Arson is a Deadly Obsession
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: A vengeful arsonist, a stalked fireman, a frantic paramedic. When Jimmy becomes the target of a crazed fanatic can Kim help him survive?
1. Death by Art

****

Title: Arson is a Deadly Obsession… Chapter 1 – Death by Art 

Rated PG-13 (some violent parts)

Series: Third Watch

Author: Andorian Ice Princess

Contact: jazzy_888@yahoo.com

Summary: A vengeful arsonist, a stalked fireman, a frantic paramedic.

This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of Bosco, Faith, Davis, Sully, Doc, Kim, Jimmy, Alex, Carlos and Sgt. Christopher are all property of John Wells, Third Watch and NBC. All other characters are my own. 

__

Days go by I'm hypnotized  
I'm walking on a wire  
I close my eyes and fly out of my mind  
Into the fire

Light the sky and hold on tight  
The world is burning down

"Well it's not the world," the arsonist laughed, "but it will do." 

He smiled as he stood from a distance and watched the small apartment starting to be engulfed in flames. "They will come. Someone should already have put in the call for the Fire Department to come and put this out. Oh yeah that someone was me." He smiled at that thought. "Of course then _he'll_ be there."

"Anytime now."

********

Jimmy walked into the Fire House to find it in a frenzy of activity. 

"What the hell is going on?" He asked Sam who was rushing to the truck that was just about to leave.

"10-22 in progress Doherty." Said the Chief as he rushed to the next bus. "Get you butt in gear." He said angrily. 

"Yeah fine." Jimmy said as he dropped his duffel bag and rushed to grab his gear. "I'll change in the truck." He sighed out loud. He grabbed his stuff and jumped in behind Sam.

"Yeah don't say it." Jimmy said he changed in the bus.

"Say what?" Sam laughed.

********

"You know what I like best about fires?" The arsonist asked out loud. "The fact that no matter what the Fire Department tries to do to put it out the fire always wins." He laughed. "They just don't have enough respect for the fire. If they only got to know it like I know it they would see that fire really is art." He laughed madly. 

He strained his ears to listen for the familiar wailing of the Fire truck's sirens. Nothing yet. "Man you guys are sure taking your time today. I mean there could be perfectly normal people inside waiting for help." He laughed. "Oh yeah there are perfectly normal people inside waiting for help." He started to laugh.

********

"So what's the deal?" Jimmy asked Sam.

"Small apartment." Sam sighed. 

"I hate apartment fires." Jimmy sighed.

"Yeah tell me about it." Sam agreed. "Especially the elevator shaft. Remember that time we found that guy trapped in there?" Sam asked. 

"I still have nightmares about that guy." Jimmy sighed. "Hopefully everyone got out in time." Jimmy said in dread.

********

"Ah here you come." The arsonist smiled. "I think I'll stand back and take my place as a member of your faithful audience." He laughed. "And you _better_ be with them this time Doherty. I hate creating perfect art and you're not even there to appreciate it." He said angrily. "I don't care if you had to spend time with your son. Your priority is to your job!" He spat angrily as he finally spied the large trucks rounding the corner and heading towards him with their sirens blasting.

"Ah I love the sound of chaos in the evening." He laughed as the trucks screeched to a halt in front of the waiting crowd.

********

"Alright guys truck 46 you are the ground team and truck 34 you are the inside team." The Chief called as the fire fighters all scrambled to get themselves ready.

"Here we go." Jimmy sighed as he put his mask on and grabbed his axe.

  
********

__

"Oh Jimmy," the arsonist said quietly, "I do hope you like my work this time." He moved himself through the crowd so he could get a good look at the scene unfolding before him. "Will you be the hero again Doherty?" He asked quietly. 

********

"Okay you two," Jimmy said to one team, "take the first floor."

"You two," he said to the second group, "floor two."

"Come on Sam, we'll take the top." Jimmy said as the men went their separate directions with the hose teams following closely behind.

"Hoses will take awhile to reach the top." Sam said as they neared the top of the floor.

"Yeah I know." Jimmy sighed as he squinted to see through the ever growing blaze.

"Hear anything?" Sam asked as they checked the first room?

"Not yet." Jimmy said as he came back out to join Sam.

"Let's check the next two." Jimmy said pointing to the last two rooms before the fire door.

"Hello?" Jimmy called as he walked into the smoke filled room. "Anyone here?" He called out. Nothing except the unmistakable sound of the fire starting to grow. Jimmy reached the hallway again only to find Sam still inside the room he was checking.

"What have you got?" Jimmy asked walking in.

"A child." Sam said as he lifted the small child into his arms and walked back to Jimmy. "He's alive. EMS is already waiting. Let's go." Sam said.

"I'm going to check the rest of the rooms."

"Jimmy don't do it alone." Sam insisted.

"Take the kid down before he dies from smoke inhalation." Jimmy said directly. "That's an order mister."

"Fine." Sam said in a huff. "Just don't take too long." 

"Right behind ya." Jimmy said as he pushed open the fire doors and disappeared from Sam's view.

Sam took the kid downstairs and hurried to Kim and Alex.

"He's alive. Just a lot of smoke inhalation." Sam said as he gently lowered the child onto the stretcher.

"Where's Jimmy?" Kim asked.

"Still inside of course." Sam said angrily. "Where else would he be?" He said as he put this mask back on and prepared to head back inside.

Most of the other teams had already come out and were being attended to by the paramedics. Sam looked around and noticed Jimmy wasn't among them. "Figures you had to come out last." He sighed.

********

"So you decided to play the hero again have you?" The arsonist smiled as he pulled out a small black box. "Let's see how tough you really are." He smiled as he pushed the button.

  
********

Sam reached the entrance of the burning apartment as a large explosion ripped through the building, spraying splinters and glass shards onto the people below. Sam heard the blast and soon felt himself being propelled backwards onto the cement.

"Jimmy!" Sam yelled weakly as he lay and just looked up in horror at the now raging inferno above him.

********

"What's the deal there?" Alex asked as she helped him work on the kid.

"Don't even ask." Kim sighed as she stared at the burning building. She was about to say something when an explosion took her breath away and she just stared in horror at the half demolished structure before her.

"Oh my god, Jimmy." Kim said in horror.

********

"Hello anyone here?" Jimmy called out as he finished with the last room. 

"h..e..l..p.." came the weak voice from the first apartment he checked. 

"What?" Jimmy said in shock as he turned and rushed back. "I thought it was empty!" He said as he rushed into the room. He reached the bedroom and saw a young woman trying to crawl out from under the bed. 

"Hold on." Jimmy said as he rushed and pushed the bed off of her and helped her out. He picked her up in his arms and headed for the door. He was just at the fire doors when all of a sudden the ground around him shook; the air became as bright as the sun and he watched in horrible slow motion as he was propelled forwards into the large fire doors. He heard the sickening crunch as the body of the woman collided with the doors followed by his. He slammed into the doors and then felt his body falling to the scorched hallway flooring. 

********

"Jimmy!" Sam yelled as he slowly picked himself up and staggered towards the building. He felt two other fire fighters help him up and they all rushed into the soon to collapse building.

********

"Jimmy." Kim said blankly as she got up and headed towards the burning building.

"You can't go in there." Alex said grabbing her arm. "Wait until everyone comes out." She said firmly.

"But…"

"No Kim, you can't." She said softly. "I'm sure Jimmy's okay." Alex said with uncertainty. But in truth she didn't know if her friend was dead or alive. She just prayed he somehow survived that blast.

********

Jimmy slowly felt his world starting to come back to him. His arms just lay at his sides and his whole body felt like it had just been hit by a semi-trailer. He reached up and pulled off his mask and helmet. He felt blood on his forehead and knew that the helmet must have made a cut. He was thankful for his helmet as he knew if he wasn't wearing it he'd probably be dead or close to it. He turned his head and caught his breath in horror. The now battered body of the young woman lay dead on the floor beside him.

"m..r..s.." he said weakly. No answer. "he…ll…o?" he tried again. Still nothing. He looked at her chest and saw no movement. 

Please don't let her be dead, he prayed. He closed his eyes as they were starting to sting from the smoke. He tried to sit up but cried out in pain as he fell back onto the hot floor. He felt the fire down the hallway and knew if the other's didn't reach him in time, he would be dead, just like the young woman beside him. Who unwillingly gave her life so that his could be spared.

"help!" Jimmy called out weakly.

"Over here." Sam said as the team rushed towards the badly dented fire doors. "I don't even want to know what made those dents." He said bitterly as he reached the doors and gently pushed them open.

"Jimmy!" Sam exclaimed as he rushed to his fallen friend. "Don't try to move." He said firmly.

"She's dead." Jimmy simply said. 

"Damn it." Sam cursed. "Okay you take her and you help me carry Jimmy out of here. That fire will be here very soon." Sam said in a panic.

"Ahh." Jimmy cried out as pressure was put on his bruised chest when Sam and the other fire fighter lifted him up. Sam lifted Jimmy's legs while the larger fire fighter grabbed Jimmy under the armpits and they carried him to safety, with the body of the dead woman following.

********

"Here they come Sir." One of the fire fighters said to the Chief. The chief rushed to the group carrying Jimmy.

"Here they come Alex." Kim said in a panic as she grabbed the stretcher and rushed towards the men carrying Jimmy. "Oh no." She said in horror as looked at Jimmy.

"He's alive Kim." Sam said as they gently put Jimmy onto the stretcher and wheeled him away from the blaze.

********

"What happened?" The Chief asked Sam.

"No idea Sir. But that woman's dead. We found her with Jimmy."

"What?" The chief asked.

"Well it looked like he was carrying her when the explosion hit and threw them into the fire doors. My guess is that her body absorbed the impact and Jimmy got what was left over." Sam said sadly.

"Thanks Sam." The chief said as he walked back to his truck. He picked up his cell phone and dialled. "Get me Milton Reynolds."

********

"So not exactly the hero's exit I was expecting from you Doherty." The arsonist said glumly. "But oh well. At least this gives me something to work on for next time." He smiled as he slowly faded into the crowd and headed back to his home. 

********

"Just hold on Jimmy." Kim said as she looked up a fluid bag and put the oxygen mask on him.

"I'll drive." Alex said once Jimmy was loaded onto the bus. Alex started the bus and headed for Mercy Hospital.

"Jimmy?" Kim said softly as she took a dampened rag and gently cleaned some of the black marks off his face. "Jimmy?" She asked again.

Jimmy slowly opened his eyes and looked up. Where am I, he asked himself. He tried to speak and realized something was preventing him. He reached his hand to take the oxygen mask off only to have Kim stop his hand and gently push it back down by his side.

"You have to have the mask on Jimmy." Kim said softly. "You need to let your lungs take in good air." She smiled. "I was really worried this time." She said as she felt her eye's getting teary.

  
Oh Kim I'm so sorry, Jimmy said as he closed his eyes in sadness. 

Kim looked down at Jimmy and cursed herself for giving in so easily. There was a part of her that still yearned for him more than anything. But the other part told her that he was not trust worthy and to stay away from him. But Joey would always connect them. He was the one piece that would forever bond them together, whether they wanted that or not. 

Kim tried to ignore it but deep inside she wanted Joey to grow up in a normal environment with a mother and father that both loved him and each other. As she continued to study his strong handsome face she knew that the feelings she tried to keep locked away were real. A part of her would always love him, but which part? Was it the logical, 'I must love him for my son's benefit', or was it the emotional, 'I have more than just Joey to bind me to him'? She had thought long and hard about both avenues, and still hadn't decided which one to take. But on days like to day she knew one thing for sure, if anything fatal ever befell him, her world would end in more ways than one.

"Be at Mercy Hospital in five." Alex called out to Kim breaking her from her thoughts.

"Almost there Jimmy." Kim smiled as she pushed some damp hair from his forehead and finally noticed that some of it was dampened with blood. "How in the world did I miss this?" She asked herself as she grabbed something to clean it with. 

Jimmy woke from his dazed stupor once he felt the stinging of the antiseptic Kim put on his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked up at her and smiled wearily. 

"You're going to be fine I think." Kim smiled back. In truth none of them would know anything until they got the results back from the x-rays. She just prayed there would be no internal damage.

They pulled into Mercy and Kim prepared Jimmy to get off the bus. Alex opened the doors and they carefully wheeled Jimmy out and into the emergency entrance.

Two doctors met them and after receiving Jimmy's vitals they rushed him into the ER to do their examination to make sure nothing internal was damaged.

Kim stood and watched Jimmy being wheeled into the ER long after the doors had closed. She didn't move until she felt Alex's hand touch her shoulder.

"Hey let's sit down over here and wait." Alex said kindly. Kim just nodded and followed her. 

"He can't die." Kim said blankly as they sat down.

"He won't." Alex said softly.

"I can't lose him Alex." Kim said as she turned and looked at her friend.

"You won't." She smiled.

"The other woman was dead right?" Kim asked.

"I think that's what I heard Doc say just before I got in the bus." Alex said sadly.

"How the hell did that fire start?" Kim asked out loud.

********

__

She says days go by I don't know why  
I'm walking on a wire  
I close my eyes and fly out of my mind  
Into the fire

Get the kids and bring a sweater  
Dry is good and wind is better  
Count the years, you always knew it  
Strike a match, go on and do it

"See Shawn Colvin, you understand don't you." The arsonist laughed as he paced his small apartment. "Strike the match and do it." He laughed. "Well I did." 

"I wonder if Jimmy truly appreciated what I did for him today?" He wondered out loud. "I mean I showed him just how valuable his life is." He started to laugh again. "I showed him that he is not indestructible. Neither was the woman who obviously died to save his life." He laughed. 

"Oh Jimmy, I wonder if you really appreciate the sacrifice she made. I wonder if you'll appreciate the ones to come?" He said seriously. "Because believe me I haven't even started yet. You don't want to be my friend? I mean if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have a job. Isn't that what friends do? Help each other?" He said. "Like that woman. She helped you." He laughed again. "She died so you could live to see my work another day!"

"Death by Art," the arsonist said loudly. "What a wonderful way to go!"

**Dear readers. How do you like my first Jimmy/Kim story? Shall I continue? Please let me know! Thanks**


	2. The Stage Is Being Set

****

Title: Arson is a Deadly Obsession… Chapter 2 – The Stage is Being Set 

Sam looked down at the body of the dead woman as it was being sealed in the body bag, and cursed. How did we miss her, he wondered? How did Jimmy not hear her the first time?

"We done here Chief?" Sam asked.

"Yeah go check on Jimmy." The Chief said.

Sam took one last look at the fire before he jumped in a cab and rushed towards Mercy to check on his friend. The building was still standing, with a lot of the insides still in tact. He thought about that sadly. The building was standing and she was dead. She died so Jimmy could live. He was thankful his friend was still alive. But at the same time he wished for a different ending to today. One where everyone was left standing.

********

Kim looked up to see the one of the doctors walking towards her and Alex. Be strong Kim, she told herself. You have to be strong for Jimmy's sake.

"Kim?" Doctor Miles said to her.

"Is he going to live?" Kim asked quickly.

Doctor Miles smiled at the impatient young woman before him and knew she wasn't about to listen to anything else without getting the truth first. He sighed and started to tell her the details.

"First of all, yes he's going to live." Doctor Miles smiled.

Alex gently squeezed Kim's arm to reassure her that she too was relieved.

"He was very fortunate that he had no major organs damaged internally in the accident. From what I gathered he sustained front force trauma. Is that right?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Kim said.

"Do you know from what?" Miles asked.

"The body of a young woman slamming into his." Sam said as he walked into the ER.

"What?" Both Miles and Kim said at once.

"From what we gathered Jimmy was carrying her in his arms towards the fire doors when that big blast hit." Sam sighed wearily. "Her body slammed into the doors first with Jimmy's following. If he hadn't been holding her…" Sam's voice trailed off sadly as he looked into the room Jimmy was lying in.

"Well that would explain the frontal injuries he sustained. However, x-rays show that a few ribs were cracked, he dislocated his left shoulder, he strained his neck muscles, pulled a knee ligament and sustained a minor concussion. But in addition to some cuts and bruises he got off very lucky. Sadly if that young woman wasn't there he would be dead right now." Doctor Miles sighed. "He'll probably be off for at least a week."

"Yeah tell him that." Sam sighed.

"Thanks Doc." Kim said weakly.

Miles looked at Kim and knew she was obviously worried.

"Do you want to see him before we take him upstairs for the night?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kim smiled weakly.

"I'll wait here for ya." Alex said. 

"Yeah I'll see him tomorrow." Sam sighed before he turned and headed out of the ER. "Bye guys."

Kim followed the doctor into the room and walked up his bed. 

"I gave him a mild sedative to help with the pain as he sleeps. But you can talk to him for a bit. I'll just wait outside." Miles smiled as he turned and left.

Kim looked down at Jimmy who was frowning in his semi-conscious sleep-like state. 

********

"help me." Came the voice inside the smoke filled room. Jimmy rushed to her only to find her body already dead and her eyes turned up staring at him with hollow pain, telling him he had failed. Failed to save her in time.

"AHH." Jimmy said in a panic as he quickly opened his eyes and saw Kim staring down at him. He immediately relaxed back into the bed and closed his eyes again.

"You okay?" She asked as he opened his eyes again.

"Yeah." Jimmy smiled up at her. "I just keep seeing that dead woman over and over again," he sighed heavily. "I mean if it wasn't for her, I'd be…" his voice trailed off as he turned his head to one side. 

  
"I can't even imagine." Kim sighed. "I'm so sorry Jimmy." Kim said.

"I should have seen her the first time." Jimmy said turning back to her. "I should have been able to save her."

"Jimmy you did your best. You couldn't have known she was still in there. You probably didn't have time to do a close inspection." Kim said softly.

"I should have tried harder." Jimmy said firmly.

"You did your best Jimmy, be thankful for that." Kim smiled. "I know I am."

"Yeah I guess so." Jimmy said slowly. "But the pain still remind me of my failure."

"But at least you sustained no permanent damage." Kim said in relief.

"Yeah thankfully." Jimmy said dryly.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Kim sighed she brushed some stray hairs off his face. 

"Yeah me to."

"Do you know what could have caused that big blast?" Kim asked.

"No. From what I remember I still had some time before the fire got to me. I went for the girl and then all of a sudden all hell broke loose." Jimmy said with a frown. "I didn't see any chemicals or anything explosive lying around, but then again I wasn't looking to hard." He scolded himself. "I just can't believe she's dead. What a way to go." Jimmy moaned as his eyes fought to stay open.

"Want to talk about it?" Kim asked.

  
"Not right now." Jimmy said sadly.

"I better let you sleep then. I'll stop by in the morning and bring Joey with me." She smiled.

"Okay." Jimmy said starting to feel very sleepy. 

"Goodnight." Kim said as she watched Jimmy close his eyes and give into sleep, as she leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. 

She motioned for Miles to come back and he did. "He's asleep." Kim said as he walked up to her.

"Excellent. He'll need the rest to heal." Miles said. "Why don't you try to do the same. You can come by anytime in the morning." Miles said warmly to her.

"Okay thanks." Kim said as she headed out of the ER room and walked up to Alex. 

"He's okay?" Alex asked.

"Yes thankfully." Kim sighed as they headed to their bus. 

********

"Well that's just great isn't it Rusty!" The arsonist said to reflection in the mirror. "You were only supposed to show him your talents, not land him in the hospital for a few days. How can he see your work if he's in the hospital!" 

"How in the world will I be able to wait patiently before I can create again?" He asked himself as he frantically paced back and forth in his apartment. He went to his small shrine and gazed at it intently. 

"Besides that hit to the back of the head was supposed to ensure that Laura died in the blast. Not with Jimmy holding onto her!" Rusty said loudly. "How the hell did she manage to wake up? It's her fault Jimmy's in the hospital. She's to blame."

"You knew she had to die right?" Rusty said to the picture of Jimmy from an earlier newspaper clipping. "I mean Laura _had_ to die. She would have come between us being friends." He said firmly. "You're my friend right Jimmy?" Rusty asked. "I mean you acted like my friend when we met." He smiled. "I bet you think of that day as often as I do."

He puttered around for a bit longer before he started to feel tired.

"Well I guess I should get some sleep." Rusty said with a yawn. "I have to get up early and go visit my friend in the morning."

********

"Hey Kim, how's Jimmy?" Doc asked as they finally pulled into the Fire House.

"He's going to be okay." Kim smiled weakly.

"Good to hear." Doc smiled back as he leaned back in his chair. 

"That young woman, she was dead when they brought her out right?" Kim asked.

"Yeah." Doc sighed. "She was only about 23 or so."

"That young?" Kim asked. "Oh man. What was her name?"

"Um a Laura Wilson." Doc said reading his paperwork. "Do you now her?"

"No, never heard of her. I was just wondering what she was still doing in there?" Kim said. 

"Why didn't Jimmy find her earlier you mean?" Sam wondered out loud. Kim nodded.

"Yeah what a waste." Doc sighed as the chief walked in.

"Hey Chief," Sam called out. The Chief stopped and walked up the table with a grim look on his face. 

"So do you think this was the same person that started that other small apartment fire two weeks ago?" Sam asked.

"I put a call in to the Arson Investigator. He'll be going to the burn site tomorrow to try to determine that." The Chief sighed heavily. "I sure hope not." He sighed again. "But two small apartment fires might just be a strange coincidence, but if it happens again we might have a fire bug on our hands. Unless he proves tonight's wasn't arson."

"An arsonist running around New York." Alex sighed heavily.

"Yeah. And they are the worst." Sam sighed.

"And why is that?" Doc asked.

"Because they don't care who they hurt or what they damage." The Chief said gravely as he turned and headed back into his office. "They just like to create havoc by starting fires."

"Jimmy _was_ lucky." Sam said quietly into the quiet room.

********

Jimmy awoke from this fitful sleep the next morning and slowly brought himself to an upright position. He leaned his battered body against the pillows and sighed heavily. He reached over and grabbed the copy of the morning paper. Sure enough there was a picture of the dead woman on the front cover with a small picture of him at the bottom right. He looked at her name.

"Laura Wilson." Jimmy said slowly. "Why does that sound so familiar?" He asked himself out loud. He read the article, which didn't explain why the fire started. "Naturally." He sighed as he finished reading the article. He pressed the buzzer for the nurse to bring him something to drink.

"Good morning." The pretty young nurse smiled at the handsome fire fighter. 

"Hi." Jimmy smiled back.

"What can I get for ya?" She asked.

"How about something to drink." Jimmy said.

"Is that all?" She said with a wink as she turned around and left his room. 

********

"Come on Joey we're going to visit daddy in the hospital this morning." Kim said as she hurried to finish her breakfast.

"Is he going to be okay?" Joey asked as he too finished his cereal and toast.

"Yes. But he's going to be a bit sore for a few days. So no rough and tumble stuff okay?" Kim smiled.

"Okay." Joey said glumly as he got up from the table and hurried to get ready.

"I wonder why Laura Wilson failed to call Jimmy earlier?" Kim said out loud as got up and started to put the breakfast dishes away.

********

"Hey Jimmy." The Chief said as he walked into Jimmy's room.

  
"Mornin'." Jimmy smiled at the two men that stood before him.

"Jimmy this is Arson Investigator Milton Reynolds." The Chief said.

"Jimmy."

"Mr. Reynolds." Jimmy smiled as they shook hands.

"What's going on chief?" Jimmy asked.

"Milton is heading down to the site this morning but I wanted him to take your statement first."

"What do you remember Jimmy?" Milton asked seriously.

"Well I remembered hearing the voice of the woman in one of the rooms I already looked at. I had checked the room before but I guess I missed her. Somehow I missed her." Jimmy sighed sadly. "I mean if I had found her the first time she'd still be alive." Jimmy said looking up at the Chief.

"You're not to blame Jimmy, someone or something else is." The chief said back.

"And that's what I have to determine." Milton said. "What happened after you found the woman?"

"I picked her up and headed out of her apartment. I was almost at the fire doors when the ground around me shook, everything turned bright yellow and I saw myself being pushed forwards into the doors. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and the woman was dead beside me." Jimmy finished sadly. "I think her name was Laura."

"Okay thanks." Milton sighed. "I'm heading there now, but I'll let you guys know my findings as soon as I confirm if it was arson or something else." Milton said.

"Thanks Milt," the Chief said shaking his hand again, "we'll be in touch."

"Take care Jimmy." Milton said as he turned to leave.

"Bye." Jimmy said.

"How are you feeling today?" The chief asked.

"Stiff and sore, but okay I guess." Jimmy said as he picked up the paper. "Better than Laura Wilson." Jimmy looked at the picture and searched his brain to remember where he knew her from.

"When do you want to schedule counseling?" The Chief asked.

"Not going for that Chief." Jimmy said firmly. "And I don't want to hear about it." Jimmy said as he saw the Chief was about to argue with him.

"Jimmy I have to insist that you schedule time to at least sit down and just talk about what happened."

"I don't feel the need right now Chief." Jimmy said slowly.

"Okay well then promise me that when you do feel the need to talk you will let me know and I'll schedule it ASAP." The Chief said reasoning he could discuss it further with Jimmy once he was out of the hospital.

"I guess so." Jimmy resigned.

"Fine." The Chief sighed. I'll talk to him more about it later. He watched Jimmy stare at the picture of Laura Wilson and then a frown cross his face.

  
"What is it?" The chief asked.

"I think I know her Sir."

"What? From where"

"That's just it, I can't remember." Jimmy sighed as he put the paper down as Kim and Joey entered the room.

"Well when you do make sure you tell me. It could be significant in the investigation." The Chief said gravely.

"Why is that?" Jimmy asked.

"Well if you knew her then…"

"DADDY!" Interrupted the loud voice of Jimmy's son Joey.

"We'll talk later." The Chief smiled as he put a warm but firm hand on Jimmy's shoulder before he left. 

"Hi Kim." He said as he left the room.

"Hey Chief." Kim smiled back.

"Hey big guy!" Jimmy smiled as Joey ran to his dad. 

"Ahh okay easy does it." Jimmy winced and smiled at the same time as his anxious son jumped into his arms.

"Hey careful Joey," Kim smiled, "remember what he talked about back at home."

"So does this mean I can't ride on the bike?" Joey asked out loud.

"Um ah," Jimmy smiled up sheepishly at Kim, "well…"

"Bike?" Kim said crossing her arms across her chest. "I hope he means bike as in bicycle."

"No." Joey smiled. "He's got a motobike."

"Thanks Joey." Jimmy frowned.

"Really?" Kim asked in surprise. "When did you get a _motobike_?" She asked.

"A few weeks ago." Jimmy said. "I got a super deal on it. I made a promise to only ride it in the summer and in god weather. And I will only take Joey for rides around the park or something." Jimmy said with a smile.

"Jimmy," Kim sighed, "bikes just aren't safe."

"Yeah well neither is fire fighting." Jimmy sighed looking back at the picture of Laura. Where the hell have I seen her before? He wondered again.

"What is it?" Kim asked as she picked up the paper and looked at the picture of Laura. "Do you know her?"

"I think so. She looks familiar, but I just can't place it." Jimmy sighed. 

"So are you going to take some time and talk to a counsellor?" Kim asked in concern.

"No." Jimmy said simply.

"But Jimmy a woman died in your arms." Kim said firmly. "How can you just ignore that and not think it won't affect you?"

  
"I'm trying not to think about it." Jimmy said.

"Oh so just ignore the problem and it will go away? Is that how it works?" Kim asked getting upset. "Just like with everything? Ignore it and hope it will just go away?" She practically yelled.

"Don't start with me Kim." Jimmy said stubbornly.

Kim was about to comment further when she looked at Joey who just stared up at them with a confused look and she knew it wasn't time or place to talk about this. She didn't want to Joey to see his parents arguing, he already had enough to deal with their divorce, he didn't need this added on.

"We can discuss this later I guess." Kim added quietly.

"Fine." Jimmy said. He was about to add something when the doctor came in.

"Hey Doc." Jimmy smiled.

"Good morning." Dr. Miles said looking at Kim and Jimmy. "Hi there young fella." He smiled as Joey who said a shy hello.

"When am I leaving here?" Jimmy asked.

"You can probably go home tomorrow. We want to keep you one more day for observation." He smiled. "Just to be sure everything is healing okay. I mean your body did take quite a blow yesterday. And when you are home it means no work for at least one week and no heavy lifting." He said firmly. "You have to take it easy."

"But…" Jimmy started.

"Uh that's not open to discussion." Miles laughed lightly. 

"What about desk duty?" Jimmy asked sheepishly.

"I'll think about that." The doctor said warily. "I'll be back later to do an examination to see how everything is healing." He said with a smile as he turned and left the room.

"One week?" Jimmy moaned. "What in the world am I going to do at home for one week?" He moaned.

"Well the doctor said no heavy lifting," Kim started, "so why not ask the Chief if you could help the inspector with this case." She finished. "I mean if it is arson he could probably use the help. Doing the paperwork I mean." She smiled.

********

"Alright Riley," Milton said to his helper as they reached the apartment, "let's get to it."

Milton took one last look at the large black holes on the outside of the building as he remembered what it was like in his days as a New York City fire fighter. Things were simpler then. Arson was a word barely spoken and a crime rarely committed. Now it seemed like arson was the latest thing and the person doing it a celebrity.

Then he thought about Laura Wilson and her unnecessary death. "Some days I really hate this job." He muttered as he followed his assistant into the building. 

"What I really need is an inside perspective. A fire fighters perspective."

********

"Yeah I guess I could to that." Jimmy said as he turned and looked at Joey. "What do you say son, want your old man to be an arson inspector's helper?" He laughed.

Joey just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay Joey time for school." Kim said breaking up the latest tickle session Joey and Jimmy were having. "Try to get some rest okay." Kim said to Jimmy as Joey got off the bed. "We can discuss the bike and the shrink thing later." She smiled warily.

"I'm in trouble right?" Jimmy asked sheepishly as he smiled at her.

"Oh yeah." Kim said with a smile. And why do you have to give me that look, Kim said inside as she looked at Jimmy's trademark smile. Doesn't he know I turn to goo inside? She laughed at herself and knew it was time to leave before memories and images came flooding back to when they were together. And she knew now wasn't the time or place to be thinking about that.

"Figures." Jimmy sighed as he leaned back on the pillows. 

"See you later." Kim said.

"Bye daddy." Joey said as he kissed the father goodbye.

"Bye." He called out as his family left the room. He looked out the window and thought on what Kim said. 

********

"So having some quality time with your family are you?" Rusty smiled as he watched Kim and Joey leave Jimmy's room. "I wonder if she too thinks of you as a hero?" Rusty laughed to himself as he neared Jimmy's room. 

Rusty watched Kim leaving. "You know Jimmy," he said quietly, "she's pretty. I just hope she doesn't come between our friendship. I'd hate her to die like Laura had to." Rusty said as he neared Jimmy's room.

"I have my next surprise planned for your big day back." Rusty said quietly as he looked at the numbers on Joey's door. He was about to enter when he heard Jimmy talking. "I thought I saw everyone leave?" Rusty walked past and looked into the room. 

"On the phone. Damn it!" Rusty complained as he threw the flowers in the trash and stormed out of the hospital. "Maybe I'll just give you a little something to think about while you're off. Something to remind you of me. Something for the papers." He smiled as he got in his van and drove to his next destination. 

"Just to let you know I'm thinking about our friendship and how I can help it grow."

********

"Hey Chief it's me." Jimmy said into the phone.

"Hey Jimmy, what's up?" The Chief asked.

"I was just wondering, since I won't be on active fire duty for one week, if I might be able to help Reynolds if it indeed was arson." Jimmy said. "It's better than sitting at home counting ceiling tiles." He laughed.

"Well I know that Milton is always looking for good people to help him out. I don't see why not but I'll have to run it by him." The Chief said. "But Jimmy if you are allowed, no heavy lifting remember. You're still a valuable member of his Fire Department and I won't lose you to a stupid technicality." The said firmly.

"Count on it Chief." Jimmy smiled as he hung up.

********

"Arsonist started the fire started here," Milt said to his assistant as he walked around the burnt out building, "before it continued its slow burn until it met with the small chemical accelerator. Then it really took off. The fire could have been easily put out if it wasn't for the obvious misplaced chemicals left to help it along." Milton stopped. "What the hell made that?"

"What Sir?" His assistant Riley asked.

"See this burn mark Riley?" Milton said pointing to the different patterns on the warped plastic. "These first marks were from the chemicals. This mark here," he said as he pointed to the larger set, "came from something else." He said as he bent in close to study them. 

"Like what?" Riley asked.

"Well from what I can determine the chemicals were sprayed in the same pattern as that last apartment fire a few weeks back. Remember that one? Same chemicals that didn't belong? This guy is trying to hide his tracks and yet at the same time is almost trying to show us he doesn't care if we know he started them. This proves we have a pattern. It also means that we might be looking for the same arsonist. What I don't understand is, what made these other marks." Milton said seriously. "It's almost like they were from…" Milton said as he leaned in close and picked up two small wires from under a small pile of ashes. "What in the world?"

"From what Sir?"

"From an explosive device." Milton said slowly as he stood up.

"What?"

"Look." Milton said holding the wires up for Riley to see.

"You think someone deliberately set this place on fire and then set up explosives while it was already burning?"

"That's what the evidence here might suggest." Milton said as he held up the wires.

"For what reason?" Riley asked in disbelief.

"What reason indeed." Milton pondered as he held the wires into the light and studied them. "The arsonist sets the fire to take down the building and blows it up also?" He asked out loud. "Did he have it on remote or timer or was he somewhere nearby waiting with a manual device. And why? Why set the fire and then trigger explosives?" Milton asked slowly, as he pondered the question he just asked. 

"It makes no sense Sir." Riley said. "Was he trying to cover something up?"

"Possibly." Milton said slowly. "Something he didn't want anyone to find. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless he wanted it to be found." Milton said as he gathered some small fragments into another bag.

"The device?" Riley asked in shock. "He wanted the bomb to be found?"

"Possibly." Milton sighed.

"By whom? The only ones in here would have been the firemen." Riley said slowly. "Or that girl."

Milton looked at Riley and they both exchanged worried looks. In the silence the only thing heard was their thoughts of what the device was used for. For if it was deliberately set to explode with people still in the building then that was pre-meditated murder. But why? And for who?

"You think it was for the girl?"

"Maybe."

"You think it was for the firemen?" Riley asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah that is a possibility." Milton said gravely. 

"Did the last apartment fire have an explosive device? The one a few weeks ago." Riley asked.

"Not that I can recall." 

"So what makes this time different from the last time?" Riley asked. "What was special about this time?"

"That's the question we need to answer to make sure this doesn't happen again." Milton said firmly. What are we not seeing? He asked himself.

********

"This one's for you Doherty!" Rusty laughed as he set the match and quickly stood back. "I just can't wait until you're back on active duty again." He laughed into the ever-blackening night air lit up by the burning of the small apartment. "Then we'll be able to have some _real fun_."

Rusty reached outside and opened his cell phone. He dialled 9-1-1.

"Police, Fire or Ambulance." Said the voice.

"Fire."

**Dear readers how the story coming? Tell me if I should go on? Thanks!**


	3. Painful Memories

****

Title: Arson is a Deadly Obsession… Chapter 3 – Painful Memories? 

"I wonder what makes a guy do things like that?" Jimmy asked out loud as he stared at the article that said the fire 'could have' been started by arson. "What makes a guy want to kill by starting fires? Don't they care about the innocent people they _murder_?"

He sat back and remembered the time him and Sam tried in vain to rescue a guy trapped in an apartment elevator shaft. They had trained their hoses on the front of the building and didn't know they were filling the shaft with water. The man was trapped on the second floor and jumped in the water filled shaft thinking he was doing himself some good by escaping the fire behind him. If he had only waited about two more minutes, Jimmy thought, we would have got to him and he'd still be alive.

Jimmy closed his eyes and remembered how the fire got into the gas pipes, which led into the elevator shaft from below the cables. He remembered hearing the man screaming as the boiling water was killing him. He remembered how they finally cleared a path on the second floor and him rushing into the open elevator shaft and looking down helplessly as the man literally cooked to death while Sam pulled him back from jumping in. "I could have saved him." Jimmy remembered saying to Sam as he tried to break free and get the man. "You would have died also Jimmy." Sam said sadly. He really wanted to jump in with the guy and get him out but it took two fire fighters to hold him back from jumping to his own death. Even now when he worked on apartment fires he could still hear the man screaming for help. He could still see his face as he looked up helplessly, begging for help, but getting none. 

"Sometimes I really hate my job." Jimmy whispered as he opened his watery eyes and looked around his empty room. Then he thought back to Laura Wilson. "Why didn't I hear her the first time? And what caused that explosion?" He asked himself out loud. "If I ever find the guy that did that I swear I'll kill him." Jimmy vowed silently.

********

"Oh Jimmy, I wish you could see this masterpiece." Rusty laughed as he waited for the fire department to arrive. He heard the familiar sirens approaching and knew very soon that this scene would be swarming with uniformed people. "Fortunately none of your friends gets to play hero today." Rusty laughed quietly. "That title is reserved only for you Jimmy. My friend." 

Rusty made his way to his van as the fire trucks approached, followed closely by EMS units. "Well I know how this one will end." Rusty said quietly as he drove back home, taking note of the faces of the onlookers.

"They just don't understand." Rusty said out loud. "People other than fire fighters just don't understand the importance of what fire does for their lives." He said out loud. "I mean if it wasn't for me then people might be lulled into a false sense of never experiencing anything wrong." He reasoned in his twisted brain. "And people might never see how beautiful fire really is." He laughed.

"But you understand, don't you Jimmy." Rusty said as he continued his one-man conversation as he entered his underground apartment dwelling. "You know how important a role I play in peoples lives, right? Especially yours."

Rusty took off his jacket and walked over to his wall and stared at the latest article on Jimmy. "I mean if it wasn't for me you'd never be in the papers so often. You'd have never got the title 'hero'. I gave that to you. Do you like it? It suits you, you know." He smiled. "See how much I value our friendship. I do the work and then give you all the credit!" He laughed.

His face then turned mean and serious as he turned to another picture on the opposite wall of the shrine he had made on Jimmy. "And what do _you_ think of my latest profession?" He shouted at the picture of the elderly man. 

"Tell me _father_!" Rusty spat. "You always told me I'd never amount to anything. Well I'm something now!" He spat. "And just because you said I would never be a _real_ fire fighter doesn't mean that I couldn't _work around_ fires, like I do now, DAD!" Rusty finished in loud anger. "You never understood me. You were never proud of me." Rusty said calming down. "You never appreciated anything I did for you. Like the fire. You never understood that I started that fire for you. I am truly sorry about the deaths that resulted but I thought you would understand. You never understood me. _Never_." He finished sadly.

"But Jimmy does." He said turning back to Jimmy's newspaper picture. "You understand me, don't you? You understand why I start the fires right?" He smiled. 

"Maybe I'll just give you a small token of my friendship." Rusty said as he eyed what lay on the table before him. "Just to show you how much I really care."

********

"Well?" The Chief asked as Milton walked into his room. "Was it arson?"

"Yeah Bruce it was." Milton sighed as he sat down in front of his desk.

"Let's hear it." Bruce sighed.

"Well the first time was arson, plain and simple. We found the chemical accelerant used to make the fire start. The same chemicals we found in the one that just claimed the life of that girl. However," Milton paused, "we found something else that indicates that we are dealing with more than a simple fire bug."

"And what's that?" Bruce asked leaning forwards.

"Wires for an explosive device. The tests just came back positive. It was a home-made device with a manual trigger."

"What?" Bruce practically yelled. 

"Yeah but we might have caught a break." Milton said.

"Like what?" Bruce asked.

"Well the trigger also had a remote sensor on it. Which means the guy was nearby when the explosion went off. He had to be in about a one block radius to set the blast off." Milton said. Bruce just stared at him blankly. "Well it give us something to go on."

"You mean to tell me someone deliberately started that fire and then set explosives to make sure it never died down?"

"Yeah something like that." Milton sighed.

"Why the hell for?"

"That's what we need to piece together." He sighed. "I need you to find everything you can about that woman. I want her connection to anyone in this department and anyone outside this department. I mean why didn't she leave the first time Jimmy checked the room. Granted he could have missed her, but she would have smelled the smoke and felt the heat, why didn't she just leave?"

"Too many questions Milton." Bruce sighed thinking on what his old friend just told him.

"I know Bruce. And we need answers fast. I mean the next time the Fire Department answers a call there could be something other than a fire waiting for them." Milton said gravely.

"Like tonight?" Bruce asked in seriousness.

"Possibly." Milton sighed.

"Oh my g…." his voice trailed off.

********

"Good job guys, let's pack it in." Sam said with a sigh. Why the hell did the last one explode and not this one? It was the same type of fire. What in the world caused that blast? He wondered.

********

"Well at least there were no dead ones here." Alex sighed as she helped Kim load the bus with the last of their supplies as they finished up with their latest fire.

"Yeah except for a few people treated for smoke inhalation, this one went off without a hitch." Kim sighed as she sat on the step into the bus. "A lot of fires lately." She mused softly.

"Hey Kim," Doc said walking up to them, "how Jimmy?"

"Well he's going to be off work for about a week, but other than that he's okay." She smiled.

"Glad to hear it." Doc smiled back. "Did you learn anything about that woman?"

"No." Kim said. "But Jimmy said he thought he knew her."

"What?" Alex asked in surprise. 

"Yeah, but he said he just couldn't remember where."

"Probably a one night stand." Carlos said sarcastically. All eyes turned to him with looks of shock and anger. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"He probably just saw her around someplace." Alex said slowly.

"Yeah but it's still odd." Kim said.

They all finished up in silence each thinking about what the connection between Jimmy and the dead woman might be. No one worried and concerned more than Kim. Who was she? And where does Jimmy know her from? A one night stand? Probably, Kim sighed sadly. Or maybe just a passing acquaintance. Or maybe she was someone he saved, saw at the park or helped get a cat out of a tree. He could have known her from a million different places, Kim sighed. But the fact that he knew her and she died in that apartment fire meant more than a simple coincidence to Kim. 

Oh Jimmy I wonder how you're coping with this? How is Laura's death affecting you? I hope you can see that you just can't ignore the problem and hope it goes away, because it won't. You need to come to terms with it. I just hope you do, she sighed.

********

"You know Jimmy asked if he could help you out while he's off." Bruce said after they finished their earlier discussion.

"Really?" Milton asked.

"Yeah just the week he's off." Bruce said.

"I could use the perspective of an active duty fire fighter." Milton said. "You don't mind?" He smiled.

"As long as I get him back when the week is up." Bruce smiled back. "And in good shape." Bruce laughed.

"Sounds like a deal to me." Milton smiled. "Besides he'll be in the building after the fire's over. No harm to him." Milton chuckled. 

"Don't worry about a thing. He'll be safer this one week than anytime else." Milton uttered fatefully.

********

"I need to walk or something." Jimmy moaned as he stretched his stiff body in the small bed. He slowly got up and put his robe on. "Maybe I'll just talk a walk down the hall a little before I turn in." He said wearily as he put on his slippers and headed for the door. 

********

Rusty arrived just as Jimmy was leaving his room. "Damn it," he cursed quietly, "I was just coming to say hello." He said sadly. "I even brought you a present." He said looking down at the item in his hands. 

He looked up and saw Jimmy laughing and talking with the desk of station nurses. "Figures." Rusty said bitterly. "Hero's get all the attention."

He walked into Jimmy's room and laid his gift down on the bed. "I guess our visit will have to wait." He sighed as he left the room and headed towards Jimmy. But I will at least get a hello from you, Rusty told himself as he walked towards Jimmy.

********

Jimmy was so caught up in his laughing and flirting with the nurses that he paid no heed to the man who simply walked past him. Jimmy caught a glance of him out of the corner of his eye, but since he didn't know him he paid him no heed.

********

"I can't believe you just ignored me like that," Rusty said angrily as he stormed to his van. Maybe you have forgotten me already, he thought sadly. How can I re-build our friendship? Rusty thought about that in his demented brain as he drove back home. How can I show you we're still friends? How can I make you remember me?

********

"You wanted to see me Chief?" Kim asked walking into his office.

"Yeah." He said gesturing for her to sit down. "Do you know a Laura Wilson?"

"That's the girl from the paper's right?" Kim asked. 

"Yeah."

"No why? Who is she?"

"That we need to find out." The Chief said seriously.

"What's going on Sir? What really happened inside that building?" Kim asked.

"I have your word this stays between us?" He asked.

"Sworn promise." Kim said.

"It _was_ arson." Bruce sighed. "The same chemical residue was found at yesterday's fire as at the one a few weeks ago. However, yesterday's had something very different about it."

"What?"

"Explosives set to enlarge the fire."

"What!" Kim practically yelled. "You mean someone set a bomb to go off even when the building was already on fire?" She asked calming down.

"Looks that way." Bruce said firmly. "Now the only person left in the building was Laura Wilson. The coroner is trying to determine if she was unable to call for help the first time Jimmy was in the room, which could explain why he didn't hear her."

"What does that mean?" Kim asked.

"That possibly someone hit her or something and then she woke up. Sadly too late." Bruce sighed.

"You think someone was trying to kill her?" Kim asked, not wanting to think it could have been one of the fire crew.

"That's what we have to figure out." Bruce said.

********

Jimmy made it back to his room only to find a simple carnation wrapped in newspaper lying on his bed. "Gee a carnation," Jimmy laughed, "the funeral flower. Sam right?"

He sat down and carefully unwrapped the newspaper from around the flower. It was the front cover of today's newspaper, the one with Laura on it. Across the article in bold red lettering was a message that made Jimmy's heart stop.

^^_Do you like the gift I gave you? Laura did!^^_

"What the hell?" Jimmy said in anger as he continued to stare at the words. "What gift?" He said as sat himself down on the bed. Then a terrible realization started to cross his mind. 

"What? How could she enjoy it? She's dead. Unles…" He asked, his voice barely a whisper. "No it can't mean that." Jimmy tried to convince himself that his reasoning was just that of a paranoid mind, one that had seen too many TV shows. "But she's dead. Gift? Her death a gift to me? There is no way someone killed her as a gift for me. Or was it the fire? Was that the gift and she got in the way? Or do they mean she approved…." his voice trailed off and he started to feel sick at all the questions he was asking regarding the tragedy. 

He closed his eyes as he felt nausea coming on as he remembered the sickening sound of Laura's body slamming into the fire doors and the hollow look of death in her eyes as she lay beside him in the burning building. He opened his eyes only to find the room spinning and his nausea not leaving. In fact as he turned to look at the single carnation he felt himself throw up his supper into the nearby bucket. He leaned back into the bed and closed his eyes and tried to sleep. 

"Was she really killed because of me?" Was the question that occupied his thoughts as he tried to sleep.

********

"What does the analysis show Riley?" Milton asked the following morning.

"Same chemical residue as the last two." Riley sighed heavily. 

"Damn it!" Milton cursed. 

"What does this mean Sir?"

"It now confirms we have a very serious arsonist on the loose." Milton said as he closed the file. "Who did you get to investigate Laura Wilson?"

"Cecil Lee Sir."

"Excellent. I want you to work with Cecil and find everything you can about Laura Wilson. I also want you to check the databases for past arson patterns. Maybe we already know this guy and he's just resurface. Maybe it's a copycat, or a relative. Maybe just an Indian who's gone off the reservation. Check out every angle."

"Who's going to help you with the arson investigation Sir?"

"For this week Jimmy Doherty from 55. The Chief said I could borrow him for a bit while he's off. He has to take it easy and walking around extinguished fire sights should be okay for him. Plus I really want to get the perspective of an active duty fire fighter." He explained. "And Jimmy's got great instincts and abilities. He's the best."

"I see." Riley said firmly.

"Is that okay?" Milton asked his junior assistant.

"Yup." Riley said with a fake smile. "I'll go call Cecil." He said as he turned no his heel and left the room. The best! Yeah best at being an arrogant show off ass maybe, Riley huffed in silent anger. Great now that show off gets to come here and try to steal my thunder, Riley said angrily. Well he just better not get in my way, Riley said inside, or I'll show him I'm not afraid of him. I could take him any day, Riley said proudly. 

********

"So what's the verdict Doc?" Jimmy asked as Dr. Miles walked in.

"Well you can go today. I talked to your Chief yesterday and he's says he has some light work planned for your week off. I don't see the harm as long as you try to rest as much as possible also." He smiled. "Okay one last examination and then you're free to go."

"I like to hear that." Jimmy smiled.

********

"So what's Jimmy doing with his week off?" Alex asked.

"I think he's going to help the Arson Investigator with the apartment case. He just doesn't want to sit at home doing nothing." Kim laughed. "He said he'd even do their filing as long as he was doing something."

"So do _they_ think for sure it was arson?" Alex asked.

"I think they're leaning that way." Kim said firmly.

"Do _you _think it was arson?" Alex asked directly.

"Not sure yet." Kim said outwardly, but inside she knew it was. But until the Chief announced it, she had to keep it under wraps.

********

"Did you like my present?" Rusty asked as he watched from his van as Jimmy left the hospital and got into a cab. "Did you know it was from me?" He asked again as he slowly started to follow him to wherever he was going. "Did it make you feel special?" Rusty laughed. 

"I wonder where you're headed?" Rusty asked out loud as he continued to follow the cab Jimmy was in.

********

I don't have to be there for some time yet, Jimmy said to himself, so I think I'll swing by and take another look at the burn site, see if I can see what made that big explosion.

The cab stopped just in front of burned out apartment with Rusty's van stopping a few cars behind. He watched as Jimmy left the cab and waited until he was inside the old building before he exited his van, stuffing something into his pocket just as he got out.

"Oh so you have gone back to check out my handiwork have you?" Rusty smiled as he watched Jimmy enter the building as he got out of his van. "Liked it that much huh?"

"Well I have a little surprise for you." He smiled as he walked towards the building.

********

"Oh man." Jimmy said quietly as he entered the building. He stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath and clear his head before he carefully started to walk around inside. He looked at the staircase and noticed that it was mostly still in tact. He started to go up, totally unaware of the pair of watchful eyes behind him, just waiting. He made sure his boots stepped only in places that he was sure not to go through. He slowly climbed up finding each step would make his breathing a little bit more ragged.

Jimmy reached the second floor and had to stop. "This was a bad idea." He said as he looked up towards the third floor and knew he couldn't go any further. He continued to stare up seeing the body of Laura slamming into the door with his following. He could still hear the sound and see the look in her eyes. He fought back the sickening memories and had to steady himself against the wall to ensure he didn't fall off the dilapidated staircase. He tried again to go up to the third floor, but his brain just couldn't make his feet do what he wanted.

"I can't do this. I have to get out of here." He said sadly as he turned around and headed back towards the stairs. He was just about to descend when movement below caught his eye. 

"What the hell?" He asked out loud.

"Hey wait." Jimmy called as he rushed after Rusty who turned and headed into the darkness of the building instead of going outside. Jimmy reached the first floor and stopped and listened. He was about to head outside when he heard movement behind him. He turned around and stared at the blackened rooms before him.

"Hello?" Jimmy called out as he neared the first room. He squinted to see inside, but because he didn't bring a flashlight it was difficult. "Anyone he…" he started as he heard the noise from another room further down the darkened hallway.

He slowly made his way into the dimmed area and waited until his eyesight adjusted. He reached the last room and poked his head inside.

"Hello? Anyone ins…" was all he got out before Rusty came from behind him and grabbed him around his neck and held on. Jimmy tried to call out but a damp rag being clamped down hard over his mouth and nose to render him helpless prevented him.

Jimmy felt someone come out from behind him and grab him around his neck. He tried to call out as his attacker firmly clamped a damp rag down over his mouth and nose to render him unconscious. He pulled at his attacker's hands, but he was already starting to feel the effects of the drugs starting to take over. His mind raced with panic as he tried to pull himself away. The pain in his body from struggling gave way to the fear taking over his brain.

Jimmy tried to call out for help but all that escaped his gagged mouth was garbled sounds.

Rusty just laughed and held on. He soon felt Jimmy starting to give into the drugs and knew he'd be out any second.

Jimmy felt himself starting to slow down and his limbs starting to feel like they were not working anymore. His eyesight started to dim and he soon gave into the drugs. Noooooo his mind called out as it swirled into darkness.

"Finally." Rusty said as Jimmy finally went limp in his arms. He dropped Jimmy to the floor and put the drugs and rag back into his pocket. "Man you're heavy." Rusty said as he picked up Jimmy and slung him over his shoulder not caring if he put pressure onto his bandaged ribs. He slowly made his way upstairs and stopped when he reached the fire doors on the third floor. "See father I could have been a fire fighter. I could have carried someone out of a burning building. Or into one for that matter." Rusty laughed at his last choice of words.

He was thankful the Arson Investigator's were finished, as he now didn't have to worry about someone coming in and ruining his fun.

He laid Jimmy down on the scorched flooring in front of the fire doors and grabbed the damp rag from his pocket. He tied it over Jimmy's eyes to blindfold him and stood up.

"This is just so you won't forget what I did for you. I know I didn't forget." Rusty laughed as he left Jimmy's unconscious body lying on the floor. "I hope you haven't either."

"See you later hero. The blindfold suits you." His voice echoed in the empty hallway.

********

"What time is Doherty starting?" Riley asked.

"In about an hour, why?" Milton asked.

"Just wondering." Riley said glumly as he looked back at his computer.

********

"Okay listen up people," the Chief said as he walked into the common room sometime later. "We have a confirmed arsonist on the loose."

"How do you know it's an arsonist with just two fires?" Sam asked.

"Three."

"Three?" Kim asked in shock.

"The one yesterday?" Sam asked.

"Yes. We have proved it was the same chemicals that started all three." He sighed heavily. 

"And the large explosion?" Sam asked.

"Still working on that." Bruce said firmly not wanting yet to confirm his fear that someone deliberately set a bomb to either kill Laura or worse one of his team. "So from no on, no one works alone, understood? Everyone man has a backup and we don't go running around by ourselves trying to put the fire out or rescue someone alone." He said firmly. "Is that clear?" He asked.

"I think there is one member of this team, who is not present that you should be telling this to." Sam said gravely. Kim looked at him and knew he was referring to Jimmy. Obviously his heroics worried Sam just as much as her. But as she thought about the explosives a terrible thought crossed her mind. What if the bomb wasn't meant for Laura? What if it was meant for one of the fire fighters? What if it was for Jimmy? But why?

"Yeah well when Doherty is back on duty he'll get the same lecture. Happy Sam?" The Chief smiled.

"Yeah swell." Sam said dryly.

********

Jimmy slowly felt his world coming back to him and he struggled to remember what happened. He was downstairs, he heard a noise, he walked down a hallway and then he was attacked from behind by someone who drugged him. He tried to open his eyes and found himself still surrounded by darkness. But something was wrong.

He felt his face and found that he was blindfolded. "What the hell?" He asked in anger as he yanked the dark cloth off his face. He let his eyes adjust before he looked around and gasped in horror. He was lying in the same spot that he was when the blast hit and Laura was killed. He started to hyperventilate and looked away to clear his head.

But fate made him look back. "Who would do this?" He asked fearfully as he stared up at the terrible imprints on the fire doors. He quickly looked away again as the sound of Laura's death came back to him and he started to feel sick again. He slowly picked himself up off the floor and steadied himself before he started for the stairs. He rested on the burnt wall and rubbed his sore chest. "What the hell happened to me?" Jimmy asked slowly as he stared once more at the indented doors.

"If someone deliberately started that fire to kill that girl, I swear that person will answer to me." He vowed in quiet anger as he slowly made his way down the stairs.

He exited the building and drank in the fresh air and sunlight. He looked at his watch and knew he was late for his meeting with Milton. "Damn it," he cursed. "I have to call a cab." He said out loud.

********

Here he comes; Rusty smiled as he watched from his van as Jimmy walking up out of the building. He dialled Jimmy's cell phone number and waited for him to answer.

********

Jimmy opened his phone and answered. "Jimmy Doherty."

"Did you like my gift?" Rusty asked.

"What? Who the hell is this?" Jimmy asked in anger.

"I'm your friend." Rusty said.

"What? Who is this?" Jimmy asked again.

"Don't you recognize my voice?" Rusty asked eagerly.

Jimmy searched his brain but for the life of him could not place the voice. "Sorry no." Jimmy said simply.

"Didn't you like the gift I gave you? I even waited until you were back on duty so you would appreciate it."

A sick feeling of dread started to cover over him as he listened to each demented word the caller said. He waited until I was back on duty? Jimmy's mind whispered in horror. How the hell did he know I was off duty? Who is this? And what is that gift?

"Gift?" Jimmy asked in dread.

"Yes the gift. Didn't you just wake up and see it again?" Rusty asked referring to the fire scorched building. Jimmy thought he was referring to the place Laura died.

"You drugged me and put me back upstairs! Why?" Jimmy yelled in anger.

"I was just having some fun. Did it hurt you?" Rusty asked.

"You sick bastard. Who is this? Did you kill Laura?" Jimmy yelled as he felt his world starting to spin around him. "Did you kill her? Answer me!" Jimmy demanded as he bent down to clear his head.

"I can see I have caused you some distress. I'll hang up now so that you can get some fresh air and so you won't pass out and be late for work. Oh and don't forget to wipe the shoot stains off the back of your jean jacket. See you soon my friend." Rusty smiled as he hung up. He sat back in his dark van and watched him fearfully looking around, seeing if his tormentor was there. Why didn't you remember me? He asked in sadness.

********

Jimmy looked around in a panic. How does he know what I'm wearing? He searched the block each way but was greeted only with empty cars and vacant buildings. Nothing! Who the hell was he, Jimmy wondered.

Jimmy heard the phone click in his ear and immediately dropped to his knees. "How did he know I was off duty?" He asked in horror. "Was Laura's death his gift to me?" He asked in anger as he slowly sat down to letting the spinning stop. "I can't believe someone would do that. Why did he drug me? Why…" He spewed forth a million unanswerable questions and was just working himself into a panicked frenzy and had to stop.

He looked back up at the burnt building and another thought crossed his mind. "What if the _fire_ was the gift? Did Laura just get in the way?"

He closed his eyes and tried to get himself to calm down, but the more the thought about what just happened the worse his panic attack got. I have to end this, he said as he called the cab!

********

"I can't believe you didn't remember me!" Rusty yelled as he watched Jimmy sitting in the front of the building. "Why didn't you remember?"

"How could you forget my voice! The day we met you said I had a unique voice." Rusty yelled. He waited for Jimmy to get into the cab before he started to drive away. "I never forgot you. Isn't that what friendship is all about?" Rusty asked angrily. "I remember you, how could not remember me? I do so much for you and you can't even remember that we already met!"

"Was my hint not clear enough?" Rusty asked as he headed for his part time job. The job where he first met his friend, Jimmy.

"Perhaps you need a stronger hint!" He said meanly. Rusty thought about what he could do to make Jimmy remember him. Then a terrible thought crossed his mind. 

"Perhaps _your son_ would like to see his dad in action. Yeah sons like that." He said as a slow evil smile crossed his face. "Yesssss……."


	4. Sins of a Father

****

Title: Arson is a Deadly Obsession… Chapter 4 – Sins of a Father…

I can't believe that just happened, Jimmy said in his mind as he sat in the back of the cab. I can't believe I just got a call like that. Was that guy serious? Damn it I wish I asked him more questions, he cursed inside. I wonder if he'll call me again? If he does I will be ready. But how did he know about me? And Joey? He felt sick at that last thought. He was able to prepare himself for most perils he faced on the job, but when it came to his son it was a different story. When Joey was around he wouldn't take the chances he did when he was alone. He better not touch my son, or I swear I _will_ kill him.

********

Kim spent the morning at the library trying to find some information about Laura Wilson. Sadly she was unable to find anything substantial. Maybe Faith can help me, she thought inside. I think I'll check with her before I start my shift. She happened upon the article with Laura's picture on the cover. Why would anyone want to kill her?

********

"Well here goes nothing." Jimmy sighed as he headed inside Fire House 32 and headed for Milton's office. 

"Oh goody," Riley said quietly, "here comes the man of the moment. _Mr. Hero_."

"Morning Mr. Reynolds." Jimmy smiled as he walked past Riley's desk and stood before Milton's, muttering only a brief hello to Riley. Riley just frowned at Jimmy.

"Good morning Jimmy." He said gesturing to sit down. "Everything okay at the hospital this morning?" He asked.

"Yeah, the doctor's are paranoid," Jimmy laughed, "they didn't want me to leave." He said making up an excuse about why he was late.

  
"Doctors?" Milt smiled. "Or nurses?"

"Maybe the nurses." Jimmy laughed.

__

'maybe the nurses'. Riley seethed quietly. I wonder what his _real reason_ for being late was. Probably to busy gettin' it on to care, he said inside.

"So the Chief tells me you could use some extra help?" Jimmy said with a smile.

"Yes that is right." Milton said as he placed the file before Jimmy. "Take a look through this."

Jimmy took the file and started to read the findings. He looked up at Milton with a surprised glance. "Explosives?" Jimmy asked in surprise.

"That's what we think." Milton said seriously.

"Why?" Jimmy asked as he looked back down. "Why set explosives in an already burning building?"

"That's what we have to try to figure out. We are pretty sure it was the same guy who did all three fires. And we think…"

"Three?" Jimmy asked in shock.

"Yeah there was another small apartment fire yesterday. You didn't hear?"

"No. I never got the paper this morning." Jimmy sighed. "Same guy?"

"Well the chemical patterns and burn marks would seem to indicate that. We found the same residue at each burn site. We are trying to determine what the chemicals specifically are, where they are found and who would have access to them."

  
"And the explosives?" Jimmy asked. "Were they at all three sites also?"

"No remember the first time was just a small fire started in the main lobby, near the end, like the one yesterday."

"I wasn't at the first one." Jimmy said looking back down.

"What?" Milton asked in surprise, which even made Riley look up. "You were only at the one that Laura died at?"

"Yeah the first time I took a last minute day off and spent it with my son. And yesterdays well…" his voice trailed off as he remembered the reason he wasn't helping the team yesterday. 

"I see." Milton said slowly as he tried to digest what Jimmy just told him. Jimmy was away from the ones that were small but there for the one with the big blast. Could be nothing, could be something. Damn it, Milton cursed inside. I need to know for sure.

"So what about these explosives?" Jimmy asked breaking his thoughts. "How come the fire didn't damage them or why didn't they blow up with everything else?"

"Well explosives are tricky stuff. I think the ones our arsonist used was a home made manual device. Not enough to bring the building down but enough to make a point. The wires used are usually a bit thicker and tougher than the ones used on a device that is motion sensitive or has it's own timer. A manual bomb that blows usually leaves trace fragments of bomb parts in areas around the initial blast zone. But why? Why set the bomb?" Milton said slowly.

"To kill someone?" Jimmy asked looking back up. "Like Laura?"

"You know Riley Jenkins right?" Milton asked gesturing to Riley.

Riley looked up at Jimmy and just nodded.

__

Who Mr. Friendly over there, Jimmy said inside as he looked at Riley? "Yeah I know him." Jimmy said as he nodded back and then turned around to face Milt.

"Well Riley is working with Cecil Lee to put together a connection between the bomb and Laura Wilson."

"You think the bomb was meant for her then?"

"Possibly. But until we have hard evidence we are keeping the information about the explosives under wraps. Okay?" Milton asked.

"Fine by me." Jimmy smiled. "So how can I help?"

"Well I need you to come with me to the first and third sites and perhaps try to see something I didn't. You see fires all the time. I haven't been in the field for many years. I need someone who is around them frequently to help me see what I'm missing. Think you can do that this week?" Milton smiled.

"Yeah." Jimmy said. "Glad to help out."

"Thanks Jimmy." Milton said extending his hand to Jimmy's. "Welcome aboard."

"Thanks." Jimmy said shaking his hand back. "So when do I start?"

"Right now."

********

"Um can I get a little bit of help here?" Said a customer. "You work here right?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yes yes hold on." The store clerk said. "How can I help you?"

"I need two of these parts and one of those." He said as he pointed to a flyer in his hand.

"Coming right up." The clerk said as he disappeared into the back. He returned a short time later with all the parts. He carefully wrapped them up and then went about ringing them in.

"You know whoever started this fire is one sick freak." The customer mused out loud.

"Pardon?" Asked the clerk.

"The fire. You know the one that killed that girl." The clerk said as he got out his VISA and handed it to the cashier. "Whoever did it is just sick."

"Maybe he had a reason." The clerk said meanly.

The customer looked at him in surprise as he quickly finished signing and took his VISA back. "Yeah whatever." He said as he gathered his bag and quickly left.

"He just doesn't understand."

"Hey Rusty!" Called a voice from behind the desk. "I need some help back here."

"Be right there Sir."

"Jimmy understands."

********

"So how are you really Jimmy?" Milt asked as they drove to the first burn sight.

"Okay I guess." Jimmy said rubbing his sore chest.

"I didn't mean physically." Milton said slowly. "I mean how are you dealing with the death of Laura? You haven't opted for counseling the Chief has told me."

"I don't need it." Jimmy said firmly.

"You know Jimmy death is hard to deal with. Especially when we realize that someone actually died to save us." Milton said seriously. "All I'm saying is that if you need to take some time don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks." Jimmy said simply. "I'll think about it." He said just to end the conversation. In reality he was just trying to block Laura from his mind altogether, because he just couldn't shake the feeling he had failed. And no matter what anyone said to him, it wouldn't cover the pain he could still feel as her body slammed into his.

"Well we're here." Milton said breaking Jimmy from his thoughts. They got out, grabbed their gear and headed into the empty burnt out building.

Jimmy noticed it wasn't dissimilar to the building that Laura died in. I wonder what the connection is, Jimmy asked himself as he followed Milton to where the fire started.

"Okay," Milton said putting his stuff down, "here is where the fire started."

Jimmy looked around and tried to picture the arsonist starting the fire. "Why here?" Jimmy wondered out loud.

"What?" Milton asked.

"Why here in the middle of the hallway? Not in the basement or something?" Jimmy wondered as he walked down the empty hallway.

"Each arsonist usually has a reason for starting the fire in the particular spot they do." Milton sighed. "See anything usual about the marks or the chemical traces?" He asked.

Jimmy studied the chemical patterns and noticed a small thin acidic line leading to the end of the hallway. He bent close as he followed it to the end of the hallway where the line originated. "Hey Milt!" Jimmy called.

"What have ya got?" Milton asked as he neared Jimmy.

"Did you guys check this?" Jimmy said pointing to a small puddle on the floor, sloping down towards the middle.

"I guess we missed it." Milton said slowly as he bent to examine the line. Sure enough the chemicals made it. "I'll take a sample and compare it with the chemicals we have. I think the forensic office has them identified by now. Interesting."

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Well if the fire did start here, how in the world did the arsonist get in to plant the chemicals?" Milton asked seriously. "I mean unless the arsonist lived here, how was he able to put a small amount of chemicals here? And how did he know the slope of the building that by putting the chemicals here that they would run to the middle and ignite the fire there?" Milton said slowly. "I'll get Riley to check it out." Milton said as he grabbed his phone. "Good work Jimmy." He smiled.

"Thanks Sir." Jimmy said slowly. 

Jimmy walked around as Milton talked to Riley.

********

"Naturally you'd have to show us up, wouldn't you Doherty!" Riley spat. "You just can't help but being the center of attention all the time!"

He looked at the paper and frowned. "What if someone is targeting fire fighters?" He wondered. "Well I guess if it would be true then I'm sure glad I'm not one." Riley said. "Especially one in the lime light." He said looking at Jimmy's picture.

"One day Jimmy." Riley said. "One day your attention for the spotlight will get you into trouble." He said with a smile. "I wonder if I'll be there to see it."

********

"Thanks for all your help today Jimmy." Milton said as they drove back to his office. "We'll check out the other site tomorrow."

"Glad to help Sir." Jimmy smiled.

"Just remember what I say about talking to someone. If you ever need to unload please don't hesitate to call me." Milton said warmly. "Anytime day or night doesn't matter to me."

"Thanks for the kind offer." Jimmy said.

"You're welcome. Now let's get back to the office and see what Riley has come up with."

"Sounds good to me." Jimmy said.

********

"Well I think I'll call it a day here." Rusty sighed as he finished up at the till. "I wonder what time you're picking up Joey today Jimmy?" Rusty said as he headed to the back to get his coat and leave. "I wonder if you'll be at the park with the nanny again."

He put his coat on and headed to his van. "One stop at home to gather my things and then I'll pay my friend Jimmy a little visit." He smiled.

********

"So how's the investigation coming?" Milton asked Riley as he and Jimmy entered the office.

"Well nothing major so far. I mean this girl just moved here from Nevada. She wasn't seeing anyone. She had just enrolled in junior college. She owed no major debts, never married and didn't even own a car. She rented that small apartment, ate at Zara's and drove a Honda motorcycle. And the…"

"Motorcycle?" Jimmy asked in surprise, as he finally picked up on what Riley was saying.

"Yeah why?" Riley asked.

"That's where I've seen her." Jimmy said with a smile. "I bought my bike at the same place she was getting some parts for hers." Jimmy said as he finally remembered how they laughed and made fun of people who drove Harley's.

"You talked to her?" Milton asked in interest.

"Yeah just while we were both waiting for our orders to be filled." Jimmy said as he stopped to remember the exuberant young women he met in the store compared with the dead lifeless one that seemed to haunt his dreams. "Yeah I remember her now." Jimmy said sadly as he looked away.

"Riley run a check and see if she has anything else in common with Jimmy." Milton suddenly said.

"What?" Jimmy asked quickly. "Why?"

"Okay." Riley said with a firm smile. _Ha ha you lose Doherty_!

"Hear me out for a second here Jimmy." Milton said as he sat back down in his chair. "The first fire claimed no lives, and there was no major explosion, you took the day off. The second one claimed one life, the life of someone you knew and there was explosives used, you were on duty. The third one again claimed no lives and no explosives used, because you weren't there. See a pattern so far?" Milton asked seriously.

"You think this guy did it because of _me_? What like a stalker or something?" Jimmy asked incredulously.

"Don't know yet. But it might be a possibility. And if it is true, then we could have a fire stalker on our hands. And they are more dangerous than a simple arsonist." Milton sighed.

"Why?" Jimmy asked angrily.

"Because they are usually stone cold killers trying to make a point." Milton said directly.

"And what point is that?" Jimmy asked.

"That we have to find out."

********

"So Jimmy started with the investigation unit today right?" Alex asked as they headed back to the Fire House to fill out some paperwork.

"Yeah." Kim sighed. "I hope it'll take his mind of Laura Wilson."

"The girl who died?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. He said he thought he knew her." Kim said. "I stopped and talked to Faith today, but she could find nothing unusual about her. I just wonder where Jimmy knew her from?"

"Oh man that's gotta make healing a bit tougher." Alex said. "When does he the start counseling?"

  
"He's decided not to go for counseling." Kim said.

"Are you sure he's not related to Bosco?" Alex laughed.

"Yeah you would think so wouldn't you, same thick head. He thinks he can deal with it on his own." Kim said quietly. "I hope he's right. I just don't want it to affect him so that he can't do his job. And I hope it doesn't affect his time with Joey. I'm just really worried about this arsonist. Ah so much to worry about." Kim sighed.

"Why are you so worried about the arsonist?" Alex asked as they pulled into 55.

"Well being a fire fighter is tough enough when fires start on their own. But when you have someone deliberately starting them with the intention of hurting either innocents or fire fighters then you have something even worse to worry about. I mean Jimmy takes chances as it is." She sighed. "I just don't want to think that this guy is targeting fire fighters in any way."

"You think that's a possibility?" Alex asked.

"Yeah I do." Kim sighed.

********

Jimmy finished up his paperwork and headed to get his bike. As he entered the lot and headed towards his bike he heard a noise behind him. He turned around in surprise to see Riley standing behind him not smiling.

"Oh man you scared me." Jimmy said with a smile.

"Yeah I'll bet." Riley said meanly. "Enjoy your first day?" Riley sneered walking up and standing only inches from Jimmy.

"Yeah it was fun." Jimmy said slowly as he looked back at Riley. "Um is there something you wanted Riley? Or do you just really like me?" Jimmy asked sarcastically.

"I'm not afraid of you Doherty." Riley said.

"What?" Jimmy asked in disbelief. "Why in the world would you be afraid of me?" Jimmy asked as he stepped back a few paces.

"You know just because you get the spotlight a lot and think you're better than the rest of us, doesn't mean that you can just waltz in here and start taking over." He said in a huff. "You're not the _hero_ everything thinks you are you know. Not even close."

"Look Riley," Jimmy said putting his hands up, "I really don't know what your beef is, but…"

"My beef is," Riley said as he stuck a finger in Jimmy's chest, "you coming in here on your first day and making me look bad." Riley spat.

"What?" Jimmy asked in shock. "Man you're out of your tree." Jimmy said angrily. "First of all I don't think I'm better than you or anyone else in this department for that matter. As for the hero bit, the papers made up the title, not me! Secondly it was not my intention to come in here and make fun of you. I just happened to find where the fire started. That's what I do!" Jimmy spat. "I'm in the field you're not! I'm in the fires, you're not! And I had a woman die in my arms, you didn't!" Jimmy yelled. "So if you want to carry this little pissing contest a bit further _Riley_, go ahead. But I'll be a one-man deal. Deal with your own issues on your own time." Jimmy said as he turned around. "But leave me out of your insecurities." 

"I'm not afraid of you." Riley said loudly to Jimmy's back.

"At least that's one of us." Jimmy said firmly as he got on his bike and started it up. Riley stared at him in shock. What the hell did that mean, Riley wondered as he watched Jimmy rev his bike and then take off? 

********

What in the world is his problem? Jimmy asked himself as he rode to the park to find his son. 

He thought back earlier to his encounter in the first apartment. Who was that guy? What if he set the fire? What if I do know him? But who would I know and have the same connection with someone that Laura knew? How in the world is that possible? I only talked to her for a few minutes. I didn't even get her phone number, Jimmy laughed to himself. The worst part is I did recognize his voice, but for the life of me can't remember where?

********

"Ah here you come Jimmy." Rusty smiled as he watched Jimmy pull into the park and stop his bike. He watched jealously as father and son embraced and kissed. "You never kissed me father. You never met me at the park or played with me." Rusty said his anger rising. "You never smiled around me. You never did anything for me!" He finished in full-fledged rage. "You just yelled at me. Always got mad at me. I never got attention or love."

"Well if I didn't get it why should Joey? Doesn't he know his father's time is best spent elsewhere, like at work!" Rusty said as he pulled out his cell phone. 

"This party's over."

********

"Daddy!" Joey said excitedly as rushed into his father's waiting and loving embrace.

"Hey big guy." Jimmy smiled as he hugged his son close and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Aww dad." Joey said as he pulled away from the kiss.

"What your old man can't kiss you now?" Jimmy laughed as Joey got out of his arms and ran towards the swings. Jimmy ran after Joey and took the swing beside him. "Hey I just fit." Jimmy laughed as he started to push himself on the swing.

"Dad." Joey rolled his eyes.

********

"Oh father." Rusty said sadly as he was about to dial Jimmy's number. "Why didn't you like to swing with me?" He asked as he stared sadly at Jimmy having fun with his son. "Why didn't you ever take time off work to be with me? Didn't you know I loved you? Couldn't you see that?" Rusty said out loud. "Why didn't you see that!" He yelled in anger. "I tried to make you love me! I tried to make you spend time with me." He said angrily. "Why did you stop loving me!" He said taking a deep breath.

He quickly dialled Jimmy's number. "Joey doesn't even appreciate his father. He doesn't deserve him."

********

"So how's Joey with all this?" Alex asked as they started their shift the following morning.

"He's okay. I don't know if it's totally fazed him at all." Kim sighed. "Jimmy tries not to bring work home with him or deal with serious issues in front of Joey. He knows it'll just mix him up. And if for nothing else Jimmy loves Joey more than anything. That I'm very thankful for." She said softly. "Oh yeah and Jimmy bought a motorcycle." Kim said.

"You're kidding?" Alex laughed.

"Nope."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Said it was cheap." Kim said looking at Alex who just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know, can you believe it?" Kim said. "A bike? Talk about acting like a grown up." Kim huffed.

"I thought you two were starting to get along better." Alex said.

"We are. I just don't like Joey around bikes. They are too dangerous." Kim said evenly.

"They are if you don't know what you're doing. Does Jimmy know how to ride?"

"Yeah he used to have one." Kim said. She was about to continue when they got their first call.

"Anyone in the area of Cyprus and Maple. Child been struck by car. Request EMS."

"Here we go again." Alex said as Kim went for the CB.

"Boyd 55-3. Cyprus and Maple. 10-4 central."

********

Jimmy stopped his swinging and answered his phone. "Jimmy Doherty." Jimmy said with a smile.

"You love your son don't you." Rusty said.

"What? Who is this?" Jimmy asked angrily.

"It's your friend Jimmy. Don't you remember my voice?"

"From the apartment. What do you want?" Jimmy asked as he slowly walked away from Joey. His son just stared up at him with a confused look. 'Be right back', he whispered. Joey nodded yes.

"I want to be friends."

"Look I don't know what you want…."

"I want to play on the swings with you. Your son looks like he's having fun. I want to have fun. Can we play together?" Rusty asked happily. "I know other games also."

"What?" Jimmy half yelled as he searched the area frantically for anything that didn't belong. He saw nothing. "Did you start that fire?" Jimmy asked.

"Did you like it?" Rusty asked with a smile.

"No." Jimmy said firmly.

"But I did it for you. I wanted to you to see my work. Granted Laura got in the way, but it won't happen next time." Rusty said firmly.

"_Got in the way_?" Jimmy asked in horror. "You murdered that girl." Jimmy said in controlled anger. "How the hell…"

"No I didn't." Rusty insisted. 

"H-how can you say that?" Jimmy asked in shock.

"What did you think of the fire?" Rusty asked.

"The what?" Jimmy half yelled.

"I set it for you." Rusty said pointedly. "Didn't you like it?" He asked.

"Like it? A woman was murdered in that fire. A woman I was trying to save. A woman who if it wasn't for her I'd be _dead_ right now." Jimmy seethed in contempt. "How the hell could you think I'd like it?" 

"But you got your picture in the paper." Rusty said not understanding why Jimmy was upset. "Wasn't that worth it?"

Jimmy just stared at the phone in speechless horror. This can't be happening. I have this guy confessing he started the fire so that I could get my picture in the paper. He's totally demented, sick, a psycho. But is he stalking me? 

"Did you hit Laura so I wouldn't hear her until it was too late?" Jimmy asked, hoping for an answer.

"You know you shouldn't leave your son alone for to long. He might start to feel neglected. And if he starts to feel that it could be a bad thing." Rusty said firmly. "Neglected children turn out badly." He laughed.

"Did you hurt Laura?" Jimmy asked again.

"You know what sons like? They like to see their father in action!" Rusty said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked suddenly, as he started to feel panic coming over him.

"See that small building behind you?" Rusty asked.

Jimmy turned around only to be faced with several small buildings. "Which one?" Jimmy asked.

"Look up two floors. See the one with the child in the window?"

Sure enough Jimmy looked up only to see the face of a small child pressed against a second story window. "Yeah so?"

"So if you're not there in five minutes I'll set the place on fire." Rusty said meanly as he pulled out his manual device.

"What?" Jimmy asked in shock. "You're sick. I'm calling the police." Jimmy said as he hung up his cell phone.

"Jimmy I don't understand why you don't want to see my work." Rusty said as he pushed the trigger. Sure enough a small amount of smoke started to descend from the first floor window. It of course was a smoke screen; the real surprise was waiting inside.

Jimmy looked in horror as smoke started to come forth from an open first floor window. "No!" Jimmy shouted in horror as he started to run towards the building. "Call 9-1-1." He shouted behind him as ran to save the kid. 

"Dad!" Joey called out as he jumped off the swings and ran after his father. Jimmy was so preoccupied with saving the child his brain forgot to tell his mouth to tell his son to stay put.

"Oh Joey so you want to see your father's actions close up do you?" Rusty laughed as he watched the small child disappear into the building behind his father. "Okay."

Jimmy reached inside and ran for the stairs. He thought he heard his name being called but chalked it up to his imagination and kept going. 

The smoke was already starting to sting his eyes as he reached the staircase. "HELLO!" Jimmy yelled out as he ran up the stairs.

"DADDY!" Joey called out as he chased after his father.

********

"So what is Jimmy doing after he finishes with the Arson Investigator?" Alex asked as they drove back to the Fire House.

"Well today he's spending it with Jimmy in the park." Kim said. 

"I bet Joey's really happy about that." Alex smiled.

"Yeah and so am I." Kim smiled back.

********

Jimmy reached the second floor and checked the first room, empty. He ran to the middle one and spied the child standing before the window. He rushed to it only to have his world come to a horrific standstill. For before him instead of the body of a frightened child, was the plastic mould of a mannequin.

"What the hell?" Jimmy asked in anger. "It was a trick? Why?"

"Daddy?" Joey called out as he stood in the doorway crying.

"What?" Jimmy said in shock as he turned around and saw his son standing in the doorway. "Joey!" Jimmy said as he started towards him. He could feel the heat beneath him and knew he had to get his son far away and fast. He was just about to gather him in his arms when all of a sudden everything around them exploded.

"Daddy!"

"Joey!"

**Dear readers how is the story coming?**


	5. A Gift but at what Price?

****

Title: Arson is a Deadly Obsession… Chapter 5 – A Gift, but at what Price?

Jimmy turned as his world exploded around him. It was mostly smoke with the fire starting to grow, but when Jimmy saw Joey trapped in the billowing smoke his heart just about stopped. 

"JOEY!" Jimmy called out frantically as the fire below them then exploded and started to melt the floor away. Jimmy was thrown backwards and crashed into the wall. "Ahh." He cried out in pain as his wounded shoulder connected sharply with the corner of the wall, sending shooting pains down to his feet.

Joey was also thrown backwards but managed to land on the floor and hit nothing. However the fire caught him first and his sleeves started to burn.

"DADDY I'M ON FIRE!" Joey yelled.

"Oh my god!" Jimmy yelled as he picked himself up off the floor and ran to Joey. He took his jacket off and quickly batted the small flames on his son's jacket. "No!" Jimmy yelled out. The fire went out but Jimmy could tell his son was burned.

"Joey hold on." Jimmy said as he looked down at his son. "It's going to be okay." He said through watery stinging eyes. "Please hold on."

********

^^All units all units we have a 10-21 in progress beside Hills park. All available units please respond^^

********

"Isn't that the park Jimmy and Joey are at?" Alex asked as she looked at Kim.

  
"Boyd 55-3. Hills park, 10-4 dispatch." Kim said as she looked at Alex. "Yeah it is. Hurry."

********

"Daddy it hurts." Joey cried as Jimmy wrapped him in his jacket and frantically looked towards the stairs in an attempt to escape. "It hurts." 

"I know Joey, daddy will have you out soon." Jimmy said. "Just hold on." The door was already consumed with fire and smoke. No way out.

"Damn it!" Jimmy cursed as he looked back towards the window. He scooped up Joey and ran to the window to see if he could see a way out. He couldn't.

"AHH!" Jimmy cried out in frustration as he felt the heat of the flames starting to enter the room. "NO!"

********

"Oh come on now Jimmy," Rusty smiled, "I know you can find your way out. I left you an exit. A hero's exit." Rusty laughed as he watched his friend in the window from his van. 

********

Jimmy scanned the room and spied a small doorway in the back of the room. "How the hell did I miss that?" He asked angrily as he hugged his son close to his body and ran for it.

********

"Get ready guys." Sam called as the fire engine pulled to a stop with Kim and Alex stopping behind. Sam got out and quickly directed the guys to the hoses and ladders.

Kim got out and quickly scanned the park for Jimmy and Joey. She spied his bike and frantically searched for Jimmy. "I can't see them Alex." She said. "I see the bike but they're not in the park. Where are they?"

"Maybe they went for a walk." Alex said. She was about to comment when she heard the voice of a woman talking to Sam.

"Anyone in there ma'am?" Sam asked.

"He went in there to see if anyone was in there when a small child ran in after him."

"What?" Kim asked in a panic as she rushed to the elderly woman. "Who went in? What child?"

"A young man with dark hair."

"What happened ma'am?" Kim asked hastily.

"Well I was sitting over there when suddenly the building started to smoke. The young man started to yell for someone to call 9-1-1 and then he just ran into the building. Then a small boy with dark hair ran in after him."

"What?" Kim practically yelled. "Why did Jimmy run in?"

"I don't know." The woman said. "Who's Jimmy?"

Kim turned to Sam with a horrified look. "Joey's in there Sam."

Sam turned around and started shouting, "all right hose team double time, we're going in." He ordered. "NOW!"

"Damn it Jimmy," Kim cursed out loud, "what were you thinking?"

********

Jimmy kicked the small door open and rushed inside. He stumbled in the darkness, falling to one knee still holding his crying son. "Just hold on Joey daddy's almost got you out of the building." Jimmy said through strained breaths as he picked himself up and soon found some stairs. He carefully walked down them, slowly descending towards the smoky bottom. He reached the bottom only to find himself inside another small room.

"AHH!" He yelled in anger as he madly searched for an exit. "I can't see." He yelled to no one. "Somebody help me!" He cried out as he stood in a panic in the small room, frantically looking for an exit. "If there are stairs here, there has to be an exit." He said out loud.

As the smoke cleared a bit he finally spied a crack of light by an opening. He rushed to it and proceeded to kick it open also. Once outside the small passage, he was able to hear the trucks outside. He ran for the nearest exit thankful for the small rays of sunlight directing him outside. He burst through the doorway and nearly collided into Sam.

********

"I see you found your way out Jimmy. Like I knew you would." Rusty smiled. "And how's little Joey? Okay thanks to his hero father." Rusty said. "Thanks to me!" He watched Jimmy get into the back of the bus before he drove away. "I'll be talking to you later my friend."

********

"Help me." Jimmy said weakly as he stared at Sam with a blank expression.

"Yeah Jimmy hold on." Sam said as he went to take Joey from his friend.

"Help me now!" Jimmy demanded as Kim and Alex rushed up to him.

"Joey!" Kim yelled as she spied her still son in the tight embrace of his father. She reached to take him but Jimmy didn't let go.

"Help my son." He said blankly.

"Jimmy let go of Joey." Kim demanded.

Sam helped pry Joey out of Jimmy's grasp and Kim grabbed him and rushed to the stretcher with Alex rushing behind. Once on the stretcher Kim peeled away the jacket from Joey to find that he was still alive but he had first degree burn marks on his arms and one side of his face. Her and Alex worked to get him fixed while Sam held onto Jimmy to keep him from hindering them.

"Help my son." Jimmy just kept saying over and over again.

"He's going to be fine Jimmy." Sam said as he put a firm hand on Jimmy's bruised shoulder. Jimmy cried out in pain causing all three to look at him.

"Jimmy you okay?" Sam asked.

"Hurt my shoulder." He said as he stared at his son, lying on the stretcher. "I'm okay."

"Come on let's all go to the hospital." Sam said as he helped Jimmy towards the bus, following behind Alex and Kim. Once they had Joey inside Alex ran around to the front to drive while Sam finally got Jimmy inside and closed the doors. In no time they were off. All sat in silence looking down at Joey. 

"Oh Joey I'm so sorry." Jimmy said sadly as he held his son's warm small hand. "I didn't see you coming behind me."

"Why did he follow you Jimmy?" Kim asked firmly. "Why did you go in in the first place?" She asked.

He looked up at her with a sad expression. "I thought I saw a kid in the second floor window. I ran for the building to get him out. I didn't hear Joey behind me until the fire shot up to the second floor. I turned to see him with his sleeves on fire. I must have fallen and hit my shoulder. I got up and rushed to him and finally found my way outside. "Is he going to be okay Kim?" Jimmy asked sadly.

"Yeah Jimmy he's going to be fine." Kim said firmly. 

Jimmy looked at Kim and knew she was mad. She had every right to be. He acted irresponsibly and it nearly cost the life of his son, their son. But in truth it wasn't his fault entirely. It was the arsonist, the guy on the phone. Jimmy leaned back against the side of the bus and closed his eyes. That guy almost killed my son. Who the hell is he and what's his game? Why did he send me into that building to save a fake child? Unless it was a trap? Unless I wasn't meant to find my way out. But what about Joey? Did he know Joey would follow me in? Damn it I wish I could remember where I know him from. I have to find out who this guy is and stop him, and fast.

Jimmy was brought back to reality by Kim talking to him. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "What?" He asked softly.

"Do you want to clean the burn marks off your face?" She asked holding up a damp cloth to him.

"Yeah." He said slowly as he took the cloth. The bus hit a bump and his shoulder connected with the wall causing him to wince in pain.

"You should get an x-ray when we get to Mercy." Kim said. "You might have dislocated it again."

"No it'll be fine. I just banged it. No big deal." Jimmy said slowly as he wiped the dark marks from his face. He looked at Kim and sighed heavily. "I honestly would not have gone in if I thought he would follow me." Jimmy tried to explain.

"Did you tell him to stay?" She asked.

"I um think so. Oh wait maybe I didn't." Jimmy sighed.

"So you ran into an empty building with our son following. For what reason?" Kim asked.

"I thought there was a child in there." Jimmy said blankly.

"Did you see one?"

"At first. But when I got to the second floor it was a dummy."

"A what?" Sam asked in shock. 

"A dummy. A plastic doll."

"Who on earth would do a thing like that?" Sam asked again.

"I don't know." Jimmy sighed. 

He leaned back again and uttered two words that only himself and Kim heard. "He did?"

Kim looked at Jimmy but said nothing. Who's he? What's Jimmy hiding? When he came out of that building he was so afraid and scared. Jimmy is usually so calm and brave on the job, what happened today? What put him in that state? And who's he? I have to find out, she told herself.

They pulled into Mercy and her and Alex quickly got Joey out and rushed him into the ER, with Kim right beside him.

"He'll be okay." Sam said firmly. "I have to get back. You okay here?"

"Yeah thanks Sam." Jimmy said with a weak smile. 

"Yeah. Can't wait until you're back on the job buddy." Sam smiled as he gently slapped Jimmy on the back before turning around and leaving.

"Yeah me too." Jimmy said quietly as Sam left.

Why did that guy start the fire? Jimmy wondered. What was the real reason?

********

"Oh my friend," Rusty smiled in glee, "you made the news again I see." He said as he flipped on his TV and watched the coverage of the fire. "I see they show you coming out of the building carrying your son. A true hero's exit, as just deserved." Rusty said. "A fine reward for my hard work." Rusty sighed.

"I never got any kind of tribute, much less a hero's one." Rusty said firmly as he stood up and looked at the lone picture of his father. "Right father?" He yelled. "You saw to that. You took all the glory and gave me none!"

He angrily paced back and forth and the calm mild person that was Rusty Winfield was now replaced with a very angry alter-ego. "I deserved a hero's tribute." He said to no one. "I mean I at least deserved some recognition for what I did father!" He spat at his father's picture. "You accused me that day dad, but I sure showed you. I showed you that I could earn just as much recognition as you! And thanks to my friend Jimmy," he said as he turned and glared at Jimmy's small shrine, "I now get the attention I want."

"But," Rusty said as he walked back to Jimmy's picture, "if you ever try to cross me in any way I will make you sorry!"

"Right father? You know how that feels don't you!" Rusty laughed wickedly. "You know I'm not lying."

"But Jimmy won't cross me," Rusty smiled, "he's my friend."

The Rusty remembered Jimmy left something at the park. "Your bike." Rusty exclaimed. "I think I'll leave you something for when you go back and pick it up. So you remember what I did for you today." He smiled as he rushed to his table. "I hope I'm not to late."

********

Jimmy paced back and forth trying to comprehend why the arsonist would set the trap. Did he really want me to die in the fire? Or was it something else he was after? And what about that explosion? Was that the same as before? With Laura? If that's the case then what is this guys game? Could he really be stalking me? Or am I just paranoid?

********

"Where's Mr. Hero?"

"Riley." Milton moaned as he and Riley started to investigate the fire after it was completely put out and the fire crew was gone.

"Sorry just wondering." Riley muttered. Probably off bangin' some ho right now, he thought bitterly. 

"I don't know." Milton said as he walked further into the dim building.

Milton looked around in the blackened basement, searching for something, anything that would tell them what the cause of the fire was. 

"Here Milt." Riley said pointing to a small corner. "Look chemical burn marks again."

Milton came over and sure enough it was the same pattern as the other fires, only this time it was to a lesser degree. "So much for sticking to apartments. Damn it." Milton cursed. "This guy is now changing targets."

"What does that mean?" Riley asked.

"It means that now we cannot predict where he'll strike next. Now he has the upper hand. Now we wait on him." Milton sighed as he continued to look around.

"Anyone in here?"

"No." Riley said. "I found some melted plastic doll upstairs, but other than that the place is empty. No bodies this time, thank goodness."

  
"A doll? But this building is empty."

"Yeah I know. It was weird. And it was one of the life size child like ones."

Milton looked at Riley with a strange expression. Why would someone put a life size doll in an empty building? Milton asked himself. What in the world is going on here? Who is this guy and what's his real game?

Milton looked further into the opposite corner and sure enough found small wires and left over bomb fragments. "Oh no. Not again." Milton sighed as he held up the pieces to Riley. "We have a real problem here."

Riley looked at the wires and got a sinking feeling in his stomach. He and Cecil were unable to put together anything on an arsonist past or present that would connect him with Laura Wilson. "Now we have to try to connect him to this building to see why he wanted to set it on fire?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. It's just a good thing no one we knew was in it." Milton sighed.

For Milton had arrived, after the report was faxed to his office. The report telling him that Jimmy and Joey were almost victims.

********

Kim finished up and headed to the waiting room to see Jimmy. She saw the look of concern on his face and smiled sadly. Oh Jimmy, I know it's not your fault, she sighed as she walked up to him.

"Kim?" Jimmy asked as he saw her walking up to him. "How is he?"

"He's going to be fine. Got a tough head like his dad." She smiled warily.

"Yeah thanks." Jimmy sighed heavily.

"But otherwise he sprained is left wrist, has first degree burn marks on his face and arms and has a minor concussion. Otherwise he's alive Jimmy." She said with teary eyes. "That's all that matters."

"Yeah all that matters." Jimmy echoed sadly as he turned and looked into the ER where Joey was sleeping. "Does he have to sty overnight?" He asked with his back to her.

"Yeah. They want to apply the burn cream every hour to help it heal faster." Kim said walking up to him. "What really happened Jimmy?"

Jimmy sighed before he turned around and faced Kim. "I honestly thought I saw a kid in the upstairs window. I didn't even think twice, I just ran to get him out. I completely forgot that Joey might follow me." He said sadly. "Trust me Kim I didn't do it on purpose. I love Joey more than anything, you know that right?" He asked in anxious concern.

"Yeah Jimmy I know that." She said. 

"Who's he?" Kim asked.

"What?" Jimmy said.

"I heard what you said in the bus. You said 'he did'. Who's he?" Kim asked.

"Oh I was just mumbling. I was referring to whoever started the fire of course. I mean he would know right. I was just thinking out loud." Jimmy tried to explain.

"But how is it that a fire happened to break out by the same park you were at?" Kim asked.

"What?" Jimmy asked in surprise. "You think I had something to do with the fire?" Jimmy asked weakly.

"Not directly no." Kim said.

"Indirectly?" Jimmy asked in surprise. "Kim what are you saying? That I could start a fire with the chance that our son might follow and end up in the hospital?" He asked angrily. "Or maybe you think because I haven't been in the papers in like two days that I have to keep up my 'hero' status by starting them myself!" He half shouted. Jimmy turned around and noticed some people standing and looking at him. 

"Jimmy I didn't mean…" 

"Thanks a lot Kim." Jimmy said firmly as he turned and stormed out of the ER.

"Go after him. I'll take the bus back." Alex said.

"Thanks." Kim smiled as she rushed after Jimmy.

Jimmy reached outside and headed up the street. He had to get back to the park and get his bike. He didn't hear Kim behind him until she yelled out his name. Jimmy stopped and waited for her to catch up. 

"Sorry I didn't hear you." He mumbled. 

"Jimmy I'm so sorry." Kim said. "I would never imply that you would purposely hurt Joey. I was just scared and worried also. I didn't mean it. Forgive me?" She smiled weakly.

"Yeah. I was mad also. Sorry for yelling." He said as he turned around and started to walk away. "I didn't start that fire Kim."

"I know Jimmy. I know." She smiled. "Where are you going? You live that way." Kim said.

"I have to get my bike. I left it at the park." Jimmy said. "And I feel like walking. I need to clear my head."

"Want some company?" Kim offered.

  
"Really?" Jimmy asked with a smile.

Yeah like I can turn that face away, Kim said inside.

"Yeah." She smiled back. "How's your shoulder?" She asked softly.

"Nothing a hot shower can't fix." He smiled. 

She blushed inside as she remembered how they used to take warm showers together. "How about a cold one." She mused softly as he just laughed.

They walked the distance to the park talking about everything but work. To each it felt like a first date rather than two ex-marriage partners talking about life and other stuff. They reached the park and Jimmy smiled when he saw his bike was still there.

"Man thank goodness." He smiled as he walked up to it. "I thought for sure it would be stolen."

"Someone left something for you." Kim said as she noticed the envelope Rusty left for Jimmy. 

"Yeah another love note no doubt." Jimmy said bitterly as he tucked it into his jacket.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Oh nothing." Jimmy said quickly.

"Well I guess I should say goodnight." Kim smiled. "I can call a cab."

"Are you sure? Cuz I can give you a lift." Jimmy smiled.

"Oh I'm not really a rider." Kim said lamely.

"Nothing to it." Jimmy smiled as he got on the bike and straddled it and smiled up at Kim. 

"Oh um…" Kim said hesitatingly as Jimmy reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. 

"It's a short ride." He smiled. "I'll be safe. I promise."

"Okay." She smiled as she got on the back and put her arms around his waist.

"Okay hold on tight." Jimmy said as he started up the bike.

"Oh don't worry." She said softly. Man this feels good, Kim thought. And damn why does he have to smell so good, she sighed. She hugged him tighter and closed her eyes as Jimmy eased the bike away from the park, away from his hidden audience.

********  
  
"I wonder if she'd hug me like that Jimmy?" Rusty asked out loud. "You're so lucky to have someone like Kim. I wish I had someone to go home with." Rusty said sadly. 

"A friend waiting for me at home." He said as a slow smile started to play across his face. 

"Someone I could talk to every night." He said as he started up his van and headed for home. 

"Someone who understands and loves fire as much as me." He laughed. 

"Someone I already know."

"Someone like you Jimmy."

  
********

"Um this is not where I live." Kim said as Jimmy stopped in front of his apartment. "If you're expecting me to call a cab I'll be mighty pissed at you." Kim said firmly.

"Pissed?" Jimmy laughed. "No actually I was hoping you'd come up for a bit." He said as he got off the bike. "I mean only if you want to." He said softly. "You know for coffee or something."

She looked at him and cursed herself for giving in so easily. She wanted more than anything to go upstairs with him, but would it be wise? Would being in that close proximity to her handsome ex-husband be such a good idea. What have I got to lose? She asked herself. Everything and nothing, she told herself. Oh what the hell, besides it's not like you're going to jump in the sack right away. He probably doesn't want to be alone after today. I'll just stay for some coffee and then leave.

"Sure for a bit." Kim finally managed.

Jimmy led the way upstairs and Kim prayed he couldn't hear her heart beating so loudly. He opened the door and headed inside flipping on the lights. "Um sorry for the mess." He said sheepishly. "I didn't have much sleep last night and not much energy to clean." He smiled.

"Have you tried taking a sleeping pill?" Kim asked.

"Yeah but they make me drowsy the next day. And I usually sleep in." He sighed. "Want some coffee?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kim said. They both reached up for the coffee can and then laughed.

"Tell you what, I'm going to take a quick shower and you can start the coffee." He smiled. "Sound fair?"

"Not really." She teased. "But go ahead." She smiled as she reached for the container. Jimmy smiled as he headed off to take a quick shower.

Kim started the coffee and sat down to read the paper. She heard Jimmy start the water and sighed. Oh yeah how in the world can I just sit here knowing what he looks like in there? She laughed at herself. I sound like a high-schooler, or worse, a teenager.

She took off her jacket and tried to put some of his things away. She was so preoccupied with putting his clothes in his bedroom away that she didn't hear the water stop. She looked up in surprise to see a half-wet, half-naked Jimmy rush into the bedroom with only a towel on. 

"Oh I didn't hear you finish." She said blushing as she kept staring at his beautiful body. Damn he still looks good; she sighed as she quickly turned away. 

"Sorry." He smiled as he walked up to her. He stood within a few inches and she could feel the heat emanating from both their bodies in the small dimly lit bedroom. 

"I guess I should go." Kim said softly as she went to move past him. Jimmy blocked her path. 

"Are you sure you want to?" He asked softly with a smile.

"No." She said as she looked up at him. "Do you want me to go?" She asked softly. 

He pulled her close and gently kissed her on the mouth. "No." He breathed as he kissed her again. 

Oh what the hell, she said inside as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers. She didn't even feel Jimmy lower them to the bed and didn't notice as he turned the bedside light off. She felt him unzipping her top and felt his warm hands pull it away from her so that her almost bare chest rested against his naked chest. She rubbed her hands gently on his back mindful of his bruised shoulder and heard the soft moans escape her lips and his as they continued to show each other the spark was indeed still there. 

They both fell asleep much later with happy smiles on their faces, Jimmy lying on his back and Kim spooned up beside him on her side, her arms draped across his chest.

********

Jimmy awoke sometime later and looked down to see Kim sleeping softly on his chest. He smiled as he gently moved her to the side and got up. He reached the kitchen and laughed at the cold coffeepot still on the stove. He downed a cold glass of water and spied the envelope on the kitchen table. He sat down and opened the envelope that Rusty had left for him. He stared in horror at the contents. It was another picture of the newspaper with Laura's picture on it with more writing in red across it. "Oh no. Not again." He said in quiet horror.

__

^^Did you like my work again? Next time will be more exciting, I promise!^^

Jimmy looked at the picture of Laura and felt sick. He flung the picture away in anger. He felt his sad frustration coming back to him as he lay his head on the table in his arms and started to feel tears coming. What if Joey had died today? What if it had been his picture on that paper instead of Laura's? 

Kim awoke to strange sounds coming from the kitchen. She looked down and quickly remembered where she was, Jimmy's bed. She smiled as she remembered the magical moments the shared earlier. Neither had lost their touch and both showed each other there was still some spark there. Will it last? She wondered. Secretly she hoped it would but with Jimmy it was hard to tell. I guess only time will tell, she sighed.

She got up quietly and headed to the kitchen only to find Jimmy slumped over on the table softly crying. Her heart broke instantly as he looked up at her with a pained expression.

"What if Joey had died in that fire today?" He asked sadly. "I would be to blame." He said sadly as she walked up to him.

"Oh Jimmy you can't blame yourself." Kim said softly as she went and stood before him. "Joey is fine." She whispered.

"Laura died and it was my fault."

"Jimmy no. It was whoever started the fire." She said softly.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He rested his head on her flat stomach and just released his pain and fears.

"What if Joey had died today?" He asked softly over and over again. "I would be to blame."

Kim gently rubbed her fingers through his thick dark hair and offered soft reassurances that it wasn't his fault. 

"Shh Jimmy it's okay." She said as she hugged his warm trembling body against hers, just happy to be there for him, letting him cry to her and her alone. "It's going to be okay." She whispered. "Everything is going to be okay."

********

"I wonder if Jimmy will like this?" Rusty laughed as he carried in supplies for building something. 

"I wonder if Jimmy will like his new room?" Rusty laughed again as he looked at his diagram and started to build.

Started to build his trap.

A trap for a human.

A human he called a friend.

A friend called Jimmy.

**Dear readers if still like it please review. Thanks.**


	6. A Surprising Turn of Events

****

Title: Arson is a Deadly Obsession… Chapter 6 – A Surprising Turn of Events

  
Rusty finished the first part of his trap for Jimmy and sat down and looked at it. He knew it was really late but he didn't care. He was driven on by twisted thoughts that fuelled his depleting senses. 

"I really think Jimmy will like it here. I think he'll like living with me." Rusty said as he got up and headed for his bed. "Think of all the fun we will have. Jimmy will play games with me. Something you never did father. You never paid me any attention much less played games with me. All I wanted was some attention. Well very soon I will get that." He said as he climbed into bed. 

"I just have to figure out when and how I will take him." He smiled as he turned off the light and finally fell asleep.

*********

"Come on let's go back to bed." Kim said softly to Jimmy. "Get some sleep."

He looked up at her and smiled slightly. "Are you really here or am I just dreaming this? Because I really thought deep down inside that you hated me." He said sadly.

"Jimmy what? I could never hate you." She said as she helped him to stand up. "Just because we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things doesn't mean I could hate you."

"Yeah but with the whole custody thing and all." Jimmy sighed.

"Okay so that threw me for a loop at first. But in the last few months, the way your attitude has softened and the way we have been spending time with Joey together, has some how made that pain lessen." She smiled. 

"Why did you come up tonight? I mean did tonight mean anything to you other than a one night stand?" Jimmy asked.

  
"What? Jimmy what's really wrong?" Kim asked as she gently caressed his handsome face. "Please tell me."

"I just don't want to wake up in the morning after the awesome time we had tonight and hear you say you made another mistake. I just don't want to think that somehow I was responsible for driving a wedge between us again. I have already done that enough." Jimmy said sadly.

"Awesome time?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah." He said as he kissed her on the cheek. "I don't want to screw up again. I, um…" he paused. "I know this might sound stupid and all. But I um…" he tried again. 

"What is it?" She asked hoping he'd say what she wanted him to say.

"I know I screwed up with us in the past and all. And I know I'm to blame for a lot of our troubles. But…"

"But what?" She kindly urged.

"I um want this to work. You know us. Joey. A family again. I know we can't just rush into things and just magically think everything's going to work. But if we take it slow. You know one day at a time. Do you think you could somehow think about even liking me again? Perhaps making this work again? Us?" He asked sheepishly.

Kim stared up at Jimmy and smiled. He was so sure of himself when it came to his job and doing it. He was a master when it came to flirting with every female he saw. But when it came to matters of the heart and real feelings and emotions he was all lost. This was the real him. The one afraid of the commitment, afraid to screw up and afraid of getting his heart broken again. Inside she did love him, she always would. And by him even thinking they might want to get back together was more than she hoped for. 

But she also knew that Jimmy was the one to break her heart first. So how long would he stay around this time? Or was this just an act he was putting on because he was going through a rough time? She didn't know right now and knew the answer wouldn't come for some time, but if he wanted to make even a small go at it, she was all for it. 

"Like you? I do like you Jimmy, very much. And you're not the only one to blame for us." Kim smiled up at him. "I just hope that tonight wasn't some flash in the pan because you're going through a tough time. I hope that's your heart _and_ head talking not just some emotions because you don't want to deal with this alone." Kim said softly not wanting to hurt his feelings. "Tell me this was more than a one night stand. Tell me you want to stick this out for the long haul. Tell me you really want to work this out together, become a real family again. Tell me you won't dart away at the first sign of trouble. If you tell me that then yes I would like to start to make things work again."

"You would?" Jimmy asked in happy surprise.

"Yeah."

"For Joey or for you?" He asked.

"For both of us." She smiled. "For all of us."

"That's all I needed to hear." He smiled as he picked her up in his strong arms and headed back to the bedroom. "And the answer to all your points is yes. Yes this was more than a one-night stand; yes I want this to work for the long run. Yes I want to work this out together and be a real family again. And with the two of us working together our troubles will be few. Right?" He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Yeah." She breathed back as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

"So I mean more to you than a mere one night stand?" Jimmy asked with a smile.

"More than you'll ever know." She smiled at him before she kissed him back.

In no time they were asleep, this time Kim on her back and Jimmy on his side his arms wrapped around her. 

"I love you Kim." He whispered. He thought she was asleep and didn't hear. But she wasn't fully asleep and she did hear. She heard and felt herself go warm all over as a happy smiled played across her face. 

"Thank you saying that Jimmy." Kim said quietly. "I have waited so long to hear you say that again." She whispered inside her tired happy brain. "I just pray you mean it."

********

Jimmy felt the sun coming through the window and opened his sleepy eyes. He looked up at Kim and smiled. It felt so good to have her warm body next to his in his bed again, like it was before. He listened to her rhythmic breathing and felt almost hypnotized, unable to look away. Man she is beautiful in the morning. He loved her natural beauty. He often marveled how she never needed any help to look great. I just wish I could bring myself to actually say it more often. I have to try harder. He let out a happy sigh and pretty soon fell asleep lying across her chest with a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

********

Sometime later Kim slowly opened her eyes and looked down to find Jimmy still sleeping on top of her. She smiled as she looked down and him and remembered how great it felt to wake up with him beside her, his warm body draped over hers. It still felt so natural, like this is how it was meant to be forever. She loved how he looked in the morning, like a peaceful innocent little boy. She watched his firm body moving slowly up and down with each soft breath and cursed herself for wanting him again; he just had that affect on her. And damn the fact that he was just so good looking. She thought about how he almost begged her to make it work between them again. Here was this totally gorgeous man whom she shared a past with and he wanted her back. It was almost too much to believe, but it was real. 

She looked at his calm face and wished he would wake up and forget the past few day's events. She sighed at that thought. What if the arsonist was targeting fire fighters? She knew Jimmy's comment in the ambulance yesterday was more than just a guess. But what? Did he suspect who the arsonist was? Did he have an idea who was behind this? Was he a target himself? She shuddered at that thought. 

And Laura Wilson? How did she figure in this? Kim regrettably pushed Jimmy off her and got up. She quietly made her way into the kitchen to put on some coffee for them. She put on the coffee and went over to the table to fix things up. Much to her horror she found all the clippings that Rusty had left for Jimmy.

"What the hell?" She wondered. "Who would do this?" She asked softly.

"He did." Jimmy said as Kim looked up and saw him standing in the doorway with just his bottoms on.

"What? Who?" Kim asked in shock.

"The arsonist. At least that's what I think." Jimmy said sadly as he slumped down in the nearest chair.

"Did you tell Milt or the Chief?" Kim asked walking up to him.

"Not yet. I mean I didn't really know how serious this guy was until yesterday." Jimmy said. "I mean Kim he sent me into a burning building to save a dummy." Jimmy said looking up at her with a sad face. 

"A dummy!" He said in anger as he stood up and angrily paced to the other end of the kitchen. "I had Joey with me and my first instincts were to save the child in the burning building. I should have stayed with Joey, I should have waited." He said as he turned back to face her. "What if Joey had died?"

"Jimmy we have been over this already. Joey is going to be fine. And if it was a real child then you did what your instincts told you. If it were a real child then all of you would be alive. But it wasn't, and I'm just thankful you both got out in time. But listen," she said firmly, "whoever this guy is is serious. These clippings," she said holding them up, "are more than mere tokens. I think this guy is stalking you in some way Jimmy." Kim said firmly.

"What? That's ridiculous." Jimmy said trying to downplay his worries. That was the last thing they needed now that they started down the road to working things out. 

"Is it?"

"Yeah." Jimmy said. "I mean why on earth would he want to stalk me? I'm nobody. Just an ordinary fire fighter that's all. It's not like I'm a celebrity or something." He tried to explain.

"Yeah one who's in the spotlight a lot."

"Hey the paper coined the hero phrase. I had nothing to do with it." Jimmy insisted.

"Yeah but you sure don't downplay it either. And I think since you heard the title you try a bit harder to be a bit more daring and take more chances." 

"What?" Jimmy half laughed. "That's ridiculous. I'm the same as I always was. I always took chances before, nothing's changed." 

"I'm not saying there is anything wrong with the way you do your job. In fact I think you're great at it, the best. If I was trapped in a fire there is no one on earth I'd rather have trying to get to me than you." She said. "But by always being in the spotlight can sometimes give these sicko's ideas." She said trying not to sound worried.

********

"I wonder if she stayed over last night?" Rusty asked as he pulled up to Jimmy's apartment. He grabbed his binoculars and looked up. A slow twisted smile started to play across his face as he watched. "Oh she did. I think she looks really good in the morning Jimmy. Don't you?" He laughed.

********

"You really think I'm the best?" Jimmy asked with a small smile.

"Yeah of course." Kim smiled back. 

"Look I just think this is some guy who knew her and is playing games. It's nothing to worry about. I'm sure that once the news about Laura has died down this whole thing will blow over." Jimmy said calmly. "Don't upset yourself for no reason."

"Have you had contact with him other than these clippings?" Kim asked.

"Um no." Jimmy lied. The last thing I want Kim worrying about is this lunatic. Besides next time I'll try to set it up so he meets me and then I'll put an end to this nightmare, Jimmy said inside. 

"And Laura Wilson. Did you remember where you knew her from?"

"Yeah she got some parts at the same place I bought my bike. It's just a coincidence." Jimmy said walking back up to Kim.

"I don't know Jimmy." Kim said slowly.

"Kim the last thing I want is for us to start off down a rocky road just when I thought things were going to work out again." Jimmy said as he gently rubbed her shoulders.

"Being concerned for you is not getting off to a rocky start Jimmy." Kim smiled. "Besides we're both adults and allowed to have heated adult debates. That doesn't mean it will start us of on any other road than the one we want."

"And that is?" He smiled as he kissed her gently.

"The one we started last night." She smiled as she kissed him back. They were about to deepen their kiss when the whistle on the coffee pot timer went off.

"Saved by the bell." Jimmy mused as he pulled away and turned off the pot.

"I think you should at least mention it to Milt." Kim suggested.

"I'll make you a deal. I will tell Milt next time that I get something from this guy. But if I don't we'll drop it okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Okay I guess." Kim sighed. "Doesn't mean I'm still worried." She said.

"That's okay I like you worrying about me." Jimmy teased as he darted back into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Ohhh." Kim said back as she swatted at him with a tea towel and then turned to find some breakfast for them.

********

"So when's Jimmy back with us anyway?" Sam asked the chief later that following morning as he walked into his office.

"Well I haven't spoken with Milton this morning to see if the fire yesterday was our arsonist or not. I faxed him my report that said that Jimmy and Joey were involved but I haven't heard back yet. If this was just a simple case of a fire that started on it's own then I think Milt's team will be able to handle the other stuff. If by some chance this was our arsonist then he might need Jimmy for a bit longer. Why is there a problem?" Bruce asked.

"No just wondering. Jimmy's got good instincts I'd like him back as our team leader again." Sam said slowly. "But it wasn't an apartment right? I mean that guy's MO was small apartments."

"Yeah Sam that's the way it looks."

"So Jimmy could be done then right? And back with us by the end of the week?"

"I'll not have anyone jumping the gun until I have confirmation from Milton is that understood?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah." Sam said as he turned and walked away. "Just be sure to tell Jimmy that."

  
********

"I wonder what she makes you for breakfast Jimmy?" Rusty wondered as he sat in his van and watched the windows in Jimmy's second floor apartment, hoping for a glimpse of his friend. "You know Jimmy," Rusty said out loud, "once you come live with me maybe we can invite Kim over from time to time. Would you like that?" Rusty laughed. "I mean it won't be at first, because you'll still be getting used to your new living arrangements, but I'm sure in no time you'll want to have some guests." He reasoned in his sick and demented brain. 

"I really think you'll like the special room I made for you." Rusty laughed. "It's very…roomy." He laughed again.

********

"Thanks again for breakfast." Jimmy said as he pulled his boots on as he sat at the kitchen table while Kim finished up.

"Thanks again for last night." She smiled at him.

"For that you're more than welcome." He smiled as he stood up. "Anytime you want to do that again, just say the word. In fact," he smiled as he said slyly as he walked up to her, "you don't even have to say a word." He laughed as he pulled her close. "This just feels right some how."

"I hope you mean all this." Kim sighed looking up at him. "I mean I really don't want you running away the first sign of trouble like last time." She said. "I might have to use drastic measures or something." She teased.

"Like what shoot me in the leg?" He laughed.

"Well I thinking more of handcuffing you to the bed." She teased back.

"Oh that I might like." He said as he felt his face go red at her naughty flirtatious comment. "You know I think I still have your set here." He laughed. "Wanna try them to tonight?" He teased.

"Very funny." She said dryly as she tried to stop herself from blushing at the thought of having him at her mercy in bed. Oh damn girl get your mind back out of the gutter, she laughed inside.

"I have to go." He said as he kissed her on the lips. "I'll stop by the hospital later and see Joey. Will you be there?"

"Want me to be?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"For how long? How long do you want me around this time Jimmy?"

"Forever Kim." He said firmly. "Forever." With that he kissed her once more and turned and headed for the door. "You know where they spare key is right?" He asked.

"Yeah don't worry about me. I'm going to clean up a bit first and then walk home. I need the exercise." She laughed.

"Oh really? You didn't last night." He laughed as he headed out the door before the towel she threw at him hit him.

She watched him walk down to his bike and get on. "Oh Jimmy I really want to believe all the wonderful things you say to me. But you have said them before. Why should I believe that this time is going to be any different than last time? How can you prove to me that you really want me back in your life? And forever?" She watched him drive away and then turned back to the clippings on the table.

"And what if there really is a stalker? What if you are the target of some sick arsonist? How can I think about you coming back into my life only to realize that I could lose you again? Forever?" She sat down on the chair and held up the picture of Laura. "What is your connection in all of this? What is the link between you and Jimmy and the arsonist?" She asked out loud. Maybe I'll just do some investigating on my own, she told herself as she got up and decided to head home and get started. Jimmy said he knew her from the bike shop, so that's where I'll start.

********

Rusty watched Jimmy leave and then pulled in a few car lengths behind Jimmy. "You work to hard my friend. You really need some time off. You know just to rest and all. But don't worry," Rusty smiled at his newspaper picture of Jimmy, "when you stay with me you'll get all the rest you need then. I'm sorry but I'm not sure when that will be yet. I have another surprise for you today though. And this time," he said glancing at the stuff in the back of is van, "I want you to see it up close and personal. This time I want you to know it is me."

********

Jimmy walked into Fire House 32 to find Milton not there yet but Riley already sitting at his computer. Oh great Mr. Friendly is here already, Jimmy sighed as he walked up to Riley's desk. "Is the boss in?" Jimmy smiled.

"No _Milton_ is not here yet. What do you want?"

"Are you always this cheerful in the morning or is it just the special treatment you give me?" Jimmy asked sarcastically.

"I reserve all my good moods for you." Riley said dryly.

"Okay so when will Milt be in?" Jimmy asked.

"Right now." Said Milton from behind.

Thank goodness, Jimmy sighed inwardly. "Mornin' boss." Jimmy smiled.

__

Mornin' boss, Riley muttered.

"You must have gotten a good nights sleep Jimmy. You look very rested. There is almost a happy aura about you." Milton smiled as he walked up to Jimmy.

"Oh man it was the best sleep I've had in weeks." Jimmy beamed. "Or lack there of he said quietly."

"And what was _her name_?" Milton laughed, hearing Jimmy's quiet comment.

"Oh um, you heard that?" Jimmy laughed as he felt himself starting to blush.

__

You heard that? Whatever Riley sighed heavily. It was probably the same ho he pays every night, Riley said meanly to himself. There is no way a quality woman would ever be interested in a self-absorbed glory hound like Doherty. Not in this lifetime anyways. All he cares about is himself.

"What's the story with Riley anyways?" Jimmy asked as he leaned in close to Milton. "Why does he seem to have such an attitude towards me?"

"He tried out for the 55th to be a fire fighter. But he didn't make the cut. Was told he didn't have the physical stamina."

"Well he's a pretty big guy. What's the problem?" Jimmy asked.

"He has asthma." Milton said softly. "Ended his career even before it started.

"I see." Jimmy said. "So what's on the agenda today?" Jimmy asked as he sat down in the chair in front of Milt's desk. 

"Did you hear about the fire yesterday?" Milt asked.

"Um _yeah_." Jimmy said slowly. "I got a look at it first hand." Jimmy sighed.

"Really were you there?" Milton asked in interest.

"You didn't hear?" Jimmy asked which even made Riley look up. "Didn't you get the report from the Chief?"

"Haven't looked at it yet. I heard there were no fatalities and so Riley and I went last night and did our inspection. What should I have heard?"

"My son was injured in that fire yesterday." Jimmy said firmly.

"What?" Milton asked in shock as he fished in his basket for the report. He found it and looked at it. "You were in it also?"  
  
"Yeah I thought I saw a kid in the second floor window when I noticed smoke from the main floor. I ran into the building and didn't hear my son coming behind me. When I reached the second floor I found the dummy and turned and saw Joey standing in the doorway. I guess the fire hit a gas pipe or something because a small explosion caused him to catch on fire." Jimmy sighed heavily.

"Is he okay?" Milton asked.

"Yeah thankfully. I was able to use my jacket to put the fire out. He suffered only first-degree burns on his arms and part of his face. He's in the hospital now. But it could have been a lot worse I guess." Jimmy said.

"Yeah considering that the explosion was caused by the same type of bomb that was used to kill Laura Wilson. And the chemicals were the same that were used to start the previous three fires."

"What?" Jimmy asked in shock. "There was another bomb set? But that doesn't make any sense." Jimmy said. Unless he knew I'd be at the park yesterday afternoon. How would he know that unless…_unless he is stalking me_. Then a horrible thought crept into Jimmy's mind. If he is stalking me then anyone I'm associated with is not safe, and that includes Joey and Kim. Oh man. I have to end this and fast. I have to get this guy before he hurts Joey again or Kim.

"I know it makes no sense at all. How'd he know you'd be there?" Milton asked.

"What? You think it was meant for me?" Jimmy asked in shock, trying to downplay the fact that he already thought the same thing.

"Come on Jimmy that's twice. Same bomb fragments. Same chemical pattern. And each time you were already in the building."

"You think I'm being stalked by this arsonist?" Jimmy asked in shock.

"Unless you set the bomb yourself." Riley said offhandedly.

"What?" Jimmy asked in anger as he turned and glared at Riley. "You think I'd set a bomb to go off when my son could have been killed?" Jimmy half yelled.

"Riley!" Milton said. "I don't even want to hear an answer from you on that one. That's a terrible accusation and you know it. Now Jimmy would never do anything like that." Milton said looking at Jimmy again.

"Thank you."

"But I do think we have a serious problem on our hands. Now Riley is checking the owner of the building to see if there is any connection between the building owner and Laura Wilson. Now if by chance there is then the fact that you were there was a freak coincidence. But if there is no connection then things are more serious." Milton sighed.

"That's just great." Jimmy said as he sagged into his chair. "So now what? I'm not just going to hide or stop looking for the guy who started that other fire." Jimmy said firmly.

"And I wouldn't want you to. I have a meeting with Bruce today and a few other of the Fire Chief's. I want you and Riley to go back to the site where Laura was killed and take one more look around and see if you can spot where the fire started. I need to know if it was the same as the other two apartments."

"What?" Riley asked in dismay. "I'm busy with Cecil." He moaned.

"Cecil is working on another angle for me today. Besides you are both professionals. Now I want you to put aside your differences and do your jobs." Milton said firmly as he looked first to Riley and then to Jimmy. "And if I hear of any reports of a fight breaking out I swear I'll send you both to detention or something." Milton sighed heavily. I feel like a teacher in the sixth grade, he sighed inside. 

"Fine." Both Jimmy and Riley muttered.

"But Jimmy if we do prove there is some connection between you and Laura and this arsonist I will recommend to Bruce that you sit out active fire duty until this guy is stopped."

"What?" Jimmy asked in anger. "You can't do that."

__

Ha Ha, Riley laughed.

"Jimmy what would happen the next time you went into the scene of a fire and there was another bomb. Who would get killed then? Sam? Another fire fighter perhaps? Maybe even you? I can't take that chance with your life or the lives of anyone else. Now my job is to figure out who the hell this guy is and fast. Your job is to help me. Together we can stop this guy, but we need to work together. All of us. Now is there anyone that you can think of that might be doing this?" Milton asked.

"That's just it, I can't. I have gone over in my head all the cases of ex-employees, copy cat's or the like and I come up empty. I tried to remember when I met Laura and if there was anyone there that might have had dealings with both of us, but I come up blank again. I just wish I had something solid other than the fact that I seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, all the time." Jimmy sighed. 

"I can understand your frustration."

"Can you? I mean I almost lost my son because of this idiot!" Jimmy said in anger. "I don't think you understand just how badly I want this guy stopped." Jimmy said directly. 

"I do Jimmy trust me." Milton said slowly.

"Do you have children Milt?" Jimmy asked.

"Um no." Milton said slowly.

"Until you have your own children you can never understand a father's concern or constant worry. I would never hurt my son on purpose." Jimmy insisted.

"I know." Milton said softly.

Milton looked at Jimmy's face and sighed. Oh Jimmy if only you knew that I lost my son to a fire. A son who would have been your age by now. In fact if he had survived would probably be the same as you, he said inside. I do understand and I don't want to lose you to his sicko. But Milton voiced none of this to Jimmy. It was his pain to deal with, his and his alone.

"Okay then let's get to work. I'll hear from Cecil later on when I'm done my meeting and you guys are done your inspecting we'll gather back here and sit down and not leave this room until we formulate a smart working plan. How does that sound Jimmy?" Milton asked.

"Let's get started." Jimmy said standing up. He turned and looked at Riley. "Coming or what?"

"Yeah." Riley said getting his coat.

"Today it going to be a long day." All three sighed together. Milton watched Jimmy and Riley walk out of the room and sighed. They are both the best at what they do. If only they could put aside whatever minor differences they have they would probably have had this case solved by now. 

Jimmy would sure make a fine addition to the Arson Investigation team, Milton thought. I wonder if he's at all interested in a career change. I sure could use him here.

********

"Hi I'm Sara Wilson." Kim lied to the store manager as she walked up to him. "My sister Laura apparently bought some parts here and I was wondering if you could perhaps give me some information."

"Oh yeah Laura Wilson," the older man who was the store manager said, "I'm really sorry to hear about that. How are you coping with it?" He asked.

"Taking it one day at a time." Kim smiled.

"Come on in the back and I'll see what I can tell ya. My first clerk Stuart starts in about 10 minutes but Rusty who helped Laura works the afternoon shift, and only part time at that." He said as he led them into the back office. Kim sat down in a chair in front of his overflowing desk and he clear off his chair behind the desk and sat down. He put on his glasses and flipped on his computer. "What a tragic way to go." He said looking at Kim while the computer warmed up. "I really am sorry. And I just can't imagine what that young fire fighter must live with knowing she died before his eyes." He sighed. "I mean how do you live with that and pretend to be strong and carry on? I just can't imagine."

"Yeah I can't either." Kim sighed. 

"Okay let's see what we've got," he smiled as the computer brought up the files he requested. 

********

"Look you have something to say to me than say it," Jimmy said angrily as he and Riley reached the parking lot and he stopped just before they reached the red fire pickup truck they used for site visits. 

"I have a lot to say to you Doherty." Riley snided.

"How the hell could you think I'd set that fire to purposely hurt my own son?" Jimmy yelled in Riley's face. 

"Well maybe you didn't think he'd follow you in."

"That's it?" Jimmy asked in shock. "That's your lame answer? Do you have any children?" Jimmy asked.

"No."

"No. Then how the hell can you judge me about the life and welfare of my son when you have no idea what it's like to have one of your own!" Jimmy said firmly. "If you have a problem with me then fine. But if you ever involve my family again in front of Milt I swear you'll be picking up your teeth with broken fingers."

"Is that a threat Doherty?" Riley asked firmly.

"No man it's the truth." Jimmy said not backing down. "Now get your ass in the truck and let's get going. I have to get this done so I can get to the hospital and visit my son." Jimmy said as he grabbed the keys from Riley's hands and walked around to the other side of the truck and got in. 

They spent the drive over to the sight in silence, each lost in thought but totally unaware of the dark van that was following them.

********

"Milt how are you?" Bruce asked as the Arson Investigator walked into his office sometime later.

"Okay and you?"

"Yeah the same. So the other's will be here shortly. How's the investigation going?" Bruce asked.

"Slow but sure. I didn't get the report on Doherty's experience with the fire yesterday until this morning. Another angle to check out." Milton sighed.

"Think we have a problem?" Bruce asked. "Think someone's stalking Jimmy?"

"That's what I'm waiting on Cecil Lee to tell me."

"You tell me Milt. We'll get Cecil's opinion later. Do you think that Jimmy is a target of this stalker?"

"Personally and off the record?" Milton asked.

"Personally and off the record." Bruce confirmed.

"Yeah I do." Milton said gravely.

********

"Sorry Miss, but this is all I have," the storeowner said as he held up the invoices to Kim. 

"Thanks," she smiled as she took them and looked them over. "Can I have a copy of these for insurance purposes?" She lied.

"Yeah sure. Hold on a sec I'll get copies for you." He smiled as he got up to make copies.

Kim leaned back in her chair and sighed. There has to be a connection between Jimmy, Laura and arsonist. But what? Or what if she was in the wrong place at the wrong time? Like an innocent bystander? Oh man then that would mean that Jimmy was a target for sure. I have to find out. I have to know so that I can warn him. The worst part is I just don't know where this guy is. I mean for all I know he could be following Jimmy right now.

********

Jimmy pulled the truck to a stop in front of the site he knew all to well and just stared out the window in sadness. 

"Look um if you're not up to it you can always wait here." Riley said as he noticed the sad look on Jimmy's face.

"Don't patronize me Riley. I'm fine." Jimmy said as he grabbed their gear and got out of the truck. I just need to do this and then leave as soon as possible, he told himself.

"I actually meant that in a good way this time." Riley sighed as he got out and followed Jimmy. 

They entered the building and Jimmy was immediately hit by waves of a sick horrified feeling. He looked up and cursed himself for doing so. For when he did the memories he fought to keep inside came flooding out. The faint cry for help, the bright explosive blast, the sickening sound of bones crunching, the taste of blood, smoke and tears and the sight of death only a few inches away. He could still feel the heat and see the dents where her body slammed into the fire doors. He wavered a bit where he was standing but forced himself to look away and think on the job at hand.

"I'll check down here." Jimmy said without looking back at Riley. He opened his flashlight and started towards the end of the hallway.

Damn I wish I knew who this guy was.

********

"Oh I see you keep returning here. Like it that much do you?" Rusty laughed as he pulled in a few car lengths behind Jimmy's work truck. He turned off the engine and looked at the deserted building. "I wish I was ready to have you come stay with me right now, but I'm not quite finished everything." Rusty sighed. "But soon. Soon I will have everything ready for you Jimmy." He said looking at his picture. 

"Then I won't be alone any more." He said firmly. "See father you said I would always be alone, but very soon I won't be. Soon I'll have my friend Jimmy with me. Then you'll see. You'll see that you were wrong and I was right." He said angrily. 

"But first. First I will show Jimmy another one of my masterpieces. I just need to get him alone and away from his co-worker. This is only reserved for Jimmy. How can I get him alone? What will catch him off his guard." He asked as he reached for his phone. "hmmmmmm"

********

Jimmy walked down to the end of the darkened hallway. Sure enough all though it was faint there was a trace line of where the chemicals were first sprayed and then the line that led into the middle of the hallway to where the rest was waiting to be ignited. "Same as the other two." Jimmy sighed out loud. "I found the fire starter." He said to Riley.

********

Kim thanked the storeowner for the information and hurried to leave. She had gathered up the items from Jimmy's and decided to keep them in a box altogether. She looked at her watch and knew she had a bit of time before her shift. She hailed a cab and was soon on her way to Mercy Hospital to see her son. She would examine the evidence she found while she was with Joey. 

********

"Yeah I found the spot where they started the major melt down." Riley said standing up. 

"Here is a scraping of the chemicals from where they started." Jimmy said as he handed a small plastic bag to Riley. "Put it with the rest." He was about to comment further when his phone rang.

"Jimmy Doherty." Jimmy answered as the number came up blocked on his call display.

"You must like my first gift better than the second one because you keep coming back here. Was the second one not as exciting as this one?" Rusty asked as he disguised his voice.

"What? Who the hell is this?" Jimmy asked in a calm voice not wanting to make Riley suspicious. 

"A friend." Rusty smiled. 

"Yeah I heard that before. What do you want?" Jimmy asked.

"I have evidence of who is starting these fires." Rusty said. 

"What is…?" Jimmy started as Riley came up to him.

"Talk to your lame friends on your own time, not working time Doherty." Riley mocked.

"Take a hike Riley." Jimmy said as he put his hand over the receiver.

"Yeah whatever. I'll be outside." Riley said as he turned and gave Jimmy his privacy.

"What do you want?" Jimmy asked into the phone.

"To show you the evidence." Rusty smiled.

"Bring it to Fire House 32." Jimmy instructed.

"No. This is for you and you alone." Rusty said impatiently. "I want a meeting."

Perfect Jimmy said inside, now I can get this guy. "Where?" Jimmy asked.

"Where are you? I'll come there." Rusty smiled as Jimmy gave him the address. "See you soon."

"Hey Riley." Jimmy called out.

"What?" Riley said as he came back into the building.

"You go ahead I'm having someone come and pick me up shortly." Jimmy lied.

  
"Planning on getting a little quickie in before you head back to the office?" Riley laughed.

"What's the matter Riley," Jimmy laughed back, "jealous because you're not getting any?"

"When that's ho's done send her my way and I will get some. Like any descent woman in the world would sleep with you for free. Unless she was real ugly."

Jimmy lost control of his temper and punched Riley in the mouth. "That was uncalled for you ass!" Jimmy cursed angrily. 

"I hope this guy is stalking you Jimmy. I hope you really get what's coming to you!" Riley spat angrily as he wiped the blood from his nose. "Man you're on your own." Riley said firmly as he grabbed the tools and stormed out of the building. 

"Yeah see you later." Jimmy said angrily. "Loser."

********

"And here I go." Rusty smiled as he spied Riley heading for his car and driving away. Rusty quickly ran towards the building and made his way around the back. Having set the place on fire in the first place he was quite familiar with the layout of the building, even in the dark. He smiled as he entered the back door and quietly made his way towards an unsuspecting Jimmy.

********

"That guy better get here soon." Jimmy sighed as he slowly paced the darkened hallway. He heard a noise in the back and shone his flashlight in that direction.

"Hello?" Jimmy called out as he slowly made his way down the hallway. Man I'm really starting to hate this, Jimmy said inside his now paranoid brain as he turned back every few seconds to make sure he wasn't going to be attacked from behind like he was last time.

"Hello?" Jimmy called out again. 

Rusty dressed himself in black quietly crept towards Jimmy in the shadows with a large heavy pipe in this hand. It would be his weapon to render Jimmy unconscious until they reached their destination.

"Anyone here?" Jimmy called out in an annoyed voice.

"Looking for me?" Rusty said as a startled Jimmy turned around only to be met in the face with a led pipe. It struck his upper left temple and he cried out as his body crumpled to the floor. 

"That was easy." Rusty smiled as he quickly picked up Jimmy and headed for the door where his van was waiting outside. Since Riley had left Rusty figured he could carry Jimmy to van and not worry about being seen. He was wrong.

********

Riley however decided to pull around the block and wait and see who Jimmy was meeting. He pulled in a few cars behind Rusty's van and waited.

"What in the world?" Riley asked in shock as he looked upon a man carrying a person slung over his shoulder out of the entrance of the burnt out building. Riley pulled the truck over and gasped as he saw that man was Jimmy.

"What the hell?" He asked quietly as he ducked down so the guy wouldn't see him. "What's going on?" Riley asked himself as he poked his head up and noticed the man entered his van. "Where the hell would he be taking Jimmy? And why was he _carrying_ him? Who the hell is that guy?"

********

Rusty quickly reached his van and dumped Jimmy inside. He quickly got in and locked the door behind him. He looked down at Jimmy's sleeping form and smiled. "I hope you like the gift I have for you. It's just a little something to tide you over until you are my permanent roommate. Just to show you I'm still thinking of you." Rusty laughed as he proceeded to turn Jimmy's unconscious form onto his stomach and pull his hands behind his back. 

"Let's play a game okay?" He asked out loud as he grabbed some rope and tied his wrists tightly together. "This is like when we would play cops and robbers like kids. You remember right?" Rusty laughed. "Well today I'm the cop." He smiled as he grabbed Jimmy's shoulders. "And you're the robber." He said in a twisted tone of voice.

He brought Jimmy to a semi-sitting position resting against his own body as he grabbed a thick scarf, forced it between Jimmy's lips and tied it tightly behind his head, gagging him effectively. "Just so you don't wake up and start the conversation without me." He laughed as he pushed Jimmy onto his side and turned around. He opened the front compartment and jumped in the driver's seat. He took one last look at Jimmy's helpless unconscious form on the floor of the van before turning around and starting the engine.

"I'm glad you decided to wait for me today Jimmy." Rusty laughed as he started to drive away. 

"I just can't wait to show you what I have for you." He laughed as he drove away with the trapped fire fighter in his van, totally unaware of the truck that was now following him. 

**Dear readers thanks so much for the reviews so far, please don't stop as they are encouraging me to make this story longer, and I'm enjoying doing so. I'm so glad there are Jimmy fans like me out there. I hope you all liked this chapter, hope it wasn't boring or anything. Trust me when I say there is lots more in store yet!!! Thanks again.**


	7. A Dangerous Meeting

****

Title: Arson is a Deadly Obsession… Chapter 7 – A Dangerous Meeting

Rusty heard Jimmy starting to move slightly and knew he'd be awake very soon. He quickly pulled over and stopped the van with Riley stopping his truck a few car lengths behind. Rusty went into the back and sat down beside Jimmy as he started to awaken. He put on his dark ski mask so that Jimmy wouldn't know it was him, at least not just yet.

"That will come soon." He smiled as he watched Jimmy's face start to twist and frown as he started to wake up.

********

Jimmy slowly started to feel his world coming back to him. The pain in his head from when he was hit reminded him that he needed to wake up slowly. His whole body ached and as he tried to shift to a more comfortable position he soon realized that something was very wrong. He tried to move his arms but quickly found that his wrists were tied tightly together behind his back. He opened his eyes and tried to focus them on anything that would tell him where he was. What the hell, his mind raced in panic? Where am I? And why am I tied up? His brain was filled with questions as he struggled in vain to free himself.

As his eyes fully adjusted to his dim surroundings he realized that he wasn't alone. Seated before him was a man in black with a dark ski mask on with only his eyes and mouth showing. Jimmy tried to ask what was going on when he quickly learned that he couldn't speak, as he was gagged tightly with a thick musty smelling cloth forced between his lips and tied behind his head. He stopped struggling and stared up at his captor with anger and wonder. Who the hell is this?

"Hi Jimmy." Rusty smiled. "How's your head?" He asked lightly. 

What? He knows me? How's my _head_? What? Jimmy just stared at him as if he was nuts. I'm tied up you idiot! He tried to speak but all that came out were garbled words.

"Oh you want to talk, sorry." Rusty laughed as he leaned forward and yanked the gag from Jimmy's mouth.

"What in the world is going on?" Jimmy asked angrily. "Who are you? And why have you kidnapped me?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm your friend Jimmy." Rusty said not understanding why Jimmy was upset. "And kidnapped is such a strong word." Rusty smiled. "Try not to think of it that way. Think of it as playing a game."

"A game? Are you nuts? I'm tied up you idiot!" Jimmy yelled as he tried to sit up. Rusty got up and slapped Jimmy on the mouth, which made him stop yelling. Jimmy stared up at Rusty while he tried to ignore the stinging on his mouth.

"You shouldn't yell at your friend and say things like that." Rusty said as he pulled him up so that he was sitting up and resting on the side of the van. "Say you didn't mean it." Jimmy looked at him but didn't say a word. "Say it!" Rusty yelled at he looked down at Jimmy.

"Sorry." Jimmy mumbled.

"Sorry I slapped you." Rusty said sadly. "Did it hurt?" He asked as he sat back down.

"No." Jimmy lied. "What do you want with me?" Jimmy asked in a calm voice.

"I want to show you something. It's actually a gift for you." Rusty said. "Isn't that what friends do? Share things with each other? Give each other gifts?"

"Gift?" Jimmy asked.

"A surprise actually." Rusty smiled. "But I know you'll like it. I know you'll appreciate my hard work. Friends do that."

"Friends? I don't even know you." Jimmy said firmly. 

"Yes you do." Rusty said lightly.

"Sam?" Jimmy asked. "If this is your twisted idea of a joke I swear I'll kick your ass." Jimmy warned.

"Who's Sam?" Rusty asked firmly. 

"You're not Sam?" Jimmy asked in fear.

"No."

"How do you know who I am then?" Jimmy asked almost afraid for an answer. And the one he got really made him wonder who in the world his captor really was.

"You are Jimmy Doherty, a New York City fire fighter with Station House 55. You have a son named Joey and like to be in the spotlight. You like playing the hero. I think because it suits you." Rusty smiled. "I know other stuff also."

Jimmy stared at him in fear. How the hell does he know all this about me? Who is this guy?

"How do you know all that?"

"Friends know stuff about friends. In time I will tell you all about me." He said proudly.

"Why do you keep saying we are friends?" Jimmy asked in shock. "I don't know you."

"We are friends." Rusty insisted.

"Take off your mask then and show me who you are." Jimmy demanded.

"I can't." Rusty said.

"Why not?" Jimmy asked.

  
"Are you mad at me?" Rusty asked.

"Hell yeah." Jimmy said. 

"Why?" Rusty asked.

"_Why_?" Jimmy echoed in disbelief. "You hit me on the head, you tied me up and you kidnapped me, and I'm trapped in the back of dark van heading who knows where. How's that for a start?" Jimmy said sarcastically.

"First of all I didn't mean to hit you so hard." Rusty said sadly. "Sorry if it hurt. And as for the rest I think you have a bit of an overactive imagination." He laughed.

Oh man he's nuts, Jimmy thought. "Who the hell are you?" Jimmy asked in anger.

"I can't tell you yet."

"Why not?"

"I will soon enough." Rusty smiled.

This guy is totally nuts, Jimmy thought, but dangerous. Damn it, if only I could get my hands loose. Jimmy tried to loosen the ropes that tightly bound his wrists, but found they had no give.

"Where are you taking me?" Jimmy asked.

"Shesh I already told you." Rusty sighed.

"Yeah well I'm a slow learner. Now tell me again." Jimmy demanded in anger.

"No!" Rusty said firmly as he leaned forwards and roughly pulled the gag back up into Jimmy's mouth. "See what happens when you talk meanly to me." He said as he made sure it was still tied tightly behind his head. "You make me mad at you." 

Jimmy turned his head in protest but Rusty succeeded in silencing him. Damn it, Jimmy cursed inside. What in the world does this guy have planned for me? What does he want?

Rusty finished re-gagging Jimmy and sat back and looked at him. "Why did you make me get mad at you Jimmy? You're my friend right? I don't want to get mad at my friend. Are you sorry?" Rusty asked.

Okay this guy just jumped off the cliff, Jimmy sighed inside. But he had no choice to nod yes in the hopes that his captor would ungag him. It didn't happen.

"Oh I'm happy again. Thanks Jimmy." Rusty smiled. "And we're still friends right?"

Oh brother, Jimmy sighed as he just nodded his head yes again.

"Excellent." Rusty smiled. "We really should go now. I really shouldn't keep you in suspense this long." He said as he leaned forwards and laid Jimmy on his side again. Jimmy tried to curse but all that escaped his lips were muffled sounds. "We can talk more later." Rusty smiled as he went back into the front seat and closed the compartment behind him, sealing Jimmy in the back. He took off his mask and smiled. "I knew he wanted my friend." 

With that he started to drive again. 

********

"What in the world is going on in there?" Riley asked as he followed the van again. "Maybe someone is just playing a joke on Doherty. Well he would deserve that. But why was he carrying him? Unless he fainted? Why would he faint? Well he didn't look like he was in danger or anything," Riley said out loud, "but maybe I'll just follow and see who it is that's playing the joke on him." Riley smiled. "And when I find out who it is," he paused, "I'll thank them." He finished with a smile.

********

Jimmy tried to focus on where he heard the voice before. Of course the guy tried to change it, but every once and awhile it would falter. But which one was the real voice? And how the hell does he know me? This has to be the guy on the phone, because he knew about Joey. But it is for sure? He said he had information regarding the fires. Did he start them? Is that what he wants to show me? Damn it, Jimmy cursed inside. I have to get free; I have to prevent anything from happening. 

He pulled at his bonds, but they just wouldn't give. He tried to bring his hands over his feet in front of him, but because they were tied too tightly and the size of his frame it was impossible. He struggled to get the ropes loose again, but he just succeeded in working himself into a heated sweat. He started to breathe heavily into the gag and stopped his useless struggling. Think, Jimmy, think, he commanded himself. There has to be a way to get free.

Jimmy strained his neck to look up and try to find something he could use to free himself. He spied a small piece of a cut bottle over by the other door and moved himself to get it. After a few failed attempts he finally managed to get the piece of glass in his hands between his fingers. He knew the process to untie himself would be slow, but at least it gave him something to work towards. I have to get free, he kept telling himself.

********

"Hey Janet," Kim said walking up to the nurse attending Joey, "how's Joey?" Kim asked.

"He's such a sweet boy. He's sleeping now but you can go in and see him if you like." Janet smiled. "He's going to be just fine Kim. The burn marks are healing very nicely."

"Thanks." Kim said as she walked into her son's room and walked up to him. She noticed the burn marks on his face were starting to heal, and his arms still had the bandages on but she was sure they would be healing also. She bent down and kissed him and settled into a chair nearby. Now to find a connection between Jimmy, Laura and our stalker. Oh Jimmy I just pray you're careful and watch out for this guy. 

********

Jimmy continued to work at his bound hands but because the van was moving so steadily it was a very slow process.

Jimmy felt the van come to a stop and wondered where he was. He tried to sit himself up to see but the van jerked forwards and he crashed back down, grunting angrily into his gag, which also caused him to drop the piece of glass. Damn it, he cursed inside.

Rusty pulled his black ski mask over his face and opened the compartment door to the back. He looked down at Jimmy and smiled.

"We're here." Rusty said. "I think you'll like this surprise. Not as much as you must have liked the one by the park, but maybe close."

Jimmy stopped his struggling and looked at his captor fearfully. The park? This is the same guy! Damn it! Jimmy cursed angrily into his gag praying his captor would take it out, it worked.

"I'll take it out of your mouth until your friends arrive," Rusty said as he leaned forwards and yanked the gag roughly out of Jimmy's mouth. "But when they get here it's going back in."

"Friends?" Jimmy asked in horror. "What are you talking about?"

Rusty leaned forwards and opened a hidden panel that in reality was a window. On the outside it was a window but no one was able to look in, but Jimmy was able to see out.

"You said you had evidence was that a lie?" Jimmy asked.

"Not really." Rusty smiled. "But that's not why I brought you here." Rusty said.

"What are we doing here?" Jimmy asked as he looked at the small apartment before him with dread.

"This is your gift!" Rusty said as he pulled out a pail of supplies.

"Oh my g…" Jimmy started in horror, "it is you!" He said as he struggled to sit up. 

Rusty pushed him back down.

"You are the arsonist!" Jimmy shouted. 

Rusty slapped Jimmy hard on the mouth before he yanked the gag back in. Jimmy tried to twist his head but Rusty succeeded in gagging him again. "See what you made me do!" He spat. "You made me gag you again Jimmy. Why did you do that?" He moaned. 

"I'm not an arsonist! I'm a _fire artist_. Be right back." He laughed as he quickly got out of the van and ran towards the quiet apartment.

No he can't, Jimmy's mind raced. He can't set that place on fire. Damn it, I have to get free, he thought in vain. He pulled at the ropes but they wouldn't give. He can't start that fire.

Jimmy struggled in vain to try to get up and get out. He managed to get to his knees and try for the door. But his jacket snagged something and he fell back on his side cursing angrily into the tight gag.

********

"What the hell is that guy doing?" Riley asked in wonder as he watched Rusty. "And where the hell is Jimmy? Unless that is Jimmy? Damn the ski-mask!"

Much to Jimmy and Riley's horror a small yellow-orange glow started to emanate from the first floor of the apartment.

"What the hell?" Riley shouted as Rusty raced back to his van. "Why didn't Jimmy stop him? What's he doing in there?" He asked angrily as he got out his cell phone and called for the Fire Department. "What's going on?" He looked back at the van to get the plate numbers but unfortunately the plate was missing. "Damn it!" Riley cursed. He saw the figure running back and fumbled with his seatbelt to get out. But as soon as he reached the van it took off.

********

Jimmy opened his eye's wide in horror as he watched the fire start to grow. NO, Jimmy's mind screamed in horror. Rusty opened the van door and got in only to be met in the stomach with one of Jimmy's boots. He managed to close the door stumbling backwards in the process. Rusty threw down his supplies and kicked Jimmy in the stomach. Since Jimmy's hands were tied behind his back he had no defences against Rusty's attack. He cried out into the gag as Rusty kicked him again. Jimmy lay back down in defeat breathing heavily into the gag. "See what you made me do Jimmy." Rusty yelled down at him. Jimmy just looked up at him in contempt.

"Maybe I should tell someone." Rusty laughed as he opened his phone and quickly dialled 9-1-1. Jimmy listened in anger as Rusty called the fire department. He tried to get to Rusty be but lost.

Jimmy lay on his side breathing heavily while Rusty sat back and looked at him. "Why are you so mad? I did this for you!" Rusty said as he leaned forwards and pulled the cloth from Jimmy's mouth.

"Are you insane! You just started that fire!" Jimmy yelled.

"Well yeah that's your gift." Rusty smiled. "Don't you like it?"

"No I don't like it. There are innocent people in there. Untie me now and let me go help them!" Jimmy pleaded.

"Sorry you don't get to play hero today. But you can watch." Rusty smiled as he headed to the front of the van to take off. 

"Where are we going?" Jimmy asked desperately as he tried in vain to free his bound hands. 

"I am just moving us into a better watching spot, relax." Rusty said calmly.

"Stop this van." Jimmy shouted. "Let me out!" He tried again as the van started to move. 

********

"Where the hell is Jimmy going?" Riley wondered. And if the fire hadn't started he would have followed, instead he ran to help people out of the building. Why did he leave? Unless… Then a terrible thought crossed Riley's mind. What if he starts the fires? No couldn't be. But what if he does? What if he does so that he gets the recognition? Could he be the arsonist? Or maybe he's working with him? I have to tell Milton this; Jimmy should be removed from the job, at least for awhile.

********

"Hmm all I could some up with is that both Laura and Jimmy were served by two of the same clerks, Johnny Rogers and Rusty Winfield," Kim said as she headed to work. "But is that enough? I mean they are just clerk's. Nothing else. Damn it." She cursed. "Well I'll talk to Jimmy after our shift tonight and see if he remembers Johnny or Rusty. Maybe it'll spark his memory or something."

She headed into the Fire House to find it already in state of frenzy. "So much for a quiet day."

"Let's go." She heard Alex called out in an anxious voice. "Another apartment fire."

"Damn it," Kim cursed as she dropped her stuff and ran for the bus, "well at least Jimmy's not involved with this one." She sighed as she closed the doors and in no time they were heading to the destination were Jimmy was already waiting. Only he was not an active helper, he was a helpless watcher. 

********

Jimmy watched helplessly as people started to flee from the building. He tried again to loosen his bonds, but felt his wrists starting to cut from the ropes, so he stopped in sad defeat. 

Rusty moved the van behind a large truck, hidden from the view of everyone, but they were still able to see.

"Please let me go and help those people!" Jimmy pleaded. 

"Not this time Jimmy, sorry." Rusty smiled.

"Who the hell are you!" Jimmy said in anger.

"I'm your friend. Don't you like my gift?"

"Stop calling me that. _And the gift_? You set their home on fire! You're sick!" Jimmy spat. "Untie me now!" Jimmy yelled in anger.

"I really don't know why you're mad at me. Do you yell at Joey when he gives you a gift?" Rusty asked meanly.

"Joey's a child and his gifts go on the fridge. Yours kills people. There's a big difference!" Jimmy spat.

"Look only Laura died, and you weren't even supposed to be near her. I made sure no one was hurt in the others."

"Others?" Jimmy asked in fear. "How the hell many are you responsible for?"

"How long have you been wearing the title hero?" Rusty countered.

"You need help." Jimmy spat as he again tried to untie himself. "And untie me now!" He yelled.

"Are you always this angry around Joey?" Rusty asked sadly.

"Look psycho you leave my son out of this." Jimmy warned.

"Why do you say those things to me? Do you really want me to gag you again?" Rusty asked. "Do you really want me to keep silencing you that way? Do you like it?" He yelled.

Jimmy just looked at his captor in defeat. I can't win this, he sighed as he just sagged back against the wall of the van and stared miserably out the window. He watched people running about in the failing daylight, mothers and fathers helping their children, elderly and young couples, all fleeing from their destroyed homes. He watched from a distance because a mad-man made sure he would see but would be unable to help. He soon heard the sirens and knew that Sam and the others would be busy putting it out. He longed to be free and rush to join them, but cursed himself for being taken so easily. How the hell did I let myself be taken by this guy so easily?

"Here they come." Rusty said happily. 

Jimmy went to kick the side of the van and managed to just miss the window. "What are you doing?" Rusty yelled in horror as he jumped on Jimmy's legs.

"I don't want to be here anymore." Jimmy yelled as he tried to wrestle Rusty off of him. Rusty was about the same size as Jimmy in height, but his build was slightly less and Jimmy was always working to keep his in shape. He kicked at Rusty again and managed to kick him off. He landed a boot on the window and heard a faint crack. Rusty screamed out in anger and picked up a piece of wood. He hit Jimmy on the side of his head, dazing him.

Jimmy slumped back against the van wall wincing from the pain now running from his head down to the rest of his body. "Damn it." He cursed. "Why the hell did you have to hit me?" He said as he felt a warm trickle of blood start to seep down the side of his head.

"You wouldn't stop." Rusty said.

"You didn't ask." Jimmy countered.

"You would have stopped if I asked you to?" Rusty asked confused.

"Maybe." Jimmy said slowly. "How long do I have to sit here and watch this?" He asked sadly.

"Until they are about done. Then I'll let you go." Rusty said. 

"That's just great." Jimmy huffed.

"Jimmy if I wasn't in your life you wouldn't appreciate certain things." Rusty explained.

Jimmy looked at him with a look of shock and contempt. "What things?" He asked in fear.

"Life itself for one thing. I make you and other's see just how sacred life really is." Rusty smiled.

"Your demented." Jimmy said.

"What?" Rusty asked getting angry again.

"You are one sick, twisted, evil, son of a b…"

"Stop it." Rusty said as he slapped Jimmy again.

"Why because you'll gag me again? Oh big surprise. Go ahead, I'm sick of talking to you anyways!" Jimmy spat.

"Fine!" Rusty spat as he leaned forwards and pulled the gag back into Jimmy's sore mouth. "You wanted it, you got it!" He said meanly as he pushed Jimmy back hard against the wall of the van. "Spend the rest of your time in silence, I don't care."

Jimmy cursed angrily into the gag and turned back to look at his friends, frantically trying to put out the fire. Damn it, he cursed inside as he watched the ladder being extended, I should be there. I should be the one leading the team in, like I usually am. He pulled at the ropes but they wouldn't give.

"Sorry Jimmy you're not getting free until I untie you. Now just try to sit there and behave!" Rusty yelled. 

Behave? Jimmy asked himself as he looked up at him in anger. He didn't stop struggling. 

Rusty leaned forwards. "I said stop struggling!" He yelled. "Can't you see you're just in the way son. Why can't you see you're always in the way! Now you're like that for one reason and one reason alone, I don't want you in the way! If I have to tell you again to behave I'll thrash you but good. Is that clear!" Rusty's loud angry voice boomed at a now still Jimmy.

Jimmy looked up at his captor as a slight film of fearful sweat started to cover his face. What the hell did he just say? Did he just call me _son_? Is that why he's so messed up? Because his father treated him like this? Is that possible? 

"Now will you just behave?" Rusty yelled.

Jimmy had no choice but to nod his head yes and stop struggling. Is this how his father made sure his son wasn't in the way? Had him travel around with him bound and gagged in the back of a dark van? Away from the world? What in the hell? What kind of father would do that to his child? Was it his father? Or is it just in his mind? Is this just this guy's way of making up a sordid childhood to excuse his present misgivings? Maybe his punishment was not as bad as he made it out to be then and is now acting it out in adult life? Maybe it's just for the attention? He didn't get enough as a child and craves it now? Whatever the reason this guy is more dangerous than I thought. Jimmy just sat and stared at his captor with a look of wonder. Who the hell is this guy? I wish I could see his face. I wish I could remember.

"Why are you so silent all of a sudden?" Rusty continued to yell at Jimmy. "You never have listened before? Why now. Why!" He yelled in Jimmy's face. "Are you thinking it will go easier for you if you do listen?"

Jimmy nodded his head yes. I have to play along so he lets me go soon. 

"Well it won't because when we get home you are still getting your punishment! Is that clear!" He yelled.

Home? What the hell? Jimmy looked at him again in fear. This guy is completely insane. 

Rusty leaned forwards and before Jimmy could react he punched him in the stomach. Jimmy cried out in pain as he doubled forwards and Rusty stepped back making Jimmy fall onto his side. "Stay like that until you have learned your lesson!" He yelled as he went and sat in the front of the van slamming the door to the back compartment sealing Jimmy in the darkness. 

Jimmy lay his head back down on the cold van floor and again tried to work his hands free. He knew he was rubbing the skin raw but at this point he didn't care, he had to get away and fast. He just worked himself into a useless sweat and leaned his head back down breathing heavily into his sore and gagged mouth.

After what seemed like a small eternity Jimmy could hear the noise outside start to lesson. He heard the trucks starting to drive away and felt his anger starting to rise again. Damn it, he cursed. I was supposed to be freed by now. He heard his captor muttering angrily to himself in the front compartment. If I make a noise good chances are he'll come back here and beat me right? Jimmy just sighed in defeat and decided to wait for his captor to decide when to let him go.

Rusty finally calmed down and opened the back compartment and flipped on the light switch. Jimmy squinted into the dim light and watched his captor slowly make his way into the back and sit down in front of him.

"Hi Jimmy." Rusty smiled. 

Oh man this guy is way off the deep end. He blows hot and cold so fast, it's scary.

"Did you enjoy the show?" He smiled as he pulled Jimmy to a sitting position. "Sorry you didn't get to help this time, but I promise you will next time."

__

Next time? There won't be a next time you freak, Jimmy said inside. Jimmy looked into the front of the van to see if he could see anything familiar to help him identify this guy. The only thing he noticed was a half of a sticker on the dash that looked like the same one he had on his bike. What the hell? Who is this guy?

"Okay time to go. Is it okay if I drop you in the back alley?" Rusty asked in concern. 

Jimmy just rolled his eyes and nodded yes.

Rusty went back into the front and started up the van. He drove around to the back alley and then stopped the van. He went into the back and looked at Jimmy. "Get on your knees." He said firmly.

Jimmy clumsily got onto his knees as Rusty cut the knot away that bound Jimmy's hands without untying the rope. He opened the back doors and pushed Jimmy out. Jimmy stumbled out and landed on his knees in the middle of the alley. "See you soon my friend." Rusty laughed. 

Jimmy just cursed angrily into the gag as he pulled at the now loose ropes around his hands. He finally got them free as Rusty's van sped away from him down the alley. Jimmy pulled at the gag in his mouth and turned and ran as fast as he could back to the fire scene. He rounded the corner only to see the fire trucks and EMS units pulling away. 

"NO!" Jimmy called out in despair as he ran after them. But no one was looking for a one fire fighter running after the fire truck. Jimmy looked around at all the faces of the people standing around and sighed sadly. His head was throbbing, his body hurt and his face mouth was bruised and sore, but he didn't care. He had to find Milt and tell him what happened.

********

"I need to talk to you about Jimmy, Milton." Riley said as he hurried into the Arson Investigator's office.

"What in the world happened to you?" Milton asked as he looked at Riley's messed up appearance. "Why do you smell like smoke?" He asked in curiosity.

"That's what I need to talk to you about." Riley said as he sat down in the chair before his desk. "I think Jimmy is responsible for these fires in some way Sir."

"What?" Milton asked in shock. "Why do you think that?"

"Let me tell you why."

********

Jimmy frantically waved a cab down and told the driver to waste no time in taking him to Fire House 32. Jimmy rubbed his sore and cut wrists to get some life back into them. I have to tell Milton now, now that this case just got a whole lot more serious. Okay so this guy is stalking me, but why? Okay he started the fires, but why? What is the real reason he is doing this? Surely not just for gifts to me? And what was the 'hero title' comment about? He gave me that title? What's up with that? 

Jimmy rested his head back on the cab seat and thought about the things his captor said when he called him son. But is that possible that a father would treat his son that way? Or did he just grow up in such a twisted way that he makes up these sordid memories as a comfort measure of some kind. Jimmy remembered seeing the chemicals and how quickly Rusty started the fire and was back at the van. He must have grown up around chemicals or fires or something to be able to start them so masterfully. But he has no regard for the people in the building. What is the real story? What would make a man his age so vengeful and demented that he starts fires and then sits and watches the people fleeing for their lives?

Then Jimmy thought about the explosives. Why use them only when I'm in the building? He doesn't want to kill me, only scare the hell out of me? That's odd. He calls me friend but then treats me like some kind of child to torment. "AHHH," Jimmy mumbled. This whole thing doesn't make sense. Usually an arsonist is a guy who hates fires and starts them to get back at someone. Or an arsonist who is basically a glorified fire-bug usually starts them for kicks. But this guy calls himself an artist. A first artist! That's just sick, Jimmy reasoned as they neared the Fire House. I have to put an end to this. But how? How when I can't even remember where I know him from?

*********

"Hey Kim got a sec." Sam said walking up to her.

"Yeah what's up?" She asked.

"How's Jimmy?" He asked. "I mean yesterday he seemed pretty out of it."

"Yeah he took Joey's accident pretty hard. But I tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault. He seems okay, but inside I know he blames himself." She sighed. "And he shouldn't. It's the arsonist who's to blame. He's the real problem here."

"Do you think it was the same guy?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just upset you know. I mean Joey's partly my responsibility also." Kim said remembering to keep herself in check regarding what the Chief told her. 

"Yeah but do you think the same guy is responsible for yesterdays fire as well? And what about today's?" Sam asked. "I mean where does it stop?"

"Yeah but Jimmy wasn't anywhere near today's."

"And Milton hasn't proved today's was arson." The Chief said walking up to them. "_Yet_. I want a word with you two in my office now." He said sternly.

********

Jimmy rushed into the Fire House to find Riley and Milton in a heated argument. "Oh man this doesn't look good." He sighed as he walked up to them.

"Well well well if it isn't the man of the hour. Where have you been Jimmy? Back a bit late aren't you?" Riley mocked.

"Where _have you_ been Jimmy?" Milton asked in concern as he noted Jimmy's somewhat battered appearance. "Are you okay?"

"I had an un-welcomed, un-wanted visit with the arsonist." Jimmy said firmly.

"What?" Milton said. "That's not what you told me Riley."

"What?" Jimmy said looking at Riley. "What the hell did you tell him?"

"The truth Jimmy. Which is what I suggest you start doing." Riley mocked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Okay Milton the truth. I got a call from someone saying they had evidence about who was starting the fires. I decided to wait and see who it was. I was told to wait for him inside the building. I heard a noise and went to see if it was him. Only when I turned around he hit me on the head with a pipe or something. The next thing I knew I woke up in the back of his van and he took me to a place and set an apartment on fire." Jimmy said desperately. "What did Riley tell you?"

"That you and your friend started that fire."

"_What_?" Jimmy yelled as he turned and grabbed Riley's jacket collar and pulled him close. "How the hell could you think I would purposely destroy people's homes and lives? How could you think that about me? What, you think I get off on it or something?" He demanded in anger.

"I don't know, do you?" Riley snided.

"You son of a b…"

"Boys!" Milton said as he pulled them apart. 

"Milton surely you can't believe what he told you?" Jimmy asked in disbelief. "That I would purposely start a fire?"

"Why didn't you try to stop him then?" Riley asked.

"Because I was tied up idiot!" Jimmy spat.

"Yeah and how did you get away? What, he just decided to let you go once the fire was put out?" Riley asked with a laugh.

"Yeah actually." Jimmy said turning to Milt. "Milt you have to believe me. I am not the arsonist. Nor am I associated with him in any way. Now whatever problem Riley has against me, he is just using this as an excuse to have me taken off the job. Make me look bad." Jimmy said.

"What your hero status getting a bit stale Jimmy?" Riley laughed.

"Yeah seeing as how I started the fire and then left? How would I get my name in the papers then? That's just stupid and you know it." Jimmy spat at Riley. "Milton I am not guilty here in anyway." He pleaded.

"I know Jimmy." Milton said slowly.

"What? You actually believe his lame story? That some guy lured him in the building. Hit him, tied him up and took him to the fire and then let him go?" Riley asked in shock. "A big guy like you? And you couldn't take him? Yeah did you even try?" Riley said angrily as he looked directly at Jimmy.

"You know what your problem is…" Jimmy started.

"What?" Riley laughed.

"Boys." Milton sighed.

"I'll tell you what your problem is! You're a failed fire fighter. What just because you didn't make the cut you thought you could use an excuse like this to try destroy my career?" Jimmy said not hearing Milt.

"Yeah like you need my help in destroying your own career, _Mr. Hero_." Riley said not listening either.

"BOYS!" Milton yelled.

Both Jimmy and Riley stopped their shouting and looked at Milt.

"Now that's enough. Riley it's obvious that Jimmy has been through something. Look at the blood on the side of his head and his appearance. And Jimmy why didn't you call me as soon as you got the call from the guy?"

"I thought since I might be the target I would take this guy before anything worse happened." Jimmy sighed.

"Yeah hero, that thinking _really_ worked." Riley laughed.

"Shut up." Jimmy spat.

"I said that's enough both of you. Now obviously this guy is serious. Jimmy did you recognize him?" Milton asked.

"No he kept his face covered with a black ski mask." Jimmy sighed. "He tried to disguise his voice but there were times when it faltered that I thought it sounded familiar. But for the life of me I can't place it." Jimmy sighed. 

"I see." Milton said.

"Now what?" Jimmy asked.

"Now I have another meeting with Bruce and tell him what happened. I'm going down to investigate that fire right now, then I'll head over to 55. Jimmy I want you to stay away from active fire duty for now." Milton said.

"What?" Jimmy asked in shock.

"Take him off altogether." Riley said.

"Screw you Riley." Jimmy spat.

"Will you two please let me finish," Milton said firmly. "Jimmy I want you to work in my department until this is over, until this guy is caught. I don't want you back on active fire duty until we end this because I want you here with me."

"What?" Riley asked in shock.

"Okay that sounds fair." Jimmy said calming down a bit.

"Fair or not this is the only way to keep you on the case and try to keep you a bit safe at the same time." Milton said. "Now do you want a police escort?"

"When?" Jimmy asked.

"Anytime?" Milton asked.

"No. I don't need it. Besides if this guy calls again I will tell you and take it from there. And if he does want to meet I'll make sure I'm not alone." Jimmy said. "But I'm not going to hide from this guy or let him rule my life." Jimmy said firmly. "I'll not let him destroy what I've worked so hard to build."

"Yeah whatever." Riley mumbled angrily.

With each word Jimmy said Milton just watched him in admiration. Yes Jimmy, Trevor would have been just like you, he sighed inwardly. Same intensity, same passion, same hard-headedness. But are you telling me the whole truth Jimmy? Or is there something you are holding back? 

"I'd never expect that from you Jimmy." Milton smiled. "Riley," Milton said turning to him, "now those accusations regarding Jimmy were uncalled for. I want you to apologize to him right now." Milton said firmly.

"Yeah that'll happen." Riley said as he turned and left the room.

"He'll calm down and be okay tomorrow." Milton sighed.

"How could he think that Milton? I would never purposely start a fire to hurt anyone. I was unable to help. Please believe me." Jimmy said desperately. "I did try to get away."

"I believe you Jimmy." Milton said kindly. "Why don't you go and get yourself checked out at the hospital. Besides I think there is a young man there that would like very much to see his father." Milton smiled.

"Are you sure you don't need any help down at the site?" Jimmy asked.

"No I'll be fine. Is there anything else you can tell me?" Milton asked.

"Yeah actually. He is the one that called the fire department." Jimmy said slowly as he looked up at Milt. "You can get his phone number. Then we can trace it and see who this guy is." Jimmy smiled.

"Worth a shot." Milton said as he grabbed the phone. "I'll take care of this and tell you in the morning. Again don't worry about Riley. He lost his family to the fire and he still holds a grudge against most fire fighters."

"What? How?" Jimmy asked.

"It was a fellow co-worker that accidentally set his place on fire. Neglected cigarette. Killed both his parents." Milton sighed.

"Oh man I didn't know." Jimmy said. 

"Go and get cleaned up. We'll all be able to think better tomorrow." Milton said. "All of us."

"Okay thanks." Jimmy said as he turned and headed for the parking lot.

********

"Okay so since the two of you are taking such liberties in talking in the public about this I might as well tell you." Bruce sighed as they all sat down. "The three apartments and the small building yesterday are all the work of the same guy."

"What?" Kim asked in shock. "The arsonist started the building one? Why?"

"Milton is working on that right now."

"Is Jimmy the target?" Sam asked gravely.

"We don't know yet." Bruce said. "But until we do I don't want any wild rumour's being spread. Is that clear?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah." Both Kim and Sam nodded at once.

"Do you think Jimmy is in danger Sir?" Sam asked while Kim looked on anxiously.

"Well…" Bruce started.

********

"I wonder if little Joey is okay?" Rusty asked as he headed towards the hospital. "Maybe I'll leave something for him. Just to show Jimmy I really appreciate little Joey and am happy he's okay." Rusty said out loud as he stared down at the passenger seat. 

"Do you think he'll like it Jimmy?"

**Dear readers THANKS SO MUCH for the reviews. I'm really glad you like my first Jimmy story! Please review if you still like it. By your reviews I have decided to really explore the characters further and extend the story a bit more. I agree with the reviews that Jimmy is WAY underused and should be portrayed as the hero every once and awhile. I hope I can do that even a bit. I have even thought up an idea for my next Jimmy story. So thanks again, I love you guys!**

PS. If you'd like to know when the next chapter is uploaded please email me.


	8. Next Target Acquired

****

Title: Arson is a Deadly Obsession… Chapter 8 – Next Target Acquired… 

Jimmy rushed to the parking lot only to hear a noise from behind him, making him stop abruptly. He turned around to see a very angry Riley standing in the shadows waiting for him.

"You know that guy should have kept you in the back of that van," Riley said angrily as he slowly walked up to Jimmy. "He should have kept you!" Riley yelled.

"Leave me alone Riley," Jimmy warned, "because you have already drawn your last straw with me," he said angrily, as he turned to face Riley.

"Did you like watching that guy start the fire? Or did you start it?" Riley taunted. "Did you like watching people fleeing from their homes? The sick and the elderly?" Riley asked his voice getting a little louder as he neared Jimmy. "Did you like the fact that they could have been killed?" He shouted.

"I'm warning you Riley," Jimmy said in controlled anger.

"How come you didn't complain of chest pains from when that guy slung you over his shoulder? Or were you really unconscious when he carried you to his van?" Riley laughed. "Or was it all an act?"

"What?" Jimmy asked in surprise looking at Riley. "How the hell did you know I was slung over his shoulder? Were you there?"

"Yeah I was there. I waited to see who you got the call from. I saw everything," Riley laughed. "Everything but your friends face that you hid with your body very conveniently," Riley said meanly.

"You mean to tell me you were there and saw me being taken by that guy and didn't try to help me?" Jimmy asked in disgust.

  
"That's right," Riley said firmly.

"Why you didn't you at least try to stop him?" Jimmy yelled in Riley's face. "Do you know how he treated me in there?"

"You had it coming Jimmy," Riley yelled back. "Too bad he didn't keep you longer!"

Jimmy lost it and punched Riley in the face. Riley staggered back but managed to punch Jimmy in the stomach. Jimmy lunged at him and they fell to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. Riley kicked Jimmy as Jimmy punched Riley in the ribs, causing Riley to lose his hold on Jimmy. Jimmy punched him again in the side and then pushed himself up and just stared at Riley in hateful contempt. 

"If you would have stopped him then the fire wouldn't have started! Did you _think_ of that Riley? Or were you so _blinded_ by your hatred that _you let_ those people's home burn?" Jimmy yelled in anger as he looked down at Riley. "You did it Riley!" Jimmy spat.

"Get away from me," Riley spat back.

"You're the real one to blame here not me. And how could you tell Milt those lies? We are dealing with a man who has no regard for human life and yet you have the nerve to blame me. What the hell is the real reason you don't like me?" Jimmy asked in anger. "I bet you don't even have a reason other than _petty jealousy,_" Jimmy spat as he turned around and headed for his bike. "You're pathetic Riley. Just plain pathetic!"

Riley slowly picked himself up off the ground and just watched as Jimmy started up his bike and drove off into the night.

"You will get what's coming to you Jimmy, I swear it," Riley shouted angrily before he turned and headed for his car. "The sooner the better."

********

"First of all," Bruce started, "I have no real evidence to suggest Jimmy is any kind of confirmed target. He just seems to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I wonder if I should tell the Chief about the clippings Jimmy's received, Kim thought. But if I do and Jimmy hasn't he'll be mad because he should be the one to tell him. But if I don't and something really does happen to Jimmy then who is to blame? Me? Kim sat and listened to what Bruce was saying, but all she kept seeing was the face of Laura with the haunting red words written across her face. What is the connection? I'll stop by and see Faith tomorrow and see if she can perhaps find something on Laura in her database, something other than a simple clerk's name to go on. 

"Is he coming back on active fire duty?" Sam asked.

"I haven't heard back from Milton yet as regards the status of the case," Bruce sighed, "so until I do Jimmy stays on Milt's team."

Sam looked at Bruce with a look of dismay.

"I know Sam I want Jimmy back as team lead also. But until this thing is solved I think Milton wants him on his team. Besides it's probably safer for Jimmy. Not so much a target," Bruce said.

"I wish that gave me some comfort," Kim sighed.

"Yeah me too," Bruce agreed. "Okay well let's not spread any kind of rumour's about Jimmy being a target for this arsonist until anything's confirmed by Milt. We keep this between the three of us, agreed?"

"Yeah," both Kim and Sam said at once.

"Doesn't mean we stop worrying," Kim added softly.

"Until this thing is over Kim, I'll worry every time I hear that alarm go off," Milton said gravely.

********

Milton put the phone back down in frustration. "Of course the caller blocked his number," he sighed as he gathered up his stuff. He looked at the time and knew he wouldn't have any daylight left to conduct his investigation at the building. "I guess it can wait until tomorrow," he sighed as he headed for the door. He turned off the light and headed for his car. 

"Maybe I'll stop by and see Bruce tonight," he said as he got into his car. "Just to tell him what happened to Jimmy today."

********

"How dare he say it was my fault!" Riley spat in anger as he drove home. "You think you're sooooo tough Doherty, but you're not. I saw him carrying you. Hero, HA! Yeah didn't look like a hero with that guy carrying you over his shoulder," Riley laughed. "Too bad he didn't deliver you tied up to the Fire House, then we could have had a real look at how tough you really are and had a good laugh."

He turned on the radio but sadly the first thing he heard was the news report on the apartment fire that happened earlier. 

"Damn it!" Riley cursed as he flipped the radio off. "Yeah like that guy just let him go," Riley mocked. "Yeah Jimmy, some guy just tied you up, took you to the place he set on fire and then let you go," he started to laugh. "Why? So he could make you watch? That's just plain stupid," Riley spat. "No one would do that. You're lying and I'm going to prove it," Riley said firmly. 

"One way or another Doherty, I'm going to prove you're mixed up in all of this. One way or another you're going down!"

********

"Ah hello Joey," Rusty smiled as he stared down at Joey's sleeping form. "I have something for you. I think you'll like it. All boys like to be proud of their fathers," he smiled. "And your father is a real _hero_."

********

"Why would he lure Jimmy into that empty apartment to save a dummy?" Kim wondered as the cab she was in neared the hospital. "And then set the bomb? Does he really want to kill him? Or is it something else?"

********

"Damn it," Jimmy cursed as he sped towards the hospital, "I can't believe Riley thought I'd start that fire. How the hell could he think I'd do that?"

He turned the corner and neared the hospital just as Rusty was exiting Joey's room.

********

"What are you hiding from me Jimmy? What are you not telling me about this case?" Milton pondered as he neared Fire House 55.

********

"Goodnight Joey," Rusty smiled as he turned to leave. He checked to make sure none of the nurses were looking and quickly left the room, making it look like he was just walking down the hall. However one of the nurses looked up and saw Rusty leaving. But from the back he looked just like the man she knew as Rusty's father, Jimmy Doherty.

********

Jimmy parked his bike in front of the emergency exit and walked into the hospital. He entered Joey's room with a smile on his face. "Hey big guy," Jimmy said softly as he neared his son's bed, only to find him sleeping. He noticed a folded up piece of paper placed beside him and reached for it. He opened it and felt his heart stop.

"Oh my go…" Jimmy said in horror as he stuffed it into his pocket and turned and headed for the exit, "he was here!" 

Jimmy ran towards the nurse's station in a panic. "Did you see anyone in 12B?" He asked.

"Um no," said the first nurse.

"I did," said another nurse walking up to them, "but I thought it was you."

"Which way did he go?" Jimmy half yelled. "Which way?"

"That way," she pointed to the side exit doors.

Jimmy rushed towards the door and slammed them open. He ran into the cool night air and looked frantically up and down the street. He was about to turn away when he heard the screeching of tires and turned in horror only to see a black van speeding away as a yellow cab pulled up behind him.

"Damn it!" Jimmy cursed as he ran after it only to stop when he heard his name being called from behind.

"Jimmy?" Kim asked in surprise as he turned and walked back to her.

"He was here Kim," Jimmy said as he went to move past her.

"Who?" She asked, standing in his way. "Who was here?"

"Him," Jimmy said pushing past her and rushing back into the hospital. "I think he was here. Tonight," he added quietly.

"Who?" Kim called as she ran after him.

"I think he came to see Joey Kim," Jimmy said as he rushed into his son's room to make sure he was okay.

"Jimmy stop!" Kim demanded.

  
Jimmy stopped when he reached the side rail of his son's bed and looked down at his son who was now starting to wake up. "Hey Joey," Jimmy smiled.

"Daddy!" Joey said as he fully awakened. "Can I come home now?" He asked.

"Yeah," Jimmy said as he bent to hug his son. "I love you Joey."

"I love you too daddy," Joey smiled sleepily.

Kim walked around to the other side of the bed and finally noticed Jimmy's appearance. "What on earth happened to you?" She asked in shock as she looked at the bloodstain on the side of his face and the bruises around his mouth. "Were you in a fight or something?"

"Um yeah," Jimmy said as he walked to the nurses station, "something."

Kim rushed after him. "What in the world is going on Jimmy?"

"Can I take our son home tonight?" Jimmy asked the nurse on duty.

"Joey Doherty, is he cleared for discharge?" The nurse asked another nurse.

The older nurse checked the charts and looked up at Jimmy. "Well he can but we'd like to keep him here over night once more. The burns are really starting to heal and we want to apply the cream every hour like we have been. Is there going to be a problem with that?"

"Um no," Kim said before Jimmy could answer. She looked at the expression on his face and knew something was wrong.

"We'll be right back," Kim said slowly as she grabbed Jimmy's arm and pulled him away from the wondering women. "Jimmy you better tell me what's going on and now," she said firmly as she looked him over. "What in the world happened to you?"

"I have to take Joey away from here tonight," Jimmy insisted trying to move past her. Kim didn't let him pass.

"How? On your bike?" She asked, which made him stop and look down at her. "Yeah, unless you bought a car today there is no way he can go home with you on that bike!" She said firmly. "He can stay here one more night," she said firmly.

"Look Kim," Jimmy started. He looked down at her and saw the look of worry and concern in her eyes and knew she deserved to hear the truth from him, but he was just unable. "I just want to bring Joey home," he finally said softly as he turned back and walked over to Joey's bed. 

Kim walked up behind him and put her arm around his waist and pulled him close. "Please tell me what's wrong Jimmy," she said softly as she held onto him.

Jimmy sighed heavily and put his arm around Kim and pulled her closer. He kissed the top of her head and sighed again. "I was kidnapped by the arsonist today."

"What?" Kim asked in horror as she twisted out of his embrace and turned and looked into his sad face. "What did you just say?"

********

"Hey I was just going to call you," Bruce said looking up at Milton as the Arson Investigator walked into his office.

"Thought you were," he smiled as he sat down in front of his desk. He took of his coat and sighed heavily before looking at Bruce with a large frown.

"Okay I can definitely tell something is wrong," Bruce said seriously.

"Yeah you could say that. You got some time?"

"Is it regarding Jimmy?"

"Uh yeah," Milton said slowly.

"All the time in the world then," Bruce said. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really."

********

"Well Jimmy I really enjoyed our game today," Rusty laughed as he entered his underground hide-a-way. He parked his van and entered the main living area. "I know you acted mad about me starting that fire, but I think inside you liked my work," Rusty laughed to himself.

He stared at the horrible unfinished contraption ahead of him that he knew would house his friend Jimmy soon and smiled. "I think you'll like living with me."

He dumped his coat on the floor and walked towards the middle of the room. He leaned his head against the cold metal bars and sighed. "Soon I won't have to be alone anymore. Soon I'll have a friend to come home to every night," he smiled at that last thought.

"You said I would always be alone father," Rusty yelled at the picture across the room. "Well I won't be alone forever. Soon I'll have a permanent roommate. What do you think of that?" He spat in anger. "And he's not just a nobody father. He's a real New York City fire fighter. He's the best at what he does. So there!" Rusty turned and headed into the kitchen. He grabbed a can of beer from the fridge, opened it and turned back to stare at the horrible contraption in the middle of the room, waiting for it's creator to finish it so it could house it's captive prey. 

"I made it for _you _Jimmy," he said quietly.

********

"What do you mean you were _kidnapped_ by the arsonist?" Kim asked in shock as she stared at Jimmy.

"Can we take Joey home tonight?" Jimmy asked avoiding the question as he turned and looked back at Joey.

"I want to go home mommy," Joey moaned in bed as a nurse walked in behind them.

"We really would like to keep him here one more night Kim. Just so the burns can heal properly," the kind older lady said. 

"I want someone to stay with him at all times," Jimmy insisted firmly.

"Jimmy?" Kim asked in surprise. 

"I think that can be arranged," the lady said with a smile as she turned to go talk to one of the other nurses.

"Daddy's going to take you home tomorrow Joey. Sorry you have to stay one more night," Jimmy said as he bent down to hug his son.

"You smell funny," Joey said wrinkling his nose.

"Gee thanks," Jimmy laughed lightly. "I'll come by and see you first thing in the morning big guy," Jimmy said as he turned to leave.

"Bye daddy," Joey said with a small smile.

"Jimmy!" Kim said firmly.

"I have to leave here Kim," he said sadly as he turned and walked away. "I'll see you later," he said quietly.

"I'll be in with daddy in the morning sweetheart," Kim said as she bent down and kissed her son. 

"Are you mad at daddy?" Joey asked as the nurse walked back in.

  
"No. But let's talk tomorrow okay. I have to go find daddy," She smiled. 

"Okay," Joey smiled back. "Bye mommy."

"Bye baby. Please take care of him," she smiled as she walked past the nurse. She ran towards the exit doors and into the cool night air. She saw Jimmy just sitting on his bike, just sitting and waiting. Is he really waiting for me, she asked as she neared him?

"Jimmy?" She asked softly as she neared him. Jimmy didn't say anything as he just looked at her with a sad expression. 

"I…" Jimmy started and then stopped.

"I'm coming with you," Kim said softly as she got on the bike behind him and hugged him tightly. "I won't let you run away from me this time," Kim said firmly.

Jimmy closed his eyes and smiled faintly as he felt her arms around him and sighed before he started his bike and headed for his place. I have to tell her everything, Jimmy kept telling himself. Do I tell her he knows about Joey? She'll just worry more. 

They rode the entire trip in silence. When they finally reached Jimmy's place he stopped the bike and got off. He didn't so much as look back as he just walked quickly up the stairs with Kim right behind him. He reached his apartment door and opened it and went in. He didn't turn around to face Kim until they were both standing in the small kitchen.

"Jimmy please tell me what happened," Kim said gently as they stood facing each other in the kitchen. "Tell me what happened today. Please."

Jimmy sighed and knew he couldn't wait any longer, she had to know. "You know that apartment fire today."

"Yeah."

"I was there," Jimmy said sadly.

"What? I didn't see you. I saw that Riley guy, but I didn't see you," Kim said slowly walking up to him.

"Yeah well the arsonist made sure I could see but couldn't help," Jimmy said skirting the issue.

"Jimmy I want you to tell me everything. From the top," Kim said kindly as she grabbed his hand and led him to the living room. She led them to the couch and they both sagged into it. But this time Kim didn't sit in Jimmy's arm's, she sat facing him. "Okay now tell me."

Jimmy looked at her and frowned. "This is hard for me Kim," he said sadly. "It's kinda embarrassing actually."

"Please tell me Jimmy," Kim urged again. "I won't think any less of you if that's what you're worried about."

"You won't?" He asked in surprise.

"No of course not," she smiled. "Please tell me."

"Okay I got a call from a guy saying he had information on who was starting the fires. He said he would come and meet me and give me the evidence. He told me to wait where I was as he didn't want to be seen," Jimmy sighed.

"You of course called Milt right away right?" Kim asked knowing full well he didn't.

"Um no," Jimmy sighed. 

"Jimmy," Kim sighed.

"Anyways," Jimmy started before she could lecture him on his being so careless, "so there I am waiting in the darkened building when I hear a noise. I turned to go and see what it was, right. I get to the end of the hall nothing. But when I turned around he hit me in the side of the head with a pipe or something," Jimmy said pointing to his head. 

  
"Oh man I should clean that up," she said as she gently touched it and then went to get up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. "It can wait. If it don't tell you this now, I'll never be able to," he said sadly.

"Okay," she said softly. 

"Okay so he hit me and then carried me to his van. The next thing I know I wake up bound and gagged in the back of his van and he's sitting across from me smiling. Can you believe that?" Jimmy asked weakly.

"What? What did he look like?" Kim asked eagerly.

"He had a black ski mask on the whole time," Jimmy said sadly. "I never saw his face."

"Darn it," Kim said. "Did he talk to you?"

"Man did he ever. It was scary at times Kim," Jimmy said sheepishly.

"Why? What did he say?" 

"Well first he said I wouldn't like this gift as much as the one in the park."

"The park?" Kim asked in shock. "So it is the same guy. He _is_ stalking you," she said sadly.

"Yeah I guess it would seem that way," Jimmy sighed.

"Oh Jimmy what do we do?" She asked with a worried expression.

"I don't know," he sighed.

"Did you recognize his voice?" Kim asked.

"Sometimes," Jimmy sighed, "I mean he tried to talk in a different voice but sometimes it sounded familiar, but for the life of me I just can't place it," he said sadly. 

"And a gift?" Kim asked in shock.

"Yeah he says he starts these fires as gifts for me," Jimmy sighed. "Can you believe that?" He spat.

"No, actually I can't," Kim said slowly. "It's just to terrible to imagine."

"Yeah well it's real. Everything that happened today was very very real," Jimmy said angrily.

"Then what happened," Kim asked.

"Then he said he didn't kidnap me, that we were playing a game. _A game_!" Jimmy spat as he got up and started to pace the living room. "He said we were playing a game. Anyways then he said he had a gift for me. He took me to the place where he started the apartment fire, my gift. Then he made me sit and watch!" Jimmy said in disgust as he turned back to her. "He made me watch Kim!"

"Oh man," Kim said sadly as she got up and went to stand by him.

"He made me watch. He kept me bound and gagged in the back of that van while he destroyed their homes, while he watched as he destroyed their homes. I tried to fight him off and I tried to get away, but I was just unable. He made sure I couldn't get away," he sighed sadly. "He made sure I couldn't help those people."

"I'm so sorry Jimmy," Kim said softly.

"But it was really scary Kim. I mean at one point he started yelling at me and calling me _son_," Jimmy said firmly. "He called me his son and said I was in the way and was this being kept this way for a reason."

"What?" Kim asked in surprise. "What way? Tied up in the back of the van?" She asked in horror.

"Yeah can you believe it? I mean what kind of father would do that to his kid. I mean there are some pretty messed up parents, but even the thought that a man could treat his own child like that just makes me sick. Unless it was all in his mind which is even sicker, because that mean's he's really psycho," Jimmy spat.

"Oh Jimmy I'm so sorry you had to endure all that," Kim said as she gently caressed his face.

"So I had to sit there in misery until he let me go," Jimmy sighed.

"He actually let you go?" Kim asked softly.

"Yeah. He dropped me off in the middle of the back alley and then drove away. I tried to get the license but of course he had none," he said looking away. 

"How did your mouth get this bruised?" She asked as she tenderly touched his cut lips with her fingers. "Was it the gag?"

"Yeah it was pretty tight and the stupid bastard kept putting it in and out," he sighed in frustration. "Oh yeah and he hit me a couple of times on the mouth."

"He hit you?" She asked sadly.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"And your hands? This is where he tied them?" She asked as she noticed the slight cuts and marks from the ropes.

"Yeah damn he tied them so tightly. That 's why I couldn't get away," he said sadly as she held his wrists in her hands. "But you know what the worst part is?" Jimmy said.

"What?"

"That Riley actually thought I had something to do with starting that fire," he said in disgust.

"What?" Kim asked in shock. "He said that?"

"Yeah he even told Milt that."

"What?" Kim asked in shock.

"He said I was working with the arsonist to start those fires. Can you believe he'd actually think that of me?" Jimmy said as he pulled away and went and sat back down on the couch. "I sat in agony watching those people fleeing their homes. The looks on their faces, mothers holding their babies, elderly ones crying, young couples losing everything," he said as tears started to form. "And Riley actually thought I did that to those people to further my _hero title_ status. He said I destroyed their lives," he said as he looked up at her with watery eyes, "to further my career. Kim he thinks it was me."

Kim looked at the strong man before her and felt her heart break. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like for him to sit there so helplessly and watch one man destroy people's homes while another blamed him for it, and he was unable to stop either. "Why did Riley blame you?" Kim asked as she went and sat down beside him. "How could he blame you if he wasn't there?"

"That's just it Kim," Jimmy said looking at her, "he was."

"What?"

"He must have been waiting to see who my phone call was from because he said he saw the guy carrying me over his shoulder into his van. He must have followed us in the van to that apartment. Then he said he saw someone running into the building to start the fire and thought I had a hand in it, or that it was me because the guy had his face covered. Then he said the arsonist should have kept me," he finished sadly as he looked away.

"Oh Jimmy I'm so sorry," Kim said as she hugged him. "Why didn't Riley try to help you if he saw this guy take you to the van?" She asked.

"He said I had it coming and that I was working with the guy," Jimmy said sadly. "He said the arsonist should have kept me Kim," he said again quietly. 

"Riley's a jerk, don't listen to him," she said firmly.

"You believe me Kim, right? I mean you know I wouldn't start that fire on purpose? You know that right?" Jimmy asked frantically as he turned back to look at her. "I mean I was tied up in his van. I tried to get away, I did. You believe me right?"

"I believe that you are the kindest most caring man I have ever met," she said as she gently kissed his cheek, "and I would never in a million years believe you would ever do something as terrible as what Riley accused you of."

"Really?" Jimmy smiled. "The most caring? You really think that of me?"

"Yeah," Kim smiled back. "Look how worried you were about Joey tonight. And when it comes to your job I know you'd rather put yourself in danger than your men. By the way why were you so worried about Joey tonight? And when you said him did you mean the arsonist was there to see Joey?" Kim asked in horror.

"I just thought that if the arsonist could get me that easily then Joey might be a target. But I mean he's in the hospital, surrounded by people. He wouldn't go in there and take the chance and be seen right? I know it was just in my mind." Jimmy lied, as he was sure it was the same guy in the same black van that had trapped him earlier. I just can't tell her yet, she'll worry more than she is now, he reasoned inside. 

"But you were so insistent," Kim said knowing that Jimmy was holding something back from her, but what? Did he really see the same guy or was it just a guess? What is he holding back, she wondered? 

"I know but it was nothing really," Jimmy lied again, "I guess I was just shaken up from the day's events you know. See a dark van and freak out," he said weakly.

"You sure? Because this is Joey we are talking about," she said firmly.

"Trust me Kim I know. But please don't worry," he said with a faint smile, "it'll be okay. That guy wouldn't do that," Jimmy insisted.

"If you say so," she said slowly. I still think you're keeping something from me, she said inside.

"I'm just being overly paranoid I guess," he sighed as he slumped back into the couch. 

"Jimmy your love for Joey could never be called paranoid," Kim smiled. "And I was really happy when you told the nurses Joey was _our_ son."

"Well he is isn't he?" Jimmy smiled.

"Yeah but it's been a long time since you have made that remark with such meaning. It was nice. It was special," Kim smiled back. "Try to ignore what Riley said. Did you at least tell Milt?"

"Yeah," Jimmy sighed. "At least he believed I didn't start that fire."

"That's all that counts Jimmy," Kim smiled. "Who cares about some guy that has a grudge because he can't do his job as well as you can. He's just jealous."

"Thanks Kim," Jimmy smiled as he pulled her close. "I really needed your understanding tonight. I'm glad you didn't think I was lying. And I'm really glad you didn't just walk away or leave me tonight."

"We're making a new start right? Well knowing when to walk away and when to stay and help is a big part of it. I just couldn't let you walk away without some kind of explanation, especially after I saw how you looked. And now that I heard what you said I'm glad I didn't leave," she smiled at him. "I'm glad I'm here for you."

"I guess I just don't want to worry you," Jimmy said softly.

"Jimmy even when we were apart I would still worry about you," Kim said.

"You did?" Jimmy asked in surprise. "Why?"

"Well mostly for Joey's sake back then. I didn't want him to grow up without a father, even if we weren't together."

"That means a lot to me," Jimmy smiled. "So what about now?" Jimmy asked.

"And now it's for all three of us. But mostly for me," she smiled shyly.

"Thanks," Jimmy said softly. "That means even more."

"I just can't understand why he let you go," she said slowly. "I mean if you are his intended target and he had you so helpless before him..."

"Don't remind me," Jimmy said dryly.

"Well let's face it Jimmy," Kim said with a smile, "if it was me I wouldn't have let you go, not if I had you like that. I _would have_ kept you."

"Funny," he said with a smile.

"But I still can't figure out why he let you go," she said with a puzzled expression.

"Whatever the reason I'm glad for it," Jimmy sighed as he tried to stretch his weary body.

"Want me to leave and let you get some rest?" Kim asked as she pulled away and looked at him. "You've had a long day."

"Not really," Jimmy said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I'm not _that _tired," he smiled as he moved in to kiss her.

"Oh I see," she smiled as she bent into kiss him gently on the mouth. "It is too bad I didn't find you in that van first," she breathed as she kissed him.

"Why?" Jimmy asked as he kissed her back.

"Because you'd probably still be like that. Tied up at my mercy," she teased. "Of course I'd still let you kiss me," she teased.

"Yeah funny," Jimmy said dryly. "I'll tell him that next time I see him."

"What!" Kim said pulling back.

"Kidding," Jimmy said sheepishly. "Let's continue this in another room," Jimmy said huskily as he stood up and then pulled him up with him.

"Um no," she said firmly.

"What?" Jimmy asked in surprise.

"Not until after you take a shower," Kim laughed. "You do smell funny," she teased.

"How about," he said pulling her towards the bathroom, "not until _we_ take a shower. We'll deal with this in the morning."

"Are you sure?" Kim smiled.

"Yeah you stink also," Jimmy laughed.

"Not funny," she said slapping him on the shoulder.

"Of course I'm sure," he said as he took of his jacket and boots. 

********

"You're probably out with your ho tonight Jimmy," Riley said sourly as he sat in front of the TV, watching the coverage on the fire that happened earlier. "Like any real woman would ever be interested in a liar like you. I'm going to prove you're lying."

He put his beer down and flipped off the TV. 

"I wonder which one of Jimmy's friends the arsonist is?"

********

"Not again," Bruce sighed as he looked at the file Milton handed him earlier. "I just can't believe this." He handed the file back to Milton. "At least Jimmy wasn't in this one."

"Actually he was there."

"What?" Bruce asked in shock. "I told him no active fire duty. Tell me what he did."

"Actually he didn't do anything. He said he was tied up in the back of the van with the arsonist and saw him start that fire," Milton said firmly, "then he was let go."

"What?" Bruce practically yelled. "You mean my top fire fighter was kidnapped by the arsonist and made to watch him start that fire? And then just let go?"

"So you don't think that Jimmy could be working with this guy to start them? You believe what he told me about being trapped and unable to help? Don't think he'd start it to further his career?" Milton asked seriously.

"Jimmy Doherty is a lot of things; a flirt, a show-off, a hot-head and sometimes a glory-hound. But I know two things for sure. One he would never start a fire on purpose, ever. And two, he would never put people in harms way to further his own career, especially if it meant destroying their lives in some way. Why would you even ask? Did someone blame him for that fire today?" Bruce asked in shock.

"Yes actually one of my staff," Milton said.

"That's just stupid. You tell that person if they have a problem with Jimmy they can come talk to me," Bruce spat. 

"You trust him that much?" Milton asked with a small smile.

"There is no one else I want as team lead for my men. When it comes to his job, Jimmy's life takes second place to any of theirs. He just the best Milt, the best at what he does," Bruce said calming down, "and trust me in a fire his instincts are the only thing that will save you." Bruce said fatefully.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Milton smiled, "because I agree with you."

"So now what? We lock Jimmy away somewhere this guy can't get at him?" Bruce asked with a faint smile.

"Well I want him away from active duty at least until we have this thing squared away," Milton said leaning forwards, "it's safer for everyone, especially Jimmy. Secondly I want Jimmy to continue to work with me until this case is done."

"You like him don't you," Bruce smiled, "kinda reminds you of someone."

"Yeah," Milton sighed as he leaned back in his chair; "Trevor would have been Jimmy's age if he was still alive. And they would probably be best friends right now. They are practically the same person," he finished with a small laugh. "Yes I like him and I like the work he does for me. And I would be lying if I said that Jimmy wouldn't make one hell of an Arson Investigator. And I also know you need him here," Milton said firmly. 

"I hear a but coming," Bruce said.

"But we have to make sure this thing ends before any more fires are started and anymore people are hurt before I can send him back to you," Milton said firmly. "Now Jimmy said that he would tell me the next time this guy or anyone else phones to set up a meeting regarding evidence for this case. Until then we just carry on a best as we can and try to find this guy."

"Do you think he'll try to get Jimmy again?" Bruce asked seriously.

"Obviously this guy is taken with Jimmy in some way. Why? We don't know, could be any number of things. Now he's already proven he can take Jimmy easily and shown he's in control by keeping tied up in that van, while he started that fire. Now the question shouldn't be _if_ he'd try to do it again, but the question is _when_ will he try again?" Milton said gravely. "So yes I think he'll try again," Milton said firmly.

"What the hell do we do to make sure that doesn't happen?" Bruce asked.

"That's just it Bruce, at this point in time there's nothing we can do," Milt sighed heavily.

********

Jimmy turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower. He looked again at the door, but Kim didn't walk through it. I guess she's not coming, he said sadly as he let the hot water soothe this tense body. I really can't blame her I guess, I mean it has been a long time, and we have just gotten back together. Still it would have been like old times, and they were great.

Oh man, Kim said nervously as she paced Jimmy's bedroom. It's been so long since I have been in the shower with him, what if he doesn't think I'm attractive any more. What if he's disappointed? Oh Kim, she scolded herself, he invited you in the first place and time's wasting, you know if you don't go you'll regret it. 

"I will won't I," she sighed as she took off her last article of clothing and slowly made her way to the bathroom. She opened the door and looked at Jimmy's profile standing under the hot water. She walked up the shower and pulled back the curtain looked at him with a shy smile. Oh damn I forgot how good he looks like that.

"Hey," he said softly as he took her hand and helped in.

"I'm uh," she said feeling her face getting red, "kinda shy at this." She said looking away.

"Why," Jimmy smiled as he lifted her head to look at him.

"Well it's been so long," Kim said, "and I'm kinda embarrassed."

"Why? I think you're more beautiful now than before," he said as he pulled them both under the hot water.

"Really?" Kim asked in surprise. 

"Yeah," he said as he pulled her close and kissed her. "The mother of my son, how could you not be," he said softly.

"You really think I'm still beautiful?" Kim asked weakly.

"Yeah. And what about me? Do I still have it?" Jimmy asked.

"Like you ever lost it," she laughed while he blushed.

She looked up as the wound on his head made a small trickle of blood seep down his face. She grabbed the facecloth he had in his hand and gently wiped the blood away. She finally got a good look at his chest and noticed bruises starting to form. "Oh man Jimmy what did he do to you?" She asked sadly.

"He beat me," Jimmy said softly. "I told you I tried to get away."

"Yeah but I didn't think he'd hurt you this much," she said sadly as her eyes started to get watery.

"Hey what's that for?" Jimmy asked in surprise. "I'm okay really."

"What if he had kept you Jimmy? What if you were with him right now and he was able to hurt you more and I couldn't stop him?" She asked in sadness.

"Hey it's not going to happen. I'm fine, but," he said with a smile as he grabbed the soap, "right now I need a wash. Care to do the honors?" He teased.

"Oh yeah," she said with a big smile, "_daddy_!" She teased as she grabbed the soap from him.

"_Mommy_," he countered as she started to touch him. 

"H-hey that ti-tickles," Jimmy laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Kim said as she started to tickle him harder.

********

"You know Jimmy," Rusty said getting up out of his chair and walking up to his Jimmy shrine. "I think you should be in charge. I think you should be running the show. You're probably a much better boss anyways than that man you have to listen to."

He looked towards the contraption he started and laughed. "Just think of all the good times we'll be able to remember when I finally have you here with me Jimmy. When we are finally roommates."

He went to his storage shed of chemicals and opened it. "But first things first," he said looking over his selection. "What do I use to bring down the boss? What kind of fire do I start to get him out of the way so that Jimmy can be in charge?"

**Dear readers I hope you didn't think this chapter was lame, too sappy or boring, because there is lots more action to come in the chapters ahead, I promise. But I just love Kim and Jimmy together, hence the sappy scenes.**


	9. A Slight Miscalculation?

****

Title: Arson is a Deadly Obsession… Chapter 9 – A Slight Miscalculation?

  
"So now what?" Bruce asked they headed to their cars.

"Well tomorrow I'll head to the building site to do my inspection and forward my report and recommendation to the Fire Council and wait on their suggestion," Milton sighed, "what else can we do? I mean unless he makes contact again very soon or we are able to catch him in the act, I'm afraid he's the one in charge," Milton said firmly.

"Which we hate," Bruce sighed. "Okay well if you need my team for anything let me know," Bruce said.

"Well Jimmy mentioned a black van, so I guess at the next fire just watch for a black van," Milton said. "It's not much, but at this point it's all we got," he said as he reached his car. 

"You got it," Bruce said. "I guess we'll talk more tomorrow."

"Okay," Milton said getting into his car. "Oh Jimmy I hope we find this guy and fast," Milton sighed as he started his car. "Because I'd hate to know what his real reason for stalking you is."

********

'You're here because I told you to behave!' Rusty yelled at Jimmy as he tossed in his fitful sleep. 'We are playing a game.' Jimmy heard in his mind as he turned onto his side. 'I didn't kidnap you.' The masked man laughed as Jimmy felt himself struggling to get free. 'If I took you this easily this time, think how much easier it will be next time.' Jimmy turned back onto his other side muttering angrily. "You won't take me…won't let it happen."

Kim heard Jimmy muttering and slowly opened her eyes. She flipped on the small bedside light and looked down at him.

"You can't keep me here," Jimmy muttered angrily. Kim noticed the sweat on his forehead and how flushed his face was. She put her hand to it and found it very warm. "Damn it Jimmy you're burning up," she said as he got up out of bed and went to get a cool facecloth. She ran it under the cold water and came back to Jimmy who had flipped on his other side, still muttering angry words.

"How can you let me just watch them…" his voice trailed off in sadness. "Let me help…let me…help…please let me…help…"

Kim watched in sadness as Jimmy recalled the sad words he must have said to his captor the previous day. She took the cool facecloth and placed it on his forehead. Jimmy felt the cool sensation and immediately he slowed down in muttering. 

"I…have…to…get…away…" he started again. "Have…to…"

"Oh Jimmy," Kim said softly, "this has to end soon."

Jimmy looked up as his captor pulled the gag back into his mouth and punched him in the stomach. "Stay like that _son_ until you've learned your lesson…" 

"No!" Jimmy yelled out as he quickly opened his eyes in a panic only to find that he wasn't with his captor but he was in fact in home, in bed with Kim.

"Oh man," Jimmy said as he slowly sat up. "I keep seeing his twisted smile Kim," Jimmy said as he grabbed the cool cloth and looked down, "I keep hearing him laugh at me as I tried to escape," he said sadly.

"I'm so sorry Jimmy," Kim said as she took the facecloth and pressed it against the back of his neck to cool him down. "We will get this guy Jimmy," Kim said firmly. "We will."

"Yeah?" Jimmy asked with a small smile as he turned to face her.

"Yeah," she said softly.

They sat for few minutes in silence until Jimmy spoke.

"How are you feeling now?" Kim asked softly.

"Better, thanks," Jimmy sighed.

A few more minutes of silence.

"I need to tell you something," Jimmy said seriously. "I know my timing sucks, but I have never been good with timing right," Jimmy said nervously.

Uh oh, Kim said inside. Whenever he gets this tone it usually means he's about to tell me bad news. Does he want to break up already? He's scared of getting to close, that's what it is right? Oh man….

"I'm uh not good at saying this so I will just say it and then let you," he paused, "um, well let you," he paused again, "let you deal with it I guess," he said looking down.

Deal with it? Damn it, he is breaking up with me. "Tell me what?" Kim asked trying to hide her disappointment.

"Kim I," Jimmy said looking back up at her, "I um, want to tell you that," he said trying to find the right words.

Oh man, Kim sighed inside, just say it and get it over with.

"I love you," Jimmy said softly.

What? What did he just say, Kim asked herself as she looked up at him in surprise.

"You do?" Kim asked weakly with a small smile.

"Yeah I do," he smiled back, "I really do."

"Oh Jimmy I…" Kim started.

"And not just because you're the mother of my son," he said firmly, "I love _you_." He said as he took her hand and kissed it. "I just couldn't say it out loud before because I didn't want you to either think I was lying or get scared and then leave me. Plus I didn't want you to think I was just saying it in the heat of the moment or something."

"I'm going to tell you something that hopefully set some things straight between us," Kim said slowly.

Oh man, Jimmy said inside, is she breaking up with me? I just poured out my heart and she's already wanting to leave?

"I love you too Jimmy," Kim smiled as him.

What? Did she just say she loves me also? 

"You do?" Jimmy asked her in surprise.

"Yeah and not just because you're the father of my son," she laughed lightly. "I love _you_."

"Oh man that's so great," Jimmy said as he lay back down and pulled her on top of him. 

"And I'm not just saying that because you just said it to me," Kim said with a small frown as she lay on his warm chest, "although that's part of the reason, but I'm saying it because," she stammered for the right words. "You really do love me?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah why do you sound so surprised?" He smiled.

"Well I thought after that whole Bobby thing and then you thinking I was trying to kill myself," she said sadly as she pulled away from him and got up and left the room. Kim went into the kitchen and poured herself a cold glass of water.

"Damn it," Jimmy winced in sadness as he remembered the awful times they went through not so long ago. Damn it, he cursed inside. He got up and joined her in the kitchen. He looked at her sitting in the kitchen chair and felt sadness start to overcome him.

"You still hate me don't you," Jimmy asked sadly.

"Hate you," Kim asked in surprise, "no I don't hate you. I was really angry with you for a while there, but I don't think I ever really hated you. And now I guess I really want this to work this time and I am scared that you'll, I don't know, that you'll somehow think that when times get rough I'll do it again," she said sadly as he walked up to her. He pulled out a chair and sat down facing her. He took her hands in his and sighed.

"And I'm scared that you'll keep remembering how I flaunted my engagement and other stupid flings in your face or how I was blamed for having, well you know, his baby," Jimmy said referring to the incident at work. "And I'm scared that you'll think that every time things get tough I'll run away with some stupid one night stand."

"Wow we both have a lot to be scared of," Kim smiled weakly, "don't we."

"Yeah I guess we do," Jimmy sighed. "So does this mean there is no hope for us? That we are doomed to be apart for ever because of what we did in the past?" Jimmy asked looking down.

Kim lifted his chin to look at her; "do you want this to work?"

Jimmy smiled at her, "yeah I really do. I love you Kim; I wasn't just saying that. I want us to be a real family again. I want Joey to come home every day to a mother and father who love him as much as they love each other."

"Really?" Kim smiled.

"Yeah, and I'm not just saying it because I'm scared," he said firmly, "I'm saying it because I'm _not scared_ to say it anymore."

"I never really wanted us to be apart," Kim said. "I mean even with Bobby I always hoped we'd get back together, I guess that's why I never fully committed to Bobby the way I wanted to with you," she smiled. 

"Really?" Jimmy asked in surprise.

"Yeah," she said. "But don't tell anyone," she smiled.

"Okay," Jimmy said firmly as he stood up and pulled her with him, "so since it's some ungodly hour in the morning, let's go back to sleep and when the morning finally comes let's try to make a real start with Joey," Jimmy smiled.

"I thought we did last night," Kim smiled as they headed back to the bedroom. 

********

"Today you become the boss Jimmy," Rusty smiled as he headed into his supply closet. "Now how should I do it?" He asked himself as he looked over his selection of chemicals.

"Wait," Rusty exclaimed as another terrible thought came to mind. "Oh man Jimmy am I going to make you look good on this one," Rusty smiled as he reached for a large container. He looked down at the list in his hand and smiled. "And I know which place to bring down!"

"Yes you will be the hero today Jimmy, " he laughed.

********

"Morning," Jimmy smiled as Kim walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," she smiled back as she walked up to him and kissed him.

"Man I like starting the day off like this," he smiled as he continued making breakfast. "Just one thing missing though," he said slowly.

"What's that?" Kim asked in confusion.

"Our son is not here chattering with us," Jimmy smiled.

"He will be tomorrow," she said as she went about setting the table. "Which reminds me how are we going to handle things in the beginning?" Kim asked. "I mean neither of our places is big enough for the both of us, let alone all three," she said.

"Yeah I know," Jimmy sighed. "Well I guess he can stay with you until we work things out," Jimmy said slowly, "and I could stay over once and awhile," he smiled.

"Once and awhile?" Kim questioned.

"Um every second night?" Jimmy laughed.

"Ye-ah," Kim laughed back.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" She asked.

"Well I'm going to use Milt's data-base and do some searching on previous arsonists who have started fires with chemicals and see if any file mentions a black van. Sadly I have not much else to go on. I guess I could check if any of them had really dysfunctional families," he explained. "And you?"

"Well I went down to the bike shop yesterday," Kim said slowly.

"Which one? My bike shop?" Jimmy asked in surprise.

"Yeah," she said. "Oh that reminds me, do you remember two clerks by the names of Johnny Rogers or Rusty Winfield?" She asked not knowing in reality that she was asking if he knew the actual arsonist.

Jimmy thought about the names for a bit as a frown of confusion crossed his face. "Sort of I guess but not really. I mean if they were just clerks there, then I could have talked to them only once. Why do you think one of them is the arsonist?" Jimmy asked.

"Well I'm going to call Faith and see if she can come in a bit early today and help me search her database and see if we can find anything on either one that might connect you and Laura, other than the fact that they served both of you," Kim explained.

"What about ex-boyfriends or something?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah we'll check out every angle," Kim sighed. "We will get this guy Jimmy," Kim smiled weakly. 

"I just hope it's soon," Jimmy sighed.

Yeah me too, Kim said inside as she watched her handsome partner bring breakfast to her. Oh Jimmy I don't want to lose you again, she said inside, not now.

********

"You see Jimmy," Rusty said to his little shrine, "when I make you boss then you'll really want to be my friend. I mean how could you not like a guy who makes you the boss?" Rusty reasoned in his twisted mind. 

"I almost have things ready here," Rusty said as he turned back to the center of his room, "just a little bit more and it will be ready for you," Rusty smiled.

"Soon your new home will be ready," Rusty said. "And when it comes time to take you, no one will be able to stop me," he said meanly.

********

"Fire started here," Milton said into his small recording device as he inspected the burnt out apartment. "The arsonist used the same chemical accelerant as in the other fires," Milton said as he bent down to take a sampling. "Then he made the fire move up the main set of stairs with only the fire exit on the second floor as the only way out," Milton said looking up. "This guy is no idiot," he said to himself, "he knew exactly what he was doing and I'm willing to bet he knew exactly where he wanted Jimmy to be in the other fires."

Milton slowly walked towards the exit of the burning apartment. "Who the hell is this guy?" Milton wondered out loud as he made his way slowly up the stairs. "How does he know so much about the layout of these buildings?"

********

"Okay so I'll see you tonight," Jimmy said to Joey as he got up to leave the hospital. "Later champ, love you."

"Love you to daddy, bye," Joey smiled.

"Bye Kim," Jimmy smiled as he kissed goodbye.

"Bye Jimmy," Kim said as she kissed him back.

"You guys said it wrong!" Joey said sounding upset.

"What?" Kim asked in surprise.

"You're supposed to say bye mommy and bye daddy!" He said in a fake huff.

"Oh okay," Jimmy teased. "Yeah bye! Mommy!" He laughed as he left.

"Bye daddy!" Kim laughed.

"Better," Joey smiled as Kim sat got him ready to go home with the nanny for the day. 

Jimmy got on his bike and headed to the park just to sit and think for a bit. He sat on his bike and started into the area before him for what seemed like an eternity. He was just about to start up his bike when he heard a noise from behind. He whirled around to see a smiling face looking back at him.

"Oh man you scared me," Jimmy said sheepishly.

********

"Thanks for helping me today Faith," Kim smiled as Faith turned on the computer before them.

"Yeah it was no trouble," Faith smiled back. "So how is Jimmy anyways?" Faith asked in concern.

"He's okay," Kim sighed. "He's taking all of this pretty well considering what happened to him yesterday," she said slowly.

"What happened to him yesterday?" Faith asked in surprise.

"He was kidnapped by the arsonist and made to watch while the guy started another apartment fire," she said sadly.

"What?" Faith asked in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah," Kim sighed. "Sadly the guy had a mask on so that Jimmy didn't know who he was. He said his voice sort of sounded familiar but nothing confirmed."

"Darn," Faith as the database came to life. "Okay so do we have any names to look for?"

"Yeah two for starters," Kim said pulling out her brief notes.

"Okay give me the first one," Faith said.

"Rusty Winfield."

********

"Oh my goodness," Rusty said excitedly as Jimmy pulled up in front of the bike shop, "he's here, Jimmy's actually come to see me," he smiled as he waited for Jimmy to enter the store. Rusty looked over and saw Johnny helping another customer, so that meant that Jimmy would have to come to him.

"I wonder if he'll remember me," Rusty smiled as Jimmy entered the store.

Jimmy walked into the store and looked around. He saw one clerk that he sort of recognized helping two men and he saw another clerk by the counter that he sort of recognized also.

Of course I recognize them, Jimmy said to himself, I probably have bought stuff from both, but so did Laura, doesn't mean anything.

Okay Rusty calm down, he said inside as Jimmy walked up to him. 

I have to hear his voice, Jimmy said. 

"Hi can I order some…" Jimmy started.

"Jimmy Doherty right?" Came a voice from behind him.

Rusty was just about to speak up with Johnny rushed up to Jimmy. "The fire fighter right?"

"Um yeah," Jimmy smiled. "What's up?" Jimmy asked as he looked at the eager young clerk before him. 

"Oh I just wanted to say hi," Johnny smiled as he extended his hand to shake it. "I'm a big fan," he said eagerly.

Fan? Jimmy said inside. Yeah okay.

"Well 'hi' Johnny," Jimmy smiled as he shook his hand. "Thanks for coming to say hi but I think your customers need you more than I do," Jimmy said lightly as he looked at the two rather sour faces still waiting for their clerk to come back and help them.

"Oh yeah sorry," he said sheepishly as he hurried back. "Bye."

Jimmy studied his voice and stance and they sort of match his kidnappers. The voice had similar tones but not exact, and the build could be the same, but then he also had the same build. Not exactly hard evidence Jimmy, he sighed inside.

Jimmy turned back to Rusty. Why the hell is this guy smiling so much at me? "Um hi?" Jimmy said slowly as he walked up to the counter.

"Hi Jimmy," Rusty gushed as he tried to put on a different smile. I can't let him know it's me right away.

I have to get him to say a few more words so I can hear his voice better. 

"How can I help you?" Rusty asked.

Jimmy studied the voice and like Johnny's had very similar tones and patterns, but nothing conclusive. Damn it, Jimmy cursed inside.

"Yeah I need this," Jimmy said handing him a slip of paper. "How long will it take?" Jimmy asked.

"You know you shouldn't get mad at Johnny, after all you are the resident hero," Rusty laughed.

What? What did he just say? And his voice is similar. Could it be this guy? Could this guy before me be the arsonist?

"Um the parts?" Jimmy asked.

"In a hurry to get to work?" Rusty smiled.

  
"Um yeah," Jimmy said.

"I bet you like your job," Rusty smiled as he took the paper and turned and headed into the back. "I bet you're good at it!"

"Yeah," Jimmy said slowly. I wonder if he drives a black van. Jimmy quietly made his way out of the store and headed around the back.

"Damn it," Jimmy said he looked at the two cars behind the store. Did I really expect him to bring his van here? I mean if it is one of these guys then I'm sure they have another vehicle. And am I really blaming a store clerk that I have talked to for like 30 seconds? Sounding like someone is not a crime. I cannot suspect someone for sounding like someone else. But what was with the hero comment? That was strange. I have to find out who these guys are!

"Damn it," Jimmy said again as he turned around to see Rusty just standing there watching him with a small smile on his face. What the hell is he doing, Jimmy asked himself?

"Looking for something?" Rusty asked.

"Um yeah just wanted to see how much parking they have back here," Jimmy lied as Rusty walked up to him.

"The owner doesn't like customers parking back here," Rusty said.

"Yeah I guess," Jimmy said slowly.

"You know you shouldn't be out here alone Jimmy," Rusty smiled before he turned on his heel and headed for the back door, "who knows what might happen to you," he lightly laughed as he reached the back door and turned back to see if Jimmy was also coming.

What the hell does that mean, he asked himself? Oh man he's weird, Jimmy said as he followed Rusty. But so was the other guy, he said inside. This place is strange, Jimmy said to himself as he turned to see both Johnny and Rusty looking and smiling at him. 

********

Milton slowly made his way upstairs. He could only walk on one side of the floor since the other was almost missing. "Why doesn't he make the fire burn the whole building? Why does he just set enough chemicals to start and burn only one side?" Milton pondered those questions as he continued his investigation. Milton pulled out his cell phone and dialed the office.

"Fire House 32 Riley Watson here," Riley answered.

"Hi Riley it's Milt," Milton said.

"Morning Sir," Riley said.

"Is Jimmy in yet?" Milton asked.

"Um no," Riley said firmly. Probably still sleeping in, he said inside. "Have you checked your messages yet?" Riley asked in annoyance.

"Not yet. So listen this apartment is the same as the ones before, same chemical spray, but no explosion. But let me ask you this did you and Cecil come across any profiles with the mention of real estate in them?" Milton asked.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Well this guy knows what he's doing. I mean he'd have to either be around building plans or have access to them. Run a check on previous profiles and see if anyone had access to real estate information of some kind. Let me know what you find," Milton said. "I'm going to finish up here and then I'll be in."

"I'll call you as soon as I get anything," Riley said as he hung up. 

"Jimmy probably doesn't even know how to use a computer," Riley laughed as he started his search. 

********

"Okay Rusty Winfield," Faith said as her computer printed out the file it had on him. "Here," she said as she handed it to Kim, "you read this and I'll do a search on Johnny Rogers.

"Okay," Kim said taking the paper. "Rusty Winfield, age 32, occupation store clerk, drives VW bug," Kim laughed as Faith looked up in surprise. "Sorry I guess I thought it was funny," she frowned as she looked back down. "Um okay," she said somewhat embarrassed as Faith laughed, "his father was a travelling sales man for oh hey chemical products, his mother was a real estate agent and his, oh get this," Kim said with interest, "his older brother was killed in a fire accidentally started while he was working in the basement, trapped him inside and he died. It also says a Cedric Adams was also killed in that fire, his brothers best friend."

"What started the fire?" Faith asked.

"Says stray chemicals were to blame, and no charges were laid," Kim said slowly. "But it says here later on that the father blamed Rusty and for that he spent several years in a special hospital for the mentally insane."

"What?" Faith asked. 

Kim sat back in her chair and stared at the file before her.

"Why would the father accuse him if he didn't really suspect him? I mean why blame your own son without hard evidence?" Kim asked.

"Don't know, but then this whole thing puzzles me," Faith said slowly.

"I want to see what it says on Johnny Rogers before I make any kind of decision," Kim said. "Hey after you finish the search on Rogers can you run a search on a Riley Watson?" Kim asked quickly. "And then Laura Wilson?"

"Yeah sure, but who is Riley Watson?" Faith asked as her computer started to print the file on Johnny Rogers.

"Not sure yet," Kim said firmly. 

********

"Jimmy Doherty?" Jimmy answered his phone as he walked to his bike.

********

"I'll see you soon my friend," Rusty smiled as he finished up and hurried to the back. "I guess it's a good thing I left my van at home today," Rusty laughed as he got into his car. 

********

"Hey Jimmy its Milt."

"Hey Milt how are ya this morning?" Jimmy smiled.

"Doing just fine. Hey do you know a William Masters?" Milton asked.

"No. Who is he?" Jimmy asked as he tucked the small package into his bike carrier.

"He is the owner of that building that burnt the other day. I was just wondering if there was perhaps a connection between you and him or between him and Laura," Milt explained.

"No sorry," Jimmy sighed. "Another dead end huh?" 

"Don't worry Jimmy we will find this guy!" Milton said firmly.

"Yeah I know Milt," Jimmy sighed, "I just hope it's soon you know."

  
"Yeah I know."

"Jimmy listen I…" Milton started as he heard a beep in his ear. "Hold on a sec Jimmy I got another call coming through." Jimmy stood and waited until Milton got back to him.

"Jimmy I gotta go, I just got a call from a clerk in Bruce's office about some evidence I am supposed to pick up at his home on 12th Avenue. See you back at the office," Milton said.

"Okay," Jimmy said, "Milt wait!" Jimmy said into a dead phone. "I just wanted to know who the clerk was," he sighed as he got on his bike and prepared to go into the office. He took one last look before he drove away. I have to find out what the real story with Rusty and Johnny are he said inside. Maybe I'll call Kim when I get in and see what she has come up with.

********

"Okay Johnny Rogers," Kim said looking at the file while Faith started her search on Riley. "Also 32, occupation is also a clerk, drives a 1981 ford pickup, father was a land developer and oh man," Kim sighed.

"What?" Faith asked looking up.

"His mother was killed in a house fire, kid blamed himself. Said it the fire started by some kind of home made explosion," she said looking up. "Fire has played a major part in each of their lives," she said. "Either one could have a grudge against fire fighters. Damn it," Kim cursed. "One with chemicals the other a bomb. Our arsonist uses both! Back to square one."

"Maybe more so than you think," Faith said slowly. 

"Why?" Kim asked in surprise.

"This guy Riley, it says his parents were both killed in a house fire started by a friend who was a fire fighter."

"What?" Kim asked in shock.

"Yeah it says he and his friends were having a party downstairs when one went up to use the bathroom. But instead of going to the john they started to smoke and I guess left the cig still burning when they went downstairs. Anyways it says it caught fire on some of the bathroom chemicals and a small explosion resulted in blockage of the doorway to the parents bedroom and they were trapped inside," Faith said in horror as she looked up at Kim. "They both died."

"Oh man," Kim said softly. "All three of them have a solid reason to hate fire fighters."

"Yeah but which one enough to kill?"

********

"Well I guess I'll pack it in here," Milton sighed as he gathered up his evidence box. "I'll send the analysis to the lab but I'm pretty sure it's the same guy. Damn it," Milton cursed as he gathered up his toolbox. "I just wish this nightmare was over." 

He gathered up all his stuff and headed to his truck. He looked at the address in his hand and sighed. "One more stop," he uttered fatefully.

********

"Nice banker's hours Doherty," Riley said in disdain as Jimmy walked past his desk.

"Yeah good morning to you," Jimmy said not looking back. He walked to his desk and slumped into the chair. "I have to find a connection between me and Laura and the arsonist," Jimmy sighed as he flipped on the computer terminal. "What do we have in common?"

********

"Oh man you sure know how to pick em," Faith half laughed as she pulled up the file on Laura Wilson.

"Why what did you find on Laura?" Kim asked in interest.

"Not much except her ex-boyfriend is or should I say was a fire fighter in Manhattan," Faith said.

"Really? Who?" Kim asked.

"A Dylan Barrows. Ever heard of him?" Faith asked.

"No. Why did you say _was_ a fire fighter?" Kim asked.

"It says here that he was accused by his best friend of killing his parents in a house fire," Faith said slowly.

"What? You mean that Dylan was…"

"Riley Watson's best friend, and Laura Wilson's ex-boyfriend!" Faith said firmly as she printed the file on Laura.

"What?" Kim asked in shock. "It can't be! He's more to blame than Jimmy," Kim said firmly.

Kim sat back in her chair and tried to comprehend all she just learned. First there were two clerks that fire had killed family members and both children suffered mentally because of it. Each was exposed to chemicals or explosives of some kind. Each had a reason to hate fire fighters. 

Then there was Laura Wilson. Her ex-boyfriend was a fire fighter accused of killing his best friend's parents in a house fire and was taken off active duty, permanently. The same best friend, Riley Watson who hated Jimmy and was never allowed to be a fire fighter due to an inherited weakness in the lungs. 

  
Oh man she sighed as she rubbed her eyes with her hands; this just keeps getting more and more twisted. But would Riley hate Dylan enough to want to kill his ex-girlfriend to get back at him? And why blame Jimmy? Unless Jimmy was just in the wrong place at the wrong time? I mean they didn't start working together until after Laura died. But what if Riley planned it that way? And what about Rusty and Johnny? Each had a reason to hate fire and fire fighter in some capacity, but enough to kill Laura Wilson? Why would they want to kill her? And what about Jimmy? What's his connection to them?

How _does _Jimmy factor into all of this? What makes him the special target of this arsonist? Maybe he reminds the arsonist of someone. Or maybe the guy just wants to stalk Jimmy and we are totally off base here. What if there is no connection between Jimmy and Laura Wilson other than the fact that they met for like 20 minutes while they bought bike parts? What if they guy has another agenda in mind? But what? What could be his real agenda for stalking Jimmy?

********

"Thanks for all your help today Faith," Kim said as she got up to leave. "I might need it again," she smiled to her friend as she gathered up all her papers.

"Yeah no trouble," Faith said warily. "I just hope we find this guy soon," Faith said. 

"Yeah me too," Kim sighed as she turned to leave.

********

"Damn it," Jimmy cursed as he looked into the data base but found nothing on Rusty or Johnny other than bit's of information here and there.

"Need the computer's for dummies guide?" Riley asked sarcastically.

"Whatever," Jimmy muttered not turning around. He dialed Kim's cell number to see if she had come up with anything.

********

"Ah good morning Mr. Boss," Rusty laughed as he spied Milt's truck pulling up. "Or should I say ex boss!" He started to laughed harder. "Today Jimmy becomes the boss."

He waited until Milton had parked his car and got out to enter the building.

"3C," Milton said. "Okay here I go."

"Here I go," Rusty laughed as he watched Milton disappear into the building and got out to follow.

********

"Really? You found all that?" Jimmy asked in surprise. 

"Yeah why, you couldn't?" She asked.

"Um no," Jimmy said looking angrily at Riley, "I guess I wasn't given _proper_ access."

"Yeah get use to being second best Doherty!" Riley spat.

"Man what is with you two?" Kim asked.

"Ah don't ask," Jimmy sighed. "So bring all that stuff home tonight and we'll go over it together."

Home? Who the hell is he talking to, Riley wondered? He's not married! Could he be gay? No I heard he flirts too much? Is it possible that he actually has a girlfriend? A loser like him? She must only be with him because of his hero status!

  
"Okay," Kim said. "Oh by the way I found out something very interesting about Laura Wilson," Kim said.

"Yeah? What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"Well her ex-boyfriend is ex-fire fighter Dylan Baker from Manhattan. Dylan is no longer on duty because he was accused of killing his best friends parents in a house fire that the supposedly inadvertently started by a neglected cigarette. The same best friend who's name happens to be Riley Watson!"

"What?" Jimmy asked in shock. "Are you serious? Does it really say that on that file?" Jimmy asked. "Hang onto that Kim!"

"Yeah, I have it all here with me Jimmy," she smiled as the Chief walked up behind her.

"Tell Doherty to get his lazy ass out of bed and get a real job," Bruce laughed.

"Funny," Jimmy smiled. "Hey Kim let me talk to the chief for a second."

********

"Hello Mr. Walsh?" Milton said as he knocked on 3C. "Anyone home?"

He waited for a few more minutes.

"I guess not," Milton sighed as he turned to leave. But before he could turn around Rusty struck him on the back of the head and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Sleep well," Rusty laughed as he made his way downstairs in the quiet apartment to start the fire. "Forever!"

********

  
"Hey Jimmy what's up?" Bruce asked.

"Just saying hi," Jimmy smiled. "Hey why didn't you send me to get the evidence instead of Milt?" Jimmy asked making Riley look up.

Evidence? Riley asked himself. What the hell is he talking about?

"What are you talking about Jimmy? I never told Milton to pick up some evidence."

"Really?" Jimmy asked in confusion. "When I was talking to Milt he said he got another call from a clerk from your office telling him to go to 12th Avenue to pick up some evidence for this case."

"First of all I don't have any clerks in this office," Bruce said slowly, "and secondly…."

"Oh no," Jimmy said as a terrible realization started to dawn on him. "It's a trap Chief!" Jimmy said quickly as he slammed the phone down and grabbed the keys to his bike.

********

"What?" Bruce asked as the alarm went off. "Oh no," he said as Sam rushed into his office.

"Got another apartment fire Sir, this one on 12th," Sam said as he rushed to get ready.

"What? Did you say 12th?" Bruce asked in horror as he followed.

"Yeah 255 12th Avenue," Sam called back.

"Here we go," Alex said as her and Kim rushed to get ready.

"Kim I was talking to Jimmy on the phone and he said Milton was asked to meet some guy at an apartment on 12th," Bruce said into his CB on the way to the apartment.

"What?" Kim asked in shock. "Does Jimmy know the apartment is on fire?"

"Not yet, but he will when he gets there," Bruce sighed.

"Think he'll try to save Milt without backup?" Kim asked already knowing the answer.

"Care to venture a guess on that one?" Bruce asked dryly.

"Step on is Alex!" Kim said in a panic.

Oh Jimmy I pray you wait for us, Kim said.

********

"12th Avenue?" Riley asked as he too grabbed the keys to his truck and rushed after Jimmy. "What's going on?"

********

"Damn it out of the way," Jimmy shouted as he sped angrily through traffic. "Milt better be okay," Jimmy said. "This better be a joke."

********

"Move this thing!" Bruce shouted to his driver in frustration. 

********

"Hurry Alex!" Kim said in a panic.

********

Jimmy arrived to find the apartment already engulfed in flames. "Oh man," Jimmy said in a panic as he parked his bike beside Milt's truck. "Milton!" Jimmy called out.

"Where's the fire department?" Asked on elderly lady. 

"They're on the way ma'am," Jimmy said. "Milton!" Jimmy shouted again.

"Hey!" Said one man as he ran up to Jimmy. "In there," he said tugging on Jimmy's jean jacket. "There's a guy still in there."

"Where?" Jimmy asked in horror.

"Third floor, I had to help Mrs. Simpson to the ground. Only three people live on the third floor and other guy's away out of town. I couldn't go back for the other guy. He was lying on the ground and I couldn't carry him, our elevator hasn't worked in years, one of those old wooden ones you know. I just couldn't bring him," he said sadly. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Jimmy said as he heard the trucks coming. He looked wildly around for the arsonist's black van. He saw it and stared at the masked man in the driver's seat in anger.

"If I run after him Milton will die, if I let him go I lose the lead! Damn it!" Jimmy said angrily as he turned back to the burning building. "I have to save Milt!" He said in a panic as he ran to the burning building. "My first duty is to the victim!"

"Hey Mr. you just can't go in there!" Someone yelled from behind as Jimmy ran into the fire.

********

"There you go Jimmy to be the hero," Rusty laughed as he pulled out his manual remote. "This is just so that your friends can't follow you in and try to take your glory from you!" He smiled as he watched the trucks pull up. However the crew's were too busy trying to do their jobs that they didn't think to look for the black van belonging to the man who started it all.

********

"Milt!" Jimmy yelled into the smoky heat. "Milt!" He coughed as he stumbled towards the stairs in the ever growing darkness. "Hold on, I'm coming!" He called out.

********

"There's his bike Alex, where's Jimmy?" Kim asked in a panic as she stared at the burning building before her.

"He went in," Bruce sighed as he ran up to them. "By himself and without gear!"

"Damn it Jimmy," Kim cursed.

"Okay guys time to go in," Bruce said as his crew got ready to go in.

"Let's go guys," Sam said loudly as they started for the entrance.

********

"Yeah nice try guys!" Rusty laughed as he pressed the button.

********

"Okay gu…" Sam called out as the explosion struck causing the team to be thrown backwards.

"Oh my god," Bruce said in a panic as he shielded his eyes and ducked.

"Jimmy!" Kim screamed out as she too ducked.

********

"Milt?" Jimmy called out as he reached the second floor. "I'm coming up, just hold on if you can hear me!" Jimmy coughed from the smoke as he called out to Milton as reached the first step to go up. He just reached the second one when he heard the explosion from below. "NO!" He called out in horror as he was thrown backwards, lost his footing and crashed onto the stair landing on his side. He felt the searing heat as he pushed himself up and stumbled for the stairs again just as the explosion sent a fireball hurtling towards him. Jimmy opened his eyes wide in horror as the ground below him started to get hot and dissolve before his eyes. 

"Oh my god, I'm dead…" Jimmy screamed out the heat started to consume him. 

********

"Did I miscalculate?" Rusty asked in shock.

********

"Help me!" Jimmy screamed out.

**Dear readers. Thanks for the awesome reviews!!! Wasn't Monday's eppy great? Finally lots of awesome Jimmy action!!! After the eppy I was inspired to write more and came up with even more Jimmy stories (I just LOVE Jimmy-okay I'll stop now-sorry). Anyways lots more to come in this story, which means good for the reader's bad for Jimmy (if you know what I mean-lol). Hope you guys are still loving the story as much as me! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	10. Anger Unleashed

****

Title: Arson is a Deadly Obsession… Chapter 10 – Anger Unleashed

  
Jimmy screamed out as he felt the first blast knock him back down. But fortunately for Jimmy his job involved knowing how to react in these situations and not to be frozen by panic or fear. He threw himself face first into the corner of the stairs and let the blast hit his back. He felt the fire start to eat away at his jacket and frantically pulled it off not caring that it was burning his hands. He threw it to the ground and made sure nothing else was on fire before he madly climbed up the stairs on all fours as the second fireball hit the landing where he had just been lying. In no time it too was engulfed in flames, quickly devouring what he thought would be his exit.

"Damn it," he cursed loudly as he quickly picked himself up and reached the second landing. He looked down to see the rest of the staircase on fire. "How the hell are we going to get down?" He wondered in a panic. But he pushed that aside to go and find Milt. "Milt!"

********

"Jimmy knows what he's doing in there," Alex said as she came up Kim with a worried look. 

"I know Alex," Kim said sadly as she stared at the burning building before her. "I know he's the best Alex, but at this moment all I see is the father of our son in a raging inferno with his only means of escape blocked," she said sadly as she heard screeching tires behind her. She turned to see a black van speeding away in the opposite direction with a masked man in the front seat.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed in horror. "He was here, he triggered the blast!" Kim yelled at the van.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"Chief he was here," Kim said in a panic as she rushed up to Bruce.

"Who? The arsonist?"

"Yeah I just saw his van leaving, that way!" She pointed up the street.

"Damn it," Bruce cursed. "It _was_ a trap!" 

"Yeah and Jimmy's _trapped_ inside."

********

Jimmy reached the top landing and spied Milt slowly stirring on the floor before him. "Milt!" He cried out as he rushed up to him. He bent down and turned him over to see how badly hurt he was. "Milt can you hear me?" Jimmy asked loudly.

"Tre-vor?" Came Milt's strained voice.

"No sir, its Jimmy!" Jimmy said. 

"Oh Trevor I knew you'd come," he smiled faintly.

"Hold on sir I'll have you out in no time," Jimmy said as he got up and ran to the emergency exit. It was dark and smoky but it looked promising. He ran back to Milt and gently lifted him to a standing position. Jimmy was about to ask if he could stand when Milt's legs buckled under him and he fell back to the ground. "Milt!" Jimmy said in a panic as he bent down to pick him up again. He grabbed him by the waist and threw one of Milt's arms around his shoulder. "Hold on to me," Jimmy said loudly. "If you can."

"Okay…Trevor," Milt said weakly as he tried to hold onto Jimmy's shirt. 

Jimmy held onto Milt as he quickly walked towards the back exit stairs. "Have to get out," Jimmy said over and over again as he reached the staircase. "Can't stop now."

********

Kim was about to say something more when Riley's truck came to a screeching halt just behind Milt's. He ran up to Bruce to see what he could do to help, if anything.

"Are you a fire fighter?" Bruce asked.

"Um no," Riley said sheepishly.

"Then let them do their job without interference," Bruce said. "You can help the people later."

"Where's Jimmy?" Riley asked.

"In there, where else would he be?" Bruce said.

"Why the hell is he in there?" Riley asked in shock as he stared the burning mess before him. "He's not on duty!"

"Because it is _his job_! That's what he's trained for!" Bruce said firmly as he walked to join Sam and the others. "And he's the best we got!"

"Unbelievable!" Riley said madly.

"What's even more unbelievable is he went in without gear on," said one elderly man. "It was amazing!" He smiled.

"Yeah I'll bet," Riley said with disdain. "Did you set this one Jimmy? Is that why you were late?" Riley wondered as he stood and waited for Jimmy to exit. "Needed to further your hero status some more?" He asked in anger. "Milt better be okay Jimmy, or I swear you'll be sorry!"

********

Jimmy helped Milt down the first set of stairs to the second floor. He looked below and saw nothing but dark smoke, but the heat was very intense and the smell was different. "Intense heat but no flames, and the smell's changed," Jimmy pondered. "It's a trap," Jimmy said slowly. "Oh man."

"Keep going," Milt said weakly as he passed in and out of consciousness.

"We might have a problem sir," Jimmy said as he set Milt down to rest on the top of the stairs. He frantically looked around and saw nothing but the elevator shaft and the exit stairs and the hallway leading back towards the fire. 

"The stairs," Milt said weakly. "Hurry, fires not here yet."

"I think it's a fire trap Sir. I think it's set to ignite as we get to the bottom. Have to find another way," Jimmy said as he rushed to the empty elevator shaft. He was just about to look down when he was instantly struck with waves of horrifying pain as he saw the face of the man who he let die in an elevator shaft during a rescue attempt some time ago.

"I can't," Jimmy said fearfully as he stepped back. "I can't go down there," he said to Milt. "We have to find another way," Jimmy said as he fought off the panic attack. "I just can't." Jimmy said as he frantically turned around and tried to ponder another means of escape. Sadly time wasn't on his side.

"The stairs," Milt said again as he finally passed out.

"Milt?" Jimmy asked as Milt's body fell to the side. "Milt talk to me!" Jimmy yelled as he rushed to feel a pulse. He found a faint one but knew he had to get him out of there and fast. "Damn it," he yelled looking at the empty shaft. "But I just can't go down there!"

********

Kim stood by helplessly and watched while Bruce and his men started to bathe the building in sheets of water hoping the fire would at least die down long enough for Jimmy to find a way out. Some of the others had gone to find another way in. Kim sighed as she watched a small teaming starting for the back; that was usually Jimmy's job, to find a way in no matter what. Well he did this time, now all he had to do was find a way back out, alive!

"Milt's in there. It was a setup. I just can't believe it," Bruce said with disdain. 

"For Jimmy? Or Milt?" Kim asked.

"Either answer could be right," Bruce said firmly. "But at this point it's moot if they don't come out alive!"

Kim stared miserably at the burning building and felt tears starting to come. She choked them back knowing she had to be brave for Jimmy's sake. Oh Jimmy I pray you come out of that alive. Please be okay.

********

"Jimmy grab ahold of yourself!" Jimmy said out loud. "Unless you use this only exit Milt will die!" He approached the elevator shaft again and tried to hold back waves of panic and terror. This was their only hope of making it out alive and he knew it and it seems the arsonist wanted it that way also. "Damn him!" Jimmy yelled. But he saw the fire coming up on his from down the hallway and knew if he didn't work fast they'd be dead.

********

"Oh man Rusty what if you did miscalculate?" Rusty scolded himself as he raced him. "What if your friend dies because of you? Ryan died because of you! But it won't happen father!" Rusty started to yell. "Jimmy's smarter than Ryan was. He and Cedric weren't careful. I warned them didn't I? Didn't I father! I warned them but they didn't listen. They didn't listen!" He continued his yelling as he reached his home, sanity quickly leaving him. "Jimmy will make it!"

********

"We have to chance it sir," Jimmy said as he kicked at the elevator's wood gate until it finally splintered open. He looked up to make sure no car was actually in there and that there was a clear passage to the ground. "No other choice," he said as he took of his top sports shirt and belt. He ripped off Milt's jacket and proceeded to pull Milt to the opening he had made. He quickly ripped his shirt apart and the proceeded to wrap it around his hands to protect them. He grabbed Milt and proceeded to tie their waists together with the jacket and belt. "Hope this works," Jimmy said quickly as he felt the flames starting to come closer behind them. He grabbed onto the elevator cable with his wrapped hands and hung on as he swung their bodies off the platform.

"AHH!" Jimmy cried out as he felt the weight of both bodies dragging him down faster than he expected. He clenched his face in pain as he felt the burning pain growing in his hands as the friction from the shirt was slowly dissolving from the rubbing on the steel of the elevator cables which started to make his hands cut and bleed, eating through the soft flesh. "AHH!" He cried out as his hands started to bleed. He was thankful they only had a short drop. "Hold on sir," Jimmy said as he felt Milt starting to slip a bit. "NO!" Jimmy cried out as Milt's body shifted positions and he fell out of the noose Jimmy had made and crashed a few feet to the ground below, thankfully it wasn't very far.

Jimmy quickly rushed to Milt and again felt for a pulse, he was still alive. The burning pain in his cut and bleeding hands gave way to his panic to get them safely out of the building. He ran to the shaft exit and kicked it open. He brushed sweat away from his face leaving a bloody streak mixed with coal dirt. He felt the fire overhead and knew they have very little time. He spied the stairs he thought would be a mistake only to see they weren't on fire. Was I wrong, he wondered about his choice? He ran back to Milt and scooped him up in his arms and turned back. As soon as he did he was met with a bright flash of light that engulfed the stairs, just like he knew it would. He quickly turned away from the blast and hid behind the wall until he knew it was safe to leave. 

"I knew it," Jimmy said angrily. He spied a nearby window and kicked at it with one of his legs while he struggled to hold onto Milt. "Almost there Sir," he said to the unconscious form in his embrace. Jimmy looked at the stairs one last time and sighed. If they had taken the stairs they would be on fire right now, probably dead. And if they did get away the elevator shaft would now be burning. The arsonist made sure Jimmy had only one exit to use; one to get them both out alive. "Who the hell is this guy?" Jimmy wondered as he prepared to exit the building.

********

"Did you hear that?" Kim asked as she heard the glass breaking on the side of the building.

"Yeah, let's go," Bruce called out to his team as he ran towards the sound with Alex and Kim quickly following.

********

Jimmy pushed the two of them through the glass not caring at the small cuts and tears he got on his face, arms and chest, he just had to protect Milt. "We're free sir," Jimmy said in a panic as he breathed in the fresh air. He just laid Milt on the ground to perform CPR when Bruce, Kim and the rest rushed up to him with Riley following closely behind.

"Jimmy!" Kim said as she rushed to him to see if he was okay. She would let Doc help Milt. She saw the blood on his face and immediately started to panic. "Oh my god Jimmy are you okay?" She asked in a hurry.

"Jimmy move man we need to get at him," Doc said.

"Milt can you hear me?" Jimmy said ignoring everyone's cries for him to get away from Milt so they could help him. 

Kim spied the blood on Milt's chest and thought Jimmy had caused it. "Jimmy he's bleeding!" She said anxiously as she tried to get Jimmy to get away from Milt.

"Jimmy move!" Doc said firmly.

Bruce helped Jimmy stand up as Doc and Carlos rushed in to help Milt.

"Sir can you hear us?" Doc called out to Milt.

"No it's me, I'm bleeding not Milt. See," Jimmy said blankly to Kim as he turned over his hands and showed her the chewed up flesh of his palms.

"Oh man Jimmy," Kim said as she pulled him towards her bag to get fixed up. "Come here."

"Where's your jacket and shirt?" Bruce asked.

"Jacket's on fire and shirt is right there. I used it to get us down," Jimmy said blankly as he pointed to the bloodied pieces of cloth on the ground. "Is he going to be okay?" He asked looking down at Milt as Doc was getting him ready for transport.

"We don't know Jimmy. Let's go Carlos," Doc said as they finally had Milt ready to go.

"I'm coming," Jimmy said as he pushed Kim away and went to follow Doc.

"Then you'll come with us," Kim said firmly. "Jimmy you need to get attended to, your cut in a lot of places and your hands need to be cleaned and bandaged," she said firmly.

"She's right Jimmy," Bruce said, "besides there's nothing you can do for Milt right now anyways. You go; we'll finish up here. I heard no one else was in the building is that right?" He asked.

"Yeah," Jimmy said.

"How in the hell did you get out?" Sam asked walking up to Jimmy. "We just checked and all the stairs are engulfed in flames.

"Elevator shaft right?" Bruce asked in surprise. "That's what you used the shirt for?"

"Yeah how did you know?" Jimmy countered as Riley walked up to join the crowd.

"It's what every well trained fire fighter would have done in your situation. Plus it explains the shirt and the cuts on your hands. As always you let your instincts guide you Jimmy and it saved both of you. Well done, I'm proud of you," Bruce smiled as he gently patted Jimmy on the back.

"Yeah man great work as always," Sam said patting his shoulder.

"Thanks guys," Jimmy said softly.

__

Yeah big deal, Riley fumed inside. I bet he started that fire so he could once again regain the spotlight he lost from the last time, he said angrily to himself. He's no hero and I'm going to prove it!

"Come on let's get you fixed up," Kim said softly as she gently guided Jimmy by the elbow towards the waiting bus. 

"He's going to be okay," Jimmy said to Riley as he past him.

"Yeah no thanks to you _hero_," Riley snided.

"What the hell is your problem!" Jimmy yelled as he turned to Riley. "I just carried him out of _that_!"

"Milt almost died in there!" Riley shouted. "And it's your fault!"

"What the hell does that mean?" Bruce asked angrily as he walked up to them. "Jimmy just saved his life. Why are you accusing him? Who the hell are you?" Bruce demanded. 

"No one, right Jimmy? Right _hero_?" Riley said meanly as he turned and stormed back to his truck. "I'm no one!"

"What was that all about?" Bruce asked Jimmy.

"Long story sir," Jimmy said as he turned and headed towards Kim's bus, leaving Bruce and Kim to exchange amused looked. Kim turned to follow after him with Alex in tow.

Jimmy reached the front of the building as Riley reached his truck. As he started to walk towards the small group gathered they all started to clap, causing Riley's anger towards Jimmy to grow even more. Oh man, Jimmy said quietly I really don't need this right now. "That's not really necessary folks," Jimmy smiled weakly at the crowd.

"Well you just saved someone, they don't exactly get to see a guy rushing into a burning building to save someone, much less emerge both alive," Kim said warmly. "If I wasn't scared to death about losing you I'd be clapping also," she said weakly.

"Sorry Kim, I just needed to save him," Jimmy said as he watched Riley speed away in anger.

"And only you could have Jimmy," she said as she opened the back of the bus and helped him in. Jimmy sat down on the stretcher as per Kim's request and she sat across from him as Alex started to pull away. "Okay now let's see those hands," she said as she took his palms and held them face up. 

"Oh man Jimmy," she said in horror as she looked at the dark bloodied hands she held in hers. "Hold still this will sting okay," she said warmly. "You'll have to get proper burn cream and antiseptic applied at the hospital, but this will do for now," she said as she applied the cleansing agent. Jimmy winced in pain as he felt the cool liquid start to eat away the metal toxins from the steel cables embedded in his palms. "Sorry," she said softly. 

"It's okay," he whispered sadly. 

********

"Oh man I hope you're okay Jimmy," Rusty said in a panic as he slammed on the breaks on his van when he reached home and rushed inside to turn on the news, pressing record on the VCR as he did. The same news that Riley too was watching while he waited in the hospital waiting room.

********

^^This is Sara Waters, WXYN 34 local news. When you hear the word 'bravest' you immediately think of the members of New York City's Fire Department. No other group has so aptly earned the title as the men and women who live and work in a profession that trains and tells their employees to run _into_ the face of danger while everyone else is told to run out. 

I'm here outside 255 12th Avenue where one of New York's 'bravest', local Fire Fighter Jimmy Doherty from Fire House 55 made a daring rescue when he entered that burning building behind me to save a trapped resident. Mr. Doherty I'm told apparently went in with no fire gear or protective covering on. Joining me know is 55th's Fire Chief Bruce Hammond." Said the reporter as she turned to Bruce.

********

"Yay Jimmy's alive!" Rusty said happily.

********

"Of course he's alive," Rusty spat at the TV, "he had to give himself a hero's exit!" He spat in anger. "Damn you Jimmy!"

********

"Bruce why was Mr. Doherty rescuing someone without protective gear on? From the looks of that fire it's pretty intense," she said.

"Jimmy was off duty at the time and didn't have time to wait for us to arrive. He did what his instincts and training taught him to do, take charge of the situation and rescue anyone trapped inside. It was a risky gamble, thankfully it worked," Bruce sighed.

"Sounds pretty daring to me," she smiled.

"Yeah that's Jimmy alright," Bruce smiled back, "pretty daring. But make no mistake Jimmy Doherty's the best at what he does. In a situation like this he's the guy you want coming in after you," Bruce said "That'll be all, I have a crew to get back to," Bruce said as he turned and walked away.

"Well there we have it folks, a real live hero in our midst. A man who thinks nothing of his own life and welfare and even puts himself at risk to save others. In my mind, certainly in the minds of those around here and probably in the minds of many others, New York is glad to be blessed with a real life hero like Jimmy Doherty, a selfless hard-working Fire Fighter from Station House 55. This is Sara Waters sighing off."

********

"That's a load of crap!" Riley yelled at the TV not caring of the people looking at him.

********

"Man that was better than I planned," Rusty smiled as he pressed the stop record button on the VCR. "I'll just add this to my other Jimmy TV credits collection. That way when he comes to join me we can look back on these together," he laughed. "Like home movie night!"

"See Jimmy not only will you be the boss now but you're the hero once again. The way it should be! And all thanks to me!" Rusty said happily. "What would you do if I wasn't in your life?"

********

"Oh man Kim what if he dies? What if I wasn't able to get to him in time?" Jimmy asked sadly as Kim finished wrapping the top bandage. She would have to get the ER doctors to apply the burn cream and add proper bandages.

"You saved him Jimmy," she said as she started to tend to the cuts on his face and arms. Jimmy winced again as she applied the liquid to clean the cuts. "He's alive and has a fighting chance because of you," she said firmly. 

"Riley still blames me," Jimmy said sadly.

"Ignore what that idiot Riley said," she smiled. "He's just jealous because he could never do what you did today," she said as she gently caressed his face, "save a life."

"Thanks Kim," Jimmy smiled faintly as they neared the hospital. "Well I wonder if I made the news?" He asked somewhat bitterly.

"And if you did?" She asked. "You did deserve it," she smiled.

"Yeah tell that Riley!" Jimmy spat.

********

Riley watched as the bus with Jimmy in it pulled up to the emergency doors. He watched in disdain as Kim helped Jimmy slowly climb out of the bus and walk towards the entrance doors. Yeah that's right Jimmy play it up as only you can. 

Jimmy saw Riley standing in the waiting room and cursed. Why the hell is he so mad at me? He is more to blame than I am for all of this. Is he? Or am I just blaming him like he is blaming me? The real person to blame is the arsonist, but who the hell is he? Riley's mind was a mix of emotions, with anger winning the battle. Sense and reason tried to make themselves heard but they lost out to jealousy and rage.

********

"You should have seen it father!" Rusty said loudly. "I made Jimmy look so good today, a real hero. I made sure he only had one exit, which of course he used. And then I made sure he had to use the window further adding to the tenseness of the situation. And of course the whole thing was caught on camera!" He said happily.

"You said no one would ever be proud of me, well you're wrong dad. When Jimmy comes to live with me and I tell him all I have done for him he'll be really grateful and thank me," Rusty said firmly. "Yes Jimmy will be very proud of me for all that I have done for him!"

Rusty continued to laugh as he went about making himself some dinner. "And the best part is, it's not over yet!"

********

"Well well well Doherty," Riley said angrily, "you just missed your Agent! I think they want to get you to make up for your next TV viewing!" 

"Leave me alone Riley," Jimmy said in controlled anger.

"I guess it's a good thing Milt didn't die in your arms as that would have tarnished your time in the limelight!" Riley said loudly.

"I'm warning you Riley," Jimmy said trying to get past him. Kim and Alex stood behind Jimmy while both Doc and Carlos looked up at the ensuing brawl.

"Yeah and how did you know exactly which building Milt was in?" Riley asked.

"It was the one on fire you moron!" Jimmy shouted.

"Yeah well how did you know for sure unless you set it up in the first place! Maybe he was in a different one! You knew because you're to blame! You started it!" Riley yelled in Jimmy's face.

"That's it!" Jimmy shouted as he lunged at Riley. He grabbed at Riley's waist and both fell to the ground with both Doc and Carlos rushing in along with Kim and Alex to break them apart.

"It's your fault Jimmy!" Riley said as he punched Jimmy in the side.

"You have no right to blame me!" Jimmy yelled as he too punched Riley in the side not caring about his injured hands. Kim and Alex along with Carlos managed to pull Jimmy off of Riley, while Doc held onto Riley and pulled him away.

"Now that's enough Riley!" Kim said firmly.

"Get off of me!" Riley spat at he pulled away from Doc as the doctor attending Milton came up to them.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked in concern.

"No," Doc said before anyone else could answer.

"How is he?" Kim asked quickly.

"He's in a coma," the doctor said slowly. "He sustained a blow to the back of the head and there is swelling there. We did a CAT scan and while it shows there is no brain damage right now we'll have to wait for the swelling to completely subside before we know for sure. But the blow to the head and the large amounts of smoke inhaled caused the coma. He also suffered some internal bruising but no major damage. He broke his left ankle from a fall and injured his left arm. I understand he was pulled from a fire?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah," Jimmy said.

"Tell me why didn't you use the regular fireman's exit hold on him?" The doctor questioned referring to slinging Milt over his shoulder.

"The exit didn't afford me that. I had to use another means of escape," Jimmy sighed heavily.

"Well it was the right one," the doctor smiled, "you saved his life."

"Of course you wouldn't want to kill him," Riley spat.

"You're kidding right?" Jimmy yelled. 

"That's enough both of you!" Doc said angrily as both men stopped their yelling and looked back at the doctor.

"Ok-ay," the ER doctor said slowly, "so since there was no major internal damage we now have to wait until he comes out of his coma," he finished. "But I really think he's going to pull through okay."

"Can I see him?" Riley asked first.

"Yeah come with me," the doctor said as he led Riley towards the room Milt was in.

"Thanks Doc," Kim said to her friend. 

"If you guys will be okay here, Carlos and I will finish the rounds," Doc smiled.

"Yeah we'll be okay," Jimmy said wearily. "Thanks for trying to keep the peace Doc," Jimmy said.

"Yeah no sweat man," Doc smiled. "Let's go Carlos," he said as he turned and headed out of the ER.

"Let's get you fixed up okay?" Kim asked softly as she turned to Jimmy.

"He can't die Kim," Jimmy said not turning away from the room Milt and now Riley were in.

"He won't Jimmy," she said as she saw a nurse approaching. "Can you help him?" 

"Yeah," the nurse said. "Please come with me," the nurse said to Jimmy.

"I'll be in there when you're done Jimmy," Kim said to him.

"Okay," he said as he turned to follow the nurse.

"What the hell was that all about? Who was that guy?" Alex asked as she and Kim sat down to wait for Jimmy.

"Since we have some time let me tell you," she sighed.

********

"What the hell was that all about back there?" Sam asked the Chief as the two of them headed for the hospital leaving the rest of the team to clean up.

"I think he blames Jimmy for starting these fires," Bruce sighed.

"What? Are you serious?" Sam asked in shock.

"Well Milt told me that one of his staff blames Jimmy for starting the fires to further his hero status," Bruce said. 

"That's stupid!" Sam said firmly. "Jimmy would never do that. Yeah he likes the limelight but he'd never do it to harm anyone!"

"I know," Bruce said, "and that's what I told Milt. But did you know that Jimmy was kidnapped by the arsonist and made to watch him start that last apartment fire and then let go," Bruce said.

"What?" Sam asked in horror. "Are you serious?"

"Sadly it's the truth and this fellow at least I'm assuming it was that guy today thinks Jimmy's working with the arsonist."

"Oh man if I see him I'm going to kick his ass for even suggesting something so stupid," Sam spat.

"Now that's exactly what I don't want Sam. I don't want to give his guy any reason to even think that Jimmy is responsible in any way or provoking him more than he already is. Jimmy doesn't need this guy's anger unleashed against him. Who knows what might happen then," Bruce said.

"I just can't believe he'd think that sir," Sam said sadly, "I mean Jimmy practically gives his life each time he puts his gear on."

"Yeah I know Sam. I know that and you know that but now we have to figure out a way to make that guy know that," Bruce said.

"Think that guy will even care?" Sam asked.

"By the look in his eyes today, I'd say probably not!" Bruce sighed as they neared Mercy.

********

"There all done," the nurse said as Kim walked into the room Jimmy was being fixed up in. She walked up the bed he was sitting on, and looked at his appearance and her heart broke. His soot darkened shirt was still cut and torn, both hands and wrists were bandaged, the small cuts on his arms and chest had little butterfly bandages on them and the ones on his face were still red. He had risked his life to save another and still Riley had the nerve to say Jimmy was to blame. 

"Hey," she said softly as she went and stood in front of him.

"Hey," he said softly. "Pretty sad huh!" Jimmy smirked as he held up his wrapped hands. 

"What's sad is Riley blaming you for all of this!" Kim said angrily.

"I couldn't believe he accused me in front of everyone like that," Jimmy said sadly. "What is his problem?"

"Whatever it is I suggest you keep your distance from him, especially now that Milt is going to be out of commission for a bit," Kim said.

"Yeah well if Riley wants to be in charge, let him. I'm still going to work on finding this guy my own way," Jimmy said firmly. "I'll not stop now!"

"Well I'd never suggest you'd stop. And I'm not sure if I should tell you this right now or not, but…" Kim paused.

"But what?" Jimmy asked knowing something was wrong.

"I saw a black van by the site today and when I turned to look at it it sped away," she said.

"What?" Jimmy asked in shock. "Did you see the driver?"

"Had a mask on," she said.

"Damn it," Jimmy said angrily as he jumped off the bed. Kim rushed in front of him to stop him. "Jimmy stop okay," Kim said as she gently but firmly put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"I…" Jimmy said with a sigh. "Fine!" He said as he walked back to the bed and jumped back up onto it. "I'll wait until he leaves and then go see Milt."

"Okay," Kim said walking up to him. "What time are you off tonight?" She asked him.

"Well I can probably knock off early because of today, why?" Jimmy asked with a small smile.

"Well I wanted us to go over all the stuff I found out today," she said looking at him sadly. "That includes the file on Riley."

"Sounds good to me," Jimmy said. "Hey why so sad?" He asked with a smile trying to cheer her up.

"I almost lost you again today Jimmy," Kim said softly. "We have to end this and soon!"

"Yeah I know," he said pulling her to him. He wrapped his legs around her body and held onto her. "I'm sorry if I worried you today, but you know it's my job right?" He said looking down at her.

"Yeah and you're the best at it," she smiled up at him, "and I couldn't see you as anything else. I guess I just worry."

"Thanks for caring," Jimmy said as he looked up and saw Sam and the Chief enter. "We'll finish this later," Jimmy sighed as he jumped back off the bed and stood beside Kim.

"I'll um see you later right?" He asked in slight hesitation.

"Yeah of course," she smiled. "Unless you don't want to? I mean you've had a rough day and all," she said hoping he wouldn't notice the disappointment in her voice if he said he wasn't coming.

"No it's not that. It just, well Joey will be there and I guess it's been so long since we were altogether as a family, you know just doing well nothing, and I guess I'm scared of screwing it up or something," he said sheepishly.

"Well then we'll both be worrying about the same thing," she smiled as she gently kissed him on the cheek. "It's a new start for both of us remember?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "I love you Kim," he said softly.

"I love you too," she smiled.

********

"I know you don't want to hear this Milt and perhaps it's a good thing you can't but I really feel that somehow Jimmy is responsible for all of this," Riley sighed. "I told you my reasons earlier but I'm giving you my word right now that after tonight he'll think twice about doing anything like what happened today again!" Riley said firmly as he turned and stormed out of the room. He walked past Jimmy and the others but didn't look at them. He reached the parking lot and his truck in a fit of rage. All the way back to the Fire House he had only one thought invading his brain:

"Tonight Jimmy, tonight you learn who's the boss!"

********

"Can I see him now doctor?" Jimmy asked after Riley had left.

"For a few minutes yes. He has a strong heartbeat and his vitals are all normal which means signs of improvement but he needs his rest. So a few minutes yes," he smiled at Jimmy.

Jimmy walked into the room and slowly up to Milt's bed with a frown upon his face. He reached the siderail and stopped. "Hey Milt," he said to his comatose friend. "I'm really glad you're alive," he said sadly as Bruce entered the room and stood silently in the corner so he wouldn't interrupt Jimmy. "I'm uh pretty sure you're going to be fine," he said as he felt his eyes starting to water. 

"I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I'm not to blame. I would never do anything on purpose to hurt you, I just hope you believe me," Jimmy said putting his head down. "I'm uh just sorry I didn't press you when you told me. I mean if I had been there sooner you'd probably be laughing with me right now instead of like this," Jimmy sighed heavily as he looked back up. "Milt I'm sorry," Jimmy said firmly. "I'll get this guy, that's my sworn promise to you!"

"_Our _sworn promise you mean," Bruce smiled as he walked up behind Jimmy.

"Hey Chief," Jimmy said as he quickly wiped his eyes.

"How are you? How the hands?" Bruce asked in concern.

"They'll be okay in a few days," Jimmy sighed. "Could've been worse I guess."

"A lot worse," Bruce said. "I meant what I said before, good work today," Bruce smiled. "Of course I should be madder than hell that you did what you did, but if you didn't Milt would be dead right now. So good work," Bruce said firmly.

"Thanks Sir," Jimmy said, "um that guy back there, he's um…"

"A real pain in the ass?" Bruce laughed.

"Yeah," Jimmy smiled. "It's not true you know. What he accuses me of? It's not true!" Jimmy said firmly.

"Jimmy unless I saw hard evidence like you actually throwing the match I would never in a million years believe you capable of hurting anyone on purpose let alone arson. You have nothing to worry about," he smiled.

"Thanks Sir, that means a lot to me," Jimmy smiled. "Um when I went to rescue Milt he called me Trevor. Who is Trevor?"

"His son."

"He has as son?" Jimmy asked in surprise.

"Had a son. He died when he was young. Would have been your age by now and probably just the same as you. In fact you two would probably be best friends," Bruce smiled.

"What happened to him?" Jimmy asked.

"He was killed in a fire," Bruce said.

"What?" Jimmy asked in shock. "How?"

"It seems that Milt was on a site and went in to save a family. Trevor who happened to be riding with him that day went in after him. By the time Milt figured it out Trevor was behind him he turned around only to see his son consumed before his eyes. Talk about nightmares, those images still haunt him to his day," Bruce sighed.

"Oh man I had no idea," Jimmy said. "I can understand why he never talks about it." Jimmy said sadly. I don't know how I'd live with myself if that happened to Joey, Jimmy said inside as he looked down at Milt.

********

"I can't wait to read about your promotion in the paper Jimmy," Rusty smiled. "Even if it's temporary you still earned it!"

He walked back to his contraption in the middle of his room and continued working. "Oh my friend I can't wait until we're finally roommates! I think I'll call you tomorrow and just so I can ask to speak to the boss and hear you come on the phone!" 

********

"Station House 15 this is Wells how can I help ya?" Came the burly voice on the other end of the phone.

"Scott it's Riley Watson calling how are ya?"

"Just fine my old friend what can I do for you?"

"Well I need your help and your discretion on something," Riley smiled. "I have a very sensitive subject that I need dealt with and only you can provide me that service if you know what I mean!"

"What do you need?" Scott asked with a smile.

"What if I suspect one of my co-workers of a crime but am in the _process_ of gathering information. How long could you hold him?" Riley asked. "I just need to show him he just can't get away with certain things!"

"One day, two at the most until you gathered conclusive evidence to charge him formally," Scott explained. "Then I'd have to put the papers through. But I could hold him for a bit without the paperwork."

"That's long enough," Riley said. "Could you keep him handcuffed the whole time?" Riley asked with a large smile.

"Yeah if you want me to," Scott said as if it was no big deal.

"That's what I want. I don't want this guy getting any royal treatment. In fact if you could keep him quiet in some way during his stay that would be even better," Riley said.

"What like gag him?" Scott asked. 

"Well…yeah," Riley said. 

"How about after I cuff him you do the honors?" Scott laughed.

"Oh with pleasure," Riley smiled. "How soon can you get here?"

"Be there in an hour," Scott said as he hung up.

"Yup Jimmy," Riley laughed, "tonight you'll spend the night being treated the way you should be, like a common criminal! And this time no one will be able to listen to your pleas!"

********

"Okay I'll be over in about an hour or two," Jimmy said to Kim. "I have to swing by the site and get my bike then stop by the office and get some stuff."

"If Riley is there…." Kim started.

"If Riley is there I'll pay him no heed, we can settle this tomorrow, I'm to sore and tired tonight to fight with him in any way," Jimmy smiled lazily at Kim as he put on the fire jacket Bruce had lent him for the ride home. He winced as he put the jacket on.

"You okay?" Kim asked.

"Yeah just a bit stiff. Nothing a good massage and hot shower couldn't fix," he teased.

"Well I guess you earned it today," she smiled. "So see you at home in about two hours then?" She asked.

"Home? Yeah," he smiled as he kissed her on the mouth. "I like the sound of that."

"Well get used to it," she said as she kissed him back before he turned to leave.

"Bye," Jimmy called out as he headed for the cab he called.

"Bye," Kim smiled as she watched him leave. Yeah home, it does have a nice ring to it, she said inside.

********

Jimmy picked up his bike and was soon off heading back to Fire House 32, where he knew Riley would be waiting with a few harsh words for him. "I'll just ignore him," Jimmy said firmly not knowing what surprise Riley had waiting for him.

Jimmy noticed the strange police car parked inside the covered garage as he pulled in beside it but paid it no heed. He headed upstairs and past two cops waiting in the hallway. He walked past them and headed for his desk not even glancing in Riley's direction.

Riley however was ready and waiting for Jimmy to return and didn't give Jimmy a chance to get to his desk before he started into him.

"Welcome back _hero_," Riley taunted.

Jimmy ignored him.

"Enjoy today?" Riley asked walking up to him. "Enjoy the limelight?"

Jimmy didn't look at him.

"A little rusty in front of the camera? It's been a few days right?" Riley said to Jimmy's back.

Jimmy turned to face Riley but didn't say a word. He went to move past him but Riley blocked his path. "Going somewhere?" Riley asked.

Jimmy moved to the other side, Riley countered.

"Please move," Jimmy simply said not looking at Riley.

"How polite," Riley laughed. "In a hurry to go and hide the evidence?" He asked angrily.

"Riley I'm tired and I'm going home, we can argue tomorrow!" Jimmy said firmly as he went to move past him.

"Still deny your involvement?" Riley asked loudly.

"I'm not getting into this right now!" Jimmy said loudly.

"You don't want to own up to your deeds that's fine by me, but…" Riley started.

"My deeds?" Jimmy asked in anger. "You're kidding right? I saved Milt today!" Jimmy said angrily. "How the hell can you still think I'm to blame?" Jimmy asked in horror. "You saw what we went through!"

"Yeah funny that you knew the exact address too," Riley said as the two cops came through the doors. "And why were you late this morning? Setting things up? Placing the chemicals and the bomb?" Riley yelled.

"I don't have to answer your stupidity Riley! I'm leaving now!" Jimmy said firmly as he pushed past Riley and headed for the two strange officers before him. Jimmy went to move past them but they stood their ground and would not let him pass.

"Guilty ones never answer!" Riley taunted.

"Excuse me," Jimmy said as he again tried to move past them totally ignoring Riley's stupid comments. The two strange cops didn't move out of the way.

"Sorry Jimmy but the only place you're going is with them, to jail!" Riley said firmly as walked up behind Jimmy.

"What?" Jimmy asked in shock as he turned back to face Riley. "Are you kidding?"

"Nope," Riley said as he gestured to the two officers to approach Jimmy. "Gentlemen."

"Riley!" Jimmy said angrily. "This isn't funny."

"I know," Riley countered. "It's reality!"

"Jimmy Doherty we are placing you _under arrest_ for the attempted murder of Milton Reynolds!" Scott said angrily.

"What?" Jimmy yelled. "You're kidding right?" Jimmy asked in horror. 

"Not this time Jimmy," Riley said firmly. "You're going where you belong, to jail!"

"Riley? What the hell is going on? What's the meaning of this? You can't just arrest me; you have no evidence! I'm not guilty of anything!" Jimmy said firmly as Scott moved up and put an arm on Jimmy's arm. Jimmy jerked his arm away in anger. Fear starting to take a hold of his mind being trapped in a small room with three men who looked very angry.

"I'll have it soon enough!" Riley spat.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Jimmy asked.

"Why are you so upset? You're getting the royal treatment Jimmy, like you finally deserve," Riley said firmly.

"Riley this is serious here, tell these guys it's all a joke," Jimmy said as Scott went to grab his arm. Jimmy turned to Scott with an angry glare. "Look officer…" Jimmy started in a panic. "This is a mistake!" He said in a frantic voice.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back Doherty!" Scott said firmly. "You're under arrest."

"Look officer there is some mistake here I'm…" Jimmy insisted as Scott silenced him with angry words.

"I really don't care what your story is Doherty," Scott said as he grabbed one of Jimmy's arms and forced him to turn around, "but if Riley suspects you of a crime then I can arrest you and hold you until he's proved his case," Scott laughed as he pulled Jimmy's other arm behind him and motioned for his partner to bring his cuffs.

"No you can't! That's not the law I know my rights!" Jimmy spat. 

"You have no rights Jimmy!" Riley said angrily. "Except to pay for what you did to Milt!"

"Riley stop with your lies! I saved Milt today!" Jimmy said in anger. "Hey be careful my hands are injured!" He said as he felt the pain starting to shoot through his body as Scott pressed into the wounds. "Damn it, they really hurt!" Jimmy screamed out as he felt the pain from Scott pressing into the tender wounds. "Let go of me!" Jimmy protested.

"We don't care," Scott said as he roughly held onto Jimmy's injured hands and let him squirm a bit longer.

"This is not right Riley and you know it!" Jimmy spat as he tried to pull away. But he only succeeded in hurting his hands even more and finally stopped pulling away and gave into Scott.

"I don't see anyone here willing to defend you," Scott laughed.

"At least let me call Kim," Jimmy said in a panic as he felt his arms forced behind his back.

"Sorry no calls this time," Scott laughed. "And stop struggling will ya."

"I'm allowed one call!" Jimmy insisted as he continued to try to twist out of Scott's grip.

"You can call your ho later!" Riley said.

"You'll pay for that remark Riley!" Jimmy spat in anger at Riley's put down of Kim.

"Hurry up and take him away already," Riley sighed.

"This is unfair treatment," Jimmy yelled, "you guys just can't do this! I'm a civil officer also!" 

"As a matter of fact they can Jimmy," Riley laughed. "Cops don't have to treat criminals well."

"I'm not a criminal, I'm a New York City fire fighter! And I'm not guilty of anything," he shouted as he felt the cuffs lock his bandaged wrists in place behind his back. "I'm totally innocent here," Jimmy said in a panic. "You guys have to believe me," he said as Scott turned him to face Riley. "I just pulled a guy out of a fire today! I mean look at me! Don't you watch the news?" Jimmy asked in disbelief.

"That's what all criminals say," Scott laughed.

"Riley I'm warning you…" Jimmy said as he struggled against the cuffs. "Riley I'm injured man. You've had your fun now tell them to let me go!" 

"Fun?" Riley asked in a serious tone. "Jimmy you _are_ under arrest. You _are_ going to jail!"

"You can't do this!" Jimmy said angrily. "I'm supposed to take some medication and everything!" Jimmy said in a panic as Scott still held onto him firmly. "Riley!"

"I really don't care," Riley laughed.

"Time to do the honors!" Scott laughed. "So that we can leave already."

"What honors?" Jimmy asked as he tried to struggle out of Scott's grasp.

"Shutting you up for the ride to jail. I get the honor of doing that," Riley laughed as he walked to the workbox and grabbed the role of duct tape. "But you'll probably be this way the entire time," Riley laughed as he walked back up to Jimmy with the tape in his hand. "Their promise to me. So they can't hear your lame excuses or pathetic whining!" Riley spat in anger.

"You can't gag me!" Jimmy insisted as Riley stood before him. "This is wrong!"

"Yeah? Well it's wrong that Milt is lying in the hospital in a coma!" Riley spat. "That's wrong!"

"I agree but I'm not to blame," Jimmy said as he watched Riley start to rip the tape. "You can't do this to me Riley!"

"I can do what I want, I'm in charge now," he smiled as he ripped off a large strip.

"You taking me against my will is the same as kidnapping," Jimmy said angrily to Scott.

"Whatever," Scott laughed as he firmly held onto Jimmy's captive arms.

"I'm having you arrested Jimmy, there is a big difference," Riley said firmly.

"You'll never get away with this Riley!" Jimmy spat as Scott firmly held onto both of his arms and held him in place so Riley could gag him.

"I already have," Riley laughed.

"You'll be sorry you son of a bit…." Jimmy started only to have Riley press the piece of tape firmly over his lips shutting him up. Jimmy tried to twist his head but Riley succeeded in silencing him.

I can't believe this is happening Jimmy fumed inside as he struggled to get away from Scott. I can't believe Riley is doing this. How the hell can he do this? He just had me arrested? He can't do this!

"You were saying Jimmy?" Riley laughed as Jimmy cursed angry words but they didn't get past the gag. 

"Let's go," Scott said as he started to drag Jimmy towards the exit doors. 

"Off to jail where you belong Jimmy," Riley said as he looked at the look on Jimmy's face and laughed. Jimmy shook his head no that this was unfair and he was being taken against his will.

"Later _hero_!" Riley taunted as Scott got Jimmy all the way through the doors.

Jimmy struggled to get free but Scott held on tighter, causing Jimmy to curse angry muffled words into his gagged mouth.

"Complain all ya want Doherty," Scott laughed as he dragged him towards the police car, "but you're staying like that all night and probably all day tomorrow also!" He laughed as he opened the back door. He started to push Jimmy into the back seat but Jimmy pressed his body against the car and stood his ground and tried to fight back. Scott punched him in the stomach and he doubled forwards losing the battle. "Nice try," Scott laughed as he finally managed to get Jimmy into the backseat.

"I wonder if anyone will miss you tonight bigshot?" Scott laughed as he slammed the door shut sealing Jimmy in the back of the strange police car. Jimmy struggled to get out but he knew he was trapped, trapped in a strange police car heading who knows where. He started to kick at the door but only got a harsh reprimand from the officer in the front seat and had to stop. He felt the car start up and slowly leave the Fire House as Riley came into the garage and waved at him with a smile on his face. 

No, you can't do this to me! Jimmy screamed in his mind. How the hell could Riley do this to me! Where the hell are they taking me? Are these guys even real cops? Damn you Riley! Jimmy continued to curse muffled words but the two cops just laughed at him.

Scott turned around to look at Jimmy and smiled at him.

"Welcome to hell Doherty!"

**Dear readers did you like this chapter?**


	11. Release From Hell

****

Title: Arson is a Deadly Obsession… Chapter 11 – Release From Hell…

Riley turned around and headed inside laughing. "Like anyone's gonna check Station House 15 Doherty!" He said out loud thinking no one heard. "Sleep well in hell," his voice echoed.

However someone did hear. But would they help?

********

Jimmy stared miserably out the window as he tried shift into a better position for his trapped and throbbing hands. The pain shooting forth from them was starting to take its toll on his weary body and he knew from the way this guy grabbed his hands that the stitching had more than likely ripped open and he was sure they were bleeding again. He moved to the side and screamed out into the gag as he did feel the stitching rip this time. He kicked at the back of the seat again with his boots to let them know he needed some kind of relief. Sadly the men in the front took no pity.

"Listen Doherty!" Scott snapped as he slammed on the breaks causing Jimmy to slam face first into the hard wire mesh fence separating the front and back seats. His face connected oddly causing one of the small cuts from before to open and bleed again. Jimmy cursed in anger. "Now you stop squirming, be quiet and take this like man or I swear I will put you into the trunk for the rest of the ride!" He yelled at Jimmy's angry face. "Now if you're in that much pain, lay on your side. But I better not hear another moan out of you until we arrive! Understand!" Scott yelled as he turned around back and started to drive again.

Jimmy just stared back at Scott in anger but didn't try to argue. What's the point of arguing? I'd just lose, he reasoned inside. I just can't believe these guys are treating me like this! I mean I am not a criminal, I'm civil officer the same as them. I mean shesh I look injured, I have my fireman's jacket on and still they won't listen to me. 

He finally managed to get himself down onto his side with his hands away from the seat. It felt better but not by much as the shooting pains reminded him he was really injured and needed to get his hands attended to right away. He closed his eyes and tried to comprehend why the hell he was in the back of a strange police car, handcuffed, gagged and being treated worse than any criminal he knew. How the hell could Riley arrest me? And why the hell did he gag me? What, he didn't want me telling the truth? Wants everyone to listen to his lies? I can't even defend myself and Riley acts like I deserve this treatment in some way. Today was not my fault! I can't believe this!

Jimmy huffed sadly into the gag. I saved his life today. I saved Milt's life today! Why can't he see I nearly died trying to save him? Can't he see I'd never put myself or anyone else through that on purpose? I saw the arsonist but of course Riley wasn't there to see him to see that I was no part of it. Of course even if he were there he'd probably think I was involved in some way. I still can't believe after all I've been through today Riley has the nerve to have me treated like this. It's just plain cruel! He saw me when I came out, the blood on my hands and face, the cuts, the bruises, the burn marks. He saw my bandaged hands tonight, and I told him I had to take medication and still he treats me like this! Damn him, Jimmy cursed inwardly in anger.

And where the hell am I going anyways? To some strange cop shop, with some brute cops who think nothing of letting me be gagged and then holding onto my injured hands before I'm handcuffed, and then punching me in the stomach before I'm hauled away like a common thug! They think nothing of treating a local fire fighter worse than a criminal! Who the hell are they? And if I'm treated this badly now, what can I expect when we get to the house? I mean will they seriously put me in lock up like this? Handcuffed _and_ gagged? They can't! I'll be at the mercy of whoever is in there with me! Or worse their mercy!

He tried to put those scary thoughts aside as he thought of Kim. Oh man why didn't he at least let me call her? She could have gotten Faith or Bosco or anyone to come and help me out of this nightmare. But now she won't know for a few days. A few days? What will she think when I don't come home tonight? Will she be worried? Or will she think I just needed some time to myself after today? Or worse, what if she thinks I just picked up someone thinking nothing of it. Oh man she better not think that. 

Damn you Riley, I was supposed to be at home right now with my family. He thought about that last statement. _Home with my family_. Man that has a nice ring to it. Yeah and now I have to spend the night in jail instead of in bed with Kim. Damn you Riley! Oh Kim I hope you can find a way to find me and get me out of this nightmare. Please!

********

"Look mommy," Joey said with a smile as he held up a picture for her.

"That's really great sweetie," Kim smiled as she looked at the clock again. Where are you Jimmy? She picked up the phone and dialed his number at Fire House 32. But all she got was dead rings.

********

"Sorry Jimmy can't come to the phone right now," Riley laughed as he sat at his desk alone in the office, "he's been unavoidably detained!" Riley heard the last ring die down and turned back to his database. "Okay Jimmy let's see how I can prove you really are guilty of all of this."

********

"Where are you?" Kim asked nervously as she put the phone down. She looked at Joey with a small smile on her face. 

"Is daddy coming here tonight?" He asked somewhat sadly.

"Well daddy had a really tough day today sweetie, I'm just not sure," she tried to explain. 

"Can you call him and ask?" Joey asked.

"Well…"

"Please?" Joey begged.

"Okay," Kim said with a smile as she dialed Jimmy's home number.

********

They finally reached the strange police shop and Scott purposely slammed on the breaks causing Jimmy to slam into the back seat. Damn him, Jimmy cursed inside as he struggled in vain to sit up; he wasn't able to on his own. 

Scott walked around to the side door, opened it and pulled Jimmy out of the car by his boots. Jimmy cursed angrily as he landed on the cement on his side. I can't believe he's treating me like this! "Let's go _Mr. Fireman_," Scott laughed as he hauled Jimmy to a standing position and pulled him towards the back door. Jimmy noticed the strange looks from other officers as they passed him and prayed someone would recognize him from TV and stop to ask why he was the way he was, sadly that didn't happen. What no one thinks it's strange that I'm gagged? And where the hell am I? 

Scott pulled him into the building and down a dimly lit hallway only to be greeted by another large man. 

"What's this Wells?" The burly man asked.

"Just bustin' a perp boss," Scott laughed.

NO! Jimmy shook his head. I'm innocent he tried to say. Of course all that escaped the gag were mumbled sounds. I'm not a criminal!

"Why is he gagged?" The boss asked.

"Boys got a real bad mouth on him," Scott said slowly. "I mean you wouldn't believe some of the things he called us."

No he's lying! Jimmy again tried to shake his head no, but Scott just laughed at him. 

"Don't like cops do ya boy?" The boss boomed in his face.

Oh man this can't be good, Jimmy said inside as he stared fearfully at the large man before him.

"I asked you a question boy!" The man shouted as he pushed Jimmy by his neck up against the wall. 

What the hell am I supposed to say you idiot? I'm gagged! Jimmy said to himself as he stared back at he angry man in his face. Don't any of these guys watch TV?

"Why does he have a NYFD jacket on?" The boss asked in Jimmy's face.

"He stole it!" Scott laughed.

What? Jimmy opened his eyes wide in terror. He's lying, he wanted to say. He shook his head no again.

"Well that's really to bad," the boss smiled. "Turner on duty tonight?" The man laughed.

"Yeah he is," Scott smiled.

"Well that's too bad for you boy," the man laughed as he let Jimmy go and pushed him towards Scott, "really to bad for you!" He laughed as he turned around and walked away.

Scott grabbed Jimmy's arm and pulled him to the end of the hallway into a small back office with it's own private lockup.

"Here is where we put our VIP guests!" Scott laughed as he started to drag Jimmy towards the cell.

He can't put me in there! Jimmy's mind raced in panicked terror as he tried to twist out of Scott's grasp and try to leave. He managed to break free from his grasp and turn towards the door.

"Get him!" Scott shouted to his partner. The other man rushed in front of Jimmy, trapping him.

"You're going in there, Doherty one way or another!" Scott taunted as Jimmy stood between Scott and his partner. "The easy way or the hard way, you decide," he laughed as the two men moved in closer.

If I try to run they'll probably just beat me or something, Jimmy said in sad defeat as he just stood there and let Scott grab his arm and drag him towards the open cell. 

Scott pushed Jimmy up against the bars and glared at him angrily. "You know you try to act tough," Scott smiled in his face, "but I'm willing to bet you're scared as hell right now!" He laughed. "You see I can do whatever the hell I want to you and treat you however the hell I want to because there is no one here to save you," he laughed as he meanly kneed Jimmy in the groin. Jimmy cried out as he doubled forwards in pain. "So I like said before, welcome to hell!" Scott laughed as he pushed Jimmy into the cell. Jimmy landed on the floor on his side in pain, still cursing inside from the hit he just took from Scott. He managed to get up onto his knees just as Scott slammed the door shut, trapping him inside the cell. 

"Suits you," Scott laughed as he looked down at Jimmy. Jimmy just cursed angrily as he tried to push himself up. He finally managed to stand up and stood facing the two mean police officers.

"Sorry there's no bed in there, but I guess you'll just have to make due. Oh yeah those cuffs and that gag aren't comin' off anytime soon so I don't want to hear any whining!" Scott laughed as he went to his desk and sat down opposite his partner. "If I have to come in there believe me you'll be very sorry!"

Jimmy walked over to the bench and sat down in a huff. I can't believe this is happening! He looked at the dark bars before him and tried to comprehend why he was in jail! In jail! Riley you ass, he cursed inside! I can't believe you had me arrested. I mean it is falsely, but that's not the point. He looked over at Scott and his partner who were filling out forms. Are they seriously booking me? Does this mean I'll have even a small record of an accusation of attempted murder? Oh man I can't believe this. Jimmy leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. Why didn't they fingerprint me? What's really going on here?

The aching in his hands was starting to get worse and as he put a finger on the bandaged palm he felt moisture. I'm bleeding, he said sadly. That idiot actually caused my hands to bleed again! What kind of person would do that to an injured man? I mean I'm not even guilty. Jimmy felt himself starting to get tired but knew if he fell asleep he'd be toast. If I fall asleep what will those guys do to me? I mean they treated my like crap when I was awake, I can't imagine what they'd do if I were asleep! Oh man Kim I wish I was at home with you right now. I hope you're not mad at me!

********

"Where are you?" Kim asked out loud as she dialled Jimmy's home number again.

"Why isn't daddy picking up?" Joey asked as he looked sadly at his mother.

"I'm not sure sweetie," Kim said as she waited for his machine to pick up. It finally did.

"Jimmy are you there?" She asked into the machine. "If you are there please pick up," she sighed. "Okay well I guess your wanting to be alone after what happened today. I mean the fire alone would be enough to shake you up, but I guess with Riley's stupid insults and the whole hospital incident, I guess you just need some time," she said as she knew the machine was about to stop recording. "So if you want to just have a quiet night then I understand, sadly but I do," she said trying not to sound so sad. "But remember if you feel the need to come over here and be with us, the please come, don't worry about the time. We'd really love for you to be here with us," Kim smiled.

"Yeah daddy, come and color with me," Joey called out.

"Bye Jimmy I love you," Kim said softly as she hung up the phone. 

"Why is daddy not coming?" Joey asked in confusion.

"I think daddy just needs some time to be alone," Kim said trying to force back tears that were starting to come. She knew she couldn't cry in front of Joey and turned and headed for the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and didn't hold back.

"Oh Jimmy I'm so sorry about today," she said as tears fell down her face as she remembered the look on his face as he brought Milt out of that window, the look on his face as he frantically tried CPR on Milt, the look of his injured hands and the look of sad defeat on his face as Riley blamed him for Milt's condition. 

"It's not your fault," she whispered as she looked over to a picture of the three of them on her bedside table. She had found that picture in storage, but happily dug it out when her and Jimmy said they wanted to make a new start. Now she feared he was pushing her away again like he usually did when things went wrong.

"Why won't you just come over and talk to me?" She asked sadly as she started to cry again. "Oh Jimmy I pray you really are by yourself and just resting instead of with some one night stand," she uttered in sadness. "Please don't turn away from me. I love you Jimmy," she whispered, "I really do love you and need you in my life."

"Mommy?" Joey asked sadly as he walked into her room and stood and stared at his crying mother. "Why are you crying?"

"Hi baby," Kim smiled weakly as she brushed tears away. "I'm just worried about daddy that's all," she said.

"Where's daddy?" Joey asked.

"He's resting baby," she said taking him into her arms and hugging him tightly not knowing her spoken words were furthest from the truth.

********

"We have company I see," said a loud booming voice breaking Jimmy from his thoughts. He slowly opened his tired eyes to gaze upon another large officer. Shesh are all cops here big and burly? Is that like a job requirement? And which part of New York am I actually in?

"Yeah a real treat for you Hank," Scott laughed. "Someone to keep you company all night!"

Hank! Oh man, Jimmy sighed as he rolled his eyes. Great I get a red neck to babysit me all night.

"Hey pretty boy!" Hank laughed as he grabbed the keys and walked up to the cell.

Oh man I'm toast, Jimmy said as he fearfully watched Hank open the cell door and step inside. 

"Why is he wearing a fireman's jacket?" Hank asked firmly.

"He's pretending to be a fireman," Scott laughed.

"Are you pretending to be a fireman pretty boy?" Hank demanded.

Jimmy shook his head no.

"Actually he claims _he is_ a real fireman," Scott laughed.

"Is that a fact?" Hank said slowly as he walked up Jimmy. 

Normally I wouldn't be scared if a man his size came up to me, Jimmy said inside. But here I am, beaten, bound and gagged, and totally unable to defend myself. Yeah I'm scared. What the hell is he going to do to me? I swear you're going to pay for this Riley!

"Why is he gagged?" Hank smiled looking down at Jimmy. "Not that I mind," he smiled as Jimmy seethed at him. "Suits him," Hank laughed.

"Got a real mouth on him, that one does," Scott laughed as he sat back in his chair and stared at Jimmy.

"Really?" Hank smiled.

"Yeah. So he's to stay like that for the entire time he's here," Scott smiled.

"Sounds good to me," Hank said firmly as he looked down at Jimmy.

I can't believe this Jimmy said inside as he stared fearfully up at Hank.

"Got a bad attitude eh boy?" Hank laughed as he bent down to look at Jimmy's face. "I don't like boys with attitudes," Hank said firmly.

Jimmy just met his gaze and stared back defiantly.

"I can tell by your look you have a bad attitude," Hank said angrily.

I just can't win, Jimmy sighed as he rolled his eyes and leaned back on the wall. If I show fear they'll ridicule me, if I am defiant they'll ridicule me. Man I hate this! Jimmy turned his head away so he wouldn't have to look at Hank's angry glare any longer.

"Boy you look at me when I'm talking to you!" Hank boomed as he grabbed Jimmy's chin and forced his face back to his. "Now I have to go and get my shift started pretty boy, but I'll be back later to chat again," Hank laughed as he let go of Jimmy's chin. Jimmy jerked his head back in anger. "Yup in a few short hours it'll be just you and me," Hank taunted as he turned his back on Jimmy and headed out of the cell. "Just you and me," he laughed as he headed over to his desk.

Riley, when I get out of here I swear you'll pay for this! Jimmy leaned his head back on the cold stone wall and closed his tired eyes. Oh Kim I'm so sorry I wasn't able to be with you and Joey tonight. I pray you're not mad at me and will try to find me. I really wanted to spend time with my family tonight. Please tell me its not too late. Please tell me I haven't lost you again.

********

Kim walked into Joey's room to find him sleeping with a picture of the three of them clutched tightly in his grasp. Her smiled warmly at her son and decided to let hold the picture until he woke up as she kissed him on the cheek and covered him with his blanket. 

"Goodnight Joey," Kim whispered as she turned around and left his room.

Kim walked back into the living room and slumped down sadly into the couch. "Oh Jimmy I'm just wish you were here," she sighed. "I wish you wouldn't always shut me out when things get tough for you."

There was a brief thought that flashed through her mind as she saw Jimmy in the arms of another woman. "That's behind us now," she said firmly. "I trust you Jimmy," she smiled weakly. For in truth she did believe him when he said he wanted to make a new start with her and only her. But there was a tiny smidgen of doubt in her mind at the thought that Jimmy might actually be with another woman. 

"Stop it Kim!" She commanded herself. "Jimmy's just at home resting. He needs some time to himself, some time to vent or whatever. You'll see him tomorrow and everything will be okay."

********

A few hours later Hank looked up from his paperwork to see Jimmy leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, sleeping. He slowly stood up and walked over to the cell with his keys in his hand. He gently opened the door and pulled it back. "Hey pretty boy!" His loud voice boomed as he kicked Jimmy in the leg.

Jimmy screamed out into the gag as he was roughly woken from his sleep. He opened his groggy eyes and stared angrily at Hank.

"Rise and shine valentine!" Hank mocked as he slowly paced back and forth in the small cell. Jimmy pushed himself to an upright position and fought the constant onslaught of sleep. He watched Hank walking back and forth with a sinister smile on his face.

"You enjoying your stay here pretty boy?" Hank asked.

Jimmy just rolled his eyes and huffed into the gag. Man this guy is an idiot, he said inside.

"You know it's too bad I can't un-gag ya," Hank laughed, "cuz I'd like to hear that mouth of yours for myself."

Jimmy just stared at Hank but did nothing. He'll not get a rise out of me, he said inside.

"Yeah I'd like to hear all the things you have to say against cops," Hank laughed. 

I'm not getting angry, Jimmy said firmly inside.

"Or perhaps your story as to why you stole that fireman's jacket and are pretending to be a fireman," he continued his taunt.

Do nothing! He commanded himself inside as he listened to Hank.

"I'll bet all the girls like you eh pretty boy? How about the boys? They like you also?" Hank laughed. "Ever pay any to you know?" He laughed as he turned to head out.

That's it! Jimmy said inside as he stood up and put his shoulder down and charged at Hank. He hit him in the back and the large officer slammed face first into the cell bars. Jimmy stumbled and fell to the ground on his knees. Hank turned around and looked down at him with an angry glare. Jimmy looked up in fear.

"So there is some fight left in ya, eh boy?" Hank laughed as he kicked Jimmy in the stomach. Jimmy screamed out into the gag as he fell back and landed oddly on his cuffed hands and back. "I hate that!" Hank yelled down at a heavily breathing Jimmy. Then for no reason he punched Jimmy in the mouth causing his head to jerk backwards in pain.

"Think on that for awhile," Hank said firmly as he stormed out of the cell, slamming the door behind him. Jimmy lay on the floor and turned over onto his side. He was so tired from the days events, the drugs the hospital gave him and the beating he had to endure at the hands of the bad cops, that he just lay his head on the cement, closed his eyes and in no time was asleep.

"Sleep well princess," Hank laughed as he saw Jimmy fall asleep. "Tomorrow is going to be a long long day!"

********

"Mommy?" Joey said as he shook Kim awake. Kim slowly opened her eyes to find herself still on the couch like she was the night before. 

"Joey?" Kim asked sleepily. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but I have to get ready for school, remember?" He smiled.

"Yeah sorry sweetie," she said as she slowly unfolded herself from the position she was in all night. "Oh man did I really sleep here all night?" She asked lazily as she stood up. She looked at the clock and knew Jimmy would still be asleep. "Okay let's have some breakfast," she sighed as she got up and headed into the kitchen. I hope you had at least a good nights sleep Jimmy, Kim said inside.

********

"Hey sleeping beauty!" Hank called out loudly as he ran his steel baton along the metal bars to wake Jimmy up. Jimmy slowly woke from his fitful sleep to find himself still lying on the cold floor of the police jail cell. He had hope and prayed that the past days events had all been a terrible dream, but it was all real. He slowly moved is tired body and suddenly felt very sick and dizzy. The medication the hospital had given him yesterday for the smoke inhalation and his wounds was now starting to exit his system. He wanted to throw it up but because he was gagged he knew he would just choke. 

The small shooting pains coming from his hands continued to remind his tired brain that he needed to get them fixed up again and take some more pain medication to help them heal. But when would that be? He knew Riley wasn't about to come here and save him. Would anyone? Would anyone figure out he was here? He finally got himself into a sitting position and closed his eyes until the room stopped spinning. He looked at Hank who just stared back at him with a large grin. 

"Sleep well?" Hank laughed. "You know it's too bad that last night was my last night shift," he smiled, "cuz I'm really gonna miss you tonight pretty boy. But don't worry I'm sure I'll be able to find someone to keep you company." With that he turned around and headed outside the small back office. Jimmy leaned against the bench and listened to Hank's cruel laughter as he headed down the hallway. Oh man please let me be found and soon!

********

"How is he doctor?" Riley asked into the phone as he sat at his desk trying to find evidence against Jimmy. "Still in a coma huh? Well thanks," he said as he heaved a big sigh. "I'll be by later."

He turned back to his computer to continue his search. "Who was Kim?" Riley asked out loud as he remembered the name Jimmy mentioned. "How is she related to Jimmy?"

********

"Well Jimmy today you start your new job as boss," Rusty said happily as he exited his bedroom and headed for his Jimmy shrine. "Good morning my friend. Today you start your new position. I'm going to call you so I can ask for the boss. I mean I get to be the first to ask, right Jimmy?" Rusty continued his conversation as he headed for his kitchen. "I mean I'm the one who in reality gave you the promotion so it's only fitting that I be the first to call you." He started to make himself breakfast, humming as he did. Soon though his humming stopped and was replaced by huffs. 

"You were so wrong father. I mean Jimmy will be proud of me for what I did. I made him the boss. You were never proud of me father. I tried to help you out father. Remember that? I tried to show you that. I mean Rory always said you never appreciated what I did for you, but I showed him right? Him and Cedric. They don't laugh at me anymore father. No more. I tried to show you that all you needed was me, but you blamed me!" Rusty started to yell. "They always took everything you did for granted and yet you blamed me for the accident!" 

He rushed up to the picture of his father and smashed his fist into it, breaking the glass. "Why father? Why didn't you just listen to me in the first place? I mean then I wouldn't have had to teach Rory that lesson!" Rusty stopped his yelling and looked down at the tiny shards of glass sticking in the side of his hand. "Rory learnt his lesson father," Rusty said sadly as he slowly pulled each piece of glass from his hand. "I showed you father, I showed you Rory learnt his lesson," he said as he finally pulled the last piece from his hand. He walked over to the sink and ran his hand under cold water to wash the blood away. He watched the small trickle wash down the drain and a slow wicked smiled started to play across his face.

"Rory learnt his lesson father," he said turning back to the busted picture. "And if Jimmy doesn't appreciate what I have done for him, he'll be taught a lesson also."

Rusty looked at the phone and knew what he had to do. "I need to call Jimmy."

********

"Have a good day at school Joey," Kim called out as Joey ran into the playground to be with his friends. She turned and headed for the Fire House. "Maybe I'll do some more digging," she sighed as she walked for Fire House 55. We need this thing to be over and fast, she said inside. Jimmy and I need to make a new start and this is not helping us. "I'll call you when I get to the house Jimmy. I just need to know if you're okay."

********

"Well mornin' Mr. Fireman," Scott Wells snided as he walked into the small back office and looked down at Jimmy still sitting on the floor. Jimmy looked up at Scott wearily, his face weak and haggard.

"Rough night huh!" Scott laughed as he walked over to his desk. "Yup I had a real rough night," he laughed as he sat down at his desk. "All snuggled in bed with my wife. After a hearty meal of course and round of beer." He stopped laughing and looked at Jimmy. "Did you get a meal Jimmy?" He laughed.

Jimmy just glared at Scott in anger. I just can't believe this, he said inside sadly. Why can't these guys see that this is cruel and unusual punishment! I bet they don't even treat prisoners this badly. 

"Oh Jimmy," Scott taunted, "you'll be having a bit of company today. Try to make him feel welcome!" Scott took in the horrified look on Jimmy's face and laughed. "I think you two will become real close. If you know what I mean!"

********

"Hey can you have this bike towed back to Fire House 55?" Riley asked regarding Jimmy's bike.

"Yeah sure no problem," the maintenance man said as Riley's phone rang.

"Fire House 32, this is Riley," Riley said as the phone rang.

"Can I please speak to the boss?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah can I help you?" Riley asked.

"I want to speak to the _boss_!" Rusty said firmly.

"Yeah that's me Riley Watson, what do you want?" Riley asked.

"Where's Jimmy Doherty?" Rusty asked.

"He's not here. How can I help you?" Riley asked impatiently.

"I only want to speak to Jimmy!" Rusty demanded angrily.

"Yeah well he won't be here for some time, and he's not the boss, so what is the problem?" Riley asked just as angry.

"I guess you are!" Rusty said firmly as he slammed down the phone in Riley's ear.

"What the hell was that all about?" Riley wondered as he hung up the phone.

********

"WHAT?" Rusty yelled as he slammed the phone down. "Won't be in for some time? Not the boss? Why the hell not? He wasn't badly injured in the fire yesterday, I made sure! What is going on? And who is Riley Watson?" Rusty felt his anger rising and soon he was throwing whatever he could in any direction that suited him. When he finally calmed down he looked at the mess before him.

"I guess I should clean up before I go to work," Rusty said as he went to get a broom to sweep up the broken glasses he threw. "And then I'll make whoever took the role away from Jimmy pay. Riley Watson is in charge now huh? Well we'll see about that!"

********

"Hey Kim how come you're here so early?" Bruce asked as he got out of his car and joined Kim as they walked into the Fire House sometime later. 

"Just wanted to continue my searching on the arsonist," she said. "I just want this nightmare to be over for Jimmy Chief. I mean I can't even imagine what hell he must have went through inside the burning building yesterday. And then to have that idiot Riley accuse him of starting it, I mean, oh man I just need, we just need this to be over."

"I know Kim," Bruce smiled at her, "I do also. What did you find out?"

Kim was about to answer when the tow truck with Jimmy's bike on the back pulled in front of them. "Fire House 55?" The driver asked.

"Uh yeah," Bruce said slowly.

"Chief that's Jimmy's bike," Kim said excitedly. "Why the hell is it being towed here?" She asked in a panic as she ran up to the driver. He stopped the truck and got out to lower the bike down. 

"Um excuse me but where did you find this bike?" Kim asked in a hurry.

"Fire House 32 said to have it brought back here. I guess it belongs to one of the fire fighters," he said.

"Yeah Jimmy Doherty. Why didn't he pick it up?" Kim asked in a panic.

"No idea sorry. I was just told to tow it back here this morning," he said slowly. "I think it was there all night."

What? Kim said inside as she stared at Jimmy's bike. Did he take a cab home? "By who? Who told you to tow it here?" Kim asked as Bruce also waited for the answer.

"Riley Watson," the driver said.

"Why that son of a…" Kim's voice trailed off as she turned and ran into the Fire House.

"Take it in there," Bruce directed as he decided to wait for the bike to be completely released.

"Where is Jimmy?" Kim asked herself in a panic as she headed for a phone. She dialed Jimmy's number only to get dead rings and the machine. "Jimmy if you are there pick up now. Riley had your bike towed. Jimmy? Are you there?" She waited a bit longer and then hung up. She quickly dialed Fire House 32 and sure enough Riley answered.

"Where is he Riley?" Kim demanded.

"Where's who? Who is this?" Riley asked in a huff.

"Don't play games with me you ass, where is Jimmy?" Kim demanded. 

"I don't know what you are talking about," Riley said firmly. "And who are you? His girlfriend? His ho?" He mocked.

"I think you're lying Riley. I will find out what happened to Jimmy and if you are involved in any way I swear you'll pay for it. And I'm Kim, his wife if you must know!" Kim said angrily as she slammed the phone down. 

"Wife?" Riley asked in shock. "He is married? That's who Kim was?"

********

"What happened Kim?" Bruce asked as he rushed into his office.

"Something's happened to Jimmy and I'm betting he knows," Kim said as she picked up the phone again.

"Who are you calling?" Bruce asked.

"Faith," Kim said as she waited for Faith to answer. "I need her and Bosco on this!" Oh Jimmy I pray you are okay, wherever you are. "Oh Chief what if something's happened to him?" Kim asked sadly as Faith finally answered her phone. "What if he's hurt? Or worse what if the arsonist has him again?"

"I hope it hasn't come to that Kim," Bruce said gravely.

"Faith? It's Kim; I really need your help. You and Bosco!"

********

"Hey Doherty I got your company," Scott smiled as he pushed a rather large angry looking biker type fellow into a chair by his desk and started the paper work.

"That's who I get to share a cell with?" The biker smiled.

"Yup," Scott said not looking up.

"I guess I will enjoy my stay here after all," the man smiled.

Jimmy just sagged back against the bench. I can't believe this is happening he sighed miserably as he fought to stay awake. The throbbing in his hands had now made their way to his brain and small busts of pain made his head start to swim and ache. He needed to take his medication, he needed to have a hot shower and some food and he needed sleep. But if someone doesn't find me soon the only thing I'm going to have is another long stay in hell!

********

"Hey Faith, thanks for getting here so quickly," Kim said as her and Bosco walked up her fully dressed.

"Yeah well you sounded pretty stressed on the phone," Faith said. "You said Jimmy's missing?"

"Jimmy's missing?" Bosco asked.

"Well his bike was towed here this morning by order of Riley Watson," Kim said pointing to Jimmy's bike. "But when I called and asked Riley if he knew anything about it he said no."

"Riley Watson?" Faith asked in shock. "The fire guy?"

"Yeah that's him. The one Jimmy sadly has to work with. At least I think Riley knows something. Oh Faith what if the arsonist has him again? I mean what if we'll never find Jimmy?" Kim asked sadly.

"Who's Riley Watson? And what arsonist?" Bosco asked with a frown.

"He's, ah it's a long story Bosco," Faith sighed. "Where do you want to start Kim?" Faith asked.

Kim was about to answer when a woman got out of a cab with a small boy. "Um hello?" The woman called out to the three of them.

"Yes can I help you?" Kim asked.

"This if Fire House 55 right? Where Mr. Doherty works?" She asked as she walked closer with a plastic bag in her hands.

"Um yeah? What can I help you with?" Kim asked with uncertainty.

"Well yesterday morning my son was talking to Mr. Doherty in the park and when Mr. Doherty went to drive away this fell off the back of his bike," she said as she pulled Jimmy's fireman's jacket from the bag.

Kim stared at his jacket in horror. Jimmy always carried a spare jacket with him just in case he might need it. Maybe that's why he didn't use it when he rescued Milt yesterday, Kim said inside.

"Um thanks," Kim said slowly as she took the jacket from the woman's hands.

"My son really wanted to keep it, Mr. Doherty being a hero and all, but I thought I'd leave that up to Mr. Doherty. Besides I don't know if he's allowed to give out stuff like this," the woman smiled kindly.

"I don't think he is," Kim said to the small boy beside his mother. "But if you go in there and asked for a man named Brian he'll give you a Fire House 55 baseball cap," Kim said.

"Oh mom can I?" The boy asked eagerly.

"Yeah," the mother smiled. "Thanks again. My name is Karen Marshall by the way just in case Jimmy want to know who returned it," she smiled as she followed her son in.

"Thanks," Kim said as she watched the woman follow her son into the Fire House. "I wish she knew where Jimmy was," Kim sighed as she clutched his jacket tightly in her hands and fought back tears.

"We'll find him Kim," Faith said. "Let's go," Faith said firmly as she gently took Kim's elbow and guided her towards their RMP.

"Where the hell are we going? Is someone going to fill me in or what?" Bosco asked in a huff.

"Fire House 32. Where you can be your loveable self," Faith smiled at her partner.

"I get to kick this guys ass?" Bosco asked with a large grin.

"It might come to that," Faith said.

"Well get inside the car already," he teased. 

Hold on Jimmy, Kim said inside, wherever you are.

********

"What's his name?" The biker asked Scott.

"Jimmy," Scott smiled looking up at Jimmy.

"Sounds like a sissy's name," the man laughed.

"Naw he's a fire fighter," Scott said sarcastically.

"Really?" The man laughed. "I hate fire fighters!"

Jimmy just stared at the three men on the other side of the bars and tried to shift his tired body into a better position for his hands. He found none and resigned himself to the fact that things were not going to improve for some time.

Kim where are you?

********

"Jimmy should have been the boss!" Rusty ranted as he slowly made his way to Fire House 32. "I mean after all I did to make him look good, someone else has the nerve to take that away from him. That's wrong. I mean shesh I worked so hard and Jimmy doesn't even get to appreciate it!" Rusty said as he slammed his fist on the steering wheel. "Well I just have to make sure I do a better job this time!"

********

"Here we are," Kim said as she noticed Riley's truck parked in the covered area. They all got out and walked into the office to find Riley seated at his desk staring intently at his computer. He looked up in surprise to see one woman and two police officers standing looking down at him.

"Where the hell is he Riley?" Kim demanded before Faith or Bosco could speak.

"Kim I assume?" Riley said with a frown. "Where the hell is who?" He asked.

"Hey I don't think we have been properly introduced," Bosco said extending his hand to the surprise of Faith and Kim. "Officer Boscorelli."

"Yeah Riley…" was all Riley got out as Bosco grabbed his hand and pulled him face first onto his desk so that he slammed into it oddly.

"Now Kim asked you a question. Where the hell is Jimmy?" Bosco yelled. 

"Look I don't…" Riley started as he struggled to get up. Bosco didn't let go.

"Um wrong answer loser! I only want an answer that starts with, 'Jimmy is…'," Bosco snided. "Care to try again?"

Riley was about to answer when one of the other Arson Investigator's walked into the room and stared at the scene before him.

"Um I guess I could come back," the man said sheepishly as Bosco let go of Riley's arm at Faith's urging.

"No they were just leaving," Riley said in a huff as he pulled himself back to a sitting position and glared angrily at Bosco.

"If we don't find Jimmy but we do learn that you're involved in any way, I swear I will come back and personally kick your ass. And if that happens I won't care if it's on live TV," Bosco said firmly.

"You better not be lying to us Riley," Kim said as they turned to leave. 

"Think he's lying?" Faith asked Kim as they reached the parkade.

"Yeah," Kim sighed. "I mean I know Riley hates Jimmy, but I just don't want to think he'd personally hurt him in some way," she sighed, "but I just have this feeling Riley has done something to Jimmy."

"Riley had Jimmy arrested," came a voice from behind them.

"What?" Kim yelled.

They three of them turned to see a fire fighter standing behind them. "Carson Miller," he smiled as he walked up to them. "At least that's what I think I saw. I was cleaning in the back when I saw two cops drag Jimmy outside and put him in a police car and drive away. I heard Riley mention Station House 15 and then he laughed, waved at Jimmy and went back inside."

"Jimmy was arrested?" Kim asked in shock. "I can't believe this. Was he at least okay?" She asked sadly.

"Um not really," Carson sighed as he looked at the three grim faces before him desperately wanting an explanation. "I mean he was handcuffed and gagged with duct tape. But the cops were really rough on him and one of them even hit him to get him in the car."

"Handcuffed and gagged?" Faith asked in shock. "Why the hell would they gag him?"

"So they couldn't hear that Jimmy was really innocent," Kim said firmly. "I can't believe this," Kim moaned.

"Anyways I didn't really know why Jimmy was arrested, still don't, I mean especially after all he went through yesterday. But I was hoping someone would come and look for him. But I was about to call Fire House 55 just in case they didn't know. I just hope he's okay you know, I mean those guys looked pretty big and mean," Carson's voice trailed off as Kim thanked him and rushed back to the RMP with Faith and Bosco right behind her.

"Wait!" Kim said turning to them. "Shouldn't we tell Riley we know?" She asked looking up to the office windows.

"Let's get Jimmy first and then let _him_ tell Riley. I mean we don't even know why Riley had him arrested," Faith said opening the back door for Kim.

"Arrested," Kim said sadly as she got into the backseat. She stared miserably out the back window and thought about Jimmy being arrested. "I can't believe Riley had him arrested. And why was he gagged?" Kim said sadly. "Are cops even allowed to do that?" Kim asked.

"Not normally," Faith said as Bosco sped towards Station House 15. "I mean we are allowed if the guy's mouth is so foul and vile that it actually offends us. I mean we are taught to take a lot, but there is a limit. I know Jimmy would never say anything that would merit that," Faith said firmly.

"Great," Kim said sadly.

"At least he only had to spend one night in lock up," Bosco said. 

"Yeah one night in hell, handcuffed and gagged, injured and tired, and unable to defend himself against whatever those cops had in mind for him," Kim said sadly as she brushed away a few tears, while Faith and Bosco just exchanged worried looks. Her sadness then turned to anger as they neared the Station House. You'll pay for doing this to Jimmy, Riley, I promise you that!

********

"Well Jimmy time for some company," Scott laughed as he guided the large man to the cell. Scott took the cuffs off the large man and opened the cell door.

Jimmy looked up in fear as he tried to move himself into a better position to defend himself against whatever this man had in mind. 

"Hi there," the large man smiled looking down at Jimmy, "time for some fun."

********

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Kim moaned.

"We're almost there Kim," Faith assured. 

"I can't believe that jagoff arrested Jimmy. I mean what was the charge?" Bosco asked.

"When Jimmy tells us then we'll learn the whole story," Faith said.

"Yeah let's just get there while he is still able to tell us," Kim said as they neared the Station House.

********

"Hi Jimmy," the man laughed as he bent down in front of Jimmy. "I am told you're a very special guy," he laughed. "Are you special?"

Jimmy looked up in fear and was totally unprepared for what the mad did next.

"Let's see how special you are," he smiled as he grabbed Jimmy's boots and pulled him towards him. Jimmy cried out into the gag as his head hit the edge of the bench and his hands started to scrape along the floor. He managed to get one foot loose and kick the guy in the arm. The man loosened his grip and Jimmy kicked him again in the leg.

"Damn boy you do have some spark to ya," the man laughed.

"Yeah annoying isn't it?" Scott laughed.

********

"Hurry up," Kim said as she pushed her way past Faith and Bosco and hurried into the strange Station House. 

"Nice place," Faith said slowly as she noticed all the angry looking men staring at her. "What, they don't have female cops here?"

"Doesn't look like it? Want to transfer here and be the first?" Bosco laughed.

"Want me to leave you here? I don't see any short clean cut guys either Bosco!" Faith countered.

"Who the hell are you calling short?" Bosco said as they walked up to the front desk.

"Who's in charge here?" Bosco asked.

"I am," said a deep voice behind them. They all turned around and stared at the strange Lieutenant before them. "What do you want?"

"We think you have a prisoner here that shouldn't be," Faith said before Bosco or Kim could say something else. Kim cringed when Faith used the word prisoner but then decided that since this was her turf she'd let her friend to the talking.

"Yeah what's his name?" The man asked.

"Jimmy Doherty," Faith said.

The Lieutenant looked at the desk clerk who checked his booking records and sure enough no name. "Nope sorry," he said looking up.

"You got papers or somethin?" The Lieutenant asked Faith.

"Do you?" Bosco countered. "Because isn't it standard procedure to put paperwork through when someone is arrested? Or doesn't that work out here?"

"Listen…" the man stated.

"Look we were told he was here. So either get some glasses or shake your IQ awake but find his name or I swear you'll be sorry," Bosco said firmly not giving the man a chance to finish.

"And who the hell are you?" The loud Lieutenant boomed at Bosco.

"Officer Boscorelli, Station House 55. Where _real cops_ work," he said firmly while Faith just huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Um he might have been wearing a fire fighters jacket?" Kim said quickly. "See anyone like that?"

"Maybe," the man said staring Bosco down. 

"Care to tell us?" Bosco asked not backing down.

"Look I can have this place full off 55 officers in a few minutes unless you tell us where he is," Faith said firmly. 

The man pulled back from Bosco and looked at Faith with a glare. "This is why I don't have women cops at my Station House."

"Yeah well that's prejudicial. So either tell us where Doherty is or I will have this place under review so fast you won't have time to wonder what an idiot you really are!" Faith half shouted.

The man looked at Faith and then a slow smiled started to cross his face. "Lock up 3B at the end of the hall," he said staring at Faith.

"Yeah thanks," she said dryly as they turned and headed for the lockup.

********

"So boy how much spark you got in ya?" The man laughed as he hauled Jimmy up and half threw, half shoved him back onto the bench. Jimmy just sat back and breathed heavily into the gag. I can't take much more of this he wheezed inside as his body was staring to shoot with pain.

"Well Doherty?" His loud voice boomed. "Ready for round two?"

"Oh no," Kim said as they heard the man yelling Jimmy's name. "Jimmy!"

They rushed into the back room only to be confronted with an angry Scott and his partner. "Who the hell are you?" Scott asked angrily. 

"The toothfairy," Bosco said as he pushed Scott out of the way and headed for lockup with Faith and Kim following.

"You guys just can't come in here," Scott said. 

"Jimmy!" Kim said in shock as she rushed up to the cell to see Jimmy slumped against the wall still handcuffed and gagged and a rather angry man standing over him.

Kim? Oh man thank heaven, Jimmy said inside. 

"Get the hell away from him!" Kim yelled at the biker.

"Come in here and tell me that baby!" The man smiled. 

"Release him right now," Faith said firmly to Scott.

"Make me honey," Scott smiled at Faith.

"Okay that's it!" Bosco said as he grabbed Scott by the neck and pushed him up against the wall. "Now listen very carefully you ass, that is my friend in there, he is in there falsely. So I'm going to let your partner open the door and bring Jimmy out. If your partner doesn't want to do that, I just shoot you!" Bosco threatened.

"You can't do that," Scott gasped as Bosco's grip tightened.

"You can't keep a prisoner in locked up gagged and at the mercy of other inmates either," Faith countered. "But I'd listen to my partner. He is unstable at the best of times," she smiled.

"That's right. Now open that damn door!" Bosco yelled.

"Chambers open the door already," Scott said angrily. Scott's partner went to open the door with Kim behind him. 

"You try anything and I'll let my partner shoot yours," Faith said as she walked up to the cell and put her hand on her gun. The officer unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Step away from Jimmy," Faith yelled at the biker. 

"You going to make me?" He smiled.

"If that's what you want, I can do that. I haven't shot anyone today yet so I think I'm overdue," Faith said firmly.

"I'd listen to her moron," Bosco called out still holding Scott. "She's unstable at the best of times," Bosco smiled.

"Get away from him," Chambers said to the biker as Kim rushed into help Jimmy stand up.

"Jimmy!" Kim said in horror as she rushed to him. She carefully pulled the tape off his lips and hugged him. 

"Man am I glad to see you," Jimmy sighed happily as he let Kim help him stand up. "Thanks for getting here just in time Kim," Jimmy said.

She gently helped him out of the cell and then Faith closed it before the partner could get out. "I'm sure your partner will let you out when we leave," Faith said. "Where are the cuff keys?" She asked.

"Top of the desk," Scott sighed.

Faith got the keys and un-cuffed Jimmy.

"Oh Kim," Jimmy said as he hugged her close. "I am so glad to see you," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah me too Jimmy. You okay?" She asked in concern looking at his haggard appearance.

"Yeah but my hands aren't," Jimmy said showing her the dried bloodstains from where the stitching broke.

"Who did this?" Kim asked sadly.

"He did," Jimmy said walking up to Scott. "Let him go Bosco," Jimmy said firmly.

"You got it," Bosco smiled.

Scott pulled away from Bosco only to have Jimmy punch him first in the face.

"That's for making my hands bleed again," Jimmy said angrily as he punched Scott in the face.

"And that's for punching me before you shoved me in your car," Jimmy said as he punched him in the gut. 

"Oh yeah, and this is for last night!" Jimmy said angrily as he kneed him in the groin.

"That's brutality," Scott wheezed. 

"Yeah that's funny coming from you," Bosco said as they turned to leave. 

"I'm going to file a complaint!" Scott said angrily.

"Yeah?" Bosco said looking back at him. "Kinda hard to write with broken fingers," Bosco said meanly. "And if I catch you on my turf for any reason I'll arrest you for generally pissing me off!"

With that Bosco turned and followed after Faith who was following Kim who was helping Jimmy outside.

"What now?" Bosco asked Faith.

"Now we go see Riley Watson!" Faith said firmly.

********

"Now to take down Riley Watson," Rusty said firmly as he neared Fire House 32.


	12. Dance With The Devil

****

Title: Arson is a Deadly Obsession… Chapter 12 – Dance With The Devil

  
Jimmy held onto Kim's waist and let her guide him to Bosco's RMP. He sighed heavily as they reached the car and then waited for Faith and Bosco to catch up.

"Oh man Kim I just can't tell you how relieved I am that you showed up when you did," Jimmy sighed looking at her.

"And I can't tell you how worried I was that you were just blowing me off like you used to when things got rough. I'm so sorry for even thinking that," she smiled at him.

"It's okay," Jimmy said softly.

"You okay Doherty?" Bosco asked walking up to them.

"Yeah man thanks to you guys," Jimmy smiled weakly. "Are cops allowed to treat people like that?" Jimmy asked as they all got into the squad car.

"No," Faith said. "So why were you arrested Jimmy?" Faith asked. "What was the charge?"

"Riley accused me of planting the bomb and the chemicals yesterday morning. He must have called the cops and had me arrested. He said he was going to prove I was responsible for the fire that nearly killed Milt," Jimmy sighed sadly. "But the worst part is I don't even have a witness as to where I was yesterday morning," Jimmy said. "I mean I was at the park by myself."

"That's not entirely true," Kim said as they drove to Fire House 32.

"What? What are you getting at Kim?" Jimmy asked in surprise

"Someone talked to you at the park Jimmy," Kim said remembering Karen Marshall and her son coming by the Fire House to bring his fire fighters jacket back.

"What? Who?" Jimmy asked.

"Karen Marshall's son. She said you talked to him at the park yesterday and that when you went to leave you dropped your fire fighters jacket and she returned it."

"Oh man that kid. He remembered me? And she found my jacket? That's what happened to it!" Jimmy said. "Thank goodness she's honest. Well at least now I have an alibi. Even if it is a kid," Jimmy sighed. "I'm still going to kick Riley's ass for putting me through all that. I mean those guys hit me and everything!" Jimmy moaned.

"Yeah I can't believe that," Kim said sadly as she held one of his injured hand in hers. "But fighting with Riley is not really the answer," Kim said.

"Yeah but it'll make him feel better," Bosco piped up.

"Um?" Faith said looking at her partner.

"What? It's true isn't it?" Bosco smiled. "I'm unstable remember? And I did promise Riley an ass kicking if I found out he was responsible in any way."

"Well anyways Riley needs to learn that he just can't treat people like that and get away with it. Besides I won't hurt him too much," Jimmy laughed.

"It's okay with me if you do," Bosco piped up again causing Faith to smack him on the arm. "Ouch!"

"Look the real person to blame here is the arsonist," Kim said. "That's who we need to find and make pay for all of this."

"I agree," Jimmy said. "I just wish I knew how to do that!"

"Yeah me too," Kim sighed leaning on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Kim asked softly.

"My hands are throbbing, my head and chest are pounding, my stomach is reminding me I haven't eaten in about 15 hours, I am dirty and tired, but other than I feel like a million bucks," Jimmy said dryly with a smile.

"Well after you clear this up with Riley it's straight home for you and you can rest all day," Kim smiled.

"Are um, are you going to come with me?" Jimmy asked softly causing both Faith and Bosco to exchange amused smiles.

"I think that can be arranged," Kim smiled at him. "I mean you do have to have those hands taken care of right?" She asked in defense.

"That's right," Jimmy smiled as he hugged her closer and kissed the top of her head. "I was literally in hell last night Kim," Jimmy sighed. "I just can't believe Riley's anger would cause him to act like that."

"Well we'll make sure he knows he can't ever do that again!" Kim said firmly.

********

"So they let you go Jimmy," Riley huffed as he put the phone down, "big deal. I'm still going to prove you started those fires one way or another!"

********

"Ah Fire House 32," Rusty smiled as he pulled his van around the back alley and prepared to get out. He got into the back compartment and looked down at his supplies. "Nothing too fancy this time," he said grabbing a small flask. "Just something effective." With that he got out of the van and opened his cell phone.

********

"What are you going to do to Riley?" Faith asked.

"Well I'm going to make clear that I'm not responsible for what he claims I am. And then I'm going to let him know I'm writing a report on him and submitting his false accusations to the Fire Review Board," Jimmy explained. "He could lose his job over this."

"I know the Chief will back you on this," Kim said firmly.

"Other than that there is not much else we can do until we catch this arsonist," Jimmy sighed. "You still have those files and stuff?" Jimmy asked Kim.

"Ready and waiting to be read," she smiled.

"Perfect, we can do that today," Jimmy said.

"Sure but after you have a shower and a sleep."

"Oh a shower for two?" He teased as she slapped his arm.

"Um not in public guys!" Bosco moaned while Faith just laughed.

"Thanks again for your help guys," Kim said.

"Yeah no kidding. We might need it again," Jimmy said.

"Ah it was fun," Bosco smiled. "Anytime you need someone's ass kicked I'm your man!"

  
"Bosco!" Faith scolded.

"What? You threatened to shoot the guy remember?" Bosco countered.

********

"Hey Riley here is that report you wanted," said a clerk walking up to his desk as his phone rang.

"Thanks, um hold on a sec," Riley said picking up the phone. "Riley Watson."

"I hear you are looking for me," Rusty taunted.

"What? Who the hell is this?" Riley asked angrily as he Rusty prepared his trap outside.

"You know I really don't like the way you've been interfering with my hard work," Rusty continued to taunt.

"What do you want?" Riley asked angrily. 

"I want you to come and meet with me," Rusty baited.

"Where the hell are you?" Riley asked standing up.

"Look out your window!" Rusty smiled.

********

"When we get there just Kim and I'll go in," Jimmy said to Faith and Bosco.

"You think that's wise?" Faith asked. "Why not you and me?" She suggested.

"And why can't I come?" Bosco asked in a huff.

"Do you want to kick his ass?" Faith asked.

"Hell ya!" Bosco said firmly.

"That's why," Faith said rolling her eyes.

"Damn it," Bosco cursed. 

"How about we all go in?" Kim suggested. "I was the one who heard Karen Marshall give us Jimmy's alibi. The only one here!"

"Fine, we all go," Jimmy resigned.

"Yes!" Bosco said happily.

"But if you hit Riley I swear he won't be the only one in trouble," Faith said firmly.

"But…"

"Bosco!"

"Fine," Bosco huffed as they pulled up to Fire House 32.

"You okay?" Kim asked Jimmy as she noticed the strained look on his face.

"Yeah I just have bad memories of this parking lot thanks to those creep cops," Jimmy sighed.

  
They all got out of the squad car and headed for the front door as Riley as heading out the back to walk into Rusty's trap.

********

"Hello?" Riley called out as he walked through the back part of the Fire House to the work shop in the back.

"Over here," came a voice from inside the dim doorway.

"What do you want?" Riley asked loudly.

"I want you out of the way!" Rusty said as he struck Riley in the back from behind. Riley cried out as he felt his body slam forwards into the side of the wooden wall. His head connected oddly and he felt the wind go out of him as he fell to the ground dazed. 

"Told you you're not in charge!" Rusty said as he dragged Riley's body into the wooden workshop. 

********

"Riley!" Jimmy called out angrily as he pushed his way through the office doors and entered the main area. "Where the hell is he?" Jimmy demanded of the clerk standing by Riley's desk.

"He'll be back shortly," the clerk said.

"Where did he go?" Jimmy asked as he walked up to Riley's desk and stared at the clerk.

"Um he got a call and went to meet someone out back," the clerk said.

"Yeah right!" Jimmy said angrily as he headed to the window to see out back. He looked out the window and stared down in horror at a black van parked behind the Fire House.

  
"Oh my go…" was all Jimmy got out as he pushed his way past everyone and raced down the back stairs.

"Jimmy?" Kim called after him.

"He's here," she heard him call as she rushed to the window and saw for herself the black van. "The arsonist is here," she said in a panic turning to Faith and Bosco. "Oh man, Jimmy!" She called out as she rushed down the stairs with Faith and Bosco following.

Jimmy reached the bottom of the stairs running full force. His body was so tired and sore but his adrenaline filled brain was telling him to keep going. The arsonist was here; he had to stop him.

Rusty heard the back door slam open and knew someone was coming. He didn't have time to put his mask back on as he quickly lit the match and left the workshop. 

He heard someone call out and turned and saw Jimmy coming. Their eyes locked for a split second before a huge explosion caused Jimmy to be thrown backwards and provided Rusty his means of escape.

Jimmy pushed the back door open and rushed outside. He saw the arsonist exit the workshop and called out to him. Jimmy looked in horror at the familiar face that turned to him just as a huge explosion caused him to be thrown backwards and the man he knew as Rusty the clerk to escape? Jimmy felt himself being propelled backwards and his body slammed down onto the cement as Kim and the others reached outside.

"Jimmy!" Kim screamed out as she rushed up to him.

"He's getting away," Jimmy said slowly as Kim helped him stand up. 

Bosco drew his gun and ran after the van now screeching away. Bosco ran a bit after the van but the van sped away from the chasing police officer.

"Where the hell is Riley?" Kim asked as Jimmy quickly got up.

"I'm guessing in there," Jimmy said quickly as he got up and rushed towards the burning workshop. "Tell them to get the hoses Kim!" Jimmy shouted as he covered his face with one arm and rushed through the now burning doorway. "Hurry!"

"Where the hell is Doherty?" Bosco asked rushing back to Faith.

"In there," she pointed to the burning workshop.

"Damn!" Bosco cursed as he and Faith just got out of the way as the other fire fighters from Fire House 32 worked to save their workshop.

"Riley!" Jimmy called out as he saw Riley slowly moving on the floor. He rushed to him and found him still alive. He looked back to see the doorway engulfed in flames. But the workshop had no backdoor and the windows were too high for him to get them out of. He rushed to one of the windows and threw a can through it and stuck his head out.

"Hose the door guys!" Jimmy called out to the fire crew now gathered around to help.

The fire crew trained their hoses on the door as Jimmy climbed back down to get Riley. His body was weak and tired from what he had to endure the day and night before and he could feel this extra workout taking its toll on him. His lungs felt heavy and his chest was starting to heave from lack of oxygen as he felt the water starting to hit him. He bent down and picked up Riley and slung him over his shoulder and prepared to exit the workshop. 

"Now Doherty!" One of the fire fighters yelled out and Jimmy knew it was now or never. He pushed through the mild flames and burst into the mid-morning sun. He was greeted by the 32 paramedic crew that quickly took Riley and started attending to him on the stretcher that was waiting. Jimmy just stood back and waited to see if he would live.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked in concern as they watched the paramedic team load Riley into the bus and head for the hospital.

"Yeah just great!" Jimmy said angrily as he turned back to the burning workshop. "Damn it Kim, he was here and we lost him!"

"Did you see him?" Kim asked.

Jimmy looked at Kim and knew he had to answer. But was it really Rusty? Or just a similarity that he put a face to? Could he just accuse him without hard facts? Or would that be the same as Riley? As he looked at her he felt the war inside his mind. Two voices locked in a power struggle over fact and fantasy. One voice said yes it was him, convict him now. The other said you need to have proof it was him before you send the cops after him. Damn it, he cursed inside.

"I'm just not sure Kim," Jimmy said slowly. "I was mostly focused on the fire, and then with the explosion and all. I mean I heard him leave before I had time to react," he lied, well for the most part. I just don't know he said inside.

"Well the van had no plates," Bosco said. "But I'll put out an APB for a black van, just to be on the lookout. But without a driver or a plate it won't be much," he sighed.

"I know," Jimmy said. 

"What more can we do here?" Faith asked as they watched the Fire House 32 crew finish up.

"Nothing," Jimmy sighed. "They have it under control now. I really want to get my hands fixed up and then head home," he sighed. "Can you drop me at Mercy?"

"Yeah sure," Faith said.

"Um Jimmy?" Kim said in surprise.

"Oh man sorry Kim," Jimmy said sheepishly, "can you drop US at Mercy?" He asked Faith.

"Yeah let's go," Faith smiled as her and Bosco turned and headed for the RMP.

"I want to stop by and see Milt also," Jimmy said to Kim as they slowly followed.

"And Riley?"

"Riley will just have to sit and stew tonight!" Jimmy said. "After Milt we are going home and resting."

"Sounds good to me," Kim said slowly. "I wonder why the arsonist targeted Riley?"

"I don't even want to know," Jimmy sighed. But inside he was more than curious. Why Riley? Does he know the arsonist? Maybe he is working with him? A double-cross? A jilt? What? AHH Jimmy screamed inside! What are we missing? What is the obvious that we are just not seeing?

********

"Jimmy what the hell were you doing there?" Rusty said angrily as he sped towards home. "Did he really see me? Of course he did, we locked eyes for a few seconds. They are trained to register everything in a few seconds! What will Jimmy do? Will he hate me now? I mean I really did it for him," Rusty said. "I mean Jimmy will see that won't he? He will realize that I did it for him right? Riley was in the way. Jimmy was supposed to be in charge and now he can be. Oh man I hope Jimmy isn't mad at me. But what if he is? What if he is so mad he won't appreciate the other gifts I have for him? What will make him understand I did it for him?"

Rusty drove in silence for a bit more pondering that last question. "What can I do to make Jimmy not mad at me?"

He neared his home and still didn't have a clear idea of what to do. I'll think about it at work today, Rusty said as he quickly changed cars and headed for work.

********

"Thanks again you guys," Jimmy said as they watched Faith and Bosco leave Mercy. They headed inside and Jimmy immediately walked into Milt's room to see how he was doing.

"I think he's getting better," said one of the ER doctors.

"How do you know?" Jimmy asked without turning around.

"We know," he smiled. "He might come out as early as tonight, but don't quote me on that."

"Thanks," Jimmy said softly as he continued to stare down at Milt. He continued to stand there for a few minutes until Kim came up behind him and gently touched his back. 

"How is he?" She asked.

"They think he could come out tonight," Jimmy sighed wearily.

"That's great Jimmy," Kim said. "You really need to get your hands checked," she said softly after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah I know," Jimmy sighed as he pulled himself away from Milt's bed and turned and followed Kim. He just sat in silence as the nurse unwrapped his hands and started to clean them up. 

"Try not to rip the stitching again," she said as she put fresh gauze around them. Jimmy looked at Kim with a frown but decided not to get into anything with the nurse. Some things were better left unsaid. In no time they were in a cab and heading home.

"I called the Chief and explained everything to him," Kim said as they drove home. "He says he going to file his own report against Riley and how he treated you. He also said I could spend the day with you and you could pick up your bike tomorrow," she smiled as they neared his place. 

"Excellent," he said as the cab stopped. "I'll be right back," he said he rushed inside to get a few things so that he could spend the night at Kim's with her and Joey. "My family," he smiled as he gathered up his bag. "I'm spending the night with my family."

"Oh man am I tired," Jimmy said he and Kim finally made their way into her apartment. "I can't believe how tired I really am," he said with a yawn.

"Well I think you should have your shower and then get some sleep before you try to read any of these files," she said softly as she helped him take his jacket off. She put the jacket on the table and went to turn around.

He pulled her back into his warm embrace and stood and looked down at her while she wrapped her arms around his firm chest.

"I really thought you'd be mad at me Kim," he sighed as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that Jimmy," Kim sighed. 

"Did you think I had run away with another one night stand?" Jimmy asked sadly.

"Maybe about 1% of my brain, but I quickly dispelled it," she smiled up at him.

"Yeah? Why?" Jimmy asked.

"Because you said you wanted to make a new start and I believe you," she said softly.

"Thanks Kim. Your trust means so much to me," Jimmy sighed as he stood upright and looked away. "I know I have to keep earning it but thanks for believing in me. It makes the process much easier."

"We all have a lot to work at," she said kindly as placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head back to hers. "But in the end I'm sure it'll all have been worth it."

"Yeah," he said as he leaned in to kiss her. "Oh man I smell like a jail cell," he mused as they lips touched causing them both to laugh.

"I'm glad you were the first to say it," Kim teased as she pulled away.

"Hey!" Jimmy said in mock hurt. "Well I guess it's shower time," he said. "Coming?"

"Um not this time," she said regrettably. "I want to make you something to eat and then get things ready for Joey when he comes home," she said.

"Okay," Jimmy sighed as he grabbed his bag and headed for the bathroom. In no time he was standing under the hot water trying to wash off the scent of hatred he was forced to endure at Riley's hands. "Well thankfully I've endured the last bit of hell for awhile," he uttered fatefully.

********

Rusty entered his work with thoughts of Jimmy being mad at him. "Oh man what if he really hates me?" He asked himself incredulously. "What if he doesn't want to be my friend?"

"Hey Rusty get your ass back here and start counting the parts!" His boss's voice boomed from the storage area.

"Yeah okay," Rusty grumbled as headed into the back room looking glum.

"You been here the whole time?" His boss asked his back to him.

"Um yeah," Rusty said slowly. "Checking stuff outside you know," he lied. Now I have an alibi, perfect, he smiled inside!

"What the hell happened to you?" His boss asked as he finally faced him. "You look like you lost your best friend?"

Rusty looked at him quickly. "I might have," he said slowly as he pushed past him and headed for the back to start working. I'll not lose Jimmy over this, Rusty said inside his twisted mind. His mind that was quickly losing it's grip on reality. How can I make it up to him? I know, he said as a smile started to cross his face. I'll bring him to live with me tomorrow! Yeah, he said as he broke out into a broad grin. Jimmy will come and live with me tomorrow. Then I'll be able to show him that I did it all for him and then he won't be mad at me. 

But how? I mean I just can't ask him to come and live with me, can I? Will he say yes? But what if he doesn't? Will I have to force him? What if I have to? What can I use to make him come? I could always drug him. But what kind? I'll have to check his medical records when I get home. But I'll have to make it fun for him. How can I do that? Rusty pondered his demented plan at kidnapping Jimmy again and started to whistle as he finished his work for the day. 

Soon Jimmy, soon we'll be roommates. Forever!

********

"Oh man that felt good," Jimmy said happily as he headed into Kim's bedroom to get changed. He donned a pair of clean sweatpants and shirt and headed out to see Kim who was busy fixing things up for Joey to come home. 

"Hey," she said softly as she looked up and saw him just standing there. "Our son will be home from school in a few hours and I just wanted to have everything ready for when he…" her voice trailed off as she noticed a wide smile start to play across Jimmy's face. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing much, well not really I guess," he stumbled, "you, this place, _our son_, just stuff I guess." He said walking up to her. "You know I never realized how much I really appreciate the little things until I almost lost them," he said pulling her close for a warm hug. "I mean what if I would have died in that fire? What I was really arrested and guilty of something, or if Riley was able to prove something, or…" he never finished as Kim pulled his head down for a kiss to stop him from speaking. They stood in each other's warm embrace for a few minutes.

"Um what was I saying?" Jimmy asked with a confused frown as Kim just laughed at him.

"That you need a nap," she said tenderly. 

"Oh yeah," Jimmy said, "I am really tired." With that he looped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards the bedroom. "Care to join me?"

"I'm not really tired," she said.

"Well I'm not really either and well um Joey's not home and…"

"Oh that kind of nap," she blushed. "Well I guess I could do my reading later," she said as they reached the bedroom.

"Much later," Jimmy said huskily as he lowered them to the bed. He placed his warm mouth on hers and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. She kissed him back holding onto his face, running her hands through his thick dark hair. The reading would come much later as they undressed each other and were soon lost in showing each other how much they really missed the night before.

********

"Yes sir that's what I said," Bruce said firmly as he talked to the Fire Council Board. "My report is on it's way," he huffed as he hung up.

"What's up chief?" Sam asked.

"Did you know Riley had Jimmy arrested falsely yesterday?"

"What?" Sam asked in shock as he sat down before the chief. "Why?"

"He said Jimmy was the one that set the fire that almost killed Milt."

"But Jimmy wouldn't do that. Did he have any evidence?" Sam asked.

"No and Jimmy was at the park around the same time the Arson Investigator from the council board said the chemicals were planted. Fortunately we have a witness that can place Jimmy in the park when he say's he was, or this idiot Riley just might have a false case," Bruce sighed.

"Unbelievable!" Sam said angrily. "Where is Riley now?"

"In the hospital," Bruce said dryly. "It seems the arsonist paid him a little visit and Jimmy pulled him out of their workshop that was set on fire."

"That's just great!" Sam moaned. "Now he'll blame Jimmy for starting the fire to get even."

"Well fortunately Jimmy was enroute with Yokas and Boscorelli from 55 so he is in the clear. But why would the arsonist be targeting Milt and now Riley?" Bruce asked.

"No idea," Sam said, "but with them out of the way does that leave Jimmy in charge?" Sam asked.

Bruce looked at Sam and felt his stomach starting to tighten. "It couldn't be," he said softly as a frown started to cross his face.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"With them out of the way that would leave Jimmy in charge of the case right?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah I guess. Why?" Sam asked with a puzzled expression. "You think this guy is setting it up for Jimmy to be in charge?"

"It's a possibility," Bruce sighed. "Without hard evidence," he sighed again.

"Where is Jimmy now?" Sam asked.

"Resting at home I'd imagine. Kim told me how the cops treated him when he was arrested. Apparently they beat him up and left him handcuffed and gagged in the jail cell with a rough inmate," he said angrily. "And at Riley's bidding."

"What?" Sam yelled. "I don't care if this guy is half dead, when I see him I will kick his ass," Sam said firmly. 

"Well let's hope this is all over before it comes to that," Bruce said firmly.

"And if Riley pulls another stunt like this one?" Sam asked.

"Then I'll personally hold him down while you kick his ass!"

********

It was a few hours later when Joey Doherty quietly opened the door to his mother's apartment and let himself inside. He put his stuff down and walked towards her bedroom. He opened the door and a smile crossed his face as he saw his mom sleeping in the arms of his dad. He was about to turn away when he noticed his mother open her eyes and look at him.

"Hi baby," Kim said softly as she gestured for him to come closer. "Come and snuggle with us. But be quiet daddy needs his rest," she smiled warmly as Joey walked around to the other side of Jimmy and climbed onto the bed beside him.

Jimmy slowly opened his sleepy eyes and looked down at his son. "Hey champ," he muttered lazily.

"Hi daddy," Joey said hugging his father, "I really missed you."

"Yeah me too Joey," Jimmy said kissing his head as Joey snuggled under the covers with them.

"Man this feels good," Jimmy said to Kim. "Just resting here with my family. "What more could a man ask for?" He smiled as he kissed her and then fell back asleep with Kim in his arms and Joey by his side. I don't need anything else in the world he said inside. And I'll never let anything take them away from me and I'll never let anyone hurt them. 

However on the other side of town a villain was working hard to make sure he took Jimmy from his family.

********

"I know Jimmy won't be mad at me," Rusty said firmly as he drove home. "No father he won't be mad at me! I'll make sure Jimmy understands that I really did it for him. I want him to be proud of me. Rory was never proud of me! I mean I did so much for him and he was never proud of me. He never appreciated anything I did for him. Never!" Rusty yelled as he pounded the steering wheel. "I did so much for him and he never once thanked me! It wasn't my fault that that Brian kid got in the way. Rory was supposed to be the leader that day! I mean shesh I worked so hard to make Rory in charge and what they give it to that loser Brian Layman!" 

Rusty continued to drive angrily towards his evil lair. "Just like Jimmy. He was supposed to be in charge, not that Riley loser! Well I showed him didn't I! Now he'll think twice about not letting Jimmy be in charge!"

********

"So what's the verdict Doc?" Riley asked as he sat up in the hospital bed.

"Well your lungs have bruising from the smoke and the fireman's exit hold. You have a slight concussion and you have a slight fracture on your jaw. You will need to stay overnight, but other than that you can probably leave tomorrow," the ER doctor said.

"Thanks," Riley said as the doctor turned and left him alone. "Who the hell was that guy? Was that the arsonist? It must have been I mean I remember Jimmy rescuing me from a fire. Damn you Doherty!" Riley cursed out loud. "There is no way I'm thanking you either," Riley said firmly. "And we're not even close for what happened to Milt," he sighed as he leaned back in his bed.

Then he remembered the words the man said as he was struck from behind. "I want you out of the way," Riley said slowly. "That's what he said right? What the hell does that mean, he wants me out of the way? Out of who's way? His? I don't even know him! Or do I? But Jimmy was with the cops so it can't be him. Damn! So then who could it be? Unless…" Riley's voice trailed off as he came to a sudden realization. "First he takes out Milt and then he tries to take me out. Could he want Jimmy in charge? Oh damn!" Riley cursed as he suddenly sat up. "He called before wanting to talk to the boss and then asked for Jimmy. Could he really want Jimmy in charge so much that he is willing to kill for it? Who is this guy? Jimmy's friend? Or someone else?" 

Riley eased back in his bed again and pondered all the things going through his brain. His brain tried to tell him that maybe; just maybe Jimmy was innocent and was being stalked by some madman. But then the question was why? Why target Jimmy?

"Oh man this is bad," Riley sighed. "There are just too many questions and just too many possibilities." He dimmed his bedside light and tried to rest. "What is the real motive here?"

********

Kim awoke to see that nighttime had already fallen on New York. She looked over at the two most important men in her life and found them still fast asleep. Joey was curled up practically on top of Jimmy and holding on this father's strong arm. And Jimmy had his head resting half on the pillow and half on Joey's head. "Oh Jimmy I love you so much," she whispered as she gently kissed his cheek and quietly got up and headed into the kitchen. She looked at the files on the kitchen table and sighed. "We all need this to end," she sighed. "The sooner this sicko is caught, the better!"

********

"Okay Jimmy," Rusty smiled as he sat down in front of his computer. "Let's see what medication I can use on you that will not hurt you." He looked at the computer screen before him that displayed the medical files on fire fighter James Doherty of Fire House 55. "I'm glad I paid attention in school," Rusty laughed as he further hacked into Jimmy's medical files. 

"Now which drug can I order to make Jimmy under my control?" Rusty pondered as he scanned the screen before him. "Wow and express overnight shipping, perfect!" Rusty laughed as he put his order through. "Soon Jimmy, soon I won't be alone any more."

********

Jimmy slowly woke up to see Joey still curled up beside him. He looked towards the doorway to see Kim standing there with a smile on her face. 

"Hey," Jimmy said softly.

"Hey," she smiled at him as she slowly walked up to the side of the bed and sat down. "Hungry?"

"Starving," he smiled. "Whatever you're making smells great!"

"Thanks," Kim smiled back, "but wait until you try it."

"Should I wake him?" Jimmy said gesturing to Joey.

"Yeah otherwise he'll not sleep tonight," Kim said.

"Okay," Jimmy said as he gently shook his son awake. "Joey?" 

"Hey…daddy," Joey said sleepily as he just shifted positions on Jimmy's body.

"Hey champ time for supper," Jimmy laughed as he poked Joey in the ribs.

"H-hey that tickles dad," Joey laughed as Jimmy continued. 

"Yeah?" Jimmy teased as he continued to listen to his son's laughter.

"D-dad…stop…" Joey laughed.

"You know you are bigger than he is," Kim laughed lightly. 

"Ye-yeah," Joey said as Jimmy continued to tickle him. "Not…fair…"

"Like I said it's unfair," Kim said jumping on the bed and poking Jimmy. "I think Joey needs a bit of help."

"H-hey no fair," Jimmy said as he tried to fend off Kim.

"Yeah tickle daddy!" Joey shouted as he tickled one side while Kim went for the other.

"He-hey no f-fair," Jimmy laughed as Kim and Joey pinned him down and they tickled him. "He-hey!" He laughed.

********

"Now how can I lure Jimmy to see me?" Rusty pondered as he waited for his order to be processed on line. "Maybe I can phone him and ask him to come pick up parts? But will that be too suspicious? I can't just call him up and ask him to meet me for coffee or something. Maybe I can call him for a parts order and then when he comes to pick them up I can ask him to go for coffee? Will that work?"

Rusty watched his order finally process and knew the overnight shipping was just what he wanted. He turned around in his chair and stared at the contraption in the middle of his room. "Jimmy tomorrow you'll be here with me!" He got up and walked towards the middle of the room laughing evilly to himself. 

********

"Man that was awesome Kim," Jimmy said as he pushed himself away from the table. "I'm stuffed," he smiled. "What about you champ?"

"I'm really full," Joey said with a smile. 

"Okay so while Joey is doing his homework we can look at those files," Jimmy said to Kim as he helped her clean up the table.

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled as they put the dishes away. Kim just watched Jimmy helping her clean up and sighed happily. This is the way it should have been from the start, she said inside. I mean how many stupid mistakes did we have to make to finally come to this place? I just hope we don't make too many more and destroy what's only now beginning to feel like the family I always wanted.

"Ready?" Jimmy asked breaking her thoughts as he stood before her with the files in his hand.

"Yeah," Kim said as they headed into the living room and sat around the small coffee table. 

"Okay Riley first," Jimmy said.

"What? Why?" Kim asked.

"Process of elimination Kim," Jimmy said as he scanned Riley's file. "I honestly don't think he's guilty."

"What? Are you serious? After what he did to you, you are just going to drop it? I mean his ex-best friend used to date Laura Wilson, and his parents were killed in a fire, caused by an ex-fire fighter. And don't forget he was turned down for a position as a fire fighter due to a lung weakness," Kim said firmly.

"Yeah which just explains his chip and his grudge towards fire fighters," Jimmy said. "But honestly Kim do you really believe Riley capable of making a bomb to kill Laura Wilson? And why? For what reason?" Jimmy asked. "I just don't believe he's a killer. He's a complete and total idiot but I don't think he's capable of murder. Do you?"

"Sadly I don't either. Whoever this guy is really likes to hurt people. Would Riley set it up to hurt himself when he knew your whereabouts were counted for? He knew you were just released from jail. And if you were kept gagged all night long how the hell could you tell anyone to take Riley out?" Kim asked.

"Yeah please don't remind me," Jimmy sighed.

"It must have been so awful being treated like that," Kim said softly as she gently stroked his face. "I'm so sorry you had to endure all that Jimmy."

"Oh man it was scary. I mean yeah the handcuffed and gagged part were scary but the worst part was Riley actually having me arrested on the suspicion of starting that fire to harm Milt," Jimmy said sadly.

"And you still think he's innocent?" Kim asked incredulously.

"I do, know why?" Jimmy asked.

"Never in a million years," Kim smiled.

"Because if I was him, I'd do it also. I mean think about it. His parents were killed in a fire. He has been working with Milt whom he probably thinks as a father for a few years now. Then someone threatens to take away the only person he is close to. I mean I would be the same. If anyone tried to hurt you Kim I would probably be hell bent on revenge also, probably not waiting for an explanation also. And if there were others involved I'd probably be blinded by the one always getting the attention, like Riley wants to blame me. Don't forget Milt warmed up to me instantly. I don't know how long Riley has had to work at getting Milt to like him," Jimmy explained. "He is more worried about Milt than he'll probably acknowledge, at least openly."

"Oh man that sounds convincing," Kim sighed as she put his file away.

"Yeah I know," Jimmy laughed. "So who else do we have?" Jimmy asked.

"Okay Johnny Rogers," Kim said opening the file she made on him and handing it to Jimmy. 

"Oh man," Jimmy said looking up at her. "His home made bomb killed his mother?"

"Yeah sad isn't it?" Kim said. 

"No charges laid as the kid owned up to the mistake and then blamed himself. Says he went to several different counsellors but all said they were unable to reach him and make him understand he wasn't to blame. What did his mother do?" Jimmy asked.

"She was an architect," Kim said. "Apparently the father developed the land and she designed the buildings," Kim said.

"Okay so this guy has a motive," Jimmy said slowly, "and the knowledge. But how do he know Laura Wilson?" Jimmy asked slowly.

"Okay let's look at the next file before we make any conclusions," Kim said handing Jimmy the file on Rusty Winfield.

Jimmy took the file in his hands and stared blankly at the name on the outside. Did I really see him today? Or was it all in my mind? Damn I have to be sure before I convict him or even suspect him for that matter.

"Okay Rusty Winfield," Jimmy said opening the file. "Father sold chemicals. Okay now that's interesting," Jimmy said. 

"What?" Kim asked.

"Well his mother was a real estate agent but before that she worked in the city planners office," Jimmy said.

"So?" 

"So whoever sets these fires knows an awful lot about the layout of these buildings; where to put the chemicals, where to plant the bombs, how the fire will move once lighted. I mean this guy really knows his stuff Kim," Jimmy sighed.

"And his brother was killed was killed in a fire that the father says Rusty started. Wow his father blamed him and had him committed. Oh man that is scary," Jimmy said. 

"Yeah both have motives," Kim said.

"And means," Jimmy said looking at her. 

  
"So what do we do know?" Kim asked.

"Well we have to check these guys out without them knowing about it. Now they obviously know who I am, and they probably know who you are," Jimmy said slowly. "That by the way really freaks the hell outta me. I mean what if he comes after you next Kim? Oh man. I mean I just couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you or Joey," Jimmy said sadly. "What if…"

"Shhh Jimmy," Kim said putting a finger to his lips. "Getting worked up won't help out. You want me to ask Faith and Bosco to do a little undercover work?" Kim asked.

"Actually I just want them to check on what their daily routine is," Jimmy said. "We need to know what these guys do after work? If they even work at all? If it's even them. If…AHHH!" Jimmy said laying back down on the floor. "My brain hurts," he laughed lightly, as he looked up at her.

"I think it's time to call it a night," she said looking at the clock. "It's late and you have had quite the day," she said. 

"Tell me about it," Jimmy sighed as he slowly sat up. "Okay so tomorrow after I pick up my bike, I'll head to Fire House 32 to write my report and then I'll head over to the apartment from yesterday and see if I can find any evidence that started the fire. Then I'll head to see the Chief and bring him up to speed before I help you guys," he said as he got up.

"Are you thinking of confronting one of these guys?" Kim asked as she too stood up. 

"When I have some evidence, hell ya," Jimmy said as they gathered the files up. 

"Just promise me that when you do that you'll let me know or take Bosco or someone with you. Promise me you won't do it on your own," she said firmly.

"Of course," Jimmy smiled.

"I mean it Jimmy," Kim said, "this guy has already kidnapped you once. I don't want to think he might try again," she said sadly.

"I won't let that happen Kim," Jimmy said hugging her, "I promise."

"Hey Joey time for bed," Kim said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Are you sleeping here tonight daddy?" Joey asked with a smile as he ran and hugged his father tightly.

"Want me to?" He asked with a smile as he winked at Kim.

"YES!" Joey half shouted.

"Okay then," Jimmy laughed. "I shall stay. Can I sleep in your bed?" Jimmy teased."

"No," Joey said with a frown. "You're too big!"

"I'm too big?" Jimmy asked in mock hurt. "He thinks I'm to big Kim!" Jimmy winked at her.

"He's right," Kim teased with a wide grin.

"That's not what he meant gutter mind," Jimmy said blushing a bit.

"You guys are weird," Joey said with a huff as he turned and headed for his bedroom while Jimmy and Kim just stood and watched while they laughed together.

"Come on Mr. Big, time for bed," Kim laughed as she turned and headed for her bedroom.

"Yeah you're gonna pay for that remark," Jimmy said dryly as he followed her.

"That's what I was hoping for," she teased.

Sometime later both after they had been sleeping for a few hours Kim heard Jimmy muttering again in his sleep. She gently turned the light on and saw that his brow was covered with a light film of sweat. 

"Its…Rusty…" Jimmy mumbled as a frown crossed his face. "Rusty…fire…arson…" Jimmy mumbled. "Can't…stop…Rusty…" he said again.

"Rusty Winfield?" Kim whispered. "Does Jimmy really think its Rusty? Why? Did he see him out back? Or something else?" She gently felt Jimmy's face to see if he was burning up, thankfully he wasn't. She turned off the light and gently lay back in his arms, listening to Jimmy's muttering until it finally stopped and he was fast asleep again. Oh Jimmy I hope you're not thinking of going after him by yourself, she said inside. Please tell me you're not thinking that, she whispered as she finally let herself be carried into dreamland.

********

"Oh man today is going to be so much fun!" Rusty said as he got out of bed and headed into his kitchen the following morning. "You see father you said nothing would ever work for me. Well today I will prove you wrong. Today I bring my friend home to live with me and then you'll see. You'll see just how proud of me Jimmy really is!" Rusty set some food on the table and then sat down to eat. 

"Of course he'll be happy to stay with me father!" Rusty said angrily. "I will make Jimmy see that we can be friends. He'll want to be my friend and live here with me. You'll see he will be happy here! No he won't try to leave," Rusty said firmly, "because if he doesn't he will be sorry!"


	13. Kidnapped!

****

Title: Arson is a Deadly Obsession… Chapter 13 – Kidnapped!

  
"Am I free to go today?" Riley asked the doctor who walked up to his bed.

"Yes Mr. Watson," the doctor said, "we just need to fill out some paperwork."

"Perfect," Riley said. "How's Milt doing?" Riley asked.

"When you're finished here you can go down and check for yourself if you'd like," the doctor smiled.

"Yeah that would be great," Riley said slowly as he got up and grabbed his clothes. "I have to talk to Jimmy today," Riley said firmly. "I just have to clear this up!"

********

"Okay so I'll see you later?" Jimmy said putting his work boots on.

"You got it," Kim said happily.

"Why you so happy?" Jimmy teased. "Sleep well or something?"

"Yeah something," she teased back. "It just felt so good to be all here together as a family."

"Yeah tell me about it," Jimmy smiled. "I mean we all got up together, had breakfast together and made plans for dinner. I just can't believe how amazing this all feels Kim," Jimmy said as he hugged her tightly. "Thank you," he said as he kissed her hard.

"Yeah well you also had a hand in it," she smiled as she kissed him back. "You going to be okay getting your bike?"

"Yeah that I can manage," he smiled as he put his jean jacket on. 

"Hey Jimmy?" Kim asked.

"Yeah?"

"If you thought you might know who the arsonist is you'd report it right?" Kim asked. "I mean you wouldn't try to take him on your own or something right?"

"If I knew for sure yes I would tell the police," Jimmy said standing up.

"What if you suspected and could be right?" She asked.

"What's this all about Kim?" Jimmy asked seriously. "Do you know something?"

"No. Do you?" She countered.

"No," Jimmy said. Well not really, he said inside. "What then?"

"It's just that this guy has already kidnapped you once, I just don't want to think he could again," she said sadly. 

"Like it said before I won't put myself in a situation where I'm alone with anyone," Jimmy said firmly.

"Okay," Kim said.

"So I'll see you later, okay?" He said with a smile, a smile that always made her weak in the knees.

"Yeah okay," she sighed as she kissed him again. "Just be careful. Okay?"

"You got it!" He said as he turned to leave. "See you tonight," Jimmy said.

"Alright," Kim said as Jimmy closed the door. I wonder what you'll really do today Jimmy? I wonder what the arsonist is doing today?

********

"Okay so how do I get Jimmy alone?" Rusty asked himself as he pushed something into the back of his van. "How can I put my plan into action?"

He walked back into his living room muttering angrily to himself. "What can I do?" He asked as he opened the box he received by special delivery. He carefully pulled the contents from it's delicately wrapped interior and his eyes opened wide in a sick happiness. 

"Ah the instrument that will finally bring my friend home," he laughed as he held up the needle and the small bottle of liquid. "Here's to you Jimmy!" He laughed.

********

Jimmy got out of the cab and headed into his firehouse. 

"Hey," Sam said walking up to him.

"Hey what are you doing here this early?" Jimmy asked as he hugged his friend.

"Just had to finish up some stuff," Sam said as they walked to his bike to see how it was. "How are your hands?" Sam asked noticing the small bandages on them.

"Oh they are okay today," Jimmy said looking his bike over.

"And how are you today?" Sam asked in concern. "Chief told me what that ass Riley did to you. Did he really have you arrested?"

"Yeah the idiot. He claimed I was late for work because I was planting the bomb and laying the chemicals," Jimmy said dryly.

"I heard they treated you pretty rough in jail," Sam said slowly.

"Yeah can you believe it? I mean they kept me handcuffed and gagged the whole time. And at Riley's bidding no less," Jimmy sighed.

"Are cops even allowed to do that? I mean are they allowed to gag a person in the first place?" Sam asked as they slowly headed up stairs.

"Well Riley was the one that gagged me," Jimmy huffed.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah. Can you believe that?" Jimmy asked angrily.

"What I believe is that when I see that idiot I'm really gonna kick his ass," Sam said firmly.

"Yeah you and Kim and half of Station House 55," Jimmy smiled. "Those cops man, they were bad. I mean one of them pressed my injured hands so hard they started to bleed again. And then one of them punched me in the stomach to get into the car and then again you know where to get me into the cell!" Jimmy said angrily.

"Oh man. Is someone going to write a report?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I think Officer Boscorelli from 55 is going to. I hope he does," Jimmy sighed.

"And then Riley was attacked by the arsonist right?" Sam asked as they reached the Chief's office.

"Yeah. At his Fire House no less," Jimmy sighed.

"And you saved him?" Sam asked.

"Uh yeah," Jimmy said slowly.

"After what he did to you? Why the hell did you do him any favors?" Sam asked.

"Because Jimmy is bigger than he is," Bruce said firmly. "Welcome back Jimmy," the Chief smiled.

"Thanks Sir," Jimmy smiled as Bruce patted him on the back. 

"So how are you Jimmy?" Bruce asked motioning for them to sit down.

"Fine today. I had a hot shower, a good nights sleep and no one injured my hands," Jimmy smiled. 

"So I understand the arsonist paid Fire House 32 a little visit," Bruce sighed.

"Yeah. I saw his black van," Jimmy sighed. "Officer Boscorelli from Station House 55 chased after him but said there were no plates on the van."

"Naturally," Sam muttered. "So what now?"

"Well I am going to write a report on Riley," Jimmy said looking at the Chief for some reassurance he was doing the right thing.

"Good idea," Bruce smiled, "I've already submitted mine."

"You did?" Jimmy asked in surprise.

"Yeah yesterday," Bruce said. "That boy has to know that he just can't treat people like that and not pay for his consequences. So what are you doing after that?" Bruce asked.

  
"Well I'm going to head down to the apartment site where Milt was injured. I have to submit a report confirming it was the same guy, although I know it was. Then I'm going to see how Milt's doing. Kim and I have come up with some possible leads and are going to have Faith and Bosco check them out," Jimmy explained.

"Possible leads?" Bruce asked in surprise. "How did you come up with leads when even the arson review board was unable to come up with even a motive?"

"Trust me it wasn't easy and of course we don't have any proof, only some suspicions," Jimmy said. "That's all I have," Jimmy sighed.

"Well it's better than nothing," Bruce said firmly. "Where is Riley now?"

"Still in the hospital I assume," Jimmy said. "I don't care. I'm going to stay away from him until this thing is cleared up."

"I wonder what the arsonist is up to?" Sam mused making both Jimmy and Bruce stop talking and look directly at him.

********

"I guess I could just call Jimmy and tell him some parts are in. Then when he comes to pick them up I can ask if he wants to go for coffee or something," Rusty said pulling into his parking spot at work. He had purposely parked his van at the meeting place he was hoping he could lure Jimmy to. 

"What if he doesn't say yes?" Rusty asked himself as he got out. "I'll have to make him say yes. But how can I do that? What can I say to him to make him want to meet me?"

Rusty reached the back door as a smile started to cross his face. "Why didn't I think of that sooner?" He asked himself as he opened the back door and went inside.

  
********

"Man I love these tailing jobs," Bosco moaned as they drove to Johnny Rogers place of residence. 

"Hey it beats sitting behind a desk filling out paperwork right?" Faith asked looking out the window.

"Close second," Bosco mumbled. "So what's the deal? We just check the place out and wait for him to leave? And then do the same thing with the other guy tomorrow?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah," Faith said looking back to the front. "I mean Jimmy is probably just suspecting these guys. Chances are it's a false alarm," she sighed, "but then again you never know."

"Well I hope it's this guy," Bosco said firmly. 

"Why?" Faith asked.

"Cuz I really want to kick his ass for what he's done," Bosco smiled.

"Oh brother," Faith sighed rolling her eyes. "Bosco!"

"What?" He laughed. "It's true."

"Yeah but…"

"But what Faith?" Bosco teased.

"Nothing," she sighed as she turned and looked out the window. Today is going to be a long day she said inside.

  
********

"Well I have to go," Jimmy said standing up after he finished up his report. "I want to get that evidence gathered and then head to see Milt," he said.

"Okay," Bruce said watching him. "Call me and let me know about Milt okay?" Bruce asked.

"You got it," Jimmy smiled as he turned to leave.

"Jimmy," Bruce called out as he stood up; making Jimmy turn around.

"Yeah?" Jimmy asked.

"Just be careful out there okay? I mean this guy has already tried something once and I don't want to think he might succeed again. Just watch yourself okay. If you suspect anything, anything at all let me know okay? I mean even if you think it's nothing, just tell me and then we'll go from there," Bruce said firmly.

"I will and thanks Sir," Jimmy said turning around to leave. "Later buddy," Jimmy said slapping Sam on the back. "Don't get to used to my job," Jimmy teased.

"It's ready and waiting for you Jimmy," Sam smiled at his friend. "Just hurry up and come back."

"Miss me?" Jimmy asked in mock surprise.

"Nope. I miss the chief yelling at you instead of me however," Sam smiled.

"Hey, I heard that!" Bruce called out from his office.

"Whoops," Sam smiled at Jimmy. 

"Later man," Jimmy said turning to leave.

"Yeah later," Sam said watching his friend leave.

Jimmy walked to his bike as his cell phone rang. "Jimmy Doherty," he answered.

"Hi Jimmy," came Rusty's voice. "This is Rusty from Reynolds Bike Shop."

"Yeah?" Jimmy said casually.

"Um we have that part in for you," Rusty said sounding a bit dismayed that Jimmy wasn't friendlier to him. 

"Uh okay Rusty," Jimmy said slowly. "Can I come in and pick it up?"

"Yeah of course you can Jimmy," Rusty said smiling.

"Okay I'll be there later on," Jimmy said hanging up.

"Oh man I knew he wasn't mad at me," Rusty said hanging up. "Now I just have to make him want to meet me," Rusty said to himself as he went to help a customer. "I have to."

********

Riley finished up his paperwork for the hospital and then headed into Milt's room. He sighed deeply as he neared his bed. 

"Hey Milt," Riley said softly as he neared his bed. "How are you today?" He asked softly, looking down at the older man in the bed before him. "You gonna talk to me today?" He asked in the hopes of Milt just waking up. Riley pulled up a chair and sat down beside his bed. "You know I had Jimmy arrested yesterday," Riley sighed. "Well it was the day before but it might as well have been yesterday," he said. "I'm sorry Milt. I guess I just let my anger get the best of me. Stupid huh. But I was scared Milt. Scared that I lost the only father I ever really knew. I mean I knew my father but well, uh you have just always been there for me," Riley said sadly. 

********

"Okay there's our boy," Bosco said as Johnny Rogers left his place.

"Did you see a black van anywhere?" Faith asked.

"No. You?" Bosco asked.

"No," she sighed as Bosco turned the unmarked police car around to follow Johnny. 

"Here we go," Bosco said. "So someone is going to check the place for chemicals, is that it?" Bosco asked as they drove.

"Well I guess if we can prove this guy is suspicious in anyway," Faith said.

"Well I mean look at what he drives," Bosco snided.

"Now you're going to fault a guy for what he drives?" Faith asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Bosco said matter of factly.

"Yeah," Faith echoed with a sigh as Bosco laughed.

********

Jimmy headed his bike over to Fire House 32 to pick up his supplies and then head to the site. He thought about what happened yesterday. But was it for sure Rusty? I mean I have been thinking about him because of this case, so could I have just put his face there when there's a chance it might not have been? But then why him? Why not the other guy? I mean I have been researching both, why only Rusty? It must have been him. But why? Why would he try to take Riley out? Could he be the arsonist? And if he is why? Because of his past? And why would he kill Laura Wilson? How does she figure in all of this? Did he know her before? Or was she simply in the wrong place at the wrong time? 

Jimmy's head ached with all the questions he was asking himself as he parked his bike at Fire House 32 and headed for the Arson Investigator's truck. He hopped inside and soon was on his way to the site that he knew too well. He pulled up to the apartment and stopped the truck. He sighed heavily as he looked at the burnt out building before him. Oh man, he said inside. Did I really come out of that? He slowly got out of the truck and finally had a chance to look at the building before him. It finally hit him just how serious this arsonist really was. 

Rusty the clerk, Jimmy said as he grabbed his toolbox. Could he really have started this? Jimmy slowly walked into the burnt building and set his tools down to start his work. "Oh Milt I hope you're okay," Jimmy mumbled as he started his search.

********

He leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Milt, I really am," he said. He was about to get up when he was stopped by four quiet words.

"Did you tell Jimmy?" Milt asked faintly.

"Milt?" Riley asked in surprise. "Are you awake?" Riley asked quickly as he motioned for the ER doctor to come.

"Yeah," Milt smiled faintly. 

"Did you hear what I said?" Riley asked somewhat sheepishly.

"Yeah," Milt said with a frown. 

"He really needs to rest," the doctor said to Riley. 

"He has been resting," Riley said gruffly.

"Sir please calm down. He just came out of a coma. Now he is going to have to rest on his own," the doctor said. "Getting him worked up like this will do damage. Do you want that?" He asked.

"No," Riley said softly. "Can I come back later?" He asked.

"Yeah," the doctor smiled.

"I'll be back later Milt," Riley said with a smile.

"Talk to Jimmy. Work this out," Milt said softly. "Help him before it's too late."

"Okay," Riley said to Milt. "Be back later," he said as he slowly turned around and headed for the front door. "Help Jimmy? What the hell does that mean? What kind of help could Jimmy need? And how could it be too late?" Riley asked himself as he waited for his cab to take him to Fire House 32. 

********

"Hey Chief," Kim said as she walked into Fire House 55 for work. 

"Hey Kim," Bruce smiled. "I talked to Jimmy today. Glad he's okay," he said.

"Yeah me too," she smiled as Alex walked up to her.

"Hey," Alex said.

"Hey there," Kim smiled at Alex.

"Why are you so happy?" Alex asked slowly with a small amused smile on her face.

"What I can't be happy?" Kim asked with a frown as they headed upstairs before their shift. 

"Of course you can be happy," Alex said. "But I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. And the arsonist isn't even caught. So what's the deal?" She prodded.

"I guess finally feeling like a family again makes me happy," Kim said to her. "I mean this was the first morning in a long time that all three of us actually ate breakfast together. Then we just laughed and talked and made plans for tonight like a real family. I never really thought I'd get to this place Alex. And I guess I'm just happy to be here," Kim said. "Is that okay?" She teased.

"Yeah of course it's okay. I just hope this guy is caught soon so it can continue this way for you," Alex sighed.

"Yeah me too," Kim said slowly. 

********

Jimmy gathered up his evidence and headed back to his truck with a grim expression on his face. "Damn it," he cursed as he realized that the fire that almost killed him and Milt was the same type of fire the arsonist had started at all the other sites. He put his findings in his truck and headed for the bike shop to see Rusty. What can I say to draw him out? What things can I bring up that won't make him too suspicious but will still make him want to somehow tell me? Jimmy pondered those questions as he headed for the bike shop and his destined meeting with Rusty.

********

"Okay so this guy is a clerk," Bosco sighed as they watched Johnny walk into the bike shop. "So what now?" Bosco asked.

"Feel like doing a little snooping?" Faith asked with a smile.

"Thought you'd never ask," Bosco smiled as he turned the car around and headed back for Johnny's so he and Faith could do some snooping for possible evidence.

"Your so easy to read," Faith mused.

"Yeah and that's why you love me," Bosco teased while Faith just frowned.

Their car pulled away as Jimmy's truck rounded the corner and headed down as they pulled away.

********

Kim sat around the table waiting for her shift to start, just aimlessly filling out paperwork. Oh Jimmy I hope you are careful today. If that arsonist saw you yesterday will he try something today? Oh man I pray you stay safe today, she said over and over again.

********

Jimmy pulled his truck in front of the bike shop and took a deep breath before getting out. Don't blow this Jimmy said inside as he pushed the door open. The store was a bit busy and both Rusty and Johnny were busy helping other customers. But Jimmy noticed that as soon as Rusty saw him he immediately finished up and walked over to him. It has to be him, Jimmy said inside as he felt his anger starting to rise. I have to keep calm and be careful about this, Jimmy said inside. I mean if this guy really is the arsonist I don't want to let on just yet that I know. 

"Hi Jimmy," Rusty smiled broadly.

Oh man, Jimmy sighed inside. "Hey Rusty," Jimmy said weakly. 

"I have your order in the back," Rusty said walking up to the desk. 

"Yeah thanks," Jimmy said wanting Rusty to turn around so he could get a good look at his face, the face of the man he thought he saw start the fire at Fire House 32 yesterday. Rusty disappeared into the back and came out with a package for Jimmy. He set it on the counter and looked right at Jimmy.

Jimmy stared at the face before him and was immediately thrown back to the scene of the fire at Fire House 32 the day before. He called out to the arsonist and saw Rusty Winfield turn around with a smile on his face. Oh man it is him, Jimmy said inside. What the hell do I do?

"Something wrong Jimmy?" Rusty asked with a smile as he noticed the frown cross Jimmy's face.

"Uh, oh yeah. Oh no I mean no, I just remembered I was supposed to get something else," Jimmy stammered, stalling for time. Time for what? I don't know he said inside, anything that'll hint that he's the man I want I guess, he said inside. 

"Was it another part?" Rusty asked.

"Did you work yesterday?" Jimmy asked quickly.

"Uh yeah," Rusty said slowly. What are you getting at Jimmy, Rusty asked himself. "Why?"

"No um I was just wondering?"

"Wondering what _hero_?" Rusty smiled.

"Pardon?" Jimmy asked in shock.

"I think you heard me," Rusty said slowly. "That's your title isn't it?"

  
"You would know," Jimmy said firmly. 

"Everyone knows," Rusty laughed lightly. "You're Jimmy Doherty, resident hero."

"Ye-ah right," Jimmy said slowly. "Well thanks," Jimmy said taking the part and pulling out his wallet. 

"Want to go for coffee?" Rusty asked suddenly.

"What?" Jimmy asked looking up in surprise.

"Coffee want to go and get some with me?" Rusty asked again.

Is this a trick? Jimmy asked himself as he studied the expression on Rusty's face. What's his game? This might give me the opportunity I need to trick him into telling me what I want to know, Jimmy reasoned inside. 

"Um where?" Jimmy asked.

"How about the mall?" Rusty suggested.

Okay the mall is a very crowded place, Jimmy said to himself. If he tries anything he'll be seen, he said inside. What could go wrong, he asked fatefully?

"Uh okay," Jimmy said slowly, "when?"

"Now?" Rusty said. "I'm finished my shift in about five minutes and thought it would be nice to have coffee with my favorite customer," Rusty said.

Favorite customer, Jimmy said inside? This guy is really strange. But I have to know for sure, he said inside. 

  
"Yeah okay," Jimmy said. "Where should I meet you?"

"How about Perry's coffee shop," Rusty said with a smile, "it's a little place at the south end."

"Why do you want to have coffee with me? I mean what's the real reason?" Jimmy asked firmly.

"Well you'll just have to show up to know," Rusty smiled as he put Jimmy's bill in his package and turned and headed into the back.

What the hell does that mean, Jimmy asked himself? He watched Rusty disappear into the back before he turned and headed outside the store waving bye to Johnny. He placed the package on the front seat and started up the truck. I'm getting to the bottom of this today, Jimmy said inside.

********

"Well that was a dead end," Bosco sighed as he and Faith headed back to their car. 

"Yeah no kidding. But man what a mess," Faith sighed. "You and he actually have something in common," she laughed.

"Yeah thanks a lot," Bosco said sarcastically as he got into the unmarked car. "So what now?"

"Well I guess we head into the Station House to start our shift. We can do Rusty Winfield tomorrow," Faith sighed as she watched Johnny's house become a distant speck in the side mirror. 

"Oh joy," Bosco sighed. "Do you really think this arsonist is just going to leave his chemicals and stuff lying around in broad daylight and actually take the chance they will be found?" Bosco asked.

"Well he did start Fire House 32's workshop on fire in broad daylight," Faith sighed. "Let's just hope he makes another stupid mistake and we catch him."

"Yeah and then its ass kicking time," Bosco said happily.

"Why do I bother?" Faith sighed.

********

Jimmy reached the mall and looked up Perry's. He headed towards the south end and noticed the entire wing was under construction, very few people. That's just great, Jimmy said inside. But at least the security cameras are working he said as he did a small wave to them. 

"Hey Jimmy," Rusty said making Jimmy turn around quickly.

"What do you want Rusty?" Jimmy asked, as he confronted his would be stalker in the middle of the mall.

"I just want to talk to you." Rusty said slowly. 

"You don't want to have coffee do you?" Jimmy asked angrily.

"Um no not really," Rusty smiled, "come out back I want to show you something."

How obvious is that, Jimmy said inside. "Why so you can tie me up again and make me watch you start apartments on fire?" Jimmy asked angrily.

"Jimmy what in the world are you talking about?" Rusty asked pretending to be in shock. 

"I think you know," Jimmy said. "That was you yesterday at Fire House 32 wasn't it!"

"Jimmy I was working yesterday, you can ask my boss," Rusty said.

"Maybe I will," Jimmy said angrily. "This meeting is over," Jimmy said firmly.

"Please Jimmy. Just let me talk to you," Rusty pleaded.

"I have nothing to say to you except this," Jimmy said in a firm tone as he leaned in close, "I might not be able _yet_," Jimmy paused, "and I stress _yet_, but I will prove it was you that started those fires and murdered Laura. I will prove that it was you that almost killed Milt and Riley. And when I do nothing will be able to save you then," Jimmy said as he stared directly into Rusty's unconcerned eyes as he stood only inches from him.

"Do you really believe that?" Rusty asked with a smile.

"Yes I do," Jimmy said without a smile.

"That's too bad," Rusty said meanly as he quickly pulled out a needle and jabbed in harshly into Jimmy's stomach and quickly pulled his hand back.

"What the hell?" Jimmy half screamed. "What the hell did you just do?"

"I told you you'd never be free of me. And once this takes effect the only person you'll ever be with is me. You're coming home with me today Jimmy," he said as he noticed Jimmy started to slowly back away from him with a panicked look on his face. 

"No…I'm…not," Jimmy said slowly as he noticed something was very wrong with him and he started to back away from Rusty. He put his hand to his forehead and immediately felt the heat starting to rise.

"Wh-what? What's wrong with me?" Jimmy asked in a panic.

"Awww what's the matter Jimmy? You don't feel well?" Rusty mocked.

"What the hell did you give me?" Jimmy asked in fear.

"Don't really know the exact name," Rusty said pausing to think, "but it's supposed to simulate a mild heart attack. I got it online," he laughed. "Express delivery."

Jimmy felt his chest and sure enough his heart was starting to race. He looked at Rusty in fear. "I'll…die," Jimmy said weakly as he stumbled backwards.

"Don't worry," Rusty smiled, "you're in perfect health. I checked your medical records just to be sure. You'll survive," he smiled.

"You sick bas…" Jimmy started as his breathing started to get shallow and he started to feel dizzy. "Help…me…" Jimmy said as he put out a hand to grab at anything to steady himself. Rusty however offered no support, except to say, "I'll be right back to help you out of here, for good." He laughed as he turned around and headed away from Jimmy.

"This can't be happening…" Jimmy said in fear as he stumbled to the ground and landed on his knees still clutching his chest. A woman and her friend approached him with a look of concern on their faces. "Sir?" One asked as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" 

"Please…call…an…ambulance," Jimmy said weakly as he fell to the ground on his side. "Help….me…." he said in between ragged gasps. His heart was pounding so loudly he thought his eardrums were about to explode. "h..e..l..p.." he called out as she went for her phone. She was just about to dial when much to Jimmy's horror Rusty rushed in with a stretcher and what looked like an oxygen tank on it.

"Oh…my…god…" Jimmy said slowly as his eyes formed dark circles before him. "Oh…no…please….no," Jimmy strained.

"I'll help him," Rusty said as he rushed towards Jimmy.

"This…can't…be…happening…." Jimmy's frantic brain told him.

"I think he's having a heart attack," she said. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I was on my break and I was talking to him when he said he was in pain. He said he had chest pains and thought it was food poisoning. So I went for the stretcher," Rusty said as he languished in Jimmy's helpless state on the ground before him. "He'll be okay once I get him to the _hospital_," Rusty said with a smile as he bent down to look at Jimmy.

"Why…are…you…doing…this...?" Jimmy asked weakly.

"Because I can. Time to go home Jimmy," Rusty whispered as he went to grab Jimmy's arm. Jimmy tried to push him away.

"No…stop…" Jimmy tried again as he tried to push Rusty away from him.

"Ma'am can you please help me get him up?" Rusty asked. "He's a bit delirious."

"Yeah sure," she said as she rushed to Jimmy and grabbed his other arm. The other rushed into help, holding Jimmy by his waist.

"Is he going to be okay?" The lady asked.

"Oh yeah," Rusty smiled, "I'll take good care of him."

"N..o…" Jimmy said as he tried to fight them off. "Stop…let…go…"

"It's okay Sir, I'm just going to help you," Rusty laughed as he pulled Jimmy up.

"Get...away…from…me…" Jimmy said weakly as he tried to pull away.

But in his weakened condition he only succeeded in stumbling _towards_ the stretcher. The three of them managed to get him on top of the stretcher and the two ladies helped hold him down while Rusty quickly pulled the straps tightly over Jimmy's body, pinning his arms tightly at his sides and his legs to the stretcher. He was trapped. "No…" he said shaking his head from side to side. He tried to move but found himself so weak he was unable, the tight straps just added to his already growing panic.

"I'm…being…kid…napped..." Jimmy said as he felt himself being strapped down. Terror started to grip his already panicked brain as he quickly realized that he was being kidnapped again by Rusty, but in broad daylight and with witnesses.

"He's just going to help you Sir," one of the ladies said in concern.

"Help…me…" Jimmy said in horror. "Ple…"

Rusty put the oxygen mask over Jimmy's mouth to drown out his weak cries for help. Jimmy tried to shake his head no, but Rusty just ignored him.

"Thanks for the help. He's going to be just fine," Rusty said as he rushed towards the exit not listening to Jimmy's mumblings. Once outside he quickly made sure no one was looking and then pushed the stretcher towards his waiting van. Rusty didn't care about the security cameras in the mall as he knew that the police would never find his real home. 

Jimmy watched in horror as he was pushed inside the waiting black van, waiting to deliver him to wherever his demented captor would take him. He tried to pull his arms free from the straps that held him down but because he was so weak, it was a useless battle. Rusty slammed the back doors shut and walked up to Jimmy. He stared down at the trapped fire fighter with a mean look.

Jimmy stared up at Rusty with fear. This can't be happening to me, his mind tried to say. He can't just take me like this, his fear told him. 

"You know you haven't been very friendly towards me lately. I mean after all I have done for you you have the nerve to want to accuse me!" Rusty said angrily as he bent down and grabbed a set of handcuffs and a roll of duct tape and held them up before Jimmy's eyes. "Why is that?" He yelled as he yanked the mask off of Jimmy's mouth. 

"I…hate…you…" Jimmy spat weakly.

Rusty lost control of his already waning patience and backhanded Jimmy across the mouth. Jimmy felt his head jerk to one side and felt a small amount of blood start to dribble down his chin. But he said nothing. He just turned his head back and stared up at Rusty defiantly.

"Why do you say those things about me?" Rusty yelled. "I did all that for you!"

Jimmy was about to answer when Rusty hit him again. This time harder and his lower lip split open and started to bleed. "See what you made me do," Rusty said in anger as he ripped off a piece of duct tape and pressed it down hard over Jimmy's cut and bleeding lips. 

"Now you have to be quiet for awhile. We have a little trip to take. And I don't feel like talking to you until we get _home,_" He said as he ripped off anther strip. 

Jimmy looked up at him in horror. Home? He tried to struggle and yell angry words into his gagged mouth, but he just made himself more dizzy and stopped in angry defeat.

"Try not to piss me off again Jimmy. Okay?" He said meanly as he pressed the second piece over Jimmy's already gagged mouth. Jimmy just winced in pain as he felt the tape sealing his mouth shut.

Jimmy just stared up at him in anger and hate. His mind was a raging mix of emotions but with the pain in his chest he found it hard to focus on anything else. Why didn't I listen to Kim he thought as Rusty put the mask back over his mouth again? Why didn't I call her and tell her where I'd be? Why didn't I tell the Chief? Jimmy tried to turn his head but was unable, as he was too weak

"I think you'll enjoy living with me. I think you'll like my place," Rusty laughed as he tightened the third strap over Jimmy's waist securing him to the stretcher. "Now I have to put these on Jimmy. Please try to understand they are for your good not mine," Rusty laughed as he pulled Jimmy's hands together and cuffed them in front of him. Jimmy tried to pull away but with the effects from whatever was coming through the mask now taking over, he lost his battle as he felt the cuffs snap his wrists together, trapped in front of him.

"Now in the tank is some gas. Not enough to kill you, but enough to render you helpless until we arrive at home," Rusty said firmly. "But if you try anything I'll make you sorry," he said as he punched Jimmy in the stomach, causing him to cry muffled sounds into the gag and mask.

Jimmy was totally unprepared for the hit and felt his body jerk in response and his eyes start to water from the pain. He felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness and if he wasn't lying down was sure he would throw up from the gas assaulting his system. He closed his eyes to block out the dizziness and fear. But panic took hold of his brain once more as the van started up and Rusty started to drive away from the mall. Away from anything Jimmy thought might help him, away to a place he was sure would be his final resting-place. 

**Dear readers are you still enjoying the story? Want to see what happens to Jimmy? And how he will get out of this mess? Please review and let me know. Thanks!!**

* * *


	14. Welcome To My Parlor

****

Title: Arson is a Deadly Obsession… Chapter 14 – Welcome to my Parlor…

Jimmy lay on the stretcher and tried in vain to free himself in any way his panic filled brain could imagine. Nothing worked. His head was so dizzy from the drugs that every time he fought to keep his eyes open, he gave way to the black circles swimming before him. He was actually thankful he was gagged as it made the intake of the drugs into his system a slower process. He closed his eyes and thought about how he got into this mess in the first place. If only he had reported Rusty when he thought it was him, if only. He tried to move his trapped arms but because he was so weak from the drugs Rusty gave him earlier and the strap pressing down so tightly, it was a losing battle.

He heard Rusty humming happily to himself and shuddered in horror. He thinks nothing of kidnapping a fire fighter in broad daylight and then has the audacity to hum while he takes me who knows where. How the hell will I get free when no one even knows I'm missing? Will they even look? Will they care? He thought about that sadly. How could I be so stupid! Oh Kim, I'm sorry. Please don't give up on me.

********

"You okay?" Alex asked as her and Kim finished up at the accident site, their latest call.

"Yeah sorry a bit distracted," Kim said while she finished helping one of the victims onto the stretcher for transport. "Okay Doc already to go," Kim said as Doc and Carlos took the victim to Mercy.

"So what's the latest with Riley?" Alex asked as they finished up with another victim.

"Riley is the world biggest moron," Kim sighed with a faint smile.

"Want me to talk some sense into him?" Alex teased.

"You know that might not be a bad idea," Kim smiled. "Okay ready to go," Kim said once their victim was on the stretcher.

"I'll drive," Alex said as they pushed the cart back to the bus and prepared to leave. "How's Milt?"

"Don't know yet," Kim said getting in the back. "I think Jimmy's going to check on him today sometime," Kim said while Alex got in the front and started the bus up. "But maybe I'll just stop in and see how he is when we get there," Kim suggested as they started for Mercy.

********

Riley got out of the cab and noticed Jimmy's bike was parked in the garage but the Arson Investigator's truck was gone. "I wonder if he went to the apartment site," Riley asked himself as headed for another truck. "I'm clearing this up today," he said firmly. "One way or another Jimmy I'm finding the truth and ending this."

********

"Almost there Jimmy," Rusty sang out happily as he neared the entrance to his underground hideaway. He parked his van and went around to open the doors. 

"Welcome home Jimmy," he smiled as he pushed the stretcher out onto a platform and into his lair. Jimmy squinted in the darkness but was unable to recognize where he was being taken. Panic filled his head as he quickly realized the seriousness of his captive state. Who's going to look down here?

Rusty finally stopped the stretcher in the middle of a large open room. "Here we are Jimmy," he smiled as he finally took the gas mask off of Jimmy's face and let him breathe the somewhat fresh air. Jimmy's head was still spinning with dizziness and he made no attempt to move when Rusty started to unfasten the straps that held him down. "Want to stretch your legs a bit before I set you up for the rest of the day?" Rusty asked with a smile.

Set me up? What the hell does that mean, Jimmy asked himself?

Jimmy just stared up at him in horror. "Need some help?" Rusty asked as he grabbed one of Jimmy's arms and pulled him to a sitting position. He swung Jimmy's legs off the stretcher and had to hold onto Jimmy's arm to keep him from falling backwards. He yanked Jimmy forwards but because his legs were so weak they buckled under his weight and he fell to the floor on his cuffed hands and knees. Rusty started to laugh. Jimmy looked up at him in horror. "Shesh Jimmy," Rusty laughed as he helped him stand up, "must I help you do everything." He said as he rolled his eyes and let Jimmy steady himself on his feet. 

Jimmy's head started to clear a bit, but he still felt sick and very weak, and in this condition knew he was completely at Rusty's mercy. Jimmy looked around the room and his eyes widened in horror as he looked upon the shrine Rusty had made for him.

"Like it?" Rusty asked in his ear. "I made it for you. To honor my friend Jimmy," Rusty smiled, "the hero." He brought Jimmy close to it and Jimmy noticed Rusty had practically every newspaper clipping he was ever mentioned in, every press picture taken and every promotional piece he did for Fire House 55. I can't believe this, Jimmy said inside. 

"Here is where you'll spend the rest of your days," Rusty laughed as he pulled Jimmy towards a large open cell in the middle of the room. It looked like a giant cage, but in reality it was a cell, a prison. It was open and empty except for a chair in the middle of it. 

Oh my goodness, Jimmy's mind screamed! It's a jail cell; he can't put me in there. Oh man this is bad, Jimmy thought as he tried to pull away from Rusty's grasp but Rusty held on and forced him towards the chair in the middle of the cell. "I even put a blanket on the chair so that it would be a bit more comfortable," Rusty laughed. "Don't worry you'll get to sleep on the stretcher at night," he laughed. "I might have to strap you down at night so you don't roll off though," Rusty said seriously.

Oh my god, he can't seriously be putting me in there? Jimmy tried again to pull away but since he was still dizzy he was unable to get away. Rusty pushed Jimmy into the chair and Jimmy closed his eyes and rested his head on the wooden frame behind him.

"Do you want to go to the bathroom or anything?"

Yeah I need to throw up, Jimmy thought weakly. He nodded his head yes. He reached up to take the gag off his mouth but Rusty slapped his hand hard and Jimmy pulled his cuffed hands back. "Um I didn't say you could take that off Jimmy." Rusty said firmly as he hauled Jimmy up to stand before him. "I guess we should lay some ground rules right now," Rusty said firmly. "Basically you will spend the days in the chair in your room, unless I'm feeling charitable and let you get up for a bit," Rusty laughed.

Room? This is a jail cell you freak!

With each word Rusty said Jimmy felt himself getting sicker and sicker. 

"You will spend your nights on the stretcher. Um, sometimes I might take you with me to show you my latest work, just you so remember what fire looks like," he laughed again. "You will do what I say at all times or you will be punished. So like if I want to keep you gagged all day, I can," he said meanly. "I will let you eat and stuff like that but when I'm away you will be on the gas. It's all for your own good really," Rusty said as he pulled Jimmy close to him. "See how well I treat my friend."

Jimmy looked at Rusty with anger and contempt. I have to get away from him; he's not sane. 

Rusty pulled Jimmy by his cuffed wrists away from the chair causing Jimmy to grunt angrily into the gag. "This is the kitchen. This is where I'll eat breakfast and supper. This is the bathroom and here is my bedroom," Rusty said as he quickly pulled Jimmy from corner to corner in the wide open studio space. Jimmy felt himself getting sicker and sicker by the moment and if he didn't get back to the bathroom he was going to choke with the gag over his mouth. He felt himself starting to throw up and pulled away from Rusty. He yanked the tape off his mouth and threw up on the floor. Since he didn't have much food it was mostly liquid and dry heaves. He fell to his knees breathing hard and felt his eyes starting to water from the pounding in his chest.

"Well I guess the drugs didn't sit to well on an empty stomach," Rusty said as he left Jimmy and went to get a rag. "I guess I'll have to make sure you eat before you get it again," he said as he came back and found Jimmy sitting on the floor with his head hanging forwards.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why have you kidnapped me again?" Jimmy asked slowly.

"Kidnapped is such a strong word. Besides it usually means the person who did the kidnapping intends to give the person back at a price," he said as he bent down and lifted Jimmy's chin to look directly at him. "I have absolutely no intention of ever letting you go. You see I was lonely living here all by myself, but now I have a friend to come home to every day. I'm not alone anymore. You'll be here with me forever," he smiled as Jimmy jerked his head away.

"You'll never get away with this. You just can't keep me here and not expect anyone to find me," Jimmy said in fear.

"Actually my listed address is not even close to here," Rusty laughed as he finished cleaning up. "So I can do pretty much whatever I want with you and no one will ever know," he said as he walked back to the kitchen with the dirty rags.

"When I'm missing they'll start looking at people I suspected. You're top on the list Rusty," Jimmy said firmly. "They'll be waiting for you at work."

"Well time for a new job then," Rusty smiled. "Thanks for thinking of that for me Jimmy."

Jimmy just watched him in horror. He can't be serious, Jimmy told himself. "What about my son? You mean I'll never get to see him again?" Jimmy asked weakly as Rusty returned to him.

"Well I can arrange a visit if you so desire. Think he'd like this place?" Rusty asked as he helped Jimmy stand up.

"You touch my son and I swear I will kill you," Jimmy said meanly as he glared at Rusty. 

"Really?" Rusty laughed. "Go ahead and try _hero_," he said meanly as he pushed Jimmy with his hands. Jimmy brought his cuffed hands up and shoved them at Rusty's chest. Rusty lost his footing and fell backwards. That was all Jimmy needed to turn and try to get to the door. However because he was so weak it was a slow process and Rusty was soon upon him. Rusty tackled him from behind and Jimmy crashed to the floor with Rusty on top. Rusty hit Jimmy meanly in the back and Jimmy cried out in pain as he felt the blow hit him square in the kidneys. Rusty hit him again and Jimmy stopped his useless struggling. "You know you're slowly losing privileges!" Rusty said meanly as he hauled Jimmy up by his arm. He dragged him towards the bathroom and shoved him inside. Jimmy grabbed the counter to steady himself. "Now do whatever you have to do. But when you come out you will go in the chair!" He said firmly. "And no I will not uncuff you."

Jimmy went to the bathroom and then washed his face with cold water. He sat down on the closed toilet seat and closed his eyes. This was his only place of peace. He wanted to just lay on the floor, close his eyes and when he opened them wanted to be back at home. It was not to be. His brief moment of peace was short lived by an angry Rusty opening the door and glaring at him in anger.

********

Kim reached the hospital and let Alex submit the patient while she went and checked on Milt. She slowly walked into the room and looked down at him. He appeared to be still sleeping.

"Hey," he said softly opening his eyes.

"Hi," Kim smiled. "How long you been awake?"

"Since this morning," Milt said weakly. 

"Riley know?" Kim asked.

"Yeah he was here when it happened," Milt said with a frown. "I told him to find Jimmy and settle whatever is between them and work to find the arsonist."

"Well I don't know if that'll happen," Kim sighed. "Jimmy and I came up with two possible suspects. Two clerks from the bike shop who probably had interaction with both Jimmy and Laura Wilson. Proving their connection is going to be hard. I have two officers from 55 helping me, but until we get some hard evidence I'm afraid it's going to be a slow process," she sighed.

"Yeah that's always the way," Milt sighed. 

"I better let you rest Sir," Kim smiled. "I know Jimmy is going to come by and see you today. Hopefully he has some good news either way."

"Thanks Kim," Milt smiled. "Take care of Jimmy."

"That's the plan."

********

Riley reached the site where Milt was injured and looked for the other Arson Investigator's truck. He didn't see it. "That's odd," Riley thought as he got out of the truck. "Did he leave already?" He slowly made his way to into the site and sure enough found it empty. He looked around the floor and noticed small scrape marks.

"Ah so you have been here Jimmy," Riley said turning to leave and head back to Fire House 32. 

********

"Taking advantage of my fairness?" Rusty asked as he yanked Jimmy up.

"Fair?" Jimmy half yelled as he felt his strength slowly returning. "You have me at your mercy, you beat me, drugged me, yelled at me, treat me like crap and I can't even take a piss with free hands. And you think you're being fair?" Jimmy yelled.

"I…"

"I don't care what your lame explanation is Rusty!" Jimmy said in anger.

"Are you mad at me?" Rusty asked sadly.

"Yeah," Jimmy said plainly.

"Don't you want to stay with me?" Rusty asked.

"No," Jimmy said.

"Really?"

"Yeah Rusty I don't want to stay with you. Not now, not ever!" Jimmy spat as he pulled his hands free and stood and stared at Rusty in anger. 

"But I thought we were friends Jimmy."

"Friends?" Jimmy asked in shock. "Friends don't treat one another like _this,_" Jimmy yelled as he held up his cuffed hands. "They don't hit one another," he said gesturing to his bruised face. "So no we are not friends. Never will be!" He yelled in Rusty's face.

Rusty faked a turn around but as he was in the process he quickly turned back and punched Jimmy in the face. Jimmy cried out as he staggered backwards. "You'll be sorry you yelled at me," Rusty yelled as he pulled Jimmy towards the chair. "And to think I almost was going to let you be until I brought supper home," Rusty yelled.

"Let go of me!" Jimmy cried out as he tried to pull away from Rusty but his strength had not fully returned and had no choice but to follow. Rusty pulled Jimmy into the cell and pushed him into the chair. He grabbed some rope and proceeded to bind Jimmy to the chair tightly around his waist.

"Don't do this," Jimmy said weakly.

"I warned you didn't I?" Rusty yelled down at Jimmy. "I told you to behave son but you didn't listen! You never listen to me!"

"I said I was sorry," Jimmy said quickly. "Please I just don't feel well," he begged.

"You'll not play to my sympathy now son!" Rusty said meanly. 

"Why are you doing this?" Jimmy asked blankly.

"To teach you a lesson. To show you who's the boss around here!" Rusty said firmly.

"What do you want me to say?" Jimmy asked.

"Say you're sorry," Rusty said.

"Fine I'm sorry," Jimmy said not looking up. 

"Better," Rusty said.

"I can't believe this," Jimmy moaned.

"Pretend we are playing a game." Rusty said looking at Jimmy. "Like cops and robbers. You get to be the robber this time," he laughed.

"You're sick," Jimmy said quietly.

Rusty slapped his already bruised lips in a huff. "No I'm not," he said as he grabbed a thick scarf and held it up in front of Jimmy's face.

"Please don't gag me again," Jimmy pleaded. "My mouth is already sore enough."

"I have to while I'm out. I have to go out and get some supper and I can't have you calling out. People wouldn't understand. It'll come out when it's time for you to eat," he laughed as he moved in closer. Jimmy jerked his head to the side. "It's going in one way or another Jimmy. So open up!" He demanded in anger. Jimmy did nothing. 

"Fine," Rusty said as he roughly forced the thick scarf between Jimmy's cut lips and tied it tightly behind his head. "Now since I won't be very long I won't give you any more gas."

Jimmy just looked up at Rusty with a look of hurt. "Please don't look at me like that. This is all just for your own good," he said in a calm voice. "I have to go now Jimmy. But I'll be back shortly." Rusty said as he left the cell and locked it behind him. Jimmy pulled against his bonds, but it was a losing battle. His head started to swim with dizziness and he stopped in defeat. Rusty hummed to himself while he grabbed his keys and turned off all the lights, except a dim one in the kitchen. "Be back soon my friend," he said as he headed for the door. "At last I don't have to eat alone," he said as he slammed the door behind him.

Jimmy pulled again at the ropes but soon felt the pressure against his chest and had to stop. He was so weak from throwing up and lack of food that he closed his eyes, hung his head and was soon asleep. 

********

Riley reached Fire House 32 and noticed the Arson Investigator's truck was still not back yet. "Where the hell is he?" 

Riley parked the other truck and headed upstairs to see if Jimmy had left a note some clue saying where he was going. He opened the door to an empty office and found no note and no clue as to where Jimmy might have gone. "So where the hell is he already?" Riley asked angrily. 

"Maybe he went to see Milt," Riley said sitting down at his desk. 

********

"So what did you find?" Kim asked Faith as she got back to the Fire House and saw the RMP pull into the lot across the street.

"A big fat nothing," Bosco said quickly.

"Really?" Kim asked. "Nothing?"

"Yeah," Faith said. "Do you really think this guy would just leave his stuff lying around for someone to find?"

"I was hoping but no I don't think he would," Kim said firmly.

"Where's Jimmy now?" Bosco asked.

"At the fire site I assume. Then he's going to see Milt at the hospital," Kim said. "So you guys are going to tail Rusty Winfield tomorrow?" Kim asked.

"That's the plan," Bosco smiled. 

"Well I hope that goes better," Kim sighed. "I really, no _we_ really need this to be over," she said firmly.

"Yeah all of us," Faith said. 

"Okay well see you guys later," Kim said heading back into the Fire House to finish her shift.

********

Jimmy didn't remember Rusty coming back with the food but he felt it when Rusty started to shake him awake.

"Are you sleeping Jimmy?" Rusty smiled. Jimmy slowly opened his sleepy eyes and remembered where he was. He was kidnapped by Rusty and now tied to a chair in the middle of an open cell in his underground hide-a-way. Jimmy looked up and tried to speak but quickly remembered he was gagged tightly as all that escape his lips were garbled sounds.

"Shesh Jimmy why do you always try to talk through you your gag? It is just to make me laugh?" Rusty said as he put the bags on the floor and turned and left. 

Jimmy pulled against his tight bonds but soon realized that he was just using up what little strength he still had left in a useless attempt at escape. He was going no where unless by some miracle Rusty let him go or he was found. What that happen? And if so when? How long would he have to endure this? He thought about Joey and how worried his son would be to think his father was missing. And what about Kim? Would she be worried also? Would she even care he was missing? 

He spied Rusty coming back and stopped struggling. Rusty carried two trays. He came into the cell and put them down by the food. He moved over to Jimmy and uncuffed his wrists, but left his gag in. Jimmy thankfully rubbed his wrists and then went to take his gag out. Rusty again slapped his hand causing Jimmy to look up at him with a hurt expression. "Did I say you could take it out?" Rusty laughed. "It stays in until I say so. It's to teach you who's in charge."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and slumped back into the chair with the tight gag still in his mouth. Rusty set a tray on the chair before Jimmy and got out some food. Jimmy was so thankful for the food that he didn't care if he had to eat it tied to a chair. When Rusty was finished setting up he sat down before Jimmy and smiled. "You can un-gag yourself now if you like." Rusty said.

Jimmy untied the gag from around his head and let the scarf fall to the floor. "Man that thing hurts," Jimmy muttered.

"Sorry Jimmy, but it's necessary. At least for now," Rusty said. "But if you'd rather I could use tape next time." 

Next time? Jimmy stared at Rusty as if he was nuts but said nothing. I'm praying there won't be a next time.

"I hope you like supper," Rusty said gesturing for Jimmy to eat. 

Jimmy ate his supper thankfully, he didn't really like soggy, half-warm Chinese but at this point he would have eaten a frozen TV dinner, just to get some food in him. It helped to clear his brain and keep him from throwing up. After he was done he had no choice but to sit there and wait until Rusty was finished and came and got the tray. 

"So what do you think of our place?" Rusty asked as he finished his meal and sat down just to talk to Jimmy.

"Our place?" Jimmy asked weakly. 

"Yeah, granted I will use most of the space, but what do you think of it?"

"It's kinda dark," Jimmy said. This guy is nuts but if I don't play along he'll just go psycho on me again and I can't afford that. The bad part about his split personality is I don't even know what can trigger it off. 

"Yeah, but I like the dark. I guess firemen don't like the dark do they?" Rusty asked.

"Um not really. I'm not afraid of it or anything but I'm not a fan either," Jimmy said. 

"So you really don't like it here do you?" Rusty asked. "What about your room do you like it?"

"A jail cell in the middle of a dark basement? Would like to spend your time in a cage?" Jimmy countered.

"Why don't ever appreciate anything I do for you son?" Rusty yelled in Jimmy's face.

Big trouble, Jimmy thought again.

"I do I'm sorry." Jimmy said quickly. 

"I don't believe you." Rusty yelled as he slapped Jimmy on the mouth.

"Will you stop hitting me!" Jimmy yelled.

"Why you deserve your punishment!" Rusty said meanly looking down at Jimmy.

"Why? What have I done wrong?" Jimmy asked trying to see if he could figure Rusty out.

"You are always talking back to me. Why do you do that?" Rusty yelled.

"I like to talk," Jimmy said simply. "Is that wrong?"

"Why talk back?"

"Okay I'm sorry for talking back. Want me not to talk altogether?"

"No." Rusty said as he softened a bit. He turned away and started to clean up the supper stuff. He gathered the trays and left the cell.

Thank goodness, Jimmy breathed. 

********

"So I wonder what Jimmy told Milt today," Riley said as he got into his car and headed back to the hospital. "I wonder what Milt told Jimmy?"

Riley reached the hospital and saw no Arson Investigator's truck and knew Jimmy was gone, or so he assumed. He quietly walked into Milt's room and up to his bed. Milt was awake and slightly sitting up.

"Hey Milt," Rusty smiled, "how are you feeling?"

"Did you talk to Jimmy yet?" Milt asked in concern.

"No I didn't see him all day. What did he say?" Riley asked.

"I don't know I never saw him either," Milt frowned.

"But I thought for sure he'd come and see you," Riley said.

"You didn't see him all day?" Milt asked in concern.

  
"No. But the truck is still gone so I'm assuming the was at the site and then did some other stuff."

"Well Kim said they had some suspects they would be following up on, maybe Jimmy's helping with that," Milt sighed.

"Suspects?" Riley squeaked. "They have actual suspects?"

"Yes they do. You honestly didn't believe Jimmy was part of the arsonist's plan do you?"

"I uh…" Riley started.

"You do? Is that why you had him arrested?" Milt asked firmly.

"Yeah," Riley sighed. "I guess I just…I um…I don't know why I did it Sir," Riley said, "I guess I was just angry."

"Yeah at the wrong person," Milt said. "How could you accuse him Riley? How could you think Jimmy would try to hurt me? Or jeopardize his own career? Did you really he could kill Laura Wilson?" Milt asked angrily.

"No but…"

"There are no but's Riley," Milt said. "Now I don't care what you have to do or say but I want you and Jimmy to make peace, hopefully tonight and then I want this case solved together. It's time to put aside our petty jealousies Riley and…"

"Jealousy? I'm not jealous of Doherty!" Riley spat.

"Are you sure? Can you honestly say that every time Jimmy goes into the fire and brings people out that you want it to be you instead of him? And isn't it true that you still blame Fire Fighter's for your inherited disabilities that hinder your performance in a real fire? I'm right aren't I Riley," Milt said.

"I always wanted to be a real Fire Fighter," Riley sighed. "I was so mad the day I was told I wouldn't make the cut because of weak lungs and crap like that. You know I actually went home and punched every picture of my father because of it," Riley said sadly. "Had to get my knuckles stitched up and everything."

"Jimmy's not the cause of your weakness, nor is he the cause of your inability to be a Fire Fighter. Inherited imperfection is to blame Riley. Jimmy is also not to blame for these fires in any way. Some mad man is. Now this mad man has already kidnapped and hurt Jimmy once. I think he'll try again. Find him Riley. Find him, make peace and stop this guy before Jimmy really gets into trouble."

"I guess I should huh," Riley said.

"Yeah you should," Milt said firmly. "I just hope you're not too late," Milt sighed. 

********

"Okay Jimmy you should have been here by now," Kim said as she looked at the clock again. She tried his cell number it still was not answering. She tried his number at Fire House 32 but it too just rang empty rings. She called the Chief but he said he hadn't heard from Jimmy since the morning.

"I'll try Milt," Kim said as she dialled his number.

"Milt Reynolds," Milt answered making Riley stop and wait to see who it was.

"Hi Milt it's Kim, is Jimmy there?"

"No I haven't seen Jimmy. Is he not with you?" Milt asked in concern.

"No and I have tried all his numbers but he's not answering. Do you know where he might be? Would Riley know?"

"Well Riley is here with me now and he said he hasn't been able to find Jimmy all day," Milt said making Riley come back and stand by him. "Also one of the Arson Investigator's truck's is still missing but apparently Jimmy's bike is still at Fire House 32."

"Oh man what does this mean? Do you think that…" Kim tried almost afraid to say the words.

"Do I think he's been kidnapped again?" Milt asked seriously.

"Please don't say that Milt," Kim said choking back a sob. "I just don't want to think of him in the clutches of that man again. He hurt him last time," she said sadly. "He hurt him so much."

"Why don't we wait a bit. I mean last time Jimmy was at the park remember? Perhaps he just got side-tracked or something. Give it a bit and then we'll take it from there. Tell you what if you haven't seen or heard from him in a few hours call me back," Milt said. "I can't do much like this but I can get things moving."

"Oh Milt a few hours might be too long," Kim said sadly. 

"What else can we do?" Milt asked.

"I don't know," she said as she hung up.

"What was that all about?" Riley asked.

"Jimmy's missing," Milt sighed. "I think we are too late."

********

Jimmy was thankful the food was staying down but wondered how the gas would react in his system with the food. He heard Rusty coming back and watched him. If I can only figure out what happened to him and then use it, I might be able to trick him into freeing me a bit. I hope I get at least one good hit in, Jimmy told himself, before I'm strapped down for the night. Damn it, he thought, I just hate the sound of that, strapped down for the night. 

"Want to watch TV or something?" Rusty asked. "Or play a game?"

"Play a game?" Jimmy asked in shock. "But I'm tied to a chair. What the hell kind of games could we possibly play?" He practically screeched out.

"Are you getting lippy with me boy?" Rusty boomed. "Do you want to be silenced already?"

"No I was just wondering, sorry." Jimmy said in defeat. I can't believe he's treating me like this, so much for friends. "I thought we were friends Rusty." Jimmy sighed.

"We are Jimmy," Rusty smiled. "So what do you want to do?"

"How about go to the park and play?" Jimmy asked sarcastically.

"Um sorry can't do that. It's too dark out," Rusty said.

"Okay how about a game of indoor football?" Jimmy tried again.

"Actually there is not enough room in here," Rusty said.

"How about charades?" Jimmy asked lamely. What else can I suggest he reasoned?

"Okay," Rusty said with a smile. "I knew bringing you here was a good idea," he smiled broadly as he got up and quickly ran away. 

"What the hell?" Jimmy asked. "Where'd he go?"

Rusty came back with a bunch of stuff, which he dropped in front of Jimmy. Jimmy watched in horror as he slowly picked each piece up and it on and then stood before Jimmy with a large smile. "Okay guess who I am?" Rusty asked, as he stood before Jimmy in full fire fighting apparel.

"Oh…my…"

"Guess," Rusty said angrily.

"Um a policeman?" Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Nope. Try again," Rusty smiled.

"A doctor?" Jimmy said.

"Man this is fun," Rusty laughed. 

Oh brother Jimmy sighed. "A fire fighter?"

"Yes!" Rusty smiled. "Can you guess my name?"

"Rusty Winfield?" Jimmy asked.

"No I'm the 'hero', Jimmy Doherty," Rusty said firmly. "I don't have any thing here to hold as a rescue victim, but…" Rusty's voice trailed off as he ran away again and quickly came back with a picture in his hands. "There. How's this?" He asked as he held up a picture of Joey.

"What the hell?" Jimmy asked in anger.

"It's my son Joey," Rusty smiled proudly.

"Where did you get that?" Jimmy yelled in anger. "Where!"

"From the park," Rusty said slowly. "I'm supposed to be you. So I carry a picture of Joey," Rusty said sounding confused. "I mean you do that right?"

Jimmy didn't care of the consequences of his actions as he lost control of his temper before Rusty. "You took pictures of my son?" Jimmy yelled.

"And Kim too," Rusty smiled as held up one of Kim at a fire site.

"What?" Jimmy yelled. "You sick freak!" Jimmy said in anger. "Why?"

"So I can be you." 

"You'll never be me, you'll never have my family or anything associated with me for that matter. You'll never be a true fire fighter and you'll never have me as your friend!" Jimmy spat. "You're sick and twisted and totally demented! You kidnap a civic officer in broad daylight at a shopping mall and then treat me like some condemned prisoner, but yet you call me your friend. All the while you keep me bound and gagged in a cell in the middle of your home. Am I missing something Rusty?" Jimmy yelled not holding back and not feeling sleepy all of a sudden. His anger had suddenly woken him up and he was ready for the fight.

"Take it back Jimmy!" Rusty warned. "Take it all back," he said in anger as he rushed up to Jimmy. He grabbed a handful of hair and jerked his head upwards. "Tell me you're sorry."

"I'll only apologize when I say something untrue!" Jimmy said firmly.

"Take…it…back…" Rusty warned still holding a handful of hair.

"Never!" Jimmy vowed. "You'll have to kill me first!"

"TAKE IT BACK!" Rusty yelled in Jimmy's face letting go of his hair.

"NO!" Jimmy yelled back.

"Fine. You'll be sorry you yelled at me son. I was going to withhold our punishment but you have more than earned it. Now hold your hands out in front!" Rusty yelled.

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"I said hold your hands in front!" Rusty said as he punched Jimmy in the cheek. Jimmy's head jerked to the side and banged into the side of the chair. 

"You will be sorry son," he said meanly as he grabbed the rope and proceeded to tie Jimmy's wrists together in front of him tightly. Jimmy was still dazed that he wasn't able to try to fight off Rusty until his hands were securely bound in front of him.

He untied the rope around his chest then he pulled Jimmy by his jacket collar forwards and then let go. Jimmy crashed face first to the floor. Jimmy groaned as his face connected with the floor. Rusty kicked him in the side and Jimmy's body jerked upwards and then crashed back down. He picked himself up to his knees only to be kicked in the side again. He cried out as he fell down. He tried to get back up but Rusty kicked him again. Jimmy fought back despite the pains in his body and lunged at Rusty. They both toppled to the ground. Jimmy kicked Rusty in the side with his boot and Rusty cried out as he took his first hit. Jimmy punched him in the face with both of his bound hands, Rusty cried out in pain. Rusty lunged at Jimmy and pushed him to the ground. He punched him in the side of the face and then kicked him again. Jimmy lay on the ground in defeat, breathing heavy strained ragged breaths. I can't take much more of this, he said inside.

********

Every noise Kim heard she quickly turn to see what it was, hoping it was by some miracle Jimmy.

"Mommy where's daddy?" Joey asked sadly as he sat at the table and waited with Kim.

"I don't know sweetheart," Kim smiled weakly as she looked at the clock. Jimmy was long overdue and she knew something was wrong. 

"Maybe something happened to him like the other night. Remember you said he spent the night at work," Joey said referring to what Kim told him as to where Jimmy was when he was arrested. She knew it would only get Joey upset to learn his father was falsely accused, arrested and beaten all by a jealous co-worker. Joey didn't need that stress; none of them needed that stress. Kim had called Faith and told her that Jimmy was not back yet and Faith said she'd get Bosco and go and check both Johnny's place and Rusty's. Rusty's of course was the false address. 

Oh Jimmy I pray you're okay, Kim said inside.

********

Rusty left Jimmy lying on the floor while he busied himself doing other stuff. Oh man am I hurting, Jimmy said inside as he just lay on his side on the floor while he felt blood flow from his mouth and nose. He is seriously disturbed, Jimmy said inside. What the hell made him like this? What happened to him as a child? Who really is Rusty Winfield?

Oh man Kim I should be with you right now, Jimmy sighed sadly. I should be at home right now having dinner with my family. Why wasn't I just honest with Kim? I mean I pretty much suspected Rusty, why didn't I tell her? If I did I wouldn't be here right now and he'd be in jail. But what did he mean by his real address? Oh man that means even if Kim suspects him she'll be led to the fake address. And even if someone figures out to check the security cameras they still won't find us. I'll never get to see Joey again, I'll never get to be with Kim again, I'll never…oh man I'll never be free again. 

Jimmy just lay on the floor while Rusty walked around and over him totally ignoring the bound man in the middle of his floor. I have to figure out what happened to him, Jimmy said inside. He lifted his weary head and looked at the cell again. What would cause a human to want to create something like that for another human? What could make a man want to kidnap another man just because he didn't want to be alone anymore? How could he destroy another man's life like this? Especially one with a family? Obviously he doesn't consider those things. But why? What's his reasoning? And why does he shift between the two personalities so quickly. What made him want to become a father figure? And such a mean brute one at that? What caused him to become like that?

"Time for bed Jimmy," Rusty said walking up to him and bending down to help him up. 

"Thanks," Jimmy mumbled as he slowly stood his beaten body upright. 

"Oh man Jimmy look at your face," Rusty said noticing the blood from his mouth and nose. He left Jimmy standing there and rushed to the kitchen. He came back with a damp tea-towel and roughly wiped the blood from his face. Jimmy winced in pain but kept his tongue in check; the last thing he wanted was another confrontation, he just didn't have the strength to endure it right now. 

"There much better," Rusty smiled as he tossed the tea-towel aside and pulled Jimmy back to the cell in the middle of the room.

"Are you tired Jimmy?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah," Jimmy said. In truth he was exhausted and wanted nothing more to lay down and have a good sleep. But as he neared the stretcher his heart started to race once again. This just isn't normal, he said inside. 

"Do you need help getting up?" Rusty asked.

"Can't I sleep on the floor?" Jimmy asked weakly.

"No," Rusty said, "too cold."

"But the blanket," Jimmy protested.

"Are you complaining about my arrangement Jimmy?" Rusty asked.

"No," Jimmy sighed. 

  
"Okay so get on it already," Rusty said pushing Jimmy at the stretcher. Jimmy finally managed to get himself up and on his back. He felt Rusty secure the straps over his legs and chest and left his hands bound in front pinned down firmly. 

"Can you untie me?" Jimmy asked softly.

"No," Rusty said simply as he grabbed the blanket and put it over Jimmy's body. Jimmy was thankful for the warmth but cursed the arrangement.

"Sleep well my friend," Rusty said happily as he turned to leave. "I'll make us some breakfast in the morning."

Jimmy just closed his eyes in sadness as he heard the sickening clang of the cell door closing, locking him inside. He tried to move on the stretcher but was unable. Sleep would not be restful or comfortable. I can't believe this he said sadly as he felt his eyes start to water. Oh man I can't believe this. 

"Goodnight Jimmy," Rusty called out as he got into his own comfortable bed and turned off the last light. 

Jimmy opened his eyes only to be engulfed in darkness once again. He moved his head from side to side and squinted into the darkness searching any kind of light to focus on. There was nothing except a small sliver coming through what was probably a window but was now sealed up. Oh Kim I love you so much, Jimmy said inside. I pray you can find a way to find me and soon. I just can't believe this is the end for us. Please Kim I need your help desperately, Jimmy prayed over and over again. I love you, he whispered before his fatigue finally got the best of him and he was asleep.

********

"Milt?" Kim said walking into the room with Joey by her side. She looked at Riley but didn't smile. 

"Hey Kim," Milt smiled. "Who's this big guy?" Milt smiled at Joey.

"Milt this is Joey. Say hi Joey," Kim said to her son.

"Do you know where my daddy is?" Joey asked Milt.

"Daddy?" Riley asked in shock. Doherty's got a kid, he asked himself?

"Yes Riley this is Jimmy's son Joey," Milt smiled at Joey. "I'm sorry Joey I don't know where your father is Joey, but I'm sure we'll find him soon. Try not to worry."

"That's what I keep saying," Kim said softly as she hugged Joey close to her. 

Riley just sat and watched Kim holding Joey close to her. He closed his eyes and remembered the way his mother used to hold him close. He missed that, probably always would. 

"When was the last time you talked to him Kim?" Milt asked.

Kim was about to answer when her cell phone rang. All of them held their breath as she answered the phone. 

"Hello? Hi Faith," Kim said weakly. "You're at Johnny's now and no truck? Okay let me know," Kim said as she hung up. "Faith and Bosco are at Johnny's place. They say there is no Arson Investigator's truck but they are going to knock on the door and see what happens," she sighed as she sat down with Joey beside her. 

"So what do we do?" Riley asked as he got up and started to pace.

"I guess we wait," Milt sighed as he leaned back in his bed. 

"I hate waiting," Kim sighed. "Why don't you close your eyes and try to sleep Joey, okay?" Kim said softly to her son. 

"If only there was some way we could identify this guy?" Milt said slowly. "I mean he must have slipped up somewhere."

  
"Yeah but where?" Kim asked wearily. "Where is he?"

********

"Ready?" Faith said to Bosco as they stood before Johnny's door.

"I was born ready," Bosco smiled.

"Oh man," Faith said as she knocked on the door.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Johnny asked looking from Faith to Bosco.

"Yeah we're selling Girl Guide cookies," Bosco snided.

"But I already bought some," Johnny said with a slight smile. "Sorry."

"Um what?" Bosco asked getting upset. 

"Sir we're the police and we need to…"

"Do you want to come in? Is everything okay?" Johnny asked quickly as he opened his door wide for them.

"Uh yeah everything is fine," Bosco said looking at Faith. 

Faith looked back at her partner and both knew he wasn't the guy. If this was arsonist and had kidnapped Jimmy like Kim suspected he wouldn't be letting the police in. 

"Can we use your phone?" Faith asked.

  
"Yeah sure," Johnny said as he motioned for them to follow him. He led Faith to the phone while Bosco discreetly looked around.

"I wanted to be a cop you know," Johnny said looking at Bosco.

"Yeah? What happened?" Bosco asked.

"They said I couldn't carry a gun," Johnny said.

"Yeah?" Bosco asked looking at Faith. "That's what they told me too," Bosco smirked.

"Really?" Johnny asked with a smile.

"Bosco!" Faith scolded as she got off the phone.

"Well gotta go Johnny boy," Bosco said turning around. 

"Okay bye," Johnny said watching them leave.

"Faith now I have seen it all," Bosco laughed as they headed back to the car. 

"And then some," she smiled as they got in and headed for Rusty's listed address.

********

"Okay that was Faith," Kim said looking up at the two men before her. "Johnny's was a dead lead. They are heading over to Rusty's place."

"I hope they have better luck there," Milt mused. Kim looked up at him with a horrified expression. "Well if they don't then we have no idea where Jimmy could be."

Kim looked down at Joey and felt her eyes start to water. "I never wanted Joey to grow up without a father," she half whispered. "I pray that doesn't happen now."

"Did you call Bruce?" Milt asked.

"Yeah him and Sam are on their way over now," Kim said with a sigh as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Oh Jimmy I pray that wherever you are you are safe and know I love you and will find you.

********

'You'll never see your son again,' Rusty laughed as he hit Jimmy.

"No…stop…" Jimmy mumbled in his sleep. 

'Think she'll miss you?' Rusty laughed holding up a picture of Kim.

"Please…go…away…" Jimmy said as he moved his head from side to side.

'See you in hell Jimmy!' Rusty laughed as he set Jimmy on fire.

"NO!" Jimmy shouted as he quickly opened his eyes and tried to push Rusty away. But he found he was unable to move. He pulled at his bonds in anger and frustration and pretty soon his forehead and neck were wet with sweat. Rusty however didn't wake up to help him. 

Jimmy moved again and found that if he moved too much the stretcher tipped a bit. But if I tip it over he'll wake up and then beat me, Jimmy said sadly as he slumped back in defeat. He tried to move his bound hands but they were pinned to his chest by the chest strap.   
  
"Please Kim please find me," he said sadly as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep again.

********

"This is the place?" Bosco asked as they pulled in front of a run down shack like house.

"Yeah," Faith said slowly as Bosco stopped the car. 

They both got their guns and got out of the car. 

"Man what a dump," Bosco moaned as they carefully made their way to the front door. 

"Yeah a dump that looks like it hasn't been lived in in some time," Faith said knocking on the front door. 

"Hey Rusty open up it's the pol…" Bosco said banging the door only to have it open on him. "Ok-ay," he said drawing his gun.

"Rusty Winfield?" Faith called out as she followed Bosco in.

"What the hell?" Bosco asked as he and Faith stood in the middle of an empty house. 

"He obviously hasn't lived here for some time," Faith said. "Unless he's dead."

"Unless he skipped town," Bosco said as they headed out the back door. 

"Yeah long ago," Faith said looking around the empty yard.

"This was the current listed address of this guy?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah," Faith sighed. "Now what?"

  
"Now we dig to find who the hell Rusty Winfield really is," he said as they both turned and headed for their car and back to Mercy.

********

"Hey Kim," Bruce said walking into the room. 

"Hey," she said softly looking up at him and Sam.

Sam looked at Riley and Milt and asked Bruce who they were.

"Sam this is Milton Reynolds senior Arson Investigator, and his associate Riley Watson."

"Riley Watson?" Sam asked angrily walking up to Riley.

"Sam cool it," Bruce warned.

"Riley Watson? The same Riley who had Jimmy falsely arrested?" Sam asked as he punched Riley in the gut.

"Sam!" Bruce yelled as he rushed up to him.

"If something happens to Jimmy I'm personally holding you responsible!" Sam spat pulling away from Bruce and punching Riley in the face.

"Stop it!" Kim said as she and Joey both stared at them. 

"Just keep him away from me!" Sam said angrily.

"Whatever!" Riley said angrily wiping the blood from his nose.

  
"Now we all have to keep calm heads and our wits about us if we are to work together to find Jimmy."

"I agree," Milt said slowly. "I know it's late but I want us to start putting a list together of possibles. I mean we have to do something while we let the cops do their job. Besides the more leads or info we can come up with the better our chances of finding out who this guy is. 

"I wish he didn't block his number when he called Jimmy," Kim said.

"What?" Riley asked. "He called Jimmy?"

"Yeah," Kim said. "If you weren't so hell bent with anger towards Jimmy then you might have known all the things he had to go through, without your help I might add," Kim said firmly.

"Yeah Riley you idiot!" Sam blurted out.

"That's enough," Bruce sighed. 

"Why did he target you Riley?" Bruce asked.

"Cuz he knows he's an idiot?" Sam mused.

"I agree the _arsonist_ is an idiot," Bruce said looking at Sam who just frowned back. "But I wonder what his reason was?"

"Maybe he didn't like Riley and wanted Jimmy there instead," Kim said.

"What?" Milt asked suddenly. 

"Oh I was just thinking," she smiled faintly.

"Yeah but maybe along the right lines," Milt said looking at Bruce.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"I think we have been looking at this the wrong way. This guy wants Jimmy to be in the spotlight, he wants Jimmy to be in charge. Can't you see? Why did he set the bombs when Jimmy was there? To make it more dramatic right? Why take out Riley and me? So Jimmy could be in charge right?"

"So this guy isn't out to kill Jimmy he just want's him…" Kim started

"To be in the spotlight like the arsonist thinks he should be. He want's Jimmy to be in charge," Bruce finished.

"Makes sense," Milt said. 

"And Laura Wilson?" Kim asked. "How does she fit in?"

"I'm thinking just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Milt said sadly. 

"So would he kidnap him, I mean if he has?" Kim asked sadly.

"What happens when a mere passing attraction becomes an obsession?" Bruce asked. No one answered. "The person takes it one step further. They go from obsession to possession; control. Arson was his hobby. It made a hero out of a man he could never become. He started to make that man into even more of a hero with his obsession, an idol for lack of a better term. When he finally realised that he couldn't control Jimmy he had to find away to do that. In his mind now Jimmy is more of a threat than something to be proud of."

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Because the arsonist knows it's just a matter of time before he slips up and is caught, he knows that. So when he realizes that he then realizes that he won't be able to control anything in Jimmy's life. So he kidnaps him. Now he has him and doesn't have to worry about not being able to control him. In his mind he has won the ultimate prize. The man he thinks he created."

"And when he realizes that he can't control Jimmy or didn't create him?" Sam asked.

"Then he gets rid of him and moves onto the next target," Milt said gravely.

**Dear readers hope you are still enjoying the story! Thanks**


	15. Up The Stakes

****

Title: Arson is a Deadly Obsession… Chapter 15 – Up the Stakes…

The small task force spent all night in Milt's hospital room trying to come with anything that might connect anyone to Jimmy in a way that would seem obsessive. So far they had nothing. The two clerks were their best leads but Johnny was definitely not the one they were looking for and Rusty Winfield could not be found.

"It has to be Rusty," Kim sighed wearily. "He fits the profile and he's missing."

"Well missing is a bit of a stretch," Bruce sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"So what do we do know? Wait until he shows up for work and then question him?" Bosco asked.

"That's all we can do," Milt added. "And then pray we can find some connection between Jimmy and Rusty that would warrant an arrest or at least a tail."

"And pray if it is him that Jimmy is okay," Kim added sadly. Her mind was constantly filled with Jimmy's cries in the middle of the night as he would wake up soaked in sweat and cursing the man who made his life a living hell. Oh Jimmy please hold on, Kim sighed, please.

"So what now?" Riley asked.

"Now we just continue to try to find clues and end this nightmare," Milt said firmly. 

******** 

To say Jimmy had a fitful night would have been mild. When he finally opened his tired eyes he saw the cuts on his wrists from the ropes. He knew the nightmares he had during the night caused him to hurt his bound wrists by pulling. Damn I hate this, he cursed silently! He tried to move his tired body but with the straps holding him down he was unable. And since he was not able to move around during the night his back was sore from the pressure put on it during those long dark hours. 

He focused on the slit of light coming through the now boarded up window and knew it must be coming to morning. He tried to focus his mind on Kim. Would she know by now he was missing? Would anyone? Would they be looking? But looking where? Surely Kim would think to check on Rusty. And when he didn't show up for work, would she think to pursue and try to find where he was? But where could they look? The mall! It had security camera's in place. But how would they think to check there? Jimmy heard Rusty moving around and quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. 

"Good morning Jimmy," Rusty sang out happily.

Oh man he's demented, Jimmy said inside.

"Are you up?" Rusty called out.

Yeah like I want to talk to you, Jimmy sighed not opening his eyes.

"Jimmy?" Rusty asked in dismay as he neared the cell Jimmy way lying in the middle of. "Jimmy?" He tried again.

Yeah nice try, Jimmy smiled inside. 

"Jimmy!" Rusty yelled getting upset.

Shesh already, Jimmy sighed as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at Rusty's angry face, which he noticed quickly changed to a smile when he saw Jimmy look at him.

"Morning Jimmy," Rusty smiled as he opened the cell door and came into the room and up to Jimmy.

Jimmy just nodded his head but didn't say anything. Yeah like I'm going to be happy to see you like this, Jimmy said inside.

"Did you sleep well?" Rusty asked with a frown.

Jimmy just nodded his head no.

"Shesh Jimmy why aren't you talking? You're not even gagged," Rusty said sounding confused. "Do you really want me to get mad at you this early?"

"I'm tired," Jimmy simply said.

"Didn't you sleep well?" Rusty asked.

"Like this?" Jimmy asked incredulously. "I didn't sleep at all," Jimmy said angrily.

"Well there's no need to get testy," Rusty said as he undid the straps holding Jimmy to the stretcher. Rusty swung Jimmy's legs off the top and pulled him to a standing position beside the stretcher. 

Jimmy tried to stretch his stiff body but with his hands bound tightly in front it was a losing battle. Rusty grabbed Jimmy's arm and pulled him towards the door of the cell.

"Where are we going?" Jimmy asked.

"For some breakfast," Rusty smiled as he dragged Jimmy towards the kitchen. He pushed him into a chair and Jimmy was grateful just to sit down and rest. "I finally get to make breakfast for two."

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Rusty asked Jimmy.

"Honestly I don't care," Jimmy muttered dryly.

  
"Pancakes and syrup okay?" Rusty smiled.

"Yeah fine," Jimmy huffed.

"Excellent," Rusty smiled as he turned and got out the instant mix.

Instant? Kim always makes home-made, he said inside miserably. Oh Kim I pray you're looking for me right now.

********

"So what time does this Rusty guy start work?" Bosco asked rubbing his tired eyes and downing his hundredth cup of coffee. 

"Phone the shop and ask," Kim suggested. "I'm not really sure. All I know is he works part time."

"I'll phone around 8," Bosco said standing up. "I need something to eat. You coming?" He asked Faith.

"Yeah. Kim you want anything?" Faith asked.

"Actually we're going to head to the caf and get something. Want to join us?" Kim asked.

"The caf?" Bosco smiled. "I want a real home cooked breakfast."

"And where do you think you're getting that?" Faith asked with an amused expression.

"McDonalds," he said proudly.

"I'm coming with you guys," Faith said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Bosco said in mock hurt.

"Be back shortly," Faith said grabbing Bosco's arm and turning to leave. 

"Okay let's go," Bruce said standing up while Kim gently awoke Joey. 

"I'm tired mom," Joey said sleepily.

"Can I leave him here with you Milt?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I'm staying here also," Riley said.

"Good," Sam muttered under his breath as he stood up to follow Bruce. Riley just sneered at Sam.

"Be back soon baby," Kim said as she kissed Joey on the cheek and let him fall back asleep. "If he wakes up again just tell him I'll be right back," she smiled.

"He's in good hands," Milt said warmly as Kim turned to follow the other two men already out of the room.

Milt fixed his gaze on Joey and sighed. "I pray we find your father in time Joey."

Riley heard Milt's words and winced. He knew what it was like to have no father. He knew what it was like to know he was gone and never coming back and inside he was praying that Joey Doherty would never have to experience that. No matter what I have against Jimmy his son does not deserve what he's going through right now. I wonder where you are Jimmy? Where did he take you?

********

Jimmy watched as Rusty made him breakfast and wanted more than anything to charge him and try to escape. He was a bit more rested than yesterday and thankfully not as sick. If he puts me on that gas again today I'm toast, Jimmy thought inside. 

"There we go," Rusty smiled as he placed a plate with two semi-burnt pancakes on them with thick syrup. 

Oh man, Jimmy said as he felt his stomach lurch. Does he really expect me to eat that? And how? My hands are still bound.

"Um how am I supposed eat like this?" Jimmy asked holding up his tightly bound hands.

"With a fork?" Rusty said pushing one into his fingers.

Jimmy clumsily tried to hold the fork but it slipped out and crashed to the table, evoking a slight laugh from Rusty and making Jimmy get mad.

"Try again," Rusty mocked sticking the fork back between his fingers. Jimmy tried again and the fork fell.

"Forget it!" Jimmy spat in anger. "This is insane!"

"Want to have the gas on an empty stomach?" Rusty asked firmly.

Jimmy looked up at him in dread. "No more gas please," Jimmy begged.

"Sorry Jimmy but while I'm out I have to keep you on the gas. It won't kill you," Rusty said.

"But it will make me sick again," Jimmy countered.

'Then eat!" Rusty yelled as he shoved the fork back into his hands.

"Fine," Jimmy huffed as he awkwardly held the fork and tried to eat the mushy pancakes. Actually they were okay. They tasted fake, but then they were. He ate them and actually the next two. He was thankful he didn't feel like throwing up anymore and prayed Rusty would forget to put him on the gas. Yeah right, Jimmy said inside. 

After a very long breakfast Jimmy finally put the fork down and rested his bound hands on his lap. Is Rusty really going into work today? I actually hope he does, then there is the chance they might realize that he's the one responsible for all of this and find me.

"Okay so here's the plan for today," Rusty said with a smile as he started to clean the table off. "I'm going to work for my short shift and then we I get home we can like hang out or something," he smiled. 

"Hang out?" Jimmy asked dryly.

"Yeah," Rusty smiled. "And then maybe we could go for a drive and I could show some more artwork."

"Artwork?" Jimmy asked fearfully. Tell me he's not thinking of starting another fire. 

"I think you know what I mean," Rusty laughed as he finished cleaning up.

"Starting a fire is not art!" Jimmy spat.

"Yes it is," Rusty said.

"It's arson!"

"Arson is art!" Rusty said again.

Jimmy looked at him and knew arguing with him was pointless.

"Do you want to use the bathroom or anything before I go?" Rusty asked.

"Like this?" Jimmy asked holding up his hands in frustration.

"Jimmy I'm not going to untie you. I'm not stupid you know. I know that as you get some strength back and if your not restrained you'd easily be able to take me. I can't let that happen. So you'll just have to learn."

"But this is insane!" Jimmy shouted standing up.

"Watch your tone," Rusty warned.

"Why? You'll hit me? Didn't you know child abuse was wrong!" Jimmy said firmly in Rusty's face.

Rusty just stared back at Jimmy as he let his biting words sink in, but they didn't register for the better, in fact it was for the worse. "This is not child abuse, this is discipline! Now you better learn the difference and fast son!" Rusty spat at Jimmy. "I'll not have you telling those lies about me."

"Lies? You make me eat breakfast with my hands tied up. Does that seem normal to you?" Jimmy yelled back.

Rusty lost control and backhanded Jimmy's face. Jimmy's head jerked back and he knew his eye that Rusty always seemed to hit was starting to swell.

"There this is child abuse!" Jimmy said not backing down. 

"My patience is wearing thin son," Rusty warned as they both continued their stand-off in the dark kitchen.

"Like you had any in the first place!" Jimmy countered.

Rusty hit Jimmy again, same spot. Jimmy felt the blood from the now open cut above his eye starting to run down his face. A few drips entered his eye and he closed it quickly in pain. 

"See what you did!" Rusty said angrily. "I'll not clean it up either. Let that blood be a reminder of your bad attitude son!" Rusty said as he grabbed Jimmy's arm and pulled him back towards the cell.

"No please stop this," Jimmy said as he tried to pull away. He felt his strength returning and tried to pull away from Rusty. But angrily adrenaline was fueling Rusty's actions and he did not listen or let go. They reached the cell and Rusty practically threw Jimmy into the chair. Jimmy tried to lunge at Rusty but Rusty punched him hard in the gut and Jimmy cried out and fell back onto the chair in pain.

Rusty went for the rope and Jimmy just cursed as Rusty started to bind tightly to the chair. Rusty forced Jimmy's bound hands to his lap and continued to wrap the rope around his chest and the chair, pinning his arms down.

"Please don't do this," Jimmy said sadly as he felt the tight pressure from the rope's pressing against his ribs. "It hurts."

"Then don't try to struggle free!" Rusty spat.

"You can't leave me all day like this," Jimmy said as he tried to pull himself free.

"It won't be all day," Rusty said firmly.

Jimmy looked helplessly at his bound hands and knew they were down to far to take the gas mask off once it would be put on. The small bandages over the cuts were thankfully still in tact. At lest they didn't start to bleed again, he sighed. When Rusty had thoroughly bound Jimmy to the chair he got some more rope and took his boots off before tying his feet together. When he was done he stood up and glared down meanly at Jimmy.

"There now stay there and think about why you're in this chair! If you'd just learn to behave then you wouldn't be here," Rusty said before he turned and stormed away from Jimmy.

"I said I was sorry," Jimmy tried.

"Not good enough this time."

"You can't leave me like this!" Jimmy yelled. But Rusty ignored him and kept walking away.

Jimmy pulled against his bonds but just ended up straining his breath. He slumped in defeat, breathing heavily through his tight lungs. The gas will kill me, he said inside. Maybe that's what he wants. Oh man please don't let that be true, Jimmy prayed. Please let them find me. He watched Rusty moving around his place getting ready. 

I pray you mess up today, Jimmy said inside. I pray you get caught.

********

After breakfast Kim and the rest all gathered back in Milt's hospital room.

"So what now?" Sam asked.

"Well apparently Rusty Winfield is going to be working his shift today," Faith said as her and Bosco walked into the room. "We just talked to his boss."

"That's odd," Bruce mumbled.

"Or very clever," Milt added.

"Well we'll check him out," Bosco said. 

"I'm heading back to the office," Riley said standing up. "I'll call you later Milt," he said putting his jacket on.

"We better find Jimmy," Sam said blocking Riley's path.

"Sam step down," Bruce said firmly.

"If something happens to Jimmy because of you I swear you'll pay," Sam vowed quietly in Riley's ear. Riley just pushed past him without saying a word. 

  
"Sam," Bruce sighed.

"This wouldn't have started if that guy didn't push Jimmy to do his own investigating. He'd be here right now with us if that jerk didn't suspect him!" Sam spat as he sat back down. Both Milt and Bruce exchanged worried glances.

"Well we're going to go and wait for this Rusty guy to arrive," Bosco sighed as he and Faith turned to leave. 

"I'm going to head back to the office and what I can do there. Sam as much as I hate to say this because I know you're concentration will be off, but I need you as team lead again today," Bruce said as too stood up to leave.

"But sir…" Sam started.

"Sam who else has the skills or experience besides you? Jimmy would want you to."

"Damn it," Sam cursed softly. "Okay fine."

"Kim you don't have to work today if you don't want to," Bruce sighed. 

"Thanks sir," Kim smiled. "Can you give us a lift back to the Fire House?" Kim asked. "I want to check on a few things before I take Joey and go home."

"Of course," Bruce smiled.

"And I'll just sleep," Milt sighed. "Didn't get much last night," he said with a frown.

"Expect to get any today?" Bruce asked.

"Not really no," he sighed. "By Joey."

  
"Bye," Joey said as they all turned and headed out of Milt's room. 

Milt leaned back in his bed and watched everyone leaving. His thoughts drifted to what Bruce told him Jimmy had to endure. Oh Jimmy I pray we find you in time, Milt sighed. What the hell are you enduring this time? 

********

"Time to go to work now," Rusty said walking up to Jimmy with the roll of duct tape in one hand and the gas tank in the other.

"Please don't do this," Jimmy pleaded sadly looking at the gas tank. 

"Sorry Jimmy but the gag is for your own protection. This way you'll only be able to breathe through your nose," Rusty said as he set the tank down beside Jimmy.

"Why do I have to have the gas?" Jimmy asked. "I can't move as it is!"

"The gas won't hurt you Jimmy," Rusty said.

"It'll make me sick again," Jimmy said.

"That's what the gag's for. It'll slow the intake of the gas," Rusty smiled as he ripped off a strip of tape. 

"Ple…" Jimmy managed before Rusty pressed the tape firmly over his mouth. He then took the roll and wrapped a strip around his head making sure it ended in the back. 

Jimmy just cursed angrily into the effective gag and tried to pull his head away from Rusty.

Rusty put the tape down and fixed the tank on its small stand so that no matter what Jimmy did he couldn't knock it loose. He grabbed the mask and fitted it over Jimmy's mouth and nose and secured the straps so that it was pressing down hard on his face. Jimmy tried to turn away from the mask but Rusty succeeded in placing it over his mouth and nose. AHHH Jimmy cried out inside. This is insane! 

"Now if you try to knock the chair over the gas will still be with you. So you'll just hurt yourself even more if you don't sit still. But I think you'll be out very soon," Rusty smiled as he turned and walked to the doorway.

Jimmy cursed angrily into his gag but all that escaped the tape and the mask was very quiet sounds. Jimmy tried turning his head from side to side to shake the mask loose but was unable. He heard Rusty slam the door shut and knew he had no choice but to endure his hell until Rusty came back or he was found. He prayed the latter would happen first. This has to end soon, he said inside. 

"See you when I get home," Rusty sang out as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "See father you said I'd never say those words. But now I can. My friend Jimmy will be here waiting for me when I get home!" Rusty smiled as he said those words and then disappeared into the parking lot. 

Friend? You don't treat friends like this! Jimmy tried again to pull at the ropes but it didn't work, he was trapped. Jimmy heard the door close and the lock being turned and knew that he was sealed inside his dark tomb for the next painful hours.

His head was already starting to swim and he was feeling somewhat dizzy. He strained his head down to his bound hands in order to at least pull the mask off his face. The tips of his fingers just touched the plastic edge of the mask but he was unable to even push it away slightly. His mind screamed in terror as he tried again. Dark circles started to form and he leaned his head against the back of the chair and closed his sore eyes. His swollen eye was starting to throb and the gas wasn't helping. Rusty was right, at least with the gag the intake of the gas was slow, but he was still taking it in. He felt himself getting sleepy and didn't fight it this time. Pretty soon his head fell to one side with the mask still on and he was asleep, unconsciously breathing in the means that kept him incapacitated. Kim…….his mind trailed off.

********

"Oh what a happy day," Rusty said out loud as he drove to work. "I actually have a friend to go home to now."

He pulled his VW bug into the back parking lot and headed inside not knowing of the two police officers waiting for him to arrive. 

********

"Just wait here Joey," Kim said as she left Joey at the round table playing with some stuff while she followed the chief and Sam to his office.

********

Riley reached Fire House 32 and got out of his car. He walked into the parking lot only to see the Arson Investigator's truck parked oddly. The same truck that was missing until now, the same truck Jimmy used the day before. 

"What the hell?" Riley asked out loud as he ran to the truck. Everything was still in the truck including the evidence bag. Riley looked around for signs of a struggle but found none. The keys were missing but the door was unlocked. Riley looked around and saw Jimmy's bike still in the parking lot. "What the hell?" Riley asked as he turned and headed upstairs in a panic. 

"Jimmy?" He called out as he pushed the office doors open. "Hey Doherty you here?"

"Um no ones here," came the voice of a very startled clerk coming out from the back. 

"Where did truck No. 1 come from? It wasn't here last night? And why is Jimmy's bike still here?"

"I think it was towed, don't know about last night and who's Jimmy?" The clerk asked in confusion as Riley picked up the phone and quickly dialed Fire House 55.

"What's up Riley?" Bruce asked as he pushed the speaker button so Kim could hear. 

"The truck Jimmy took yesterday is back," Riley said.

"What?" Bruce asked in shock looking at Kim.

"Is Jimmy there?" Kim asked quickly.

"Well his bike is but he's not," Riley sighed. "I guess he really is missing."

"Damn it!" Bruce cursed out loud. "How the hell did the truck get there?"

"I don't know," Riley said. "When I left here last night it was not here. So either Jimmy was taken when he dropped the truck off or it was towed here and he was taken before that."

"Who usually tow's for you guys?" Kim asked.

"Depends where the truck was at the time. I mean when I was at the site Jimmy had already left. The problem is I don't know where he went after that or what time," Riley said.

"Okay try to find out which company had it towed and Kim and I'll wait for Bosco's call regarding Rusty. Call us as soon as you have something," Bruce said.

"Yup," Riley said as he hung up.

"Oh chief," Kim said sadly as she looked up at him. "He's really gone isn't he?"

"Sorry Kim but it looks that way," Bruce sighed.

********

"Yeah thanks anyways," Riley huffed as he put the phone down. He looked the list before him and there were only two more names on it. After calling both, Riley slammed the phone down in anger. "Damn it," he cursed out loud. "Who the hell brought that truck back? The enterprise?"

"Good morning Riley," came the chipper voice of Carson Miller. 

"Mornin," Riley huffed back.

"Isn't it a bit early to be so stressed?" Carson asked.

"No," Riley replied as he dialed Bruce's number. "Nothing!" He sighed.

"Well someone must have brought that truck back. Unless it was Jimmy," Bruce sighed. 

"He must have caught him off guard or something," Kim added. "If only we heard his voice," she sighed.

"What?" Riley asked over the speaker. 

"I was just mumbling to myself," Kim said. "Now what?"

"Now we wait for Faith's call and pray they get something," Bruce said.

"I'll uh talk to you guys later," Riley said quickly as he hung up. "I just thought of something."

"What was that all about?" Kim asked in surprise. 

"No idea," Bruce sighed.

********

"I'm bettin' he's here already in there," Bosco huffed as he went to get out. They both slowly walked to the store and sure enough there were customer's and clerk's already very busy. Bosco noticed Johnny who looked up and smiled broadly at Bosco. Oh man what a dweeb, Bosco said inside as he just nodded back.

"Okay I'm going to talk to Rusty, you check around the back," Bosco said to Faith.

"No way Bosco. I'm going to talk to Rusty and you're checking the back," Faith said firmly.

"Pardon? No way Faith."

"Uh yeah Bosco way!" She smiled firmly. "When it comes to asking questions to a potential suspect I'm a little more diplomatic than you are."

"What? You mean my beat the hell outta him ask questions later routine doesn't work for you?" Bosco smiled.

"Back of the store now," Faith said quietly but firmly.

"Yes ma'am," Bosco mocked as he turned and left the store. Faith turned and headed for the counter where Rusty was just standing and entering stuff into the till.

"Rusty Winfield?" Faith asked.

"That's me," he said looking up. "How can I help you?" He asked with a large smile.

********

"Oh remember the key for the shed in on the top of that new cabinet," Riley said to Carson as he turned to leave.

Carson got up and went for the key. He spied a piece of paper and grabbed it. He looked at it and the invoice said amount owing. 

"Amount owing?" Carson asked in confusion. He dialed Riley's cell number but it was not turned on. "Why does it say charge to Fire Board? I'll call Fire House 55, they usually know this stuff."

"Fire House 55," Bruce said looking at Kim.

"This is Carson Miller from Fire House 32. I got this towing receipt and it says amount owing and charge to Fire Board. What does that mean?"

"When's it for?" Bruce asked with a sigh.

"Last night. I think it was for the Arson Investigator's truck that was brought back here," Carson said.

"What? Does Riley know?"

"No I just found it before he left. I tried to get a hold of him but his phone is not on."

"What is the name?" Bruce asked.

"Jack's towing, it's a private service sir," Carson said as he gave Bruce the phone number.

"Thanks," Bruce said hanging up. "Hopefully they can tell us where the truck was found before it was towed back to Fire House 32."

"Jack's towing, can I help you?" Came a voice into the speakerphone.

"I sure hope so," Bruce said looking at Kim.

********

Bosco made his way around to the back of the shop but as he looked around at the vehicles parked there he saw no black van.

"Naturally," he said as he turned around and headed for the front of the building to wait for Faith to come out.

"So Mr. Doherty doesn't come in here very often?" Faith asked.

"Has something happened to Jimmy?" Rusty asked.

"No we just need to talk to him about something," Faith said.

"Only when a part comes in," Rusty said. "Haven't seen him for a few days though," he lied. 

Faith looked at Rusty and tried to keep down her frustration. He answered all her questions quickly and mostly with one-word answers. She knew he was lying, but proving it would be another matter. Maybe I should just let Bosco beat the crap outta him, she smiled to herself.

"Anything else?" Rusty asked.

"Not right now, thanks," Faith said turning to leave. She joined Bosco outside and leaned against the shop wall with him. "He's hiding something," she said to Bosco.

"Want me to go and persuade him to tell us?" Bosco smiled.

"It might come to that," Faith said as she turned and headed for the car.

"Where are you going?" Bosco asked turning to follow her.

"The to car," she said simply. 

"Why?"

"Because I want to wait and see where he goes after his shift. I'm betting he knows something about Jimmy, if he's not responsible for his disappearance altogether."

"So we just wait, tail him and then kick the crap outta him?"

"Yup," Faith said.

"Excellent," Bosco smiled.

********

"It was towed from where?" Kim asked in surprise.

"The mall," Bruce said. "I'm heading over there right now."

"I'm coming," Kim said firmly.

"Okay let's go," Bruce said as he dialed Riley's number. "Where the hell did he go?"

"The mall?" Kim said looking at Bruce. "Why was Jimmy at the mall?"

"Make sure we check the security camera's when we get there," Bruce said. "They probably have at least the time Jimmy was there."

"Good idea," Kim said as she went down to talk to Alex and arrange her to take Joey to school. Then she would talk to her son and tell him what was going on. He had the right to know; it was his father that was missing after all. Hang on Jimmy, I'm coming, Kim said inside.

"Kim, no matter you learn or see on those tapes, keep calm and think through this clearly. Acting irrationally will not help Jimmy," Bruce said as Kim headed for the door.

"I'll try," she smiled firmly. Hold on Jimmy.

Bruce opened his phone and called Milt to fill him in and tell him that Riley was not answering his cell phone.

********

Jimmy's mind was in a state of panic. The gas was still assaulting his system and he was trying to fight it. He came out of his tortured sleep every once and awhile. His head was throbbing from the gas, his stomach was sick from ingesting it and his chest was sore from pulling against the tight ropes. 

Jimmy slowly lifted his dizzy head and tried to make his eyes focus on anything, they couldn't. He had given up trying to struggle free as he found he just made himself sicker. He tried to focus on Kim, on anything to help him survive this nightmare but found that the pounding from his heart into his eardrums was slowly driving him insane. He was actually praying for Rusty to come back quickly so he could be taken off his wretched stuff. 

Help me…..his mind said as it trailed off into darkness once again, his eyes closed and his head fell forwards.

********

"I just have to know for sure," Riley said as he parked his car behind the bike shop. He looked around and saw no black van but decided to go into the store from the back entrance. As he walked in he noticed both clerks were busy helping customers. "I just have to hear his voice."

Riley made his way over to Johnny first and hovered around looking at some parts while he listened to Johnny's voice. Not him.

He made his way over to Rusty who had his back to him. As Riley listened he felt a sick dread starting to come over him as he listened to the voice he knew as the arsonist. 

When Rusty turned around he immediately recognized Riley. Why the hell is he here?

"Can I help you?" Rusty asked.

"You just did," Riley said as he turned and headed out the back door. 

"Damn it," Rusty cursed as he watched Riley leave. "He knows."

Riley reached his car and got in. He started it up and backed into a hidden spot to wait for Rusty to leave. He knew it was me. Now I just have to wait and see where he goes. 

********

"So how long do we have to wait?" Bosco asked.

"Well he only works four hours. So just over one hour to go," Faith sighed.

"Thank heaven," Bosco said.

********

"Do you think he's hurt bad?" Kim asked softly as Bruce headed for the mall.

"I hate to think he's is, but I'm guessing he didn't go willingly," Bruce sighed.

Kim just leaned her head against the window and sighed sadly. "He was in so much pain last time," she said softly.

"We'll find him Kim," Bruce said firmly.

"Yeah but when?" She countered.

********

"Hey boss can I leave early?" Rusty asked walking into the back office. "I'm feeling sick."

"Yeah whatever. See you tomorrow," the man mumbled.

Rusty grabbed his coat and headed for the back door. Johnny looked up and saw him leave but thought nothing of it.

"See you soon Jimmy," Rusty said. "I just have one quick stop and then I'll be there."

********

Riley watched Rusty leaving by the back door and running to his car. He ducked down as Rusty turned his car around and headed out the alley away from Faith and Bosco's car. Riley put on his baseball cap and turned his car to follow after Rusty. "I'm getting to the bottom of this today," he said firmly as he followed Rusty away from the downtown main core.

********

"I know this might sound strange but I need to see your security tapes from yesterday after 12pm," Bruce said as he and Kim stood in the security office. "I can get a warrant if you need one."

"What for?" The man asked.

"We think my husband Jimmy Doherty was kidnapped from here yesterday," Kim said quickly. Bruce just looked at her with an amused expression when she used the word husband.

"You're looking for a kidnapped Fire Fighter?" The guard asked.

"Yeah that's right. Why?"

"My son was a Fire Fighter. I lost him during 9/11. You don't need a warrant," the man said getting the keys to his tape cabinet, "I'd be more than happy to help you out."

********

Jimmy's weary body jerked awake again. He slowly opened his sore eyes and again tried to clear the dizziness from his head. He bent his head forwards and tried to push the mask off his face. He didn't succeed. He screamed inside. The pain of not knowing how long he would be tormented the way he was was starting to take it's toll on him. Will I ever be free? Will I ever be able to hold my wife or my son again? My wife. Oh man that sounds so good. He smiled faintly as he thought of Kim. When I get out of here I know what I'm going to do, he said inside firmly. I just have to get out of here first!

********

"There that's him!" Bruce exclaimed as the tape finally settled on the meeting between Jimmy and Rusty. Kim watched in horror as Rusty plunged the needle into Jimmy's stomach and then as he fell to the ground in pain. She felt her eyes water as she listened to his cries for help and that he was being kidnapped. She felt hate rising at Rusty as he at one point just looked down at Jimmy's painful state and laughed. And she felt anger coming when she watched the three of them force Jimmy onto the stretcher and then strap him down. "Oh Jimmy," she said sadly as she watched Rusty put the mask over his face to stop him from calling for help.

"It is Rusty Winfield," Kim said sadly. "He kidnapped Jimmy in broad daylight."

"Damn it," Bruce said as he called Faith and Bosco.

"I knew he was lying," Faith said firmly as she hung up with Bruce. "Let's go Bosco."

"Right behind ya."

"Can we keep this tape?" Kim asked. "It's evidence."

"I'll make you a copy if you'd like," the man said. "Want to wait? It shouldn't take too long."

"What if he doesn't tell them chief?" Kim asked as she sat down beside Bruce to wait for the tape.

"Then we'll have to find a way to make him. But at least we know who it is," Bruce said. 

"I can't believe that guy just kidnapped a Fire Fighter in a mall," the security guy mused with his back to them.

"I can't either," Kim said softly.

********

"Where's Rusty Winfield?" Faith asked the store manager.

"He left about 10 minutes ago," the man said.

"What?" Faith practically yelled. "Why?"

"Said he was sick," the manager said.

"Damn it," Bosco cursed as he turned to leave. 

"Wow Rusty is a very popular guy today," Johnny said as Bosco and Faith walked by.

"What does that mean?" Bosco asked.

"Well some guy came in here and talked to him and then left. And a few minutes later Rusty left also. I mean yesterday his friend Jimmy came in and they went for coffee and now this guy. Wow he gets a lot of visitors, doesn't he," Johnny laughed.

"You saw Jimmy in here yesterday?" Faith asked.

"Yeah in the afternoon."

"What did he want?" Bosco asked.

"He came to pick up an order. Rusty says Jimmy's his friend," Johnny smiled.

"Yeah real pals," Faith sighed.

"Who was the guy today?" Bosco asked. "What did he look like?"

"He was taller than you, with blond hair and a fairly big build," Johnny said.

"Riley?" Bosco asked looking at Faith.

"Who else? But why the hell was he here?"

"Hey thanks again," Bosco said to Johnny.

"Anytime," he smiled as the two officers left the shop.

********

"What do you mean Riley was just there?" Bruce asked into his phone.

"That's what one of the store clerk's said," Faith said. "He even said that Jimmy was here to see Rusty yesterday and then they left around the same time. Why would Riley come here to talk to Rusty? Is he involved?" Faith asked.

"No I think he was doing something you suggested," Bruce sighed.

"Like what?" Faith asked.

"Look we're almost done here. Meet us back at the Fire House and we'll take it from there," Bruce said as the security guy held up the completed tape.

"Thanks for everything," Bruce said to the guy as he took the tape.

"Hey just get this guy. Anyone who would kidnap a civic officer needs to be taken down," the man said firmly.

"We'll do our best," Bruce said as him and Kim quickly left his office.

"What suggestion?" Kim asked as they got into Bruce's truck.

"Riley talked to the arsonist right? He heard his voice. Sadly him and Jimmy have a lot more in common than they'd like to think."

"Yeah they're both to stubborn to ask for help or tell anyone where they're going," Kim sighed. "So now what?"

"Now we just wait and pray Riley calls in."

"You think Riley went after Rusty and Jimmy on his own?" Kim asked.

"Do you?" Bruce asked.

"Yes," Kim sighed.

"Same here."

********

"Where the hell does this guy live?" Riley asked himself as he continued to follow Rusty's car. "This is like the other side of town."

********

Faith and Bosco reached Fire House 55 just as Bruce and Kim were getting out of the truck.

"Alright upstairs and we'll tell ya what we got," Bruce said leading the way. 

"What's going on?" Alex asked Kim as Ty walked up to talk to Alex.

"We found a security tape recording at the mall which shows Rusty kidnapping Jimmy."

"In broad daylight?" Alex asked in shock. "Can I come see the video?" She asked.

"Yeah," Kim sighed.

"What's going on? Jimmy's been kidnapped?" Davis asked in shock.

"I guess it has finally been confirmed," Alex sighed.

"I'm coming too," Davis said as he followed after Alex. 

"Where's Sully?" Alex asked as they reached Bruce's office.

"Doing the paperwork," Davis smiled. 

  
"Okay I'll show you all what we found," Bruce said putting the tape in.

********

"Bout damn time," Riley cursed as he saw Rusty pulling into an underground driveway, hidden under an old subway hangar. "Nice place," he said sarcastically as he stopped his car and got out. 

Rusty stopped his car by his van and got out, humming to himself and totally unaware of the visitor he was about to have.

Riley quietly made his way towards Rusty's car. He noticed the black van, which just confirmed what he already knew, Rusty Winfield was the arsonist stalker. 

Rusty opened the door and went inside.

Riley quietly made his way to the entrance. 

"Hey Jimmy," Riley heard Rusty call out.

"What the hell?" Riley asked quietly as he got his phone out. He stepped on a piece of glass and made a slight scraping sound. Damn it, he cursed inside as he hid himself in the shadows and waited. 

Rusty walked to the door and opened it. He looked outside and saw nothing. But as he looked down at the piece of glass he saw that it indeed was moved, someone was there. 

"What a great day it was today," Rusty said loudly as he turned and headed inside, purposely leaving the door open hoping whoever was outside would walk into his trap. He kept muttering to himself as he waited behind the door with a piece of wood in his hand. 

Jimmy heard Rusty's loud voice and was forced to wake out of his fitful slumber once again. He groggily lifted his head and saw a fuzzy shape moving around. Help me, his mind called out weakly not knowing it was the man who put him there in the first place. Help me, he tried again, but nothing came out. Why can't he hear me, Jimmy asked inside. Oh yeah I'm gagged, he sighed inside. 

Riley carefully made his way to the open door and peered inside. What he saw stopped his heart cold. He looked upon a very helpless Jimmy in the middle of what looked like a large jail cell. His face was badly bruised with dry blood on the side. He was bound hand and foot and then around his chest to a wooden chair. And he had what appeared to be a mask of some kind over his mouth. 

"Oh…my…god…" he said in quiet terror as he quickly dialed Bruce's number.

"Fire House 55," Bruce said.

"Bruce, it's Riley," Riley whispered as he stood in the doorway. "I'm at Rusty Winfield's place. Jimmy's here, he's….what the he…" was all they heard before the line went dead.

"Riley? Riley!" Bruce yelled into the phone. The only thing to come over the speakerphone after that was static. He tried his number again but heard, "_we're sorry but the number you have dialed is not in service_."

"Damn it!" Bruce cursed as he slammed his fist on the desk. "Now Rusty Winfield has two lives to barter with."

"And if he doesn't want to barter?" Bosco asked.

"Then god help them both, because none of us can."

********

Riley was just about to tell Bruce about Jimmy when he looked up and saw a piece of wood flying at his face. Rusty hit Riley in the face and Riley stumbled to his knees. Rusty hit him again and he landed on the floor unconscious. Rusty viciously stepped on his phone, breaking it into small pieces. 

"You're going to pay for making me mad," Rusty yelled down at Riley as he locked his front door. He picked up Riley and carried him towards the cell. He dumped Riley on the floor and went for Jimmy. Once inside he quickly took the mask off Jimmy's face as well as the piece of tape that went around his head and went back to Riley. He pushed Riley up against the cell bars and pushed his arms behind him through the bars. He went outside and began to tie Riley's wrists together behind his back but with two bars in between, tying Riley to the cage itself. When he was done he went back inside and placed a piece of duct tape over his mouth to keep him quiet. 

"Now I have to roommates to entertain," Rusty smiled as he looked down and Riley's unconscious form.

Rusty went over to Jimmy and tried to shake him awake. "Jimmy?" Rusty said shaking him.

Jimmy felt the fresh air flood his nose as he felt the gas mask leave his face. He tried to breathe in more air but because of the gag he was unable. He felt Rusty shaking him awake and slowly opened his eyes. 

"Hi Jimmy," Rusty smiled as Jimmy finally opened his eyes and looked up at him. 

Jimmy just blinked his eyes several times and prayed Rusty would take the gag off. He didn't.

"I have to go out for some supper Jimmy," Rusty said. "But I'll be right back. Did you see your new roommate?" Rusty said with a smiled as he stepped out of the way and let Jimmy's gaze fix upon a trapped Riley.

What the hell, Jimmy asked inside as he looked at Riley's unconscious form bound to the cell bars. Oh no this is bad, Jimmy said inside as he felt his panic starting to rise again.

"He came here to see you, so I made sure he would stay," Rusty said as he turned to leave. 

Jimmy tried to call out to Rusty but he remembered he couldn't. "Sorry Jimmy but I'll take it off for supper okay? Be right back." With that Rusty headed out the door, slammed it behind him and locked it.

Jimmy just sat and stared at Riley and let his brain catch up with him. He was so thankful the gas was off his face and he felt the dizziness starting to subside. Why the hell are you here Riley? And how did you get here? And are there more coming? Please tell me you didn't come here by yourself! Please.

********

Bruce's office was quiet as each person sat and watched in horror as their friend was kidnapped in a public place in broad daylight. After it was over they remembered Riley's call and feared the worst.

"What do we do now?" Kim asked in sadness. "No one knows where he lives."

"Someone must know," Bruce said firmly. "Someone always knows. We just need to figure who it is and fast."

"What an idiot Riley is," Bosco mumbled.

"Yeah this'll just make Rusty more mad," Kim sighed.

"Do you think he'll kill Riley?" Sam asked.

"What's to stop him, his conscience?" Bruce asked the glum group before him.

********

Jimmy's head was starting to really clear and he was able to focus on everything clearly. He saw Riley slowly starting to stir awake. 

Riley felt his world slowly coming back to him. He opened his eyes and panic immediately filled his head as he realized he couldn't move his arms or speak. He looked right at Jimmy and felt shame in his eyes. I can't believe how wrong I was Jimmy, he said inside. If only I could say I was sorry. He tried to pull his bound wrists but found he was just wasting his strength, Rusty had tied them too tightly. He grunted into the gag and slumped back down in defeat. 

He looked up Jimmy's beaten up, haggard appearance and cursed himself for thinking he was friends with this guy. A friend would not do that to another friend, he said inside. Oh man I feel like such an ass right now, Riley said inside as he continued to stare at Jimmy. 

Jimmy tried again to move his face down to his fingers to take the gag off. He was unable. He winced in pain and Riley watched as Jimmy's face distorted in pain and he sat back up as best he could.

What has he done to you Jimmy? What have you had to endure? What else does he have planned?

Both Jimmy and Riley heard the front door unlocking and knew things would not go well for the next while. Jimmy looked at the panicked look on Riley's face and felt sorry for him. If you only knew what I had to endure with him Riley, Jimmy said inside. What we will have to endure now, he wondered as he looked upon Rusty's mad face.

"Ah both awake I see," Rusty said firmly as he set some bags of food down and went to his closet. "Perfect," he said loudly as he took something out and walked up to the cell. He opened the door and stepped inside. 

"You really picked the wrong party to crash," Rusty said to Riley as he held up a gun. "This is Jimmy's room. I made it only for him. Plus I don't really like you," he said firmly to Riley. "I wanted Jimmy to be in charge not you!" He yelled at Riley. "Why couldn't you just have followed my directions!"

Rusty slowly walked back and forth between Riley and Jimmy with the gun still raised. "You know this is kinda funny," Rusty said slowly. "I mean Rory and Cedric never listened to me either. I did so much for Rory but in the end Cedric always got in the way. Just like you Jimmy," Rusty said walking up to Jimmy. "You brought him here didn't you Jimmy!" Rusty yelled at him. "I thought it was just going to be you and me!" He yelled poking the gun in Jimmy's cheek.

Oh man, Riley said inside as he pulled against his ropes. This guy is nuts!

"But you know like Rory it's not your fault Jimmy," Rusty said somewhat sadly. "It's his!" He said angrily as he turned and glared at Riley. He stood beside Jimmy and just stared meanly at Riley before he raised his gun again. "It's all your fault. If you would have just stayed away Jimmy and I could have been roommates for a long time," he said as he walked a few steps away from Jimmy. "But I can remedy that situation right now!" He said. "By getting rid of you," he said aiming the trigger at Riley.

Riley's eyes widened in horror as he watched Rusty aim the gun at him. Oh no please no, Riley said shaking his head no for Rusty not to shoot him. Riley closed his eyes tight and waited for what he thought would be the end of his life.

Tell me he's not going to shoot him, Jimmy's panicked brain said inside. Jimmy tried to yell at Rusty but all that came out were garbled sounds.

"Sorry Jimmy, not this time," he said raising his gun. "You can't bargain this time," Rusty said slowly as he pulled the trigger back. "Say bye to your friend Jimmy!" Rusty laughed.

****

BANG!

* * *


	16. From the Cage into the Fire

****

Title: Arson is a Deadly Obsession… Chapter 16 – From the Cage Into the Fire

"PING!"

Riley heard the bullet hit the bars beside him and felt his heart start to slow down a bit. He opened his eyes to see Rusty still standing in front of him with his gun trained.

"Remember at any time I can end it!" Rusty spat as he turned back to Jimmy. "If you promise to behave I'll take it off," Rusty said to Jimmy. 

Riley heard Rusty's mean words and looked at the look on Jimmy's face. He watched Jimmy's sad expression and then he watched him nod his head yes. Oh man Jimmy what has he done to you?

Jimmy just nodded his head yes because he knew if he didn't Rusty would just make sure he did. He thankfully breathed in large breaths of air when Rusty pulled the tape off his mouth.

"Hungry Jimmy?" Rusty asked as he went to untie the ropes from around his wrists.

"Yeah," Jimmy said quietly as he did anything not to meet Riley's stare. Rusty turned around and glared angrily at Riley. "You get nothing!"

Jimmy thankfully rubbed his cut wrists and looked up at Riley as Rusty walked into his kitchen. "Still think we work together?" Jimmy asked quietly.

Riley just nodded his head no and stared at Jimmy with a sorry expression. 

"He will…" Jimmy started as Rusty came back into the cell with the tray of food for Jimmy. He placed it across the chair arms and let Jimmy eat his supper. He came back with his own tray but Jimmy didn't touch his food. 

"You don't like the supper I got for you?" Rusty asked somewhat sadly.

"Let him go," Jimmy said firmly.

"I will soon enough," Rusty said slowly.

"Alive," Jimmy countered.

Riley just sat helplessly and watched them. His size didn't matter now as he tried to free himself of this nightmare. I just can't believe this, he said inside. Jimmy is actually bargaining for my life. What the hell is going on?

"Can you at least ungag him?" Jimmy asked. "I'll eat if you do that."

"I don't like him," Rusty said firmly.

"Fine I won't eat," Jimmy said slowly waiting for Rusty's reaction.

Rusty looked at Jimmy and saw he was not backing down. "Oh fine already!" Rusty spat as he got up in a huff and stormed up to Riley. "The only reason you're still alive is that I feel like letting you live. But if you piss me off again I'll just kill you and be done with it," Rusty said firmly as he looked down at Riley. "Now I'm taking this off in good faith, you get out of hand and it goes back on. Got it?"

Riley had learned from Jimmy and just nodded his head yes.

"Good boy," Rusty smiled as he ripped the tape off Riley's face. Riley cursed under his breath but at least he could breathe normally. 

"There Jimmy, now eat your supper," Rusty said firmly as he walked back and sat down in front of him.

Riley looked at Jimmy and felt his anger rising. No one should be treated like this, he said inside. We have to get free somehow. But how? He continued to lightly pull on his captive wrists but it was no use, he was going no where. I have to try harder to get free, our lives depend on it, he said as he started to pull harder not caring if it was hurting him or not.

********

"I can't believe Rusty has both of them and we don't know where," Kim said sadly.

"That's because Riley the idiot didn't tell us he was going after Rusty and then he should have called us as soon as he got there," Sam said angrily. "When I see him I'm really gonna make sure he pays…"

"He might have already paid with his life Sam," Bruce said. "Rusty has Jimmy, he doesn't want Riley. Remember he tried to kill him once."

"Yeah and if Jimmy has to watch that he'll just blame himself," Kim sighed.

"Or try to do something really stupid like stopping Rusty himself despite the cost," Faith said. 

"So what now?" Bosco asked. "We have no leads at all."

"That address is all we got on Rusty. No one has his real address," Kim said sadly. "Jimmy's really gone."

"What about the online shipping thing?" Davis asked. "Anyone check that address?"

All people in the room stopped their talking and stared at Davis.

"What?" He asked quickly. "You checked that already?"

"Didn't even think about it," Bruce said. 

"Way to go baby," Alex said softly to Davis who just beamed at her comment.

"So how do we check an online address? We just can't call the company and ask for their shipping records," Kim said.

"No but _we_ can," Faith said firmly. "And we got a guy at the house who's computer talents would rival Bill Gates."

"Bill who?" Bosco asked in confusion while everyone laughed.

"We're on it," Faith said in a hurry as she grabbed Bosco's arm and pulled him after her.

"Bill who Faith," they heard him asking while she just laughed.

"I just hope this works," Bruce said firmly.

"Yeah it's all we got," Kim sighed. "You think he really killed Riley?"

"Do you?"

Nether answered because both feared the worst and knew Rusty was capable of it and both feared when they found them one of them might be already dead. And no matter how much they disliked Riley he didn't deserve death.

********

Jimmy finished his supper and sat back and looked at Riley. He was still trying to free himself from the ropes. I wonder if he's having any luck, Jimmy asked himself?

Riley felt his wrists starting to cut from the ropes but he also felt them loosening a bit. His chest was sore from breathing hard and his head still hurt from where Rusty hit him, but he was still alive and that's all that mattered. For how long? He had to make sure it was for a long time. He's not going to kill either one of us, he told himself firmly. He looked at Jimmy's tired face and wondered what he had to endure the past 24 hours. Did he really hit you that much Jimmy, Riley asked noticing his swollen eye? How did he get you here Jimmy? Did he lure you here? Was it by force? Were you tricked? Or was it something else? Not having seen the security tape Riley just had to guess. He hated guessing. So after supper what happens now?

"Did you enjoy that Jimmy?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah it was fine," Jimmy said dryly.

"Don't get lippy with me," Rusty said firmly as he stood up to clean things up.

"Sorry," Jimmy said. He hated showing such weakness in front of Riley but he knew if he didn't he'd just get a beating. 

Riley heard Jimmy give in and felt himself cringe. This guy is totally demented.

Jimmy waited until Rusty left the cell before turning back to Riley. "If I don't give in he'll just beat me some more," Jimmy said sadly. "Does anyone know you're here?"

"Uh sort of," Riley said quietly.

"Do they know where here is?" Jimmy asked.

"No. I never got a chance to tell them the exact location."

"Damn it," Jimmy cursed. He watched Rusty in the kitchen with his back to him and tried to untie is ropes. "Can you get loose?" Jimmy asked.

"They feel a bit loose but not much. Look Jimmy I know this doesn't mean much but look man I am really sorry for all of this," Riley said.

"Yeah well if you would have listened to me in the first place we might not be here right now," Jimmy said quietly but firmly.

"Yeah I know," Riley said sadly. "At least he doesn't want to kill _you_."

"Look we're going to get out of here before he has a chance to kill either one of us."

"So what happens now?" Riley asked.

"Don't know. Last night we played charades and he dressed up as me."

"What?" Riley asked in shock.

"Yeah then he called me son and beat me," Jimmy huffed.

"What is his story?" Riley asked.

"All I know is he keeps putting me into his sordid childhood memories. I just can't figure out if they are real or imagined. It's hard to think any father would do such things to his son, but…" Jimmy never got to finish as Rusty came back into the cell.

"So Jimmy what do you want to do tonight?" Rusty asked with a big smile.

"How about some basketball? Didn't you like to play that as a kid?" Jimmy asked wondering what kind of response he would get.

"I don't like basketball," Rusty said quickly. "Pick something else."

"I want to play basketball," Jimmy urged. "It was my favorite game to play with my father. Didn't you play games with your father?" Jimmy baited.

What is Jimmy doing? Is he purposely baiting him? Riley wondered.

"I said I don't want to play!" Rusty yelled at Jimmy.

"Why not?" Jimmy yelled back.

"I told you yesterday son I'm busy. Why can't you go and play with your brother! Can't you see I have work to do? Now pick something else or you'll be sorry!" Rusty spat angrily at Jimmy.

What the hell, Riley asked himself? Why is he calling Jimmy his son? 

"Baseball?" Jimmy tried.

"No!" Rusty spat.

"Then I don't want to play!" Jimmy said.

"Fine!" Rusty spat as he stormed away. 

Jimmy just breathed a sigh of relief that Rusty didn't hit him again. 

"What the hell was that all about?" Riley asked.

"Told you he was reliving his past," Jimmy said.

"Was his childhood really that bad?" Riley asked as he looked past Jimmy and at Rusty.

"I don't know, but does this whole setup seem normal to you?"

"No," Riley said. "So where did he get those memories from? Did you seriously think he made them up?" Riley asked.

"Well his file said he spent time institutionalised. Maybe there. Those places apparently are worse then prisons. I've heard horror stories of how they abuse patients," Jimmy said quietly. "And the patients come out worse then they went in."

"So you think he was restrained a lot and kept in a cage?" Riley asked in shock.

"Wouldn't be unheard of. Or whatever he did experience was probably traumatised 100 times in his mind and now he feels he has to relive them but from a different angle."

"Different how?" Riley asked.

"One where he can see what he looked like either before after or during his ordeal. He calls me son all the time. So maybe because his father blamed him for his brothers death he has to justify his actions," Jimmy said sadly. "Maybe he visited him in jail and didn't help him. I don't really know."

"Man that's sad," Riley sighed.

"Yeah and I don't even know if it's the truth," Jimmy said as Rusty started to come back. "Watch yourself."

"Yeah no worries," Riley said fearfully as he watched Rusty storm up to him in anger.

"This is all your fault!" He yelled at Riley before he kicked him hard in the leg.

Riley screamed in pain but held his ground, refusing to show pain to his captor. 

"Why did you have to come here?" Rusty yelled as he kicked Riley again.

Riley just cried out in pain but refused to answer. I'll not give into this madness, he said inside.

"Rusty stop it!" Jimmy yelled as he pulled against his bonds. "Stop hitting him."

"Why Jimmy?" Rusty yelled turning to him. "You're both to blame. Conspiring behind my back. Talking and whispering when you think I'm not looking or can't here you. But I know. I hear and see everything! I will make you sorry, both of you!" Rusty said as he turned around and stormed away. "Very sorry," he continued to mumble.

"What the hell does he mean?" Riley asked in pain.

"I think he's going to teach us the same lesson he taught his brother and his best friend," Jimmy said as he frantically tried to free himself.

"And what lesson is that?" Riley asked in fear. "What did he do to his brother and best friend?"

"He set them on fire!" Jimmy said.

"What the hell?" Riley said in slow horror as he too tried to free himself. 

********

"I hate this waiting," Kim moaned as the fire crew sat in the chief's office while Faith and Bosco frantically worked with their computer hacker to find Rusty's address. 

"I know," Bruce sighed.

"It's the not knowing I hate the most," Sam said. "I mean what the hell is going on there now? What is Rusty doing to them?"

"That's too scary for me to contemplate," Kim sighed. "I remember what happened last time," she said, "and it was bad then. Jimmy's been in his grasp for over 24 hours. Who knows what terrible things he's done to him this time. I mean he beat him up last time, we he again?"

"I keep thinking about what Milt said," Bruce sighed, "the more Jimmy resists the worse it will be for him. Well I think we all know what kind of guy Jimmy is. It'll be a cold day in hell when he give into this guy willingly."

"Well if that's the case he may be already dead," Sam said quietly.

"Hurry up Faith," Kim said firmly. Please Jimmy, I pray you're still alive. I love you, please hold on.

********

Both Jimmy and Riley watched Rusty moving about in his place and knew Jimmy was right. Rusty was packing things up to leave. He also noticed him pulling out small containers of chemicals and placing them in various spots around the apartment. Jimmy felt his panic starting to rise as he realized that he was right. Rusty was going to set this place on fire. But would they be in it? Would he take him and leave Riley? 

"Is he seriously going to set this place on fire?" Riley asked quickly.

"Looks that way," Jimmy said as he tried to pull himself free. "Damn my chest hurts," he said breathing heavily. "Can you get free?" He asked quietly.

"Well I feel the ropes loosening, but will I be free in time to help either one of us, I don't know," Riley said in frustration. "By the way why the hell aren't you mad at me?"

"Who says I'm not?" Jimmy asked. "When we get out of here I am going to kick your ass."

"Figures," Riley mused.

"Well you did have me falsely arrested and gagged no less. How the hell could you do that? Do you have any idea what I had to endure?" Jimmy spat in anger. 

"Look I was wrong okay," Riley said.

"You're still not going to say sorry are you?" Jimmy asked in disbelief.

"I was wrong in having you arrested."

"And for gagging me?" Jimmy insisted.

"Yeah fine," Riley muttered.

"And for thinking I was a part of _him_," Jimmy persisted.

"Fine!" Riley yelled. "Look I was wrong for all of it okay? That's the best apology you'll get from me," Riley said firmly. 

"How are your ropes?" Jimmy asked quickly as he noticed Rusty walking back to them.

"Starting to…" Riley started as Rusty walked back into the cell.

"Why are you always doing this Rory?" Rusty yelled at Jimmy. Jimmy looked at the man before him and knew he was not together any more. His face was flush with hot anger, his fists were curled into tight nervous balls and his whole body was tense. We are in serious trouble, Jimmy told himself. 

"Doing what?" Jimmy asked in surprise.

"Conspiring with Cedric!" Rusty spat. "I saw the two of you whispering when you thought I wasn't looking. You think I don't see it, but I do. I see it every time."

"We were talking about a surprise party we had planned for you," Jimmy said quickly.

Rusty stopped what he was about to say and looked at Jimmy in surprise. "Really?" Rusty asked in shock.

"Yeah of course," Riley added playing along with Jimmy. I have no idea where he's going with this, Riley said inside, but I better play along and hope it gets us out of this mess.

"A…surprise…for…me?" Rusty asked with a growing smile.

"Yeah a surprise…at the park," Jimmy said quickly hoping Rusty would fall for it.

"At the park?" Rusty asked in confusion.

"Yeah but we can't tell you, cuz that'll ruin it," Riley said quickly.

********

"Starting to narrow it down now," came Faith's voice over the speakerphone into Bruce's office.

"Please hurry Faith," Kim said.

"We are," Faith said trying to sound reassuring.

********

"I don't believe you Rory!" Rusty shouted as he punched Jimmy in the stomach. Jimmy cried out as he doubled forwards.

"Stop it!" Riley cried out. 

"I'll teach you to stop lying about me," Rusty said to Jimmy.

"Rusty it's me Jimmy. Your friend Jimmy Doherty remember?" Jimmy said quickly.

"Jimmy?" Rusty said faintly. 

"Yeah," Jimmy said slowly.

"Oh man Jimmy I thought for a second you were Rory," Rusty smiled. 

"Nope," Jimmy said as he tried to sit back up.

Riley made a shuffling noise and Rusty quickly turned around with a mean look. "But you're not my friend," he said firmly.

"But I'm Jimmy's friend," Riley said quickly.

"Jimmy's only friend is me," Rusty said as he turned back to Jimmy. "It's time to leave now Jimmy," Rusty said.

"What? Where?" Jimmy asked quickly as Rusty quickly tied his hands together in front of him and went to untie the rope around his chest. 

"Oh wait," Rusty said quickly stopping before he completely loosened the knots. 

"Damn it," Jimmy cursed. "We have to get out of here Riley," Jimmy said trying in vain to free himself. 

"Yeah I know," Riley said pulling on his bonds. "Think anyone will figure out where we are?"

"I think when they do it'll be too late," Jimmy sighed.

********

"Okay so we have narrowed the search to 6 companies that sold that drug in the last three days," Faith said into the phone.

"How soon before we get the names confirmed?" Bruce asked as he and Kim and Sam sat and listened on the speaker phone.

"Working on it now," Faith said hanging up.

"We better get there in time," Sam muttered under his breath.

"Jimmy mentioned to me that Rusty had sort of a split personality thing going on," Kim said slowly. "How could we find out about the time he spent in the institution?"

"He was in an institution?" Sam asked in shock.

"Yeah a hospital for the mentally insane after he was charged by his father for the deaths of his brother and best friend," Kim explained.

"Oh man is this guy nuts," Sam said.

"Something must have happened in that hospital that would turn him into what he is now. And I'm guessing coupled with his childhood created the split personality," Kim said.

"Split personalities are not uncommon with people who spend time in those places," Bruce said. "It's there way of escaping to a different world to help them cope with their situation. In Rusty's case it's not for the better. At least to us. He probably thinks if he relives certain things from his viewpoint that perhaps they'll turn out differently."

"Differently how?" Kim asked.

"Kim I don't even know what he's trying to change," Bruce sighed.

********

Jimmy quickly turned around and noticed Rusty grabbing a can of gas and walking back towards them.

"This does not look good," Jimmy said turning back to Riley. "You almost loose?"

"Close but not quite," Riley said pulling on his bonds. 

"This will stop your whispering," Rusty said as he splashed some of the gasoline on Riley.

"What the hell?" Jimmy and Riley yelled at the same time. Riley tried to move himself out of the way of Rusty's madness but because he was not quite loose he was unable.

"Rusty stop this!" Jimmy yelled out.

"This will put an end to your scheming," Rusty smiled.

"Rusty you don't want to do this," Jimmy said firmly as he watched in horror as Rusty put more of the gas on him.

"You want to join him?" Rusty shouted as he turned to Jimmy. In doing so he sprayed some of the gas on him.

"Hey," Jimmy shouted in angry shock.

"Well that will teach you," Rusty said meanly as he stood and stare in Jimmy's eyes. He tossed the can away and pulled out a lighter from his pocket.

********

"Well we have narrowed it down to two stores," Faith said into the speakerphone as the 55th fire crew sat and listened.

"Please hurry Faith," Kim begged as she looked at Bruce. 

********

"Rusty no!" Jimmy shouted. "Riley man hurry up."

"What?" Rusty said looking at Jimmy in shock. "You're on his side now? Why Jimmy? I did everything for you and he took it all away. Don't you see," Rusty said with a half laugh, "when he's out of the way you'll be the boss once again."

"You mean you'll let me go to work?" Jimmy asked weakly.

"Well um," Rusty paused as he looked at Jimmy. 

Jimmy could see the mental war being waged inside Rusty's head and had no idea what the outcome would be. 

"You could be my assistant Rusty," Jimmy said quickly.

"Really?" Rusty asked in surprise.

Jimmy knew he had to stall as long as he could to give Riley a chance to get free and get help. "Of course," Jimmy smiled weakly. "Why don't we go and see your new office right now," Jimmy suggested.

"But you might try to leave me Jimmy," Rusty said sadly.

"Well you can leave my hands tied if you want," Jimmy sighed as he held up his tightly bound hands. 

"Okay," Rusty said putting the lighter back into his pocket and went back to untying the rope around Jimmy's chest. 

Riley knew that if he didn't get free in a matter of minutes he was as good as dead. He felt his ropes starting to loosen and was now able to work his fingers at the knots. He watched Rusty untying Jimmy from the chair and knew time was fast running out. Would he get free in time?

********

"One to go," Faith sighed into the phone.

"What if he's not under this one?" Kim asked.

"Then Jimmy and Riley are on their own," Bruce sighed.

"That's not a comfort," Sam mused.

"Not by a longshot," Kim added. "We have to get there in time," Kim said.

Bruce was about to say something when Faith's excited voice came over the speaker phone.

"I found it," Faith said. "The last order of the last company. But we found the address for Rusty Winfield. Bosco and I are on our way over there now," Faith as she gave them the address.

"So are we," Bruce said getting up. "Sam get a truck and crew and follow us."

"On my way," Sam said getting up.

"Let's go get em," Bruce said as him and Kim rushed for his truck.

"Davis and I will follow in the bus," Alex suggested.

********

"I'm driving," Bosco said grabbing the keys. 

********

Jimmy felt himself free of the chair but not of Rusty's grasp. He tried to pull away from Rusty but with his hands still tied in front it was a losing battle. 

"Time to go Jimmy," Rusty said pulling him away from Riley. Jimmy pulled back with all the strength he could muster and managed to pull himself away from his grasp. He swung at Rusty with both fists and caught him in the side of the head. Rusty staggered backwards but managed to kick Jimmy in the side of the leg. Jimmy too stumbled backwards onto a bed of chemical jars and boxes. Rusty jumped on him. Jimmy tried to squirm out of his grasp but with his hands still bound it wasn't working. 

"You lied to me Jimmy!" Rusty yelled as he punched Jimmy hard in the face. Jimmy's head jerked backwards as he felt his nose start to bleed. He didn't care, he had to get Riley and get the hell away from Rusty.

Jimmy kicked at Rusty again and clipped him in the knee. Rusty cried out but managed to hit Jimmy in the side. 

"Time to pay for all your lies," Rusty shouted as he pulled out his lighter and flipped it open. 

"NO!" Jimmy shouted as he watched in horrible slow motion as the lighter flew through the air towards Riley. 

Riley saw it coming as he felt his ropes starting to come off his wrists. He watched as the lighter flame connected with the chemicals on the ground, felt the heat blast and knew if he didn't get free he'd be dead in a matter of minutes. 

Jimmy watched the lighter fall and saw the explosion.

"Riley!" Jimmy yelled out as he struggled to get free of Rusty's grasp. Rusty held on tightly to Jimmy's arm and pulled him back to the kitchen. He threw Jimmy to the floor and kicked him in the stomach. 

Jimmy cried out as he felt the wind go out of him. Rusty quickly grabbed a tea-towel and wrapped it around his eyes to blindfold him. 

"Rusty no!" Jimmy yelled out as he struggled to get the blindfold off. Rusty punched Jimmy hard in the kidney's and Jimmy felt the air go out of him. Rusty pulled Jimmy to his feet and started to pull him towards the door. 

Riley felt the heat nearing him as the ropes finally came off. He knew if he charged through the fire he'd get caught as he smelled the gas on him. He quickly took his shirt off, leaving only his undershirt on. He looked up to see Rusty dragging Jimmy towards the exit. Smoke was starting to fill the room and all three were soon coughing. 

Riley watched in horror as Rusty pulled his gun, aimed it at him and fired. He ducked in time but landed too close to the flames and felt one of his pant legs catch on fire.

Jimmy heard Riley scream out but didn't know if it was from the gun or the fire. 

"Riley!" Jimmy cried out.

Riley didn't answer as he was too busy trying to get the smoldering flames off his leg. 

As Rusty dragged Jimmy for the exit door he watched in slow motion as the fire started to eat the chemicals by the door and he braced himself for the small explosion. 

BOOM

Riley was thrown backwards, further into the cell, while Jimmy was thrown backwards with Rusty crashing on top of him. The small explosion blew out the two closed windows causing smoke to escape. 

"No!" Rusty cried out as he looked down at Jimmy who was again trying to pick himself up and take the blindfold off and quickly grabbed his bound wrists and stopped him.

"Rusty if we don't get out we're dead," Jimmy said firmly. 

"The door is blocked," Rusty moaned.

"Is there another way out?" Jimmy asked quickly, feeling his panic starting to rise. He smelt the fire and felt the heat and knew if they didn't get out sooner they'd be dead. 

"Rusty!" Jimmy said angrily.

"Right," Rusty said as he grabbed Jimmy and pulled him towards a secret back entrance. 

"Get out if you can Riley," Jimmy said hoping he was still alive.

Riley picked himself up and felt the smoke starting to assault his lungs. He wheezed for air as he held his pain filled chest. His breathing was starting to constrict and he knew this was the reason he was unable to be a Fire Fighter. He saw Rusty dragging Jimmy away and pushed himself through the small wall of fire. He screamed out as he felt the heat start to burn his exposed flesh. 

Rusty quickly pushed the trap door open and pulled Jimmy into the dark damp room. He pushed Jimmy to the floor and went to close the door. 

"Why did we stop?" Jimmy asked in horror.

"We have to wait," Rusty said.

"Wait for what?" Jimmy asked quickly.

"The fire department. They should be here very soon," Rusty said.

"What? You mean there is no way out back here?" Jimmy asked as he finally pulled the blindfold down.

"We are away from the fire Jimmy. Isn't that what you wanted?" Rusty asked in confusion.

"We are trapped in here Rusty," Jimmy said pulling away. "We have to go back," he said trying to stand up.

"We will wait here," Rusty said firmly as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Jimmy.

"What?" Jimmy asked in shock as he saw the glint of the gun in the dim light. "You want us to die?"

"We will wait here," Rusty said again as he held his head with one hand.

"Riley help!" Jimmy shouted.

Riley squinted in the thickening smoke and heard Jimmy's faint voice.

"Jimmy!" Riley shouted. "Where are you?"

"Riley help u.." was all Jimmy managed before Rusty tackled him.

Riley felt the smoke burning his lungs but pushed himself towards the backdoor. He reached it but found it locked. He slammed his body into it once. A second time it faintly opened but he was down. The burning pain in his lungs was cutting off his air. He closed his eyes tight and felt water escaping. Am I dying, he asked himself as he fought to stay conscious. 

He heard the fighting between Jimmy and Rusty while the fire and smoke continued to burn the space around them. Someone has to call the fire department now, Riley said as he fought to stay conscious.

"Help…me…" Riley called out.

********

"Sir we have a problem," Sam said into Bruce's CB.

"What's that?" He asked in a panic.

"Someone reported a fire in the same area that Rusty Winfield lives."

"Damn it, move it Sam," Bruce said as he started to drive faster. 

"Come on guys, let's move this thing," Sam said to the man driving. "Jimmy's life now depends on it."

********

Jimmy felt his body starting to falter from the blows Rusty was giving him, but he knew he couldn't give up. His lungs felt thick with smoke and he wondered how Riley was faring. He had heard him call for help but Rusty wouldn't let up. 

"We have to get out of here," Jimmy wheezed as Rusty still continued to hit him. 

"We have to wait here," Rusty said firmly as he continued to fight Jimmy.

Jimmy saw the glow from the other room starting to grow and knew they didn't have much time. "Rusty we don't ha…" Jimmy got out before Rusty punched him in the mouth again.

Jimmy brought his knee up and it connected hard with Rusty's groin. Rusty screamed out and fell backwards to the floor in pain. Jimmy kicked him hard in the side, not once but twice.

Rusty lay on the floor breathing strained breaths. 

Jimmy frantically looked at the door and knew he had to leave. "I'll be back for you," Jimmy said as he rushed to Riley. 

"Wa..it…" Rusty called out faintly as the smoke started to fill the room. Jimmy spied the door and it was almost engulfed. He grabbed the nearby small fire extinguisher and threw it at the open flames. The small canister burst open and it calmed the flames down. He picked up Riley as best he could with his bound hands and slowly made his way to the door.

Jimmy felt the heat on his feet and cried out in agony as the pain from carrying Riley started to make his legs buckle, but he didn't falter. He reached the landing bay and heard the sirens coming. Help was on it's way. 

********

"There, Bosco hurry," Faith said in a panic as she spied the smoke coming out of the underground entrance.

"Hurry chief," Kim said in a panic. "Hold on Jimmy."

"Let's move this thing," Sam yelled as he saw the smoke coming outside. 

Alex, who was following in the bus behind the truck said a quick prayer for her friend and hoped they would all make it there in time. 

********

Jimmy finally reached the fresh air and put Riley down. 

"Riley!" Jimmy shouted as he started to pump his chest. After a few seconds Riley started to gasp for air. Seeing that he was okay Jimmy got up and turned back to the burning building.

"Jimmy….no…" Riley said weakly as he tried to sit up and stop Jimmy from going after Rusty.

"There's a man in there alive, my job is to get him out," Jimmy said running back towards the smoking entrance. 

Riley weakly sat up as Faith and Bosco pulled up. He struggled to get up but due to the exposure to the smoke and fire he fell back down. "Jimmy!" Riley called out weakly.

"Where's Jimmy?" Bosco demanded angrily. 

"In-inside," Riley wheezed as he was forced up by Bosco.

"Careful Bosco," Faith scolded as Bruce and Kim pulled up. 

"Why Faith," Bosco said angrily.

"Because he's injured."

"So," Bosco said.

"Where's Jimmy?" Kim yelled as her and Bruce rushed up to them.

"He said inside," Faith said quickly. All four heads turned and looked at the burning inferno before them. 

"What's that smell?" Bosco asked.

"Chemicals," Bruce sighed. "Damn it Jimmy," he cursed. 

"I hope he's okay," Kim said.

"He has no boots….and his hands were tied…" Riley managed as Sam and his crew pulled up followed by Alex and the bus.

"What?" Kim asked in shock. "What happened in there?"

********

Jimmy pushed himself back into the smoking building and frantically looked for the back door. He spied his boots by the door and thankfully pulled them on. He spied a small patch of flames and quickly put his hands by them to burn the ropes off. He could feel the heat burning his hands but didn't care. He soon felt the ropes starting to burn away and pulled his hands away. He could feel the cuts and blisters starting to form and knew they were bleeding again.

"Rusty!" Jimmy called out as he covered his mouth and rushed towards the back room.

********

"I told him not to go," Riley said slowly as he sat on the ground in front of the bus while Sam and the others quickly worked to put out the flames come outside. 

"You're to blame," Sam said.

"Sam!" Bruce scolded. "Just do your job."

"There are chemicals in that van," Kim said.

"We have to get that van away from here," Bruce said quickly. "If the flames reach it it will blow."

"I'll take it," Bosco offered as he ran for the van. 

Faith frantically watched Bosco get into the van and then heard it start up. I bet he had to hot-wire it, she said inside as she watched him carefully pull away. 

"Let's go guys," Sam called out as the small crew started to hose down the entrance way again. Sam spied a batch of chemical jars with flames just about to reach it.

"It's going to blow!" Sam yelled out as he shielded his face for the explosion.

Sam felt the blast knock him back and watched in horror as the entire front of the underground building shattered and rained down burning timbers and broken glass onto them all. They all watched in horrible slow motion as the fire caught the first gas pipes and it seemed like the whole building exploded.

"Jimmy!" Kim yelled as she picked herself up and ran towards the entranceway.

"No Kim you can't go in there," Sam said grabbing her waist and holding her back.

"But Jimmy's in there," she said as tears streamed down her face. "No," she cried.

All parties involved just stood in shock and watched the building before them slowly crumble from the heat. "There's no way in hell he'd survive that," Kim heard Sam say. 

********

Jimmy heard the first blast and felt it propel him forwards towards the back room. He slammed hard into the door. "Rus…ty," he managed as he slowly picked himself up and opened the door. He saw Rusty lying on the floor, curled up and crying.

"We have to wait here," he chanted over and over again.

"We have to g…" Jimmy got out as the second explosion lit up the entire area. Jimmy felt the blast and quickly covered his head and sank to his knees. He felt the flames touch his head back and legs. He screamed out as he put out the small flames on his now singed hair. He threw his jacket off and rolled on the ground to get the fire off his legs. He spied Rusty with fire on him and used this burnt jacket to bat the flames away.

"We have to get out of here," Jimmy said as tears from the smoke and fire burned his eyes. He looked back to see the doorway blocked and on fire. "Is there another way out?" Jimmy yelled.

Rusty said nothing only kept himself on the ground and just out of the reach of the flames. 

"Rusty!" Jimmy yelled again.

No response.

"Please son tell me how we get out of here," Jimmy tried. 

A response.

Rusty looked up with a faint smile. "Father?" He asked.

"Yes it's me son. Please tell me where the entrance is. I need to get you out of here," Jimmy said picking him up.

"Okay," Rusty smiled as he let Jimmy help him up. "There," he said pointing to a small indentation in the back of the inner room.

Jimmy rushed to the open doorway as he felt Rusty starting to falter in his grasp.

"Stay with me," Jimmy ordered. He put him down and then went for the door. He noticed blood on his arm and looked at Rusty. He rushed up to him to find a piece of glass wedged in his upper chest. 

"Oh damn it," Jimmy cursed looked at the glass in his chest. He didn't have to be a doctor to know it was probably either below his heart or just on top. Rusty would be dead soon if he didn't get them out. He turned back to the door and slammed his body into it. He cried out in pain as he did it again. The door finally opened the third time and Jimmy felt his shoulder pop out of place. 

He felt the flames starting to take over the room as he picked up Rusty and pushed them through the doorway. His body was tired and weary and he knew would give out at any time. His lungs were thick and heavy from the smoke and breathing was painful. He felt the pain in his chest from where he and Rusty had fought and his swollen eye was starting to hurt from the smoke and tears. The burns on his hands were getting worse from carrying Rusty but all he knew was to get them out. Will I be able to get out? He heard a loud crash behind him and knew the middle of the room probably collapsed. Have to keep going he said as he carefully made his way down the darkened hallway. 

"Where does this lead?" Jimmy asked Rusty. 

"Keep…going…" Rusty said in pain. 

********

"We can't send a team in there," Sam said to Bruce, "I think the middle just caved in."

"What?" Kim asked in shock. "How's he supposed to get out?"

Sam looked to Bruce and they looked at her without saying a word.

"I don't believe he's gone," Kim insisted firmly. "He'd find a way to get out. You know he would!" She yelled angrily.

"His way out is gone Kim," Bruce said sadly. "There is no back entrance to these places."

"Please keep trying," Kim half cried. "Please."

Sam looked at Bruce with a sad expression. He knew there wasn't anyway they could get the entrance unblocked in time. There really was no way out. 

"Sir?" Sam asked.

"Keep going," Bruce said firmly. "Make sure the pipes don't blow further," he directed.

"Okay guys you heard the chief," Sam called out. They turned their hoses again on the burning mess before them each saying a goodbye to their fallen friend and hero.

Kim felt Alex come up to her and put her arm around her shoulders.

"He's alive Alex," Kim said with tears falling down her face. "I know it."

********

Jimmy felt a cool breeze starting to hit his face. He felt his heart start to race with the thought that they might get out in time. He heard the fire behind him and knew the rest of the building was coming down behind him. Have to keep going he commanded himself inside. His saw a slit of light coming through what appeared to be a small doorway ahead. He pushed himself a bit faster, got his foot caught and both he and Rusty crashed to the floor. Jimmy's head connected oddly with the floorboards and he lay on the ground a bit stunned. 

He felt the smoke starting to catch up with him and pretty soon his lungs were burning again from the strain. He turned over onto his back and spied the flames starting to follow him. Have to keep going, his said again inside. He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and waited for his equilibrium to catch up. When he was sure he could stand up without getting dizzy he did. He saw that Rusty was not moving and bent down to check his pulse. He still had one, it was faint but it was there. Have to keep going, he muttered in agony as he picked up Rusty and carried on, pushing himself towards the small opening.

********

"There she goes," Bruce yelled as the fire hit the main gas lines and the front of the building collapsed inwards on itself. 

"NO!" Kim yelled out. "Jimmy!"

"Oh my go…" Sam yelled out as he was thrown backwards.

********

Jimmy reached the small doorway as the large explosion hit. He slammed into it face first with Rusty still in his arms. The door broke open under their weight and they were thrown outside as the building exploded and collapsed behind them. 

Jimmy fell onto the ground face first and Rusty fell out of his arms and landed on the ground beside him. His strength had all but left him and he tried to push himself up. He got to his knees, cried out and fell back down. He pushed himself up again; this time forced himself to stay up. He slowly picked himself up to a standing position and looked around. He knew he was on the opposite side of the entrance, away from help. He rushed to Rusty to find him almost dead.

"Hold…on…" Jimmy wheezed as he picked him up. 

"You…saved…us…father…" Rusty managed with a faint smiled, but did not open his eyes.

"Just…hold…on…" Jimmy said as he forced one foot in front of the other and pushed himself to make it to the other side.

********

"I can't believe he's gone," Kim whispered as she hugged Alex and cried. 

Faith and Bosco stood around and watched as the fire crew frantically worked to contain the now large burning mass. All heard Kim's tormented words and mirror her pain and agony.

"He'll…make…it…" Riley said slowly. 

"What?" Kim asked in shock. 

"He's just to damn stubborn to die," Riley managed.

"I wish you were right," Kim said sadly.

"It's all your fault," Sam yelled as he rushed up to Riley.

"Sam!" Bruce yelled in shock as Sam grabbed Riley by the arms and threw him to the ground. 

"Why the hell didn't you call sooner?" Sam screamed as Bosco rushed in and stopped him before he could kick a downed Riley.

"Sam let it go," Bruce said firmly.

"What?" Sam asked in shock.

"I want to kick his ass also but what's the point now?" Bosco said holding him back.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Sam yelled. 

"I tried," Riley said looking up.

"No you didn't," Sam said. "You wanted him to die!" He accused.

"That's enough Sam," Bruce said firmly as he helped Riley back up. 

"I did try," Riley said as he pulled away from Bruce and walked up to Sam. "I wasn't able to because I passed out. Is that want you wanted to hear? Want to hear me admit to failure? Fine there. I failed. I passed out because I can't do the one job I always wanted to do. Yeah I was jealous of Jimmy but I never wanted him dead!" Riley yelled at Sam. He felt the strain on his lungs but didn't care. "I saw that guy with him and he's nuts. I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone," Riley said calming down. "Yeah I should have called. But I wanted to take this guy down because I knew I was to blame for letting Jimmy be taken. Right? That's what you all want to accuse me of. So yeah I guess I'm to blame," Riley said angrily. "But I never wanted this!" He spat looking at the fire before them.

"We know you didn't want him dead Riley," Bruce said. "Now I want both of you to calm down. This isn't helping in any way."

"I just can't believe he's gone," Kim said again as she stared into the fire. "Please Jimmy come back to me," Kim begged sadly.

"Ki...m…" came a weak voice behind them.

"Jimmy?" Kim asked still looking at the fire. "Did you guys hear that?" She asked.

"Yeah," Sam said slowly as he came and stood beside her and looked into the fire also.

"He's alive," Kim smiled faintly. "We have to help him."

"Where is he?" Alex asked.

"Jimmy!" Riley exclaimed loudly causing everyone to turn around and gasp at the site before them.

All eyes beheld the man before them with the bruised and swollen face with burn marks on every visible inch, clothes still smoking, shoulder sitting oddly out of place, bloody hands and holding a half dead man in his arms. He shouldn't be alive, but was. He wasn't supposed to have just walked away from that, but he did. He didn't have to save his captor, but had. Jimmy was alive, that's all that mattered to them. 

"Jimmy?" Kim asked in uncertainty as though she was beholding a vision and not the real thing. "Is that really you?"

Jimmy just nodded weakly before he collapsed in front of them and fell to the ground with Rusty still in his arms. 


	17. The Show Goes On

****

Title: Arson is a Deadly Obsession… Chapter 17 – The Show Goes On

Note: Lyrics to Superman 'It's Not Easy' belong to Five for Fighting

Jimmy stood and looked at the group before him before he out an exhausted cry and felt his knees give way as he fell to the ground with Rusty still in his arms.

"Jimmy!" Kim cried out as she watched him fall. She rushed to him with the others quickly behind. She reached Jimmy as he was pushing himself back up to see if Rusty was still alive or if he was dead.

"Rusty!" Jimmy said feeling for a pulse. He found a faint one and then tried CPR as Alex rushed up with the stretcher. The others watched him trying to breathe life back into his captor. 

Rusty's eyes fluttered open briefly as he looked up at Jimmy. "Jim…my…" Rusty said slowly.

"Just hold on," Jimmy said weakly.

"My…friend…you…sa..ved…m…e…" Rusty's voice trailed off as blood finally fell from the corners of his mouth giving evidence of his life's end.

Jimmy just stared at him blankly feeling neither remorse nor anger. It was a life lost and he was a Fire Fighter that was just doing his job. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Jimmy took a deep breath before he looked up at him. He smiled faintly as he tried to stand up. But exhaustion finally caught up with him and he collapsed on the ground for good.

"Jimmy!" Kim said bending down and feeling for a pulse. "We have to get him to mercy," she said firmly to Alex who already had the stretcher ready to go. Sam and Bosco stepped forwards and helped lift Jimmy onto the stretcher. Once on the stretcher Kim worked to get an oxygen mask on him and a saline drip into his dry veins. In no time they were off to mercy. 

Riley waited for Doc and Carlos in the second bus, while Bruce called the coroner to come and claim the body of Rusty Winfield.

Sam and the rest of the crew finally contained the fire and soon the majority of the trucks and crew were well on their way back to their respective Fire House's. Faith and Bosco finally got traffic to start normally again while Bruce called someone to come and clean up the chemicals and dispose of the ones in the van. Soon all that was left of the domain of Rusty Winfield was a pile of sad ashes. 

********

Kim held Jimmy's hand while Alex drove them to Mercy. She pushed some stray locks off his forehead and heaved a big sigh. "I thought I lost you Jimmy," she whispered as she brushed a few tears away. "I love you so much," she said as she bent down and tenderly kissed his cracked lips. She tenderly put a bandage over his swollen eye and cleaned the rest of the cuts on his face. The burns on his face, hands and arms would have to be tended to by a doctor. But he was alive, that's all that mattered. 

Jimmy felt himself drift in and out of consciousness as he heard Kim's soothing voice in the back of his mind. He opened his eyes to find himself trapped inside the burning building with Rusty standing and laughing at him. 'Help me,' Jimmy called out reaching his hand out for help. 

Jimmy quickly opened his eyes to find himself lying on a stretcher with an oxygen mask over his mouth. Panic filled his brain as he struggled to pull it off, remembering how Rusty kidnapped him the first time.

Kim turned back from her charts to see Jimmy trying to get up. 

"Jimmy no," Kim said gently as she pushed him back down and held his hands so that he couldn't take the mask off.

"Your lungs need the fresh oxygen," she said in a gentle tone.

Jimmy shook his head no and tried to speak. Kim, seeing she was not going to win took the mask off.

"Gas…in…the tank…" Jimmy wheezed.

"No Jimmy," Kim smiled. "It's okay you're with me. You're safe."

"Safe?" Jimmy asked calming down and resting again.

"Yes safe," she said kissing his cheek. "I need to put the mask back on until we get to the hospital okay?"

"Okay," Jimmy whispered as she gently placed it back over his mouth and nose. "Just rest and close your eyes," she soothed as gently stroked his face and hair. 

Jimmy felt himself ease under Kim's gentle touch and closed his eyes. His body was so weary and tired that he soon felt himself drift into sleep. 

Kim looked at Jimmy's hands and noticed the rope cuts and tried to block out the horrible images of what Rusty put him through that were forcing themselves into her tired brain.

"What did he do to you?" Kim muttered softly.

********

"Sir we found something very strange," Sam said walking up to Bruce after the fire crews had left.

"What?" Bruce asked with a large sigh; the days events finally taking their toll on him.

"In the middle of the room, we uh, we found…"'

"What is it Sam?" Bruce asked firmly.

"Bars sir, metal bars that looked like they formed a giant cell."

"What the hell?" Bruce asked in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately."

"What the hell was in it?" Bruce asked in dread.

"Jimmy," Riley said while both Bruce and Sam looked at him in horror.

********

'You'll always be with me', Rusty taunted as he locked the cell door with Jimmy trapped inside.

"No…" Jimmy muttered tossing his head from side to side. 

Kim looked up from her reading and noticed the frown cross Jimmy's face. She looked at Joey who was sitting beside her and noticed a look of concern crossing his face.

"Daddy's just dreaming sweetheart," Kim said softly as she leaned forward and wiped the sweat off Jimmy's forehead.

"Get…away…."

"Is he okay?" Joey asked.

"He's going to be fine," Kim smiled as Alex walked into the room.

"Hey," she said softly. "Everyone's wondering how he's doing back at the house."

"He slipped in and out of consciousness in the ER, but they said it was due to exhaustion and dehydration. Otherwise he's going to be okay," Kim smiled as she felt her eyes get teary again. "He will be released tomorrow."

"Are you going to stay with him tonight?" Alex asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I can take Joey with me if you'd like," Alex offered.

"Want to sleep over at Alex's tonight?" Kim asked.

"Okay," Joey said with a small smile.

"Thanks Alex," Kim said getting up to hug her friend. "Alex will bring you back first thing in the morning okay Joey," Kim said to her son as she hugged and kissed him.

After they were gone she turned back to see Jimmy still muttering and tossing lightly in the hospital bed. She sat back down and waited for him to wake up.

"NO!" Jimmy shouted as he finally opened his eyes and looked around the room in a panic. 

"Hey," Kim said softly as she stood up and looked down at him with a large smile and watery eyes.

"Is it really over? Is he dead?" Jimmy asked quickly.

"Yes," Kim said gently stroking his face. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," Jimmy sighed. "Very tired."

"The ER doctors said your system went through quite a lot," she said. "But they said that there was only minor damage from smoke inhalation and no injuries. Your eye will also be back to normal in a few days. All in all you were pretty lucky."

"Don't feel it," Jimmy sighed heavily. "I just can't believe how this all happened."

"We saw the tapes of Rusty kidnapping you."

"Oh man was that scary," Jimmy said closing his eyes as he remembered Rusty injecting the drugs into him.

"Those tapes helped convict him," she said. "But that's moot now I guess."

"Well he's serving his life sentence right now," Jimmy said dryly. 

"Yeah," Kim said softly. She wanted more than anything to ask him what he had to endure but knew now wasn't the time, now he needed some much deserved rest.

"Where's Joey?" Jimmy asked.

"Alex took him home. He'll be back here in the morning," Kim smiled.

"Are you staying with me tonight?" Jimmy asked quickly.

"Want me to?" She asked with a smile.

"I want you to sleep with me here," he said firmly. "I need to feel you beside me, need to hold you Kim. Please," he begged.

Kim bent down and kissed him firmly on the mouth. "I love you Jimmy," she said.

"I love you Kim," he said back as she climbed up onto the bed and snuggled in beside him. Jimmy pulled the blankets around them and held onto her with his wrapped hands. He hugged her close and felt his tension starting to ease. He soon drifted off with a happy smile on his battle-weary face.

Kim felt Jimmy hug her tightly and felt herself go warm all over. It was so good to have him back, safe and beside her again. Oh Jimmy I never want to go through that again, she said inside as she drifted off to sleep with a happy smile on her face.

********

"Jimmy's alive," Riley said as he slowly walked into Milt's room.

"I know Bruce just called me," Milt said. "How is he?"

"They took him into the ER to be checked over but I think he was going to be okay."

Milt breathed a sigh of relief as a smile crossed his face. "That is so good to hear. How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess. My chest and lungs are still a bit sore but I'll be fine," Riley sighed sitting down. "What else did Bruce tell you?"

"He said you helped save Jimmy."

"He did?" Riley asked in surprise.

"Yes he did," Milt smiled. "Proud of you Riley," Milt said firmly.

"Thanks," Riley beamed. Those four small words meant more to Riley than any TV spotlight or any Medal of Honor. 

"So Rusty Winfield is dead?" Milt asked.

"Yes I was at the site when the Coroner came and stated the time of death," Riley sighed looking down. "You should have seen how I found Jimmy," he said sadly.

"What happened?" Milt asked.

"He had Jimmy held captive in a large cell in the middle of his home."

"What?" Milt asked in shock.

"Yeah that's how I found him. Oh man Milt it was sad," Riley sighed heavily. "He would hit him for no reason and order him to be nice. Man it was bad. I just can't believe Jimmy had to endure all that."

"I hope you said you were sorry," Milt said firmly.

"I uh tried," Riley said looking back up. "I really did."

"That's important."

"So now what?" Riley asked in uncertainty.

"Well now the arsonist / stalker case is closed and it's back to business as usual," Milt paused knowing why Riley was asking. "Jimmy's back to Company 55 and we'll start fresh on Monday."

"Jimmy's not staying on?" Riley asked with a faint smile.

"He's a fire fighter Riley, Bruce needs his team leader back. I'm sure you saw Jimmy's devotion to his job. It's his life."

"I know," Riley said slowly. "I mean he didn't even hesitate to go back and save the man that did those horrible things to him and to others. Even if it almost cost him his life."

"For a fire fighter it's more than just job dedication. It's their life, in their blood. They'd rather die trying than live with the knowledge they could have."

"But that's not fair to their families," Riley insisted.

"Goes with the territory," Milt said. 

"I wanted that you know," Riley said quietly.

"I know Riley," Milt said. "But some things are just not meant to be. Besides if you were a fire fighter also who would be my assistant?" Milt smiled.

"You still want me as your assistant even after I had Jimmy arrested?" Riley asked in shock.

"I talked to the board today and explained to them the whole situation and they are just going to put it in your file with no disciplinary action needed."

"I wonder if Jimmy will feel that way," Riley said sadly. "I wouldn't blame him for wanting me gone."

"You obviously don't know Jimmy Doherty very well," Milt said firmly.

"I guess I don't," Riley said. "So what ever was determined with Laura Wilson?"

"Chalk it up to a coincidence," Milt said. 

They sat for a few minutes longer in silence before Riley spoke up again.

"What made him do it Sir? Rusty. What made him do the things he did?"

"Maybe we'll never know," Milt sighed. "Maybe we are better off not knowing."

********

"What are you still doing here?" Sam asked walking into Bruce's office.

"Trying to find out which hospital Rusty Winfield was in during his incarceration."

"Now? Why?" Sam asked.

"I want to know what really happened to him in there," Bruce said as his computer screen came to life. "I want to know why he did the things he did, not just to Jimmy but all of it."

"And Laura Wilson?" Sam asked again. "What was the connection?"

"I think she was viewed as a threat by Rusty. I think that she was a customer there the same time as Jimmy and they probably struck up a conversation and in Rusty's warped mind he viewed her as someone who could possibly take Jimmy away from him."

"But what about Kim?" Sam asked.

"I think given enough time, Kim and Joey would have been next. I think the way he was going he would have in the end probably killed Jimmy and finally himself."

"Well I'm not sorry to see him go," Sam said firmly.

"It's always a shame when someone has to die Sam," Bruce said. "Sadly Rusty Winfield didn't evoke the kind of feelings a regular person does when they die because he was a murderer and arsonist."

"He was a psycho," Sam said dryly. "What is it?" Sam asked noticing Bruce's interest had suddenly changed.

"I found it Sam," he said firmly, as he looked back up at him. "Want to go for a ride?"

"Do you think they'll let you just walk in there and ask them about Rusty?" Sam asked grabbing his jacket. "We don't have clearance for that."

"I have friends in high places," the Chief smiled as he followed Sam out the door.

********

Kim shifted positions on Jimmy and slowly opened her tired eyes. She looked at the frown on his sleeping face and gently pushed some hair of his un-bandaged eye, the one that was not injured.

"no…Rusty…stop…hitting…me…" Jimmy mumbled as his faced screwed into a tight frown.

Kim heard Jimmy's tormented words and felt her heart drop. What did you have to endure with him, Kim asked herself? What did he put you through, she asked looking at his sore eye?

"let…me…out…" Jimmy mumbled again. 

"Jimmy," Kim whispered sadly.

'We'll always be together,' Rusty laughed slamming the door on Jimmy, who was trying to get free.

"NO!" Jimmy shouted as he woke from his fitful sleep.

"Kim?" Jimmy asked weakly as he looked at her with a sheepish smile.

"Hey," Kim said softly. "Bad dreams?"

"Yeah," Jimmy sighed as he sat himself up and pulled him with him, she resting her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

"How are you feeling?" Kim asked softly.

"Literally exhausted," Jimmy said slowly. "I am so tired it's not funny," he laughed.

"I thought I lost you Jimmy," Kim said sadly, "for good."

"I thought so too," Jimmy said kissing the top of her head.

"I was so worried. I mean I thought that Joey…that he would…" Kim tried as she felt herself finally starting to cry from all the things Jimmy had to endure in the past few days. 

"Shhh Kim it's okay," Jimmy said hugging her close to him. "I'm okay and we're back together as a family. That's all that matters now."

"I love you Jimmy," Kim whispered as she wiped the tears away.

"I love you too Kim," Jimmy said firmly. 

"Why did he do it?" Kim asked blankly.

"What?" Jimmy said.

"Rusty, why did he do the things he did to you? Control? Obsession? Or was it something else? Who really was Rusty Winfield?" Kim asked looking up at him.

"Honestly I think I'd be afraid to find out. Maybe we're better off not knowing," Jimmy said fatefully. "I think in this case the truth will be scarier than fiction."

********

"Is Dr. Renshaw in?" Bruce asked the desk clerk.

"Is he expecting you?" She asked in a some-what snobby tone.

"Yeah," Bruce said sarcastically.

The desk clerk picked up the phone and dialled the doctor's number.

"There is no way this guy is just going to let you…"

"You can go in and see him Sir," she said to Bruce and Sam.

Bruce looked at Sam with a smile. "You were saying?"

"No I wasn't," Sam asked following after the Chief. 

They walked down a long white corridor to an office at the end of the hall.

"Dr. Renshaw?" Bruce asked walking into the room.

"Ah I have been expecting you," the older man said gesturing for them to sit down before his desk.

"You were?" Sam asked in disbelief to himself while Bruce just smiled.

"So you want to know all about Rusty Winfield?" The doctor asked causing Bruce to nod his head yes. "Do you have some time?"

"All the time in the world," Bruce said firmly. "What can you tell us?"

"It all started a long time ago……"

********

"Jimmy?" Kim started with some hesitation.

"Yeah."

"What did um…Rusty…well…when he kidnapped you…what…did…"

"What did he do to me?" Jimmy said finishing her thoughts. "Is that what you want me to tell you?"

"Only if you want to tell me," Kim said softly.

"It was really freaky Kim," Jimmy sighed. "Especially the part in the mall. Wait you said you saw the tapes? How?"

"The Chief and I went down after we found the truck was towed from there. The security guard lost his fire fighter son in 9/11 and had no problems giving us copies of Rusty kidnapping you. I just can't believe how bold he was. I mean it was in the middle of a shopping mall, with people helping!"

"I know. When I started to feel sick and couldn't make those women help me I felt like I was having a real heart-attack."

"Maybe you were," Kim said sadly. 

"And then the stretcher. I tried to tell those women the truth Kim, I did. But then he put that damn mask over my face and it stopped me. There was some kind of gas in the tank and it made me sick. The drive over was torture Kim, actually the whole time with Rusty was torture. Do you know he made me sleep strapped to that stretcher at night?"

"Seriously?"

"Yup. I was so sore and stiff the next day but he didn't care."

"So did he keep you like tied to a chair or something. Why couldn't you overpower him?" Kim asked softly.

"Oh man Kim I tried. He uh…he…he kept me in a large cage in the middle of his room."

"What?" Kim asked in horror. "Oh Jimmy I'm so sorry."

"When we got to his place and he showed me what he called '_my room_', Kim I seriously thought that was it. He kept me tied to a chair in the middle of the damn thing and would feed me supper and play charades with me."

"Charades?"

"Yeah he would dress up as me. He even had pictures of you and Joey. Then he said I would never see you guys again," Jim said as his eyes started to water. "I was so scared Kim, but I couldn't show him. I even threw up and he laughed and said it would be better next time. Oh man Kim then he hit me. He hit me a lot. I tried to fight back several times, but he kept me tied up all the time. I had no way of defending myself. I thought…I…oh Kim I thought that was the end for me. I thought…um," Jimmy paused as tears started to form as he made his sad realization. "I thought I'd never see you or Joey again. My family…I thought I lost it…"

Kim looked up at Jimmy and saw a few tears running down his cheeks. "Jimmy shhhh," Kim said softly as she gently brushed them away and continued to look up at him with a smile. 

"I thought I'd never get to hold you again Kim. To feel you beside me," he whispered. "I thought I lost you for good."

"I'm here now Jimmy," Kim said firmly, "and I'm not going anywhere."

"I am so happy to hear that," he said kissing her on the cheek. 

"I just can't believe he did all that to you."

"Yeah and then Riley showed up and that made Rusty snap. That pushed him over the edge. I think he was remembering something about his brother Rory and friend Cedric, the ones he killed, well at least _accidentally_. That's what started the fire and made Rusty go over the edge. It was really scary for awhile there. I honestly thought he was going to kill Riley."

"Are you still mad at him?"

"Who Riley?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah."

"I wasn't really mad at him. I was pissed at all the stupid things he did to me, especially having me arrested, but I sort of understand it as well."

"Good maybe you can explain it to the rest of us," Kim sighed.

********

"Well I guess I should let you get some sleep," Riley said to Milt as he slowly stood up and stretched his weary frame. "Are you out tomorrow?"

"Yes thankfully," Milt said with a tired smile. "Thanks Riley."

"For what Sir?"

"For doing the right thing in the end."

"Didn't do any good," Riley huffed.

"That's not the point. The point is you tried," Milt said firmly. 

"Thanks Milt," Riley said with a smile as he hugged his friend. "See you tomorrow."

"Did you see Jimmy yet?"

"I will," Riley said as he reached the door.

********

"Well that's the whole story," Dr. Renshaw said as he finished and looked at the astonished looks on both Bruce's and Sam's face.

"Wow," Sam muttered.

"Yeah no kidding," Bruce said dryly.

"Want to see where he spent his time?" Dr. Renshaw asked.

"The room is still in tact?" Bruce asked in shock.

Dr. Renshaw nodded his head.

"Lead the way," Bruce said getting up. 

"Can you believe that?" Sam said as he followed them out of the room.

"I don't want to," Bruce said firmly. "It's the stuff horror movies are made of."

********

"You know the worst part when I was with Rusty was thinking I'd never be able to be with my family again. Oh Kim I was so scared that I had left Joey without a father that…"

"But you didn't Jimmy," Kim said quickly as she reached up and kissed him gently on the mouth. "Don't beat yourself up over the ordeal. It's over now and you're here with us, safe and alive. That's all that matters."

"I agree," Riley said walking in the room. "Hey Jimmy how are you feeling?" Riley asked not coming closer to the bed.

"Very tired," Jimmy said with a sigh, "but I'm alive and that's all that matters. How are you?"

"Chest and lungs got a bit of smoke damage but nothing major," Riley said. "Anyways I just wanted to see how you were doing. So I guess I'll go now," Riley said turning to leave. "Give you two your quiet time."

"Thanks for coming after me Riley," Jimmy said quickly.

Riley turned to them with a surprised look on his face. "I almost got us killed."

"No you didn't," Jimmy said. "So thanks."

"Now I really feel bad for all the things I did to you," Riley sighed.

"That's the idea," Jimmy said with a smile.

"I said I was sorry," Riley offered sheepishly.

"I know," Jimmy said firmly.

"Why do you think he did it?" Riley asked.

"I guess that's what everyone is wondering," Jimmy said slowly. "Maybe we're better off not knowing."

********

"Th-that's where Rusty Winfield slept?" Bruce asked in shock as the three of them stood in a small dark room.

"Oh…my…go…" Sam whispered.

"Kinda sends chills down your spine right?" Dr. Renshaw asked.

"It's the stuff nightmares are made of," Bruce said looking at the doctor. "And what was the reason?"

"I don't think I want to know," Sam said softly as he gazed upon the middle of the room and felt his heart stop. "I don't think anyone should know."

********

"Are you hungry?" Kim asked after Riley left. 

"A little, but mostly tired," Jimmy said with a yawn. "I want to go back to sleep."

"That can be arranged," Kim said with a smiled as she kissed him. Jimmy settled himself back down on the bed with Kim beside him.

"I love you Kim," Jimmy whispered as he fell asleep.

"I love you too Jimmy," she said with a smile on her face.

********

"Are you going to tell Jimmy about Rusty tonight?" Sam asked as they left the hospital and headed for the Chief's truck.

"No. He'll have nightmares as it is. I'll tell him tomorrow."

********

Kim slowly awoke the next morning to see Jimmy still sleeping. He had had a few bad bouts during the night but for the most part was able to sleep through. She looked at his calm face and smiled. I love you so much Jimmy, Kim said inside. I just can't imagine what I would have done if you had taken from me. Me and Joey. She quietly removed herself from the small uncomfortable bed and stretched her body before heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Jimmy slowly awoke to find Kim no longer beside him. "Kim?" He asked weakly. He heard noises in the bathroom and knew she was already up and getting ready to go. 

Jimmy sat himself up and examined his bandaged hands. The burn marks would probably be healing but he would leave the bandages on for a few days. He grabbed a small nearby mirror and looked at his swollen eye, it looked bruised but he was sure in a few days it would start to look okay again. He heard his stomach rumble and knew his system functions were catching up with him again. 

"Morning," Kim said with a smile as she left the bathroom and walked towards him.

"Morning," Jimmy smiled back. "Sleep well?"

"Yes," Kim said giving him a kiss, "and you?"

"You tell me," Jimmy sighed.

"Jimmy you can't expect to just walk away from all of this without some kind of effect on you."

"I know. I just can't get his taunting laugh out of my head," Jimmy sighed.

"I'm so sorry."

"Do you think I can leave today?" Jimmy asked sitting up and pushing the covers away.

"Don't see why not," Kim said slowly. "Are you hungry?"

"Actually yes."

"Okay well why don't we get ready and then have breakfast downstairs before he go home."

"Home," Jimmy smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"Ready?" Kim asked as they got ready to leave the room.

"Yes but I want to say good morning to Milt first," Jimmy said as they left.

"Okay."

"Morning Milt," Jimmy said with a smile as he entered his room. Milt was already out of bed and like them was getting ready to leave the hospital.

"Jimmy," Milt said with a smile as he gave him a hearty hug. "Very happy to hear you're okay."

"Thanks Milt," Jimmy said. "It was scary for a bit there. I just can't believe that someone so non assuming like a clerk could do those things."

"People are hard to read Jimmy," Milt said. "Rusty might have seemed normal on the outside but inside his mind he wasn't. We might never know the driving force that finally pushed him over the edge. Whatever it was was with him for a long time. What really caused it? His doctors probably don't even know. And as for Laura Wilson, I think she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I think Rusty viewed her as a threat to his friendship with you Jimmy."

"But we were never friends," Jimmy insisted.

"Ah we know that but in Rusty's mind he saw a different picture. He saw someone viewed as a local hero who probably resembled his older brother who was friendly to him and he took it one step further. In his mind he created a whole new life for himself, one where he thought everything would work out for him."

"That's seems so sad and lonely," Kim mumbled.

"He probably was," Milt sighed. "Sadly he didn't know how to go about it the proper way. If he did he'd probably have a normal life right now."

"Normal?" Jimmy asked.

"Well as normal as can be for him. Rusty Winfield would probably never be normal as you or I would define it, but normal for him. It was a sad life that came to a sad ending. I'm just glad you're okay," Milt said warmly to Jimmy. 

"And how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"I knew you'd be okay," he smiled, "but I was worried for a bit there."

"Ah my head's to hard to suffer permanent damage," Milt laughed. "But thanks for saving my life. I know it was your job but thanks."

"You're welcome," Jimmy smiled.

"Did you talk to Riley?" Milt asked.

"Yeah we saw him last night. He said he was sorry."

"He is," Milt said. "I think Riley has just been given a hard reality check."

"Bout time," Kim mumbled.

"He means well Kim. He just has never been in a situation like this before. Well I guess none of us have, have we?" Milt sighed.

"And I hope we never are again," Kim added.

"So what are your plans now Jimmy?" Milt asked firmly.

"Back to work I guess, why?" Jimmy asked with a slight smile. "What?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you on my team Jimmy, permanently. I could use another good man with good instincts and abilities. I haven't told Bruce I was offering you anything, because I thought that I should let you be the one to decide."

"You want me to work with you?" Jimmy asked in surprise.

"Yes I do," Milt said firmly.

"What about Riley?"

"Riley is my assistant like he was before this started. I'm offering you a Jr. Investigator position." 

"A Jr. Investigator? Wow I don't know what to say," Jimmy said in shock as he looked at Kim. "I um…"

"Think about it. If you are interested we can talk in a few days. But for now, go home, get some rest and spend some much needed time with your family," Milt said with a warm smile. "I know that's what they want," he said looking at Kim.

"Thanks for everything Milt," Jimmy said firmly shaking his hand. 

"I'm glad your okay," Kim said with a smile as she hugged him.

"See you in a few days," Jimmy said to Milt as he grabbed Kim's hand and they walked out the door. "Then you'll have my decision," he called back as he looked at him and they both smiled to each other.

"You've already made your decision Jimmy," Milt sighed. "But I had to try anyways."

********

Jimmy and Kim finished getting ready and headed downstairs into the cafeteria for some breakfast before they left.

"Man I need to shower and change of clothes," Jimmy sighed as Kim came back to them with some food.

"That can be arranged," she said blushing a bit.

"Ah a shower for two," Jimmy teased. "I guess I'll have to call the Chief and tell him that…."

"That you'll be back to work in a few days?" Came the Chief's voice from behind him.

"Hey Jimmy," Sam said as he hugged his best friend.

"Hey man," Jimmy said hugging him back. 

"So how come you guys are here so early?" Jimmy asked as Bruce and Sam sat down. 

"We wanted to make sure you didn't die during the night," Sam laughed.

"Funny," Jimmy said dryly as Kim slapped Sam on the shoulder. 

"How are you?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing a few days at home won't make 100%."

"Well you've more than earned it," Bruce said.

"So what happened at Rusty's?" Kim asked.

"Burnt to the ground," Sam said. "We um found…we…saw…the…"

"The cage Rusty kept me in?" Jimmy finished for his friend.

"Did he really keep you in that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, tied to a chair. It's was scary," Jimmy sighed as he looked at Kim.

"Yeah no doubt," Sam said heavily.

"What on earth would make him do that?" Kim asked.

Sam looked at Bruce who sighed heavily before he looked directly at Jimmy.

"What?" Jimmy asked. "What is it? Do you know something about Rusty Winfield?"

"Yeah we do," Bruce said leaning back in his chair. "We went to the hospital were he was kept for the long years of his incarceration. We even talked to his doctor and saw where he stayed."

"How in the world did you get clearance for that?" Kim asked in surprise.

"Don't ask," Sam said sarcastically. 

"So what did you find out?" Jimmy asked quickly. 

"Sad story really," Bruce started. "Rusty Winfield was accused by his own father for burning alive his older brother Rory and best friend Cedric. Apparently Rusty's reasoning was that they were always conspiring against him and excluding him. He would see them whispering and laughing and reason in his mind it was regarding him."

"So he was paranoid?" Kim asked.

"To a high degree," Sam added.

"Being an outsider really grew his paranoia. He didn't make friends in school and was viewed a social outcast even by neighbourhood kids. But his love for fire was apparent from an early age when he set various household things on fire, including a small garden shed, a greenhouse and the dog-house."

"The dog-house?" Jimmy asked. "Those items are not small household items."

"That's right. When he was in school his top grades came from science and chemistry. Apparently his ability to make anything chemical into an explosive device earned him some praise from his teachers but not his friends."

"Kids probably thought he was some kind of freak," Kim mused.

"Probably. Now starts the mental down-spiral of Rusty Winfield. He manages to isolate himself into a small corner of his mind where he believes everyone is against him, including his older brother. But since he doesn't see anyone else but his older brother on such a regular basis his anger and delusions are directed towards him. The doctor said that Rusty's father said that Rusty from an early age wanted to be a Fire Fighter that was his dream. His father said he couldn't because he wasn't strong enough and lacked skill."

"Nice thing to tell your kid," Jimmy said sarcastically. 

"This too added to his paranoia. The fact that he could never do what he wanted because his father said he was not good enough. The fact that he could never live up to what he thought would make his father proud of him."

"So he starts a fire with real people in it to try to prove he can do it?" Kim asked.

"That's what the doctor told us. However the chemical pattern that Rusty set trapped him in a small room away from where his brother and friend were trapped. Rusty was in a small room when his father came and picked him up and they escaped through the back door. The older brother and friend were trapped in a corner of the basement and never made it out. Rusty didn't tell his father until after the Fire Fighters were already putting the flames out."

"You mean he sort of watched his eldest son and friend burn to death?" Kim asked in horror.

"Yes," Bruce said firmly.

"His stay in the hospital was even worse for him. Rusty would ask for his father to come and visit him and when he did his father would still accuse him of this brother's death and say it was his fault and then leave. He never spent any time with him and never got over the death of his brother. The doctor said the father didn't even try to listen to the reasons Rusty gave him. In his mind he murdered his son and that was that. Rusty Winfield's father abandoned him in that prison."

"And it was creepy in there," Sam added. "The room he had to stay. Oh man it was bad."

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah his room consisted of a wide open space with nothing else but a cage in the middle."

"What?" Kim and Jimmy said at once.

"Are you serious?" Jimmy asked in shock.

"Sadly we saw it ourselves. Although Rusty has been out for some time they closed that room off and wouldn't let anyone else stay in there. The doctor said that Rusty would lock himself in that cage for days at a time and not eat or sleep or do anything but sit and mumble."

"Should I be afraid to ask what he said?" Jimmy asked.

"I win."

"I win?" Kim asked. "What does that mean?"

"I guess he thought that while he was in that cage he was in a place that no one could touch him and that everything was okay. He won in the fact that no on could touch him or accuse him of anything. But he also didn't have complete control. So when he got out and decided to make up this horrible scenario for himself a cage naturally fitted into the picture."

"And by keeping me in the cage?"

"He was able to see himself and control the things around him because he couldn't in the hospital. This way he reasoned he was able to stop certain things from happening that he couldn't in real life. But sadly his mentality was already twisted and he resorted to how he was before."

"Makes sense I guess," Jimmy said. "When I went back to rescue him he was lying on the floor in the small room saying he had to wait, just like when his father came and rescued him."

"But what was the connection with Laura Wilson?"

"We found out that Rory's girlfriends name was Laura Willows. Apparently Rusty never liked her because she took Rory away from him."

"And when he saw Laura talking to me he, what, thought she'd come between him and me?" Jimmy asked incredulously.

"Maybe. Who knows I mean we are just reasoning on the pieces of information the doctor gave us. For all we know Rusty Winfield had another reason to be obsessed with arson and you for that matter Jimmy," Bruce said. "And now that he's dead we'll never know."

"Maybe it's better that way," Jimmy sighed. "I'll have nightmares as it is. I don't know if I would want to know the real reason."

"Me either," Kim sighed. "I'm just glad Jimmy is back safe and sound and this is all over."

"Yeah me too," Sam said. "So Jimmy you back with us right?"

Jimmy looked at Bruce and Bruce knew what was coming next. "He offered you a job didn't he?"

"Yup," Jimmy said with a smile.

"Who offered you a job?"

"And?" Bruce asked.

"And I am going to take a few days to think about it?"

"Hello…." Sam said in frustration.

"Assistant?" Bruce asked.

"Jr. AI."

"Pretty impressive," Bruce said with a smile. 

"You think so?"

"Well especially after I told him not to," Bruce laughed.

"Fine," Sam huffed as they laughed at him. 

"Are you worried about my decision?" Jimmy asked.

"Not really," Bruce smiled. "Take your few days Jimmy," Bruce said standing up. "I think you have more than earned them."

"See you guys on Monday," Jimmy said with a smile.

"You got it buddy," Sam smiled. 

Jimmy hugged Kim close and then turned to her with a smile. "Let's go home."

********

As they were walking out of the hospital Alex stopped her car in front and Joey jumped out. "Daddy!" He said happily as he ran into the open arms of his father.

"Joey. Oh man I missed you."

"I was really scared daddy," he said hugging him.

"Me too."

"Hey Jimmy," Alex said giving him a hug also. "I'm so glad you're okay. And so is the rest of Station House 55."

"Tell them thanks for all their help," Jimmy said picking up Joey again. 

"I will. You back next week?" Alex asked.

"Well I'm going to take a few days off and not think about work," Jimmy said with a smile.

"You've earned it," Alex smiled back. "I'll see you in a few days," she said hugging Kim.

"Thanks for looking after Joey," Kim said to Alex as Alex turned to leave. 

Jimmy called a cab and all three of them headed back to Kim's place. They dropped Joey off at school and then finally reached her apartment. They got inside and Jimmy just slumped down wearily into a nearby chair. "Man I never thought I'd see this place again," he said sadly looking down.

Kim came up to him and stood before him and pulled him close. She kissed the top of his head and smiled. 

"I need a shower," Jimmy said slowly standing up. "A fresh change of clothes and a nap."

"The shower and clothes I can arrange. But a nap?" Kim teased.

"A nap for two?" Jimmy smiled.

"That can be arranged," Kim said kissing him on the mouth. 

Jimmy headed into the bathroom and in no time was standing under the hot water with Kim beside him. "Oh man I love you," he whispered as he pulled her warm body close to his. They quickly finished their shower and continued in bedroom. After showing each other how much they missed each other and how much they loved each other they fell asleep in the warm bed, Jimmy on his back and Kim in his arms. 

Jimmy spent the next few days just being with Kim and Joey and praying he would never have to endure the hell he did with Rusty. His nightmares started to lessen and he longed for the day when they would be gone completely. 

He also thought about his decision regarding his job and future career. He was so amazed and honoured that Milt thought he would make a good Arson Investigator but he just felt he was still needed where his real skills and talents lied, being a NYC Fire Fighter. The paper had done a nice article and he was surprised when Riley called him up and said he deserved the medal and every word of praise. That just made his decision a bit easier to make. He also had another decision to make one that was a bit more difficult but had far better rewards. 

"Where are we going?" Kim asked as the three of them drove towards a part of town Kim didn't recognize. Jimmy pulled the borrowed truck into the Reynolds Cemetery and parked it.

"Why are we here?" Kim asked as they got out and followed Jimmy.

"Closure," Jimmy said with a deep sigh as they stood before the gravestone's of Rusty and Rory Winfield. "I just needed closure."

Kim hugged Jimmy close with one arm and the other was wrapped around Joey. 

"Who are they daddy?" Joey asked.

"Memories son," Jimmy said looking at him with a smile. "Just distant memories."

"So did you call Milt?" Kim asked as they walked to a small pond on the edge of the large Cemetery.

"Yes. He was a bit disappointed but said he understood. The Chief was more than thrilled," Jimmy laughed. "But said he already knew."

"You're a Fire Fighter Jimmy, that's what you do best?"

"And you're okay with that?" Jimmy asked seriously. "Because if you want to me to take a safer job I will."

"You'd hate it. Besides you're the best," Kim said with teary eyes. "I love you so much Jimmy. I never want to lose you again."

"I love you too Kim, and I never want to lose my family, ever," Jimmy said as he pulled away from them and stood before them.

"Jimmy?" Kim asked in surprise.

Jimmy pulled a small box from his pocket and got down on one knee before Kim and Joey. He took Kim's hand in his and felt his own eyes start to water.

"Kim Zambrano I love you. I have since the day we met. I love you more than life itself. These past few days have shown me that if I lose you I lose myself. Without you my life is nothing. I want to be with you and Joey. I want us to be a family again, a real family. I want to be your husband again. Forever. Will you marry me?" Jimmy asked with a smile as he opened the box to reveal the modest size ring he bought. 

Kim looked from Joey to the ring to Jimmy with a few tears falling down her happy face. She tried to speak but was too overcome with happy feelings she didn't know what to say. 'Say yes', her brain told her. 

"Kim?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes," Kim managed as she took the ring and went into his open embrace and kissed him hard. "Oh yes."

Joey just looked at them with a confused but smiling face. 

"We are going to be a family again Joey," Kim said with a smile.

"Does that mean daddy can stay over more often?" Joey asked as Kim and Jimmy laughed.

"How about every day?"

"Yes!" Joey said with joy as he ran into the open arms of his parents.

********

They sat by the pond until the sun started to set before they got up and slowly walked back to the truck. Jimmy looked at Kim and Joey and smiled to himself. We're a family again, his happy brain told him. Things are the way they should be; finally he smiled to himself. And my promise and vow is to make sure I do everything in my power to keep it this way. 

Jimmy took one last glance at Rusty's grave marker and sighed. Maybe now you'll find some peace Rusty, Jimmy said inside. Maybe...

"Let's go home," Jimmy said to his family as they pulled into the falling New York sunset.

********

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me   
  
I'm more than a bird; I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me   
  
Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see   
  
It may sound absurd; but don't be naive  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed; but won't you concede  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me   
  
Up, up and away; away from me  
It's all right; You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy; or anything:   
  
I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees   
  
I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me 

Inside of me, Inside of me

Yeah inside of me, inside of me

I'm only a man in funny red sheet 

I'm only a man looking for a dream

I'm only a man in a funny red sheet

And it's not easy, 

  
It's not easy to be me.  


****

THERE ARE OVER 1,200,700 ACTIVE FIRE FIGHTERS IN THE U.S. TODAY.

****

THE END

**Dear readers I really hoped you enjoyed my first Jimmy story. I plan to write more but just not sure when. Please leave a review if you really enjoyed this story. They encourage writing of more Jimmy stories. Can't wait for the new season of Third Watch! Thanks you all!**


End file.
